OS-FIC Stemily
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Séries de OS Stemily : Et si une nuit d'égarement changeait leur vie à jamais ?
1. OS - Dérapage Contrôlé

**Coucou, bon on a attein les 200 reviews pour le contrat, donc je tiens ma promesse et voici mon premier OS Stemily.**

 **Je tiens à dire que si j'ai des critiques autres que constructives je l'effaçerais sans aucun avertissement.**

 **Je ne contrôle pas la vie de l'acteur, de sa famille et de ses amis, ces fictions ne sont qu'un pur fantasme, je sais que rien est vrai et je respecte cela, j'écris car les idées me viennent.**

 _OS 01 : Dérapage Contrôlé_

 _ **Stephen**_

Je regarde en voyant la petite pancarte sur la porte, sans doute un coup de Willa ou de John, c'est bien leur genre de faire ça. Il est écrit, scénario du centième épisode, si quelqu'un entre il est mort. Ils sont vraiment géniaux et je me mets à sourire en me disant que c'est déjà le centième épisode de la série... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on irait aussi loin. J'appuie sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvre, tout le monde est déjà là.

Je soupire en entrant dans la salle de réunion, Emily est déjà assise et les places près d'elle sont prises, je traîne les pieds et vais m'asseoir, je suis en face d'elle, la réunion va commencer, j'aurais aimé lui parler avant mais je pense que ça va devoir attendre. La réunion va commencer, je sors mon téléphone, si je ne lui envoie pas ce message je vais avoir la tête ailleurs et je dois être concentré... Enfin un minimum. Je la cherche parmi mes contacts et souris en voyant la photo que j'ai mise à son nom, je clique sur message et je tape rapidement. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle ne veut plus répéter avec moi ce soir.

 **« Emily, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ce soir répéter dans ma caravane ? »**

Elle sort son portable et lit le message, je la vois soupirer avant de taper sa réponse.

 **« Non Stephen la dernière fois que nous avons répété ensemble, on a dérapé et tant que tu ne sauras pas ce que tu veux, je maintiendrais cette distance entre nous. »**

Et merde ! Oui je sais qu'on a dérapé, il y a trois jours... On a répété une scène assez difficile entre nos deux personnages et au bout de plus de deux heures ont savait enfin comment jouer cette scène, je pensais qu'Emily allait partir, qu'elle allait me souhaiter une bonne nuit mais non, elle est restée au bord de mon lit et je l'ai vu essuyer une larme... Ce geste a été le geste de trop... J'ai dérapé... Je l'ai doucement plaqué sur le lit tout en l'embrasant profondément... Je pensais qu'elle allait me repousser mais c'était le contraire, elle m'a serré contre elle et a retiré mes vêtements sans hésiter, on a fait l'amour durant de longues heures, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passerait, sans se soucier de si on regretterait... Mais le lendemain elle n'était plus là... Et j'ai su... Qu'elle regrettait.

Je soupire et lui envoie un autre message, je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça.

 **« Emily... J'ai envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien... De te murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, d'embrasser chaque partie de ton corps que je connais désormais... Je parlerais à Cass, je te le promets... »**

Et je suis sincère, est-ce que je fais une connerie ? Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas... Je sais juste que là pour moi, ce n'est pas une connerie... La seule connerie que je pourrais faire, c'est de ne pas faire ce que mon cœur me dicte. Mon portable vibre de nouveau, je regarde l'écran, cette réunion est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis, je veux juste la convaincre que c'est elle que je veux mais quand je vois le message mon cœur se compresse...

 **« Non je ne peux pas, même si j'en ai envie moi aussi... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... Je ne regrette pas notre nuit, je te signale que je ne t'ai pas repoussé, qu'on était tout les deux sobre... Mais je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas être celle qui va briser ton couple... »**

Je serra ma main libre sous la table, je suis en colère, j'aimerais me lever et crier qu'elle se trompe totalement, mais personne ne sait pour nous... Enfin il n'y a pas de nous... Et j'espère bien que ça va changer. Je dois lui répondre honnêtement.

 **« Emily... Mon couple était déjà brisé avant notre nuit, avant cette année... Il s'est brisé quand j'ai échoué et que j'ai commencé à t'aimer. »**

Voilà je lui ai dit, elle sait ce que je ressens, qu'est-ce qu'elle va me répondre ? Je lève la tête vers elle mais elle fait semblant de lire son script tout en regardant son téléphone, elle ne laisse rien paraître sur son visage... Est-ce qu'elle se fiche de ce que je viens de lui dire ? Je ne sais pas mais j'ai besoin de sa réponse... Je la vois écrire sur son écran et je regarde le mien espérant vite recevoir sa réponse. Il vibre, je vais savoir... Elle va me le dire !

 **« J'ai échoué bien avant toi Stephen... J'ai échoué à partir du moment où nous avons joué notre premier baiser lors de cette superbe scène dans la saison trois... Tu sais de laquelle je parle... Quand j'ai senti tes lèvres se poser sur les miennes... J'ai ressenti plus de choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant... Et toutes ces émotions, ces sensations, c'est toi qui les a provoqué... Et même si ça me fait mal de dire ça... De l'admettre... Ton cœur appartient à une autre... »**

Son message me fend le cœur, et même plus que ça, mais une fois de plus, je dois être franc, je dois mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens.

 **« Emily... Mon cœur… C'est toi qu'il veut. C'est à toi qu'il appartient. »**

Elle lit mon message, je la regarde, elle ne répond pas... Non Emily ne fais pas ça je t'en pris... Elle pose le script sur son portable, elle ne compte plus me répondre. Mon cœur est brisé, enfin c'est la sensation que j'ai... Pourtant elle n'a pas l'air heureuse, elle regarde le script mais semble ailleurs... Je jette un œil autour de moi et personne n'a l'air de remarquer que ni elle ni moi ne sommes heureux...

On reste dans cette pièce pendant des heures, heures durant lesquelles je tente de croiser son regard mais il n'en est rien. Tout le monde finit par se lever, Emily aussi, elle tente de se frayer un chemin parmi les autres et de fuir loin, je ne peux pas la laisser faire ! Je passe devant des personnes que je ne prends même pas le temps d'identifier, je dois la rattraper. Emily se met à courir légèrement, je dois la rattraper avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa caravane.

 _\- Emily !_

Je la vois s'arrêter mais elle ne se retourne pas, elle reste sans bouger, dos à moi...

 _ **Emily**_

Je quitte la salle les larmes aux yeux, j'ai essayé ces derniers jours de ne pas me laisser aller, de ne pas craquer... Mais tout ce qu'il vient de me dire me fend le cœur... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire, est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Je pense qu'il tient à moi... Mais il est marié, il a une fille... Sur les photos il semble tellement heureux... Pourtant lors de notre nuit aussi il m'a semblé heureux... Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je cours en direction de ma caravane, afin de m'enfermer dans cette solitude et dans cette tristesse qui me rongent depuis des mois, quand je l'entends m'appeler.

Je m'arrête mais je ne me retourne pas... Je sais que je devrais fuir mais ce n'est pas évident, sa voix me fige comme si j'étais gelée sur place... Je finis par me retourner, j'ai réussi à ravaler mes larmes, mais s'il continue, ça ne va pas être évident de les masquer, je t'en pris Stephen, laisse-moi... Oublie-moi... Mais il n'en fait rien, bien au contraire... Il n'entend pas mes supplications silencieuses et continue de s'avancer... Plus il s'approche et plus nous nous regardons... Plus il s'approche et plus mon cœur bat comme s'il allait sortir de ma poitrine... Plus il s'approche et plus mon corps se consume de désir... Mais pas d'un désir quelconque... Non, ce serait trop simple, je brûle d'un désir insatiable envers cet homme que j'ai tout d'abord appris à admirer, à apprécier... Et ensuite à aimer... Je suis prise d'un désir de le vouloir près de moi, de le vouloir dans mes bras, de le sentir dans chaque parcelle de mon être... Je refoule ce que je ressens pour lui depuis tellement de temps... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que l'on craque ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je reste assise sur son lit au lieu de partir il y a quelque jours ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je sois si heureuse dans ses bras ?

Stephen s'arrête juste en face de moi, s'il faisait un pas de plus il pourrait me serrer contre lui sans que j'ai à faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas. Son regard passe de ma bouche à mes yeux... Comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait m'embrasser, me dévisager ou me parler... Je t'en pris, ne m'embrasse pas, ça nous fera beaucoup plus de mal que de bien... Ne me regarde pas comme ça non plus, je sens que les larmes ne vont pas tarder à monter... Et ne me parle pas... J'ai peur d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire... Peur que tu ne brise mon cœur alors que pour le moment il tient encore à un fil...

 _\- Il faut qu'on parle... Sérieusement..._

Et voilà il a choisit... Il veut parler... Mais pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas, je sens la boule qui est au fond de ma gorge qui commence à me chatouiller, je ne dois pas craquer, il ne faut pas, je dois être claire, je dois m'enfuir...

 _\- Parler de quoi ? Tout est clair pour moi... Tu es marié... Ce que je ressens pour toi est vrai, mais je sais que rien n'arrivera jamais._

Et merde pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me taire ?! Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, il va se faire des idées, il va croire que je veux le piéger... Mais non, je veux te laisser continuer ta vie... Je veux que tu sois heureux.

 _\- Emily..._

Il tente un rapprochement mais je fais un pas un arrière, je ne veux pas prendre de risque, il ne faut pas... Je le regarde dans les yeux il semble si mal... Je suis désolée Stephen, mais c'est mieux ainsi.

 _\- A l'instant où mes lèvres ont touché les tiennes, mon cœur s'est divisé en deux. A ce moment là... Une partie de mon cœur t'appartenait... Et l'autre ne demandait qu'à l'être... Mais je sais qu'il restait des choses à régler pour qu'il soit totalement à toi... Choses que je compte bien faire maintenant..._

Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il me dit... Enfin en même temps il est très clair... Il dit qu'une partie de son cœur m'appartient mais que l'autre non... Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que le mien est déjà tout à lui et que ça me tue de savoir qu'il n'en sera jamais de même pour moi... Il est marié, il ne peut pas changer ce fait... Malgré tout je dois lui demander ce qu'il compte faire...

 _\- Je peux savoir comment tu peux arranger ça ?_

Il s'approche et cette fois je suis incapable de reculer, Stephen prend ma main et serre doucement mes doigts aux siens. Il ne tente rien d'autre, il me sourit tendrement tout en caressant doucement ma main de son pouce.

 _\- Avant que tu ne ranges ton portable... Je voulais te dire que j'avais vu un avocat... Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit... Je l'ai vu bien avant notre nuit... Ça fait des semaines que je pense à ça..._

Quoi ? Ce qu'il me dit est vrai ? Est-ce que je peux le croire ? Je le regarde dans les yeux et il semble me dire la vérité... Je n'ose pas parler...

 _\- J'ai signé les papiers du divorce que j'ai envoyé à Cassandra... Je sais qu'elle va me faire vivre l'enfer et que ce ne sera pas simple avec Mavi... Mais tout ça en vaut la peine... Tu en vaux la peine..._

J'ai envie de le serrer contre moi, de lui dire que je l'aime mais j'ai encore peur... Je ne pense pas qu'il me mente, je ne pense pas qu'il s'amuse avec moi comme ça... Mais est-ce que j'ai assez de courage pour endurer tout ça avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il tient suffisamment à moi pour me garder à ses côtés même quand ce ne sera pas simple ? Ma gorge se noue, j'ai tellement peur...

Stephen se rapproche encore de moi, ses pieds touchent les miens, son front est collé au mien, je sens son souffle sur mon visage et je vois bien qu'il résiste à l'envie de m'embrasser, moi aussi je résiste... Je ne dois pas... Pas tant qu'il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

 _\- Je t'admire Emily... J'admire ton courage... Tu étais prête à renoncer à moi en pensant que j'étais heureux... J'aime tout en toi Emily... J'aime que tu ne me juges pas alors que tu en aurais tout les droits après ce que j'ai fais... J'aime que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu infliger à ton cœur... Tu sois encore là, près de moi... J'aime que malgré ce que tu ressens pour moi, tu n'as jamais essayé de briser mon couple et que tu en aies souffert..._

Je ferme les yeux et cette fois les larmes coulent, je ne peux plus les retenir, c'est trop dur, ce qu'il me dit me fait mal tout en me faisant du bien... Il pensait vraiment que j'aurais tenté de briser son couple ? Je dois lui dire la vérité...

 _\- Je n'aurais jamais fais ça..._

Oh merde, ma voix est toute tremblante, je me sens lamentable de craquer comme ça... Je suis vraiment faible.

 _\- Je le sais... Et c'est en partie pour ça que je t'aime..._

Je lève les yeux vers lui essayant de chercher le mensonge, mais je n'en vois pas, il me sourit et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres, un léger baiser, il se recule aussitôt.

 _\- Je t'aime Emily._

A ses mots je ne résiste pas, cette fois je passe mes bras autour de son cou et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je me demande quand même s'il va me repousser mais il n'en fait rien, bien au contraire, ses bras m'enlacent tendrement et me soulèvent un peu afin de réclamer un meilleur accès à mes lèvres.

 _ **Stephen**_

Quand ses lèvres ont touché les miennes j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser, enfin je la retrouve et c'est fou ce qu'elle m'a manqué ! Je réponds d'abord tendrement à son baiser afin d'être sur que c'est ce qu'elle veut vraiment elle aussi... En la sentant répondre à mon baiser je souris, je suis heureux de voir qu'elle aussi veut de moi ! Je n'attends pas avant de caresser tendrement ses lèvres de ma langue, je veux vraiment l'embrasser et quand je sens sa bouche s'ouvrir délicatement je n'attends pas avant de glisser ma langue à l'intérieur, je gémis à la sensation, elle m'a tellement manqué !

Quand je l'entends gémir elle aussi au moment où nos langues se rencontrent je sais qu'elle apprécie autant que moi, je la serre encore plus contre moi et nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils ne voulaient pas s'éloigner un seul instant. Je compte bien lui prouver que je l'aime de toutes les façon possible afin de rattraper toutes les fois où nous avons refusé de nous soumettre à nos sentiments. Ce baiser vaut toutes les larmes, toutes les douleurs, tout les chagrins, toutes les luttes et toute l'attente que nous avons enduré, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, je sais que ce sera douloureux parfois, mais pour elle je suis prêt à tout...

Elle le vaut bien... Elle vaut absolument tout.

Je finis par me séparer de ses lèvres, je lui souris, elle me rend mon sourire. Je me penche vers son oreille et lui demande si je peux lui démontrer à quel point je l'aime. Je la sens frissonner contre moi, je souris de nouveau et pose un baiser derrière son oreille et dans son cou, ma langue traçant un chemin jusqu'à son épaule. Je me colle à elle, ses mains serrent mes cheveux et jouent avec, elle gémit encore, je sais qu'elle sent mon désir pour elle... J'ai envie d'elle, comme jamais je n'ai eu envie de personne, je la veux tellement... Emily enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et je n'attends pas avant de la prendre dans les miens, ses jambes se nouent autour de ma taille et je me dirige vers sa caravane qui n'est qu'à deux pas de nous.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Emily lâche mon cou d'une main et ferme la porte derrière nous, je souris contre ses lèvres et me dirige vers son lit, je suis nerveux... Étrange non ? Pourtant on a déjà fait l'amour elle et moi... Mais pourquoi suis-je nerveux ? Je la dépose délicatement et m'éloigne d'elle... Elle est si belle... Et puis je comprends pourquoi je suis nerveux... La dernière fois je me suis réveillé seul, sans elle à mes côtés et ça je ne veux pas le revivre... Je veux parler mais en même temps je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment, je souris et plonge de nouveau sur ses lèvres que j'embrasse tendrement. Ses bras s'enroulent de nouveau autour de mon cou et je me retrouve totalement sur elle, ses mains caressant mon dos à travers mes vêtements... Je la veux tellement !

Notre première nuit a été si torride, si intense, là je veux prendre tout mon temps, je veux lui faire l'amour, lui prouver que je l'aime, qu'elle est tout pour moi et que je ne veux qu'elle dans ma vie. Je retire ses vêtements le plus délicatement possible, en les faisant glisser le long de son magnifique corps, elle est si belle... Je caresse sa peau tout en remontant vers son visage alors qu'elle m'aide à retirer mes vêtements. Je finis de retirer mon caleçon avant de m'allonger sur elle, je l'aime, plus que tout et je veux le lui prouver.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que ma main part à la recherche de son intimité, quand elle la trouve, je n'attends pas avant de glisser un doigt à l'intérieur, Emily se cambre et lâche mes lèvres tout en disant mon prénom, je souris et commence à bouger mon doigt... Ses yeux sont ouverts et ce que je vois me rend heureux, son regard est brûlant de désir, des larmes perlent aux coins mais je sais qu'elle se sent bien. J'ajoute un deuxième doigt et elle se tend encore plus... Je lui demande de se laisser aller, je veux qu'elle se libère totalement. J'accentue ma prise et glisse un troisième doigt tout en la caressant en profondeur, cette fois elle ne résiste pas, elle cri mon nom à plusieurs reprise tout en serrant les draps de ses mains et en rejetant sa tête en arrière... Ses yeux sont fermés alors que je continue de la caresser voulant sentir sa jouissance le plus longtemps possible. Des gouttes de sueurs coulent le long de visage, je finis par retirer mes mains et remonte le long de son corps tout en passant sur sa peau, elle est si douce... Si belle...

Je n'ai jamais vu autant de désir dans les yeux de quelqu'un que j'en vois actuellement dans les siens, elle ouvre ses yeux et me sourit.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Je souris encore plus et je n'attends pas avant d'entrer en elle, elle cri de plaisir à la sensation, je suis heureux... Elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime, elle ressent la même chose que moi ! Je la serre contre moi tout en caressant son corps de mes mains.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Je t'aime Emily..._

Je commence à bouger en elle d'abord doucement mais ses gémissements me poussent à aller encore plus vite, je commence à me mouvoir en suivant ses cris, elle prononce mon prénom à chaque fois que je rentre en elle, elle cri à chaque fois que je touche son point si sensible.

Je n'ai jamais connu ça, avec personne, nos corps tremblent l'un contre l'autre, nos cris emplissent la caravane sans nous soucier des gens qui peuvent passer... A chaque fois que je m'enfonce au plus profond de son corps Emily griffe doucement ma peau tout en criant mon prénom. Je bouge de plus en plus vite, je vais venir, je le sais, mais je veux l'entendre encore une fois, je veux qu'elle cri mon prénom quand elle va me sentir jouir à l'intérieur d'elle, je veux la sentir jouir au moment où je la rejoindrais dans le plaisir... Je vais venir je le sais, je me redresse un peu et accélère alors que je sens Emily se tendre encore plus fort que les fois précédente, elle cri mon nom tout en se tenant à mes bras alors que je jouis longuement à l'intérieur d'elle.

Je me laisse retomber sur elle et la serre dans mes bras tout en déposant mes lèvres contre les siennes, elle répond à mon baiser sans attendre. Nous restons ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, à simplement nous enlacer, je veux m'éloigner d'elle mais je me rends compte qu'elle s'est endormie, je souris et me détache doucement d'Emily, je tire la couverture sur elle et la regarde dormir de longues minutes avant de m'endormir paisiblement moi aussi.

Quand je commence à émerger du sommeil je me souviens aussitôt de ce qui s'est passé, je me souviens d'Emily, du fait qu'elle m'a avoué m'aimer, j'ai du mal à y croire quand même, je me souviens de chaque caresses, de chaque baisers, de chaque cris, de chaque murmures... Je me souviens de tout... Tout comme lors de notre première nuit... Première nuit ? Je me réveille d'un bond en me rappelant que le matin de cette nuit là, elle n'était plus là, je ne survivrais pas à un second réveil sans elle à mes côtés !

 _\- Stephen ?_

Je souffle un bon coup, c'est elle, elle est toujours là, je me tourne et la regarde mais ce que je vois me fais mal... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? On dirait de la peur... Je souris et me rallonge en tendant le bras vers elle, elle me sourit légèrement avant de venir se blottir contre moi.

 _ **Emily**_

Notre nuit a été magnifique, Stephen a été tellement tendre tout en étant passionné, il m'a montré son amour de la plus belle façon qui soit et j'en suis heureuse. Il a fait passer son désir avant le mien, me faisant jouir encore et encore durant de longues heures avant de se laisser enfin aller. Ce fut merveilleux. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je l'ai vu près de moi, j'ai souris, je me suis sentie bien, heureuse... Tout ce qu'il m'a dit hier... Je pensais que je n'entendrais ça que dans mes rêves, mais non, il m'aime vraiment et il me l'a prouvé.

Contrairement à notre première fois, je ne veux pas partir, au contraire, je ne veux pas m'éloigner de lui, je veux toucher sa peau, le caresser quand je le vois se redresser d'un bond. Il a l'air perdu... Oh non ! Si ça se trouve il regrette, je lutte contre les larmes, je ne veux pas y croire, c'est impossible, pas après une telle nuit, je dois tenter quand même...

 _\- Stephen ?_

Il me regarde, je pense qu'il voit que j'ai peur, je veux fuir tout à coup mais il me sourit, se rallonge et tend le bras vers moi, je lui souris et me rapproche... Je suis idiote, Stephen m'aime, je le sais... Je le crois.

Ça fait déjà quatre jours qu'on est ensemble et je dois dire que tout va très bien pour nous, pour le moment personne ne le sait, enfin je ne pense pas, ou alors s'ils le savent, ils ne le disent pas. Stephen m'a juste demandé qu'on attende que son divorce soit prononcé, je suis d'accord et puis il me rend tellement heureuse. On se trouve dans sa caravane en train de répéter une scène assez complexe... Les scènes d'engueulades entre nos personnages ne sont pas simples mais on y arrive en général sauf que là ça fait une heure qu'on essaye et c'est difficile avec Stephen qui n'arrête pas de poser ses lèvres dans mon cou... Bon Ok... Ça se termine comme ça entre Oliver et Félicity mais pas maintenant !

 _\- Stephen... Tu me déconcentres..._

 _\- J'ai envie de toi..._

Il passe sa main sous ma chemise et caresse doucement ma poitrine, je tente de résister mais c'est difficile, je jette mon scénario et me jette littéralement sur lui, il a encore gagné... Mais bon... Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurais fait deux minutes plus tard... Je crois que je suis accro... Totalement accro à lui.

Une heure plus tard nous sommes dans une pièce avec Willa, David et John, on doit répéter une scène où on est tous ensemble, je suis épuisée par ma cession coquine avec Stephen mais je suis beaucoup trop heureuse pour le montrer. Je me suis mise face à lui, mais je n'aurais peut-être pas du, je sens sa jambe qui me caresse à travers mon pantalon, il n'est pas raisonnable, mais alors pas du tout ! J'essaye de lui dire silencieusement d'arrêter mais cet idiot ne me regarde même pas ! Je lève les yeux et continue de répéter, quand j'entends une porte claquer. Je tourne la tête, comme tout les autres et je suis surprise de voir Cassandra qui tient des papiers dans les mains... Merde... Je baisse le regard, je ne sais pas où me mettre. Elle jette les papiers sur la table et se rapproche de Stephen.

 _\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

 _\- Cass..._

 _\- Non je veux savoir c'est quoi ce bordel et maintenant !_

Il soupire et me lance un regard désolé, il semble mal pour moi, je suis désolée Stephen mais je ne peux pas rester là... Pas avec elle... Pas alors qu'elle va tout faire pour te récupérer... Je me lève, les autres aussi même s'ils ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe. On quitte la pièce et je cours en direction de ma caravane, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler mais je ne sais pas qui... Trop concentrée sur mes larmes qui coulent et sur les images que je ne peux empêcher de défiler dans ma tête... Images où je vois Stephen et sa femme s'envoyer en l'air sur la table que je viens de quitter... 

_**Stephen**_

A l'instant où Cassandra est entrée dans la salle j'ai vu Emily... J'ai vu sa peur, ses doutes... Et je m'en veux là maintenant, elle est partie, je ne sais où, j'espère qu'elle va aller bien et qu'elle ne va pas me quitter, j'ai vécu quatre jours de bonheur avec elle mais l'arrivée de Cassandra risque de tout changer et je déteste ça...

Je regarde les papiers étendu sur la table et je soupire, elle est surprise je n'en doute pas et je dois lui parler, Emily pardonne-moi mais je vais essayer de régler ça vite fait.

 _\- Stephen dis-moi que ce sont des conneries !_

Je la regarde et secoue doucement la tête.

 _\- Non, ce n'en est pas. J'ai essayé, vraiment, je te le jure... J'ai essayé de supporter cette situation mais je n'en peux plus._

Cassandra fronce les sourcils, elle ne semble pas comprendre, je prends les papiers et les remets dans l'ordre, je remarque qu'ils ne sont bien sur pas signés.

 _\- Quelle situation ?!_

Je hausse le regard, elle est sérieuse ? Je soupire, je voulais faire ça dans le calme mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir ne serait-ce que tenter de comprendre.

 _\- Tu te fous de moi là ? Depuis des mois cette situation est invivable, tu ne fais aucun effort, j'essayais d'en faire de mon côté mais tu ne voulais pas en faire autant. Tu passes ton temps avec tes amies au lieu de venir me voir ici comme tu le faisais avant !_

 _\- Mais tu sais que c'est pour Mavi que je le fais !_

Je savais ça ! Je le savais qu'elle allait se servir de notre fille pour se justifier sauf que j'ai aussi réponse à ça.

 _\- Mavi est toute petite... Et elle adore venir me voir, le peu de fois où je la vois, elle ne me quitte pas, elle aime être avec moi mais je ne la vois que parce que je fais le déplacement !_

 _\- Tu aurais pu me parler au lieu de demander le divorce !_

 _\- J'ai essayé... Mais tu n'écoutais rien, tu n'entendais rien..._

Cassandra se rapproche de moi et tente de toucher mon visage, je ne la laisse pas faire, au contraire, je recule, d'une je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle me touche, et de deux je ne peux pas et ne veux pas faire ça à Emily...

 _\- Je t'aime Stephen..._

Ce qu'elle me dit me fait quand même mal, mais je ne peux pas lui mentir.

 _\- Ce n'est plus mon cas, désolé..._

Je vois qu'elle est blessée mais je le suis encore plus, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, je ne regrette rien, j'aime Emily et c'est avec elle que je veux être. Cassandra tente de se rapprocher de moi de nouveau, elle pose sa main sur mon bras et s'approche encore plus, je me rends compte que je ne ressens plus rien du tout, l'amour que j'avais pour elle a disparut. Je me recule.

 _\- J'aimerais que tu signes s'il te plaît._

Son regard devient plus sombre, elle est en colère, je le sais. Mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je veux être avec Emily et je veux la rejoindre et la rassurer, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas loin et qu'elle m'a attendu.

 _\- Je ne vais pas signer !_

 _\- Cassandra, si tu ne le fais pas, je ferais appelle à des avocats. Je ne veux pas en arriver là mais si tu ne me laisse pas le choix..._

 _\- Et Mavi ? Tu as pensé à elle ? Tu crois que je vais te la laisser ?_

Je ferme les yeux et soupire, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en tête mais jamais je ne lui laisserais ma fille.

 _\- Et si tu crois que moi je vais te la laisser tu rêves Cassandra._

Elle pâlit mais j'en ai parlé à mon avocat, je lui ai expliqué toute la situation sans lui mentir, je lui ai dit que je voulais divorcer car j'étais tombé amoureux d'une autre femme mais que je ne voulais rien tenter avant de demander le divorce, il a comprit et me soutient. Je lui ai dis que Cassandra passait plus de temps avec ses amies qu'avec notre fille alors qu'elle pourrait l'amener ici pour que je la vois ce qu'elle ne fait plus depuis des mois, je lui ai dis que ma fille était ce qui comptait le plus pour moi mais que je voulais faire tout mon possible pour avoir sa garde, ne serait-ce que partagée, je ne peux pas vivre sans ma fille... Ni sans Emily, je les veux toutes les deux. Mon avocat m'a dit qu'il avait remarqué qu'on était beaucoup moins souvent ensemble. Il va appuyer ma demande et a été heureux de voir que je n'avais pas quitté ma femme avant de demander le divorce, j'en ai parlé à ma mère et elle m'a dit que je devais tout préparer avant, afin d'avoir toutes les chances de mon côté.

 _\- De quoi tu parles Stephen ?_

 _\- Je te parle du fait que j'ai cessé de t'aimer, mais que Mavi est tout pour moi et que je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste avec moi._

Elle se recule, fais deux grands pas en arrière et serre ses mains, elle a l'air d'avoir peur... Je m'en veux, je ne veux pas en arriver là.

 _\- Tu n'oserais pas !_

 _\- Je ne veux pas, j'aimerais qu'on règle ça à l'amiable toi et moi... Mais je sais que tu refuseras. Alors Cassandra, signe ces papiers s'il te plaît et on verra avec nos avocats pour la garde de Mavi._

 _\- Jamais !_

Elle quitte la pièce sans prendre la peine de récupérer les papiers, je veux retrouver Emily mais j'appelle d'abord mon avocat qui répond aussitôt, je lui dis ce qu'il vient de se passer, il m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais tout lui dire afin qu'il sache le fil des événements. Je lui explique qu'elle refuse de signer et pire qu'elle n'envisage pas qu'on parle de la garde de notre fille. Il me dit qu'il va attendre le coup de fil de son avocat, si jamais elle en prend un et qu'il me dira ce qu'il propose. Je suis un peu inquiet et je lui fais bien comprendre que je ne me contenterais pas d'un week-end sur deux, je veux voir grandir ma fille. Il me promet de faire de son mieux mais que mon emploi du temps ne sera pas de mon côté... Je lui dis que j'en ai déjà parlé à ma famille, ma mère est prête à m'aider quand je travaillerais.

Je raccroche au bout de plusieurs longues minutes et je range mon portable, je prends les papiers et je quitte la pièce. Je dois retrouver Emily, je passe avant par ma caravane afin de ranger tout ça puis je vais la retrouver dans la sienne. Je frappe, aucune réponse... Je frappe encore, toujours rien... Merde Emily où es-tu ? Je rentre dans la caravane grâce à la clé qu'elle m'a donné, c'est vide, elle n'est pas là, je regarde partout, ses affaires sont là... Je suis rassuré, elle ne doit pas être très loin. Je sors mon portable et tente de la joindre. Elle ne décroche pas. Et merde... Je tente de lui envoyer un message.

 **« Emily... Je t'en pris dis-moi où tu es. »**

Je m'assois sur son lit et attend la réponse... J'attends encore et encore et la réponse ne vient pas. Je soupire et lui envoie un autre message. Elle doit avoir peur... Peur que tout soit fini et je dois la rassurer.

 **« Je t'en pris mon amour, je veux être sur que tu vas bien... Je suis désolé qu'elle soit venue... »**

Je t'en pris réponds... Mon téléphone sonne, un message... Je suis soulagé, je regarde et c'est bien elle.

 **« Je ne vais pas bien... Je vais même très mal... Mais je comprends... Je reviendrais plus tard... »**

Elle comprend ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle comprend ? Je m'empresse de lui demander, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse des idées.

 **« Tu n'as rien à comprendre... Je t'aime Emily, toi et toi seule... J'ai dis à Cassandra que je voulais divorcer, je lui ai dis que je n'abandonnerais pas ma fille... »**

Je ferme les yeux espérant qu'elle me réponde rapidement, je ne suis pas bien là... J'ai besoin d'elle, de savoir qu'elle va rester avec moi.

 **« Justement... Je veux que ta fille soit heureuse... Que toi tu le sois... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi... Et t'excuser auprès de ta femme... »**

Son message me brise le cœur, littéralement, j'ai du mal à croire ce qu'elle me demande, je sais que c'est récent entre nous, mais je pensais qu'elle avait comprit, que je l'aime et que je veux être avec elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle continue de croire tout ça.

 **« Jamais je ne retournerais avec elle alors que j'ai enfin ce que je veux... Je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est toi que je veux... Emily, je t'en pris, reviens. »**

Je n'ai pas de réponse... Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attends avec mon téléphone dans les mains, assis sur son lit mais j'attends et je me mets à prier qu'elle passe cette porte d'ici quelques seconde et qu'elle me dise qu'elle a eu tort et que je puisse la rassurer.

 _ **Emily**_

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne devrait pas laisser ma peine sortir de la sorte mais c'est plus fort que moi, je pense que je l'ai perdu... J'ai vu le regard de Cassandra, elle veut le récupérer, et je pense que pour leur fille, Stephen est prêt à le faire... J'aurais du m'y attendre, j'aurais du savoir que ça ne durerait pas... Mon portable sonne, c'est Stephen, il m'appelle et m'envoie des messages, notre conversation ne dure que quelques minutes mais je suis heureuse de ce que je vois... De ce que je lis... Il veut que je revienne... Est-ce que je peux le faire ? Est-ce que je peux revenir vers lui ? Est-ce qu'il va rester avec moi ? Je ne sais pas... Il me supplie de venir le voir.. Il est dans ma caravane... Il m'attend... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je lui envoie un dernier message... Il faut qu'il sache.

 **« J'ai peur... Peur de te perdre... Peur que tu cesses de m'aimer... Peur que ta raison ne soit plus forte que ton cœur... Peur que tu me dises demain que pour ta fille tu veuilles redonner une chance à ton couple... Chose que je comprendrais... J'ai peur que mon amour pour toi ne me détruise si je suis seule... Je t'aime... Mais je veux être avec toi... Alors je t'en pris dis-moi que j'ai tort d'avoir peur...** »

Je clique sur envoyer... Je sais que je devrais lui dire ça en face mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai peur de lui dire en face et qu'il me dise que j'ai raison d'avoir peur et qu'il me quitte... Je ferme les yeux en attendant la réponse, je ferme les yeux parce que je ne veux pas lire ce qu'il a me dire... Une réponse vient d'arriver... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lis ? Oui, je dois lire, je baisse le regard vers l'écran et colle une main sur ma bouche en lisant ce qu'il m'a écrit... J'ai du mal à croire ce que je lis et mon cœur s'emballe comme il ne s'est jamais emballé.

 **« Je t'aime... Toi... Cassandra est mon passé et elle le sera définitivement quand mon divorce sera réglé... Emily tu es mon présent et mon avenir... Mavi est ma fille et jamais je ne l'abandonnerais tu le sais... Mais ce que je veux, c'est vivre avec toi et elle... »**

Il est sérieux ? Il veut vivre avec moi ? Il veut tout ça ? Je range mon portable dans ma poche sans lui répondre, pas que je ne veux pas mais je ne veux plus perdre de temps, je veux le retrouver, je sors de ma cachette et cours vers ma caravane, il s'est mit à pleuvoir mais ça m'est égal, je veux le retrouver... J'arrive rapidement, j'ouvre la porte et ce que vois me fends le cœur, il est assis sur mon lit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues... Je n'ose pas m'approcher, je le veux mais il a l'air de souffrir et je suis tellement en colère contre moi même de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

Je suis trempée, mes cheveux collent à mon visage et à mon cou, j'ai même froid, mais je n'ose pas faire un pas... J'ai peur de nouveau, mais pas peur qu'il retourne avec Cassandra... Peur qu'il m'en veuille. Il lève le regard vers moi, se lève et vient me serrer contre lui, ses bras me serrent, je suis trempée, je veux lui dire mais ses lèvres se collent directement aux miennes, je les ouvre doucement mais il se recule tout en caressant ma joue.

 _\- Ne me refais jamais ça ! J'ai cru mourir en voyant que tu étais partie !_

Je n'ose pas dire quoi que ce soit, il semble tellement en colère, je veux me reculer mais il me serre encore plus contre lui.

 _\- Je t'aime Emily... C'est toi qui compte le plus..._

Ce qu'il me dit m'achève, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et laisse de nouveau mes larmes couler, j'ai eu si peur de le perdre, je sais qu'il m'aime, je sais que je dois lui faire confiance... Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi... J'ai peur qu'il ne me dise que c'est une erreur. Il me serre encore plus contre lui et enfouie son visage dans mon cou tout en déposant ses lèvres sur ma peau trempée.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... C'est juste..._

Il me fait taire en collant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne peux rien ajouter, il me prend dans ses bras et me colle doucement contre un des murs avant de me faire asseoir sur la table. Je ne sais même plus ce qui se passe tellement je suis bien dans ses bras. Mes vêtements trempés quittent mon corps rapidement, Stephen me les retirant tout en m'embrassant sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il peut atteindre, je suis trempée mais j'ai chaud, tellement chaud entre ses bras ! Il me reprend dans ses bras et me dépose sur le lit, quand j'ouvre les yeux je me rends compte qu'il n'a plus ses vêtements, quand les a-t-il enlevé ? Je ne sais pas mais je veux juste une chose, qu'il me prenne et maintenant, j'ai envie de lui, qu'il me prouve son amour comme il l'a déjà fait.

Lorsqu'il entre en moi, il n'est pas tendre, au contraire, c'est sauvage, je pense qu'il a vraiment eu peur de me perdre et qu'il veut me prouver qu'il m'aime et que je n'ai rien à craindre. Stephen bouge en moi de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je vois que sur les siennes aussi, nous avons eu peur tout les deux. Je caresse doucement ses joues afin d'essuyer sa tristesse, Stephen cesse de bouger et me regarde tendrement, il me sourit et rapproche son visage du mien afin d'effleurer mes lèvres d'un baiser. Je le serre contre moi, je dois lui dire ce que je veux vraiment, le rassurer, je dois le faire maintenant alors je le rapproche de moi et approche ma bouche de son oreille.

 _\- Je veux vivre avec toi aussi... Avec toi et Mavi..._

Il se recule brusquement, me sourit et se remet à bouger cette fois beaucoup plus tendrement, je suis heureuse et je sais que lui aussi alors quand je cri son nom alors que je jouis autour de lui et que je le sens se libérer à l'intérieur de moi je sais, j'ai enfin compris... Que nous serons ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Il se laisse retomber sur le côté et me serre contre lui tout en posant ses lèvres sur mon front.

 _\- Jamais je ne te laisserais partir Emily... Tu comprends ?_

Je hoche la tête et colle ma tête sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de partir... Jamais..._

Il me serre contre lui en passant ses bras derrière mon dos, je le serre moi aussi et je ferme les yeux, il me dit ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cassandra, me dit qu'elle va tout faire pour lui prendre leur fille mais qu'il veut se battre pour elle, je souris et me redresse un peu.

 _\- Je serais là pour toi..._

Il me sourit et caresse tendrement ma joue, je ferme les yeux à son contact et me colle contre lui, je sais que ce ne sera pas simple tout les jours, que Cassandra va tout tenter pour que Stephen n'ai pas sa fille, mais je ne veux pas de ça je veux qu'il gagne ce combat et je ferais tout pour l'aider.

 **Trois ans plus tard**

Il fait beau, le soleil caresse mon visage, je profite de cette dernière semaine de vacances, on a bien profité, il a fait beau non stop pendant tout un mois, le programme a été baignade, promenade, tourisme, sur les côtes de la Grèce, je dois dire que je ne regrette pas, tout est magnifique. Un petit vent se lève, j'attrape la serviette qui est posée à côté de moi et je la place devant moi afin d'entourer Mavi qui est assise juste devant moi. Je la couvre, elle vient de sortir de l'eau et risque d'avoir froid si ce petit vent continu. Je la serre contre moi et frotte doucement sa peau avec la serviette.

 _\- Tu n'as pas froid ?_

 _\- Non, ça va. Merci Emily !_

 _\- De rien ma chérie._

Elle se colle un peu plus à moi, dire qu'elle rentre en primaire cette année... Déjà, elle grandit trop vite ! Stephen nous sourit en nous voyant ainsi, je lui rends son sourire et serre un peu plus Mavi contre moi. Depuis trois ans notre vie a été bien rempli... Cassandra a refusé que Stephen voit Mavi au début, pendant plus d'un mois ça a été comme ça, il était très mal, sa fille lui manquait et je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui, j'ai même cru qu'il allait me quitter un moment afin de pouvoir la voir... Mais non il n'a rien fait, et puis un jour il a reçu un coup de fil de son avocat qui lui disait que le jugement allait avoir lieu. Le juge n'a pas du tout apprécié ce qu'elle a fait, refuser que Stephen voit leur fille... Il a demandé à Stephen ce qu'il voulait faire, alors il lui a dit, il ne voulait pas que Cassandra arrête de voir sa fille mais il voulait avoir les mêmes droits qu'elle. Le juge a été heureux d'apprendre que malgré tout Stephen ne soit pas rancunier, mais c'était une façade, Stephen en veut beaucoup à son ex-femme mais il ne voulait pas le montrer au juge. Celui ci a été très compréhensif a nous a accordé une très bonne garde. En effet Mavi habite avec nous trois semaines par mois, et une semaine avec Cassandra, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la petite passait plus de temps en nourrice qu'avec sa mère. Stephen a été cherché Mavi il y a deux semaines afin qu'elle profite de ces vacances avec nous.

Je pensais que ce ne serait pas facile, de vivre avec l'enfant d'une autre mais ça s'est fait tellement naturellement... Je suis heureuse avec eux, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

 _\- Oh Emily regarde ! Joshua y arrive !_

Je souris en voyant mon petit garçon qui fait ses premiers pas dans le sable.

 _\- Oui, et regarde il a l'air content._

 _\- Oui, comme Elena !_

Je souris encore plus, Stephen se trouve derrière notre fils Joshua qui marche enfin dans le sable alors que sa sœur marche à côté. Joshua et Elena, nos deux enfants... Qui ont fait leur premiers pas la semaine dernière mais qui n'arrivaient pas à marcher dans le sable... Elena a réussi ce matin, Joshua a eu plus de mal.

Nos enfants ont treize mois aujourd'hui, et je ne vais pas dire que ça a été de tout repos... Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber enceinte, surtout aussi vite, Stephen lui a été très heureux quand je lui ai annoncé et même si j'avais peur, je l'ai été aussi. Lors de la première échographie, nous étions heureux car on allait voir notre bébé... Sauf que le médecin nous a annoncé que deux petits anges se cachaient dans mon ventre. J'étais surprise, Stephen aussi... Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à avoir deux enfants et puis j'ai faillit faire une fausse couche à quatre mois de grossesse, j'ai eu peur non j'étais terrifiée... J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais les perdre et puis j'ai su... Que je les voulais, tout les deux, peu importe à quel point ce serait dur, peu importe à quel point j'avais peur... Je voulais mes deux enfants.

Et aujourd'hui ils sont là, Joshua et Elena, mes deux amours, nos deux amours. Je les aime tellement. Je vois Stephen qui se penche et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de nos enfants, ils se tournent et se mettent à marcher dans notre direction à Mavi et moi. Mavi se lève et laisse son frère et sa sœur venir vers moi, j'ouvre mes bras et les serre contre moi avec plaisir tout en leur donnant un baiser sur chaque joue.

 _\- Mes bébés..._

Stephen arrive, prend Mavi dans ses bras et vient s'asseoir près de moi. Il se penche et m'embrasse délicatement, je suis tellement heureuse et même plus que ça, je suis comblée. Nous restons ainsi un long moment, tout les cinq, en famille sachant très bien que des paparazzi se cachent sans doute dans le coin, sachant très bien que les gens nous regardent, sachant très bien que demain il y aura des photos de nous, mais on s'en moque, totalement même. Stephen me regarde, je lui souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes en lui murmurant que je l'aime plus que tout. Il me répond que lui aussi et me serre dans ses bras alors que Mavi s'est installée à deux pas de nous avec Joshua et Elena, elle construit un château de sable que les petits s'amusent à détruire... Mavi est adorable, elle rit à chaque fois qu'ils le font et s'amuse à en reconstruire un autre... Stephen me serre encore plus tout en posant un baiser dans mon cou.

 _\- Tu regrettes parfois ?_

Je me tourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, il est sérieux quand il me pose cette question ? Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement tout en gardant un œil sur nos enfants.

 _\- Quoi ? D'avoir craqué ce jour là ? D'avoir été à tes côtés durant toute la durée de ton divorce ? D'être tombée complètement folle amoureuse de toi ? D'avoir eu deux magnifiques enfants ? Tu sais que tu peut être vraiment idiot parfois ?_

Il me sourit et m'éloigne un peu de lui avant de tendre la main vers son sac de plage, il le rapproche et en sort quelque chose qu'il me tend... Une petite boîte rouge, je la prends tout en sentant mon cœur battre la chamade, est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ? Je n'ose pas y croire ! Je l'ouvre et des larmes coulent sur mes joues... Je n'y crois pas !

 _\- Épouse-moi... Je t'aime Emily et... Il ne manque que ça à mon bonheur..._

Je ne lui répond même pas tant ma voix est brisé par ce qu'il me dit, enfin, il me demande enfin en mariage, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait, je pensais qu'il aimait la vie qu'on avait maintenant ! Stephen me repousse et sort la bague de son écrin avant de la passer à mon doigt, elle est parfaite !

 _\- Papa c'est quoi ?!_

Je me tourne vers Mavi des larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je les essuie, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit pleurer.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures Emily ?_

 _\- Je suis heureuse, c'est tout._

Elle fronce les sourcils mais hoche la tête avant de continuer de jouer avec son frère et sa sœur. Je regarde Stephen et hoche la tête, il me sourit et me serre contre lui avant de m'embrasser tendrement et de me dire qu'il m'aime, je lui réponds que moi aussi et me blottit contre lui, son torse contre mon dos, sa main serrant celle ou trône ma bague... Je ne pensais pas être aussi heureuse un jour, mais aujourd'hui avec mes enfants et mon futur mari, je peux dire que jamais je n'aurais pu espérer être aussi heureuse.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce OS ? Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais poster les fics, à la suite de ce OS ou dans une autre publication.**

 **Lâchez vos reviews surtout, à lundi pour un autre OS, si vous êtes sage ^^**


	2. OS - Erreur Pardonnable

**Coucou ! Voici le second OS Stemily, je n'ai pas publié hier car j'étais trop crevée =)**

 **pas beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre 01 mais je m'en doutais donc pas grave ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Stephen**_

Je suis assis à l'extérieur du plateau, il fait nuit et un peu frais mais ça fait du bien, je viens de tourner des scènes d'actions pendant des heures, je suis en sueur. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, rentrer pour me doucher, afin d'enlever toute cette transpiration et dénouer mes muscles, j'ai certes une doublure pour les cascades, mais ces scènes n'étaient vraiment pas de tout repos. Je regarde au loin puis ferme les yeux, laissant le léger vent frais me rafraîchir le visage.

J'entends un bip sur mon portable, je le sors et regarde espérant que ce soit Cassandra qui me donne des nouvelles de Mavi, mais il n'en est rien, c'est une notification sur mon compte, je ne réponds pas, je le ferais ce soir, après avoir pris cette douche dont je rêve. Je pense à ma femme, au fait que je ne les ai pas vu elle et ma fille depuis des jours, cette situation commence à me déplaire sincèrement, j'aimerais qu'elle vienne me voir comme elle le faisait au début, maintenant je dois limite me battre pour passer du temps avec ma fille. Je me rends compte quand même que ce n'est pas tant Cassandra qui me manque... C'est surtout Mavi, ça me manque de ne plus voir ma fille autant qu'avant, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu je l'ai trouvé tellement grandi... Changée... Même si je la vois tout les jours par vidéo, ce n'est pas pareil.

Je secoue la tête doucement et referme les yeux, je ne dois pas me miner le moral avec tout ça, je vais devoir avoir une bonne conversation avec ma femme d'ici peu. Il faut qu'on arrête de vivre comme ça... On va devoir trouver une solution et vite.

Le vent frais me fait du bien et chasse les idées noires de ma tête, je repense à la journée de tournage et plus je me dis que cette saison sera meilleure que la précédente, déjà moi elle me plaît davantage.

 _\- Tu rêvasses ?_

J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête, Emily se tient près de moi, une bouteille de vodka à la main. La même bouteille avec laquelle j'ai tourné aujourd'hui, je devais boire un verre avec la mafia Russe, mais bien sur, la bouteille ne servait que de décors.

 _\- Un verre ça te tente ?_

 _\- Tu sais que ça appartient à la prod ?_

Elle me sourit et s'assoit près de moi, ouvrant la bouteille. Elle boit une gorgée et me la tend.

 _\- Allez, au pire je leur en achèterais une autre._

Je lui souris, prends la bouteille et avale une gorgée à mon tour. Je pose la bouteille et voit la plupart des gens qui retourne à leur caravane. J'étais prêt à y aller, mais un peu de compagnie d'Emily me convient davantage.

 _\- Alors cette journée, ça été ?_

 _\- Longue... Épuisante... Mais ça va. Et toi ?_

 _\- Longue aussi, j'ai appris mon texte pour demain et j'en ai pas mal. J'ai aussi testé de nouvelles tenues afin de savoir s'il y a des retouches à faire._

Je souris, on discute pendant un long moment, de notre journée surtout, de ce qu'on a fait, de ce qu'on pense de la nouvelle saison, des nouveaux personnages, et je suis heureux de voir qu'on est d'accord pour dire que cette saison sera mieux que la précédente. La seule chose que je regrette pour le moment c'est qu'on ne tourne plus autant ensemble qu'avant, ça me manque. Depuis que nos personnages sont séparés, on est plus aussi souvent tout les deux. J'aimerais que les scénaristes règlent vite la situation entre nos personnages, et surtout, j'aimerais que Emily pense la même chose que moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui commence à agir sur moi, mais j'ose lui dire ce que je ressens.

 _\- J'espère qu'ils vont nous remettre ensemble..._

Elle me sourit, avale une gorgée, la bouteille est vidée de moitié déjà, puis elle se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Tout semble croire que oui._

 _\- Je l'espère... Ça me manque de ne plus t'embrasser._

Son regard me transperce, ce que je viens de dire ne me ressemble pas du tout mais c'est ce que je pense vraiment. Ça me manque de plus goûter ses lèvres, de ne plus sentir sa peau sous mes doigts... Je ne devrais pas penser ça, je suis marié... Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je pense à ses lèvres sucrées, à sa peau douce, à son parfum enivrant, à ses yeux hypnotisant... Son regard qui m'ensorcelle dès qu'elle le pose sur moi. Dès qu'Emily me fixe mon cœur s'emballe, je ne devrais pas, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens en sa présence... Ce que je ressens en ce moment même.

Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, j'avale une gorgée de vodka et je détourne mon regard, je dois changer de conversation, je dois la mettre plus à l'aise. Je pose la bouteille près d'elle et me lève rapidement.

 _\- Stephen..._

 _\- Je reviens, attends-moi là._

Je lui souris et pose un baiser sur sa joue, en m'éloignant je remarque qu'elle sourit elle aussi. Je file vers ma caravane, j'y rentre et fouille dans le placard à côté de mon lit, j'y trouve un sac que je prends avant de le poser sur la table. Je regarde dedans et souris en voyant le cadeau que j'ai acheté pour l'anniversaire d'Emily. Je le prends et sors de ma caravane, espérant qu'elle soit toujours là. Je cours, craignant qu'elle ne soit partie, mais non, elle est toujours assise à la même place, regardant le ciel. En m'entendant elle baisse la tête et me sourit, c'est fou ce qu'elle est belle quand même... J'aime ses cheveux blonds, surtout quand ils sont lâchés, elle est encore plus belle... J'aime ses yeux bleus même si en ce moment, ils sont un peu rougis, je pense par la fatigue et par l'alcool. On a bu tout les deux, mais nous ne sommes pas ivres.

Je me mets face à elle et lui donne le petit paquet, j'espère qu'elle va aimer.

 _\- Bon anniversaire... En retard je sais..._

 _\- Tu es fou ! Il ne fallait pas !_

 _\- Bien sur que oui... C'est normal de faire plaisir à ceux qu'on aime... Non ?_

Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça... En même temps je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit de lui dire ça. Elle me fait un petit sourire timide et prend le petit coffret, je suis nerveux, j'espère vraiment qu'il va lui plaire. Emily l'ouvre doucement tout en regardant avant de lever rapidement le regard vers moi.

 _\- C'est magnifique !_

Je souris, je suis heureux, elle aime ! Elle sort le bijou que je lui ai acheté, c'est un bracelet en argent avec des petites breloques. Il y a un E pour son prénom, un chien, une licorne, une flèche pour rappeler notre rencontre... J'ai réussi à trouvé une breloque rappelant Sailor Moon et je dois dire que j'ai vraiment eu du mal pour celle là. La dernière est un petit cœur en diamant. Je tenais vraiment à mettre tout mon cœur dans ce cadeau.

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû... Il a dû te coûter une fortune._

 _\- Je voulais t'offrir ça..._

Je lui prends le bracelet des mains et lui passe au poignet, laissant mes doigts s'attarder sur sa peau douce. Je ferme le bijou et regarde, je trouve que j'ai vraiment bien choisi, il est vraiment beau sur elle.

 _\- Il te plaît alors ?_

 _\- Bien sur, je l'adore. Merci..._

Je lève le regard vers elle en souriant, je veux lui dire que je suis heureux qu'il lui plaise mais je n'ai pas le temps, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, je suis surpris, je devrais la repousser, oh que oui je le devrais... Mais pourquoi je ne le fais pas ? Pourquoi je la laisse passer ses bras autour de mon cou et tomber à genoux devant moi alors que ses lèvres caressent doucement les miennes ? Pourquoi mes mains se glissent dans ses cheveux alors que sa langue s'engouffre délicieusement dans ma bouche ?

Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas de réponses à mes questions... Je sais juste que je ne veux qu'une chose... Que le temps s'arrête ici et maintenant. Je fais glisser mes mains dans son dos et la rapproche de moi, nos langues s'enroulent sans aucune hésitation, elle m'a tellement manqué, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas pu goûter à ses lèvres et merde ce qu'elle m'a manqué. Je crois que je suis accro, totalement accro ! Ses mains remontent le long de mon cou et atterrissent dans mes cheveux. Nos nez frottent l'un contre l'autre, nos lèvres se dévorent, ce baiser est délicieux, ses lèvres ont ce même goût sucré avec un agréable goût de Vodka, j'accentue, voulant prolonger ce délicieux moment le plus longtemps possible. Je ne tiens plus, je suis à bout de souffle, je sais qu'elle aussi, je sens sa respiration s'accélérer je lâche ses lèvres à regrets et descends jusque dans son cou sans croiser son regard.

 _\- Stephen..._

 _\- Chut... S'il te plaît, ne dis rien..._

 _\- Je n'aurais pas dû..._

Je la fais taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je pensais qu'elle allait me repousser mais c'est tout l'inverse, je sens même ses mains descendre le long de mon corps et se glisser légèrement sous mes vêtements, un petit frisson mon parcours... A cause du froid ? De sa caresse ? Je ne sais pas mais je m'en fiche, j'aime ce qu'elle me procure, ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Je me sépare légèrement de ses lèvres afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, puis dans son cou et enfin derrière son oreille.

 _\- Tu regrettes déjà ?_

Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son corps, ma main gauche l'empêchant de tomber alors que ma droite caresse tendrement sa taille.

 _\- Stephen... Arrête..._

Je ne l'écoute pas, je ne veux pas arrêter, je continue de déposer des baisers dans son cou, léchant chaque parcelle de peau que je peux atteindre, je l'entends gémir doucement, j'accentue un peu plus mes baisers et mes caresses mais elle me repousse.

 _\- Non..._

Je lève les yeux vers elle, elle semble mal... Je lui souris et caresse tendrement sa joue.

 _\- Pourquoi devons-nous arrêter ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable..._

Je souris encore et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je suis ravi de voir qu'elle ne me repousse pas cette fois.

 _\- Parle-moi Emily..._

Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes avant de se lever et de reculer, je me sens vide d'un coup, sa chaleur a disparu, j'ai froid, je veux la reprendre dans mes bras.

 _\- Notre situation... Ta situation ne permet pas qu'on dérape... Même si j'aimerais..._

Sa voix se brise, je déteste la savoir dans cet état, elle se fait du mal, beaucoup de mal pour pas grand chose. Je m'avance et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Moi aussi je le veux Emily... Alors pourquoi s'arrêter ? Au diable les interrogations... Soyons fous... Je suis fou de toi depuis un moment et ce soir... Je ne veux pas me poser de questions..._

Je fais descendre mes bras le long de son corps et caresse ses hanches, ses fesses tout en la rapprochant de moi, je sais qu'elle sens le désir que j'ai pour elle, si je m'écoutais, je la prendrais là, à même le sol, mais je ne dois pas, si jamais on nous voyait, on ferait couler pas mal d'encre. Je pose mes lèvres dans son cou, elle ne me repousse pas, malgré le froid, sa peau est brûlante, je pousse doucement le pull qu'elle porte afin de dénuder son épaule et pose plusieurs baisers dessus.

 _\- Ce soir je te veux..._

Je la sens encore hésitante, je fais glisser mes mains le long de ses bras et attrape ses mains que j'enroule autour de mon cou avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Mes mains sont sous ses cuisses et elle les passe automatiquement autour de ma taille.

 _\- Dis-moi de te reposer... Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas... Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie... Et on oublie tout..._

 _\- C'est une erreur..._

 _\- Peut-être pour toi... Peut-être que ça le sera pour moi aussi... Même si j'en doute... Peut-être que ça le sera pour tout ceux qui finiront par l'apprendre... Mais il faut que tu saches... Que là pour moi, ce n'en est pas une._

 _\- Demain..._

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et je suis ravi de voir qu'elle répond à ce baiser sans attendre.

 _\- Demain on verra... Mais là ce soir... Que veux-tu ?_

Elle ne répond pas, je pense que c'est foutu, je m'apprête à la reposer quand je sens ses jambes se resserrer autour de ma taille.

 _\- Toi... Je te veux toi Stephen..._

Je souris et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je sens ses bras me serrer doucement contre elle, j'aime ça, j'aime la sentir contre moi. Je fais demi tour et la conduis à ma caravane le plus vite possible, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas loin, heureusement qu'à cette heure-ci tout le monde est parti se coucher, heureusement qu'elle ne m'a pas repoussé, je la veux tellement. Une fois dans la caravane, je referme la porte avec mon pied avant de la faire asseoir sur la petite table, ses jambes sont toujours autour de ma taille et mes lèvres continuent de glisser le long de sa peau, je l'entends gémir doucement, je suis heureux, ça prouve qu'elle aime ce que je lui fais. Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle, elle me sourit, j'en fais autant.

Emily passe ses bras autour de moi mais je la repousse doucement, elle semble surprise, je remarque même de la peur dans son regard, je lui souris et pose mes mains en bas de son pull, j'attrape son débardeur par la même occasion et je les soulève doucement, dévoilant sa peau nue en dessous, je l'ai déjà vu, mais pas comme ça... J'aimerais prendre mon temps mais je ne peux pas... J'ai trop envie d'elle et je pense qu'elle est du même avis que moi, elle se mord la lèvre, attendant sans doute que nous ne fassions plus qu'un, je la soulève de nouveau et la prends dans mes bras avant de l'allonger sur mon lit, je retire mon pull et mon T shirt avant de m'allonger sur elle, plongeant ma langue directement dans sa bouche, sa langue rejoint la mienne et nous entamons un long baiser langoureux pendant que mes mains retire le bouton de son jean. Emily tente de défaire ma ceinture mais elle semble avoir du mal, je pense que le fait que je me mette à embrasser sa poitrine la déstabilise un peu. Je m'éloigne d'elle et retire rapidement son jean tout en entraînant son string. Elle se trouve nue devant moi et bon dieu ce que je la trouve magnifique... Comment j'ai pu résister aussi longtemps ? Emily se redresse et tente de nouveau de retirer ma ceinture, elle y arrive après plusieurs secondes, elle baisse mon jean et je l'envoie valser au loin avec l'aide de mes pieds.

Je reste sans bouger quelques secondes, je la contemple, elle est tellement belle, son regard brillant de désir me fixe tendrement, elle se mord la lèvre tout en souriant, je souris à mon tour et pose ma main sur son ventre, sa peau est brûlante. Je la caresse avant de me pencher vers elle et de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, je l'embrasse tendrement avant de descendre directement vers ce que je désir le plus au monde. Une fois arrivé au niveau de son intimité, je n'attends pas avant de coller ma bouche dessus, plongeant directement ma langue à l'intérieur d'elle, elle est délicieuse, je caresse doucement ses jambes, je veux la prendre, vite... Mais je ne veux pas la blesser.

 _\- Stephen..._

Je n'écoute pas, je caresse son intimité de ma langue avec autant de passion que je peux me le permettre, je retire ma langue et la pose sur son clitoris gonflé de désir pendant que je fais entrer deux doigts en elle. Je fais des petits va et viens de plus en plus rapide alors que je continue de la lécher, de l'embrasser, de la sucer doucement. Elle va venir, je le sais, son corps se cambre violemment.

 _\- Prends-moi..._

 _\- Pas encore... Je veux que tu viennes d'abord..._

Elle se tend encore et commence à gémir de plus en plus fort, je bouge mes doigts de plus en plus vite avant d'en entrer un troisième à l'intérieur d'elle.

 _\- Oh mon dieu oui !_

Tout son corps est pris de tremblement incontrôlable, son dos se décolle du matelas alors que je continue de la caresser et de la lécher doucement. Je finis par la relâcher et Emily se laisse retomber sur le lit. Je souris, remonte rapidement sur elle, ses yeux sont fermés, ses joues rouges, des gouttes de sueurs coulent le long de ses tempes, je me rapproche et l'embrasse tendrement, repoussant quelques mèches humides de son front.

 _\- Tu es si belle..._

Elle me sourit, ouvre ses yeux et passe ses jambes autour de moi, je lui rends son sourire et la pénètre sans attendre, d'un geste rapide, elle cri de plaisir à la pénétration, je reste sans bouger quelques secondes, j'ai le cerveau un peu embrumé par le désir et par l'alcool mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas rendre notre première fois mémorable. Je commence à me déplacer doucement puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Emily s'agrippe aux draps tout en criant de plus en plus fort, elle a les yeux fermés alors que je vais de plus en plus vite en elle, je tiens ses hanches fermement afin qu'elle ne bouge pas de trop, je veux lui donner le plus de plaisir possible.

 _\- Oh..._

Je souris, elle va venir, je m'enfonce encore plus loin en elle, je ne me retiens plus, mes coups de reins sont de plus en plus sauvage, je l'ai désiré pendant tellement longtemps ! Elle couvre sa bouche en mordant dans l'oreiller juste à côté d'elle, je me penche un peu vers elle tout en continuant de bouger.

 _\- Je veux t'entendre..._

Elle retire l'oreiller de sa bouche, je me redresse, attrape ses jambes que j'entoure autour de ma taille et bouge encore plus vite, je ne pensais pas que je serais capable de bouger comme ça, je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un comme je la désire elle, c'est si bon.

 _\- Stephen encore !_

Je souris et bouge encore plus avant de la sentir jouir autour de moi tout en criant mon nom encore et encore, son dos se décolle du matelas, je jette ma tête en arrière, moi aussi je vais venir, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! Je continue de bouger, la jouissance approche mais se fait désirer, Emily resserre ses jambes autour de moi. Cette fois je ne tiens plus...

 _\- Oh oui Emily !_

Je jouis longuement en elle avant de m'écrouler sur son corps, nos lèvres se trouvent aussitôt et nous échangeons un baiser torride elle et moi. Je suis toujours en elle, je n'ai pas envie de me séparer d'elle, je suis si bien. Je caresse son corps de mes mains et elle en fait autant, elle descend au niveau de mes fesses et les caresse, je gémis doucement contre sa bouche avant de me retirer d'elle. On se regarde un long moment, je caresse son visage elle est tellement belle, tellement magnifique... Ce que je ressens pour elle, est si fort que ça me compresse la poitrine, mais je n'ai pas peur, bien au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que dans ses bras, en cet instant. Je me penche vers son oreille.

 _\- Je te veux encore..._

Je fais descendre mes mains le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre son intimité que je caresse doucement, elle se tend et murmure mon prénom tout en gémissant. Je souris et me redresse un peu avant de la retourner sur le matelas, elle se retrouve à plat ventre, relève un peu la tête alors que je la pénètre d'un coup, elle cri mon prénom sans attendre et passe un bras derrière elle pour attraper mon cou et me rapprocher d'elle.

 _\- Tu me rends fou..._

Je bouge de plus en plus vite, lui donnant des coups de rein de plus en plus fort, à chaque fois que je m'enfonce en elle, Emily cri mon prénom, mais elle n'a encore rien vu, je compte bien la faire jouir encore et encore tout au long de la nuit.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je sens de suite qu'elle n'est plus là, je me suis endormi en la serrant contre moi et la c'est vide près de moi. Je me lève en sursaut, mais elle est là, à côté de moi, sous la couverture, assise, le regard dans le vide, sa main jouant avec la couverture. Elle regrette, je le sais. Je prends sa main, elle veut me repousser mais je garde ma main dans la sienne.

 _\- Emily..._

 _\- Non..._

Elle veut se lever mais je ne la laisse pas faire, j'attrape ses mains et me rallonge sur elle, son regard me fuit, je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle se tend, je n'aime pas ça.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une erreur... Hier nous avions bu, c'est vrai... Mais pas suffisamment pour mettre cette nuit sous le compte de l'alcool..._

 _\- Je n'aurais pas dû..._

Je souris et l'embrasse de nouveau tendrement.

 _\- Tu te sens coupable ? De quoi ?_

 _\- Ça..._

 _\- Quoi ça ?_

Elle soupire et tourne la tête.

 _\- Toi et moi... On aurait jamais dû franchir le pas... C'est..._

 _\- Et ne dis pas que c'est une erreur... Oh et puis oui... Si tu veux que je te dise que c'est une erreur pour te faire te sentir mieux, alors ok, s'en est une..._

Je vois une larme couler sur sa joue, je n'aime pas ça mais je dois continuer à lui faire comprendre que je ne regrette rien.

 _\- C'est une erreur... Mais je te pardonne et je ne regrette rien..._

Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle, je vois bien qu'elle hésite encore, si elle veut partir, elle peut le faire, je n'ai pas le droit de la retenir. Je me rallonge sur le dos et ferme les yeux, je pense que je l'ai perdu, pour de bon cette fois... Elle a trop bonne conscience.

 _\- J'ai peur..._

J'ouvre les yeux et la regarde, elle pleure, merde, non ! Je me tourne sur le côté et la rapproche de moi avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Elle répond à mon baiser sans attendre. Cette fois ce n'est plus le goût de la vodka qui domine, mais le goût salé de ses larmes. Nos langues se caressent sans ménagement et je suis heureux de sentir ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou, je passe les miens dans son dos et la ramène au dessus de moi et le serre aussi fort que je peux sans lui faire de mal. Je finis par me séparer de ses lèvres à regrets, mais je dois vraiment lui parler. Son regard me fait mal, elle a l'air terrifié, je souris, caresse doucement ses joues et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer... Je te le promets._

 _\- Je devrais partir..._

 _\- Jamais je ne te laisserais partir..._

Elle me regarde et me fait un petit sourire, le premier depuis mon réveil, je préfère la voir ainsi.

 _\- Tu devrais... C'était géniale cette nuit... Et tu as raison, je ne regrette rien... Mais on devrait laisser les choses comme elles sont... Garder cette nuit en mémoire sans jamais en reparler..._

 _\- Et si je te dis que je ne veux pas ? Que je ne veux pas enterrer cette nuit au fond de ma mémoire ? Je ne peux pas Emily... Et je ne le veux pas..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Je souris tout en descendant mes mains le long de son corps, je la caresse aussi délicatement possible, passant sur chaque parcelle de peau que je peux atteindre.

 _\- Je te l'ai dit hier... Je suis complètement fou de toi... Tu m'obsèdes totalement... Il suffit que je te regarde pour oublier tout le reste..._

Je sais ce qui lui fais peur, je suis marié, elle a peur de n'être qu'une nuit mais je sais que je ne veux pas de ça, je la serre contre moi et la rapproche de mon corps, déposant des baisers sur son corps, elle ne réagit pas... Je pense qu'elle veut vraiment qu'on arrête là, qu'on oublie tout.

 _\- Je ne peux pas te forcer... Même si ça me fend le cœur... Je ferais ce que tu me demandes... Si tu me dis d'oublier, alors j'oublierais..._

Une larme coule sur sa joue, je ne l'essuie pas, si je le fais, je ne vais pas résister... J'ai une envie irrésistible de la serrer contre moi et de lui prouver que je suis sincère. Je m'apprête à la laisser s'en aller, si c'est ce qu'elle veut je dois respecter ça... Même si ça me brise le cœur... Je me sens mal rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que plus jamais je ne pourrais la serrer dans mes bras hors caméra... Chaque fois que mon personnage la regardera... Je n'aurais qu'une envie, la serrer contre moi, moi, pas mon personnage. Je m'éloigne d'elle, lui laissant le champ libre si elle veut partir mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle reste avec moi, contre moi, je me redresse un peu, on se retrouve assis, l'un contre l'autre, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille tout en caressant sa peau, Emily ferme les yeux à ce contact avant de coller son front au mien.

 _\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureuse de toi... ?_

Je l'écarte doucement de moi, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et la fait lever le regard vers moi, ses yeux si bleus en temps normal sont rougis par les larmes, elle semble tellement mal, j'essuie ses larmes de mes pouces et embrasse chaque larmes qui a coulé.

 _\- Redis-le..._

Elle ferme les yeux et recolle son front contre le mien.

 _\- Je t'aime... Mais..._

Je la fais taire d'un baiser mais elle me repousse doucement, ça me fait mal mais je sais qu'elle a peur.

 _\- Que va-t-il se passer hein ? Par rapport aux autres ? Que vont-ils dire de nous ? De toi ? Et tu as ta famille..._

Sa voix se brise en disant ces mots, je souris, je dois être honnête avec elle.

 _\- J'aime ma fille plus que tout et je pense que j'aimerais toujours Cassandra... Mais plus comme avant... Toi... Tu me rends vivant Emily, tu me rends heureux... Tu me fais me sentir comme jamais je ne me suis senti... Je t'aime aussi... Plus que tu ne le peux l'imaginer._

 _\- Mais et..._

 _\- Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent je m'en fous... Ils peuvent me huer sur le net ou dans les magasines je m'en fous... Ils peuvent briser ma carrière ça m'est égal... Tant que je t'ai toi..._

Elle me sourit, je suis heureux, par ce sourire je vois un brin d'espoir, qui me montre qu'elle aussi veut la même chose que moi. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, elle tourne un peu la tête et pose un baiser sur ma paume.

 _\- Cette nuit... M'a fait comprendre que je te veux vraiment Emily... Je te veux près de moi, dans ma vie..._

 _\- J'ai peur... Mais pas suffisamment pour te dire que je ne veux pas être avec toi... Stephen ça fait un an... Que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi... J'ai résisté encore et encore... Nuit et jour, à chaque fois que je te voyais... Mais la je ne veux plus... Je ne peux plus te résister..._

Je souris encore plus et l'embrasse tendrement, elle ne me repousse pas cette fois et tente même de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche mais je la repousse doucement, elle gémit de mécontentement.

 _\- Je ne veux plus que tu résistes... Je veux que toi et moi on soit comme cette nuit... Mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas... J'aimerais qu'on garde ça pour nous... Pour le moment... Il n'y a que toi, je te le promets... Mais je veux faire les choses bien... Pour toi et pour Mavi._

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre et je sais qu'elle sent le désir que j'éprouve pour elle, si elle savait que je suis dans cet état dès que je suis proche d'elle. Emily se penche et pose ses lèvres dans mon cou, sa langue me suçotant légèrement pendant de longues secondes.

 _\- Emily..._

 _\- Est-ce que je pourrais venir te voir... Ici... Et que tu prendras dans tes bras comme cette nuit ?_

Je souris, la serre dans mes bras et la retourne doucement contre le matelas avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me retirer.

 _\- Tout les soirs si tu veux..._

Elle me sourit et pose une main sur ma joue, elle la caresse tendrement, je ferme les yeux à ce contact et m'allonge un peu plus sur elle.

 _\- Je vais attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra Stephen... J'attendrais qu'on soit prêt tout les deux... Afin de faire éclater la vérité..._

Je souris et la serre dans mes bras tout en posant mon front contre le sien.

 _\- En attendant ce jour, je te fais une promesse... Je te promets que ce sera toujours toi, toi et toi seule... Alors quand je rentrerais chez moi... Que tu auras peur de me savoir avec Cassandra... Je veux que tu te souviennes de cette promesse... Je t'aime et il n'y a que toi._

Elle hoche la tête et se redresse un peu pour réclamer un baiser que je lui accorde sans hésiter, j'attrape ses mains et enlace nos doigts fortement. Je m'allonge encore plus sur tout en la pénétrant délicatement, cette nuit ce fut sauvage, passionné... Cette fois je veux que ce soit tendre, comme pour sceller cette promesse et alors que nos corps corps glisse sur les draps, alors que nos respirations se synchronisent parfaitement... Alors qu'elle murmure mon prénom en me suppliant de lui prouver que je l'aime... Alors que je prononce le sien à chaque fois que je m'enfonce en elle... Je sais... Que j'ai fais le bon choix et c'est elle mon choix. Ce ne sera pas tout les jours facile, mais on y arrivera, je le sais... Je sens Emily se tendre fortement sous moi tout en criant mon prénom encore plus fort que les fois précédente, elle vient de jouir, je le sais, je bouge en elle de plus en plus vite afin de la rejoindre dans ce plaisir... Je cri enfin son prénom avant de m'écrouler sur elle tout en l'embrassant. Je l'aime, je le sais et quand elle me dit qu'elle m'aime elle aussi... Je souris et la serre contre moi, elle est mon plus beau secret, et quoi qu'il arrive je la protégerais de tous.

 **Que pensez-vous de celui-ci ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire**

 **et j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire !**

 **A bientôt pour un prochain OS et lâchez vos reviews !**


	3. FIC - Une Vie Avec Toi - Chapitre 01

**Coucou ! Voici le premier chapitre d'une mini fic, elle fait 3 chapitres, voici donc le premier. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! PS : Merci pour les reviews sur les OS**

Une vie Avec Toi - Chapitre 01

Dans la vie on a souvent des regrets, ça arrive à tout le monde, mais je ne pensais pas regretter de cesser de voir la femme avec qui je trompe ma femme. Emily... Ma partenaire dans mon travail, la femme avec qui je travaille tout les jours pratiquement... Ça a commencé il y a cinq mois, on a couché ensemble une fois, un soir après le travail, il y avait une scène qui nous posait soucis, une réconciliation entre Félicity et Oliver, on ne voulait pas que ce soit trop facile, on voulait faire monter la pression, on a passé des heures à discuter de cette scène et puis on a répéter, on a été loin dans la dispute, et dans cette scène lors des retrouvailles, mon personnage devait lui dire qu'elle était toute sa vie et qu'il fallait qu'elle le comprenne, j'ai été loin, tellement que j'ai fait pleurer Emily, je pensais que c'était son personnage qui pleurait mais non, je l'ai serré dans mes bras, en lui disant que j'étais désolé, que je ne voulais pas y aller aussi fort, elle a pleuré pendant quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner de moi en s'excusant, elle a essuyé ses larmes et m'a regardé les yeux encore brillant, je la tenais toujours dans mes bras, elle me regardait, je n'ai pas résisté, je l'ai embrassé, et en voyant qu'elle ne me repoussait pas j'ai continué, je l'ai embrassé encore et encore sur toutes les parties de son corps que je pouvais atteindre. Elle a finit par tenter de me repousser alors qu'on était déjà pratiquement nus tout les deux, elle ne voulait pas qu'on aille trop loin, je lui ai dit qu'on avait été trop loin à la seconde où j'étais entré dans sa caravane.

Elle m'a sourit et on a passé toute la nuit dans les bras de l'autre, à nous aimer, car oui, je n'ai pas couché avec elle, je lui ai fait l'amour avec autant de tendresse que je le pouvais. Quand je me suis réveillé, elle était assise de son côté, j'ai voulu la prendre dans mes bras mais elle s'est levée en me disant que c'était une erreur et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on en reparle, jamais. Elle a cessé de me parler pendant près d'une semaine, mais le soucis, c'est que ce n'était pas pratique pour le travail, alors je suis allé lui parler, je lui ai dis que si elle trouvait que c'était une erreur, je ferais en sorte que plus jamais on en reparle, mais je ne voulais pas la perdre, je ne le veux toujours pas. Je suis ressorti, me suis appuyé contre la porte de sa caravane avant de rentrer de nouveau, je l'ai trouvé, assise sur son lit, à pleurer, ça m'a fendu le cœur, totalement, j'ai courut vers elle et l'ai embrassé sans aucune hésitation, j'avais trompé ma femme une fois, et j'allais le refaire, et pourtant je n'avais aucun regret, aucune honte.

Le lendemain je me suis réveillé avec Emily dans mes bras, j'ai cru qu'elle allait encore partir mais elle s'est rapprochée de moi, on a discuté, pendant un moment et on a finit par comprendre que c'est ce qu'on voulait tout les deux, être ensemble, se voir, se toucher, s'embrasser, on ne pouvait pas arrêter comme ça, je l'ai embrassé de nouveau, lui promettant de tout faire pour que ça fonctionne entre nous, si elle le voulait, elle m'a sourit et a basculé sur moi avant qu'on ne fasse l'amour de nouveau...

On a continué de se voir, elle me rejoignait dans ma caravane après le tournage ou c'est moi qui le faisais, c'était tellement bon d'être avec elle, j'ai aimé chaque secondes passé dans ses bras. On a continué à se voir pendant quatre mois, et j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux, totalement fou d'elle, je l'aime, mais je suis toujours marié, je pensais vite résoudre ces problèmes là mais j'étais lâche, et puis il y a eu ce stupide article, qui disait qu'on était un couple heureux avec ma femme, et Emily m'a quitté... Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être responsable de mon malheur et qu'il valait mieux en rester là... Ce qu'elle a dit m'a brisé le cœur... C'était il y a un mois environ... Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, hier j'ai rencontré un avocat, je lui ai parlé et lui ai dit que je voulais tout régler le plus vite possible. Il m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout et je suis retourné auprès de la femme que j'aime.

Quand elle m'a vu, elle a pleuré, en me disant de partir, que c'était déjà assez dur comme ça et qu'elle ne voulait plus souffrir, mais je ne suis pas parti, je l'ai embrassé, elle a voulu me repousser un moment, mais elle s'est vite laissée faire, m'a serré contre elle, je lui ai murmuré les mots que je voulais lui dire depuis un moment, je lui ai enfin dit que je l'aimais, enfin. Elle m'a répondu que elle aussi, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas souffrir, et je lui ai fait une promesse, celle de ne jamais la faire souffrir, jamais, et j'y compte bien, je vais tenir cette promesse, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour supporter qu'elle soit malheureuse, et encore plus à cause de moi. Elle a pleuré pendant quelques minutes avant de me dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de ça, que c'était trop dur de vivre ainsi, je lui ai alors assuré que rien ne serait comme avant, que tout le monde saurait que j'étais totalement fou amoureux d'elle. Elle m'a embrassé d'un coup, j'étais surpris qu'elle fasse ce premier pas, je pensais qu'elle allait me relâcher mais elle est devenue de plus en plus entreprenante, et là elle est dans mes bras, je la serre contre moi et lui fais l'amour avec passion sans vouloir m'arrêter. Ses cris couvrent les murs de la chambre, elle ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter, et je ne le veux pas non plus.

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et on entrelace nos doigts, je la regarde en souriant, elle me sourit aussi, le plaisir venant de nous emporter, je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement, elle réponds à mon baiser sans hésiter mais bien plus passionnément. Je m'éloigne d'elle à contre cœur et m'allonge près d'elle, Emily vient se blottir contre moi, je la serre doucement avant de remarquer des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

 _\- Hey, pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- J'ai juste peur... Que demain la réalité me rattrape..._

Je me lève doucement, je suis au dessus d'elle, elle ne pleure pas mais je pense qu'elle se retient. Je pose une main sur son visage et caresse les petites larmes qui ont coulé malgré elle.

 _\- Quelle réalité ? Je t'aime Emily, tu dois me croire._

 _\- Je te crois... Mais la vérité est que tu es marié, que tu as une femme et que demain tu devras aller la retrouver pour le week-end, que je ne te verrais pas avant lundi et que je lirais encore un article qui me brisera le cœur..._

Je la fais taire en l'embrassant tendrement, elle ouvre délicatement les lèvres et je peux l'embraser comme je le souhaite, nos langues se caressant tendrement, je finis par me séparer d'elle et je lui souris.

 _\- Je reviens de chez Cassandra, j'ai passé deux jours chez elle, j'ai dormi dans cette maison où j'ai été heureux..._

Elle s'apprête à pleurer encore.

 _\- Tu as couché avec elle ?!_

Elle détourne le regard, je me mets juste au dessus d'elle, la forçant à me regarder. Ses yeux débordent de larmes, j'aurais peut-être du lui dire tout ça hier soir, mais je vais me rattraper. Elle refuse de me regarder, pleure tellement, ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça, il faut que je règle cette histoire, maintenant, il faut qu'elle comprenne que c'est elle que j'aime.

- _Non mon amour... Je n'ai pas couché avec elle depuis le jour où je t'ai embrassé cette première fois, et même avant... Je suis allé là bas pour voir Mavi, j'ai dormi sur le canapé. J'ai été heureux avec elle, mais ce n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps. La seule belle chose que je retiens de mon mariage, c'est ma petite fille. Mais j'ai compris une chose..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Que je ne serais pas le premier homme qui quitte sa femme car il est tombé fou amoureux d'une autre._

Elle me regarde fixement, je pense qu'elle a du mal à réaliser.

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux dire..._

 _\- Oui mon amour... Je vais demander le divorce, j'ai déjà vu un avocat, il va se charger de tout..._

Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre elle, je me mets sur le côté l'entraînant avec moi.

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé..._

 _\- Je le sais, mais c'est ce que je veux, je te veux toi dans ma vie, pour toujours. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, je sais que des gens vont sans doute parler sur notre dos, en disant que j'ai déjà été marié deux fois et que ça finira mal pour nous aussi... Mais je dois te dire une chose Emily... J'ai aimé Cass, je ne le nierais jamais... Mais mon cœur n'a jamais battu pour elle comme il bat pour toi._

Elle pleure de nouveau, de joie je pense, elle m'embrasse tendrement avant de se blottir dans mes bras, je suis sérieux, c'est elle que je veux, plus que tout. Je vais devoir parler à Cassandra, mais pour le moment, je veux me concentrer sur la femme que j'aime qui s'endort doucement dans mes bras.

Je suis quand même heureux que la saison 4 soit finie, je peux profiter de la femme que j'aime, ça fait cinq jours que nous nous sommes retrouvés et je dois dire que je suis heureux, je sais qu'elle a encore peur que tout ne s'arrête, mais je m'efforce de lui faire comprendre que ce ne sera jamais le cas. On a passé ces cinq jours dans notre cocon, juste tout les deux, et je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, me réveiller tout les jours près de la femme que j'aime, m'endormir près d'elle, la sentir contre moi dès que j'en ai envie sans me soucier de si on peut nous surprendre, c'est la vie, la vraie.

 _\- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux Stephen ?_

Je soupire, elle est vraiment bornée, mais bon, je l'aime ainsi. Je m'approche et passe mes bras autour de sa taille, elle passe les siens autour de mon cou et me serre doucement. Mon avocat m'a dit qu'il avait remis les papiers à Cass, j'aurais voulu le faire moi même, vraiment, mais j'avais peur, et oui, je l'avoue, j'ai vraiment peur de sa réaction.

 _\- Je te l'ai dis mon amour... Tu es celle que j'aime, je ne vais pas rester marié alors que je ne l'aime pas..._

 _\- Et ta fille ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse..._

Je pose une main sur sa joue la forçant à ma regarder.

 _\- Mavi ne sera pas la première petite fille a voir des parents séparés. Je ne l'aimerais pas moins._

Elle me sourit et me serre dans ses bras, je l'éloigne de moi avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, je la prends dans mes bras et la dépose sur le canapé, j'ai une folle envie de lui faire l'amour passionnément. Elle me laisse faire et m'enlève mon sweat avant de passer ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Deux heures plus tard, mon amour est contre mon torse, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, j'aime tellement quand c'est ainsi entre nous. Sauvage, passionné. Elle sourit, moi aussi. On se relève et se rhabille, une fois son haut remis, on entend quelqu'un frapper. Je vais ouvrir mais j'attends quelques secondes qu'elle ai fini de se rhabiller totalement, je ne veux pas qu'on la vois à moitié nue, je suis le seul à avoir ce droit là. Je lui souris et lui lance un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte, mon sourire disparaît quand je vois Cassandra sur le pas de la porte. Je ne résiste pas à jeter un œil à mon amour qui est figée sur place, Cassandra à l'air furieuse, mais je me doutais bien que ce moment arriverait, je ne pense pas qu'elle a vu Emily pour le moment.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est cette connerie ? C'est quoi cette demande de divorce ?!_

 _\- Cassandra, tu sais très bien que ça allait arriver, toi et moi, ce n'est plus comme avant._

 _\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me parler au lieu de demander le divorce !_

 _\- Non... Parce que à chaque fois que j'ai voulu te parler, tu n'entendais pas. Tu n'écoutais pas. Je ne suis pas heureux avec toi Cass._

Je rentre et me mets près d'Emily, je lui prends la main et elle me regarde, elle semble perplexe, je lui fais un petit sourire, je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Cassandra entre à son tour, elle nous regarde Emily et moi, et même si pour le moment elle ne dit rien, je sais qu'elle voit que je suis heureux, parce que je le suis quand Emily est à mes côtés, je suis moi. Je pense qu'elle a comprit. Et qu'elle est furieuse. Vraiment furieuse.

 _\- Je m'en doutais ! Je n'avais pas de preuve mais je m'en doutais ! Alors tu abandonnes tout ce qu'on a pour une simple aventure !_

Emily ferme les yeux et baisse la tête, je pense qu'elle est mal à l'aise au milieu de tout ça, je me tourne vers elle lui pose un baiser sur la joue et approche ma bouche de son oreille.

 _\- Tu veux bien nous laisser un moment mon amour ? Je t'aime Emily, ne doute pas. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise. Je te retrouve à ton appartement juste après._

Elle me fait un petit sourire et hoche la tête, je ne pense pas que Cassandra m'a entendu. Je la vois prendre une veste et sortir, Cassandra a voulut la frapper, je l'ai bien vu mais je lui ai lancé un regard qui l'en a dissuadé. Emily me manque déjà mais je dois parler à Cass, il est temps.

 _\- Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?!_

Je dois être honnête, elle mérite au moins ça.

 _\- Cinq mois, enfin un peu plus._

Elle s'approche et me gifle, je pense l'avoir mérité, j'ai quand même trompé ma femme pendant autant de temps, mais je n'ai aucun regret.

 _\- C'est à cause d'elle ! Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose ! J'aurais du venir te voir ! Aller la voir et lui dire de te laisser tranquille !_

Je dois rester calme, je ne veux pas m'emporter même si je déteste qu'elle parle ainsi de Emily.

 _\- Elle a voulut tout arrêter, à cause de toi... Pour que je puisse garder notre famille unie, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est elle que je veux._

 _\- Alors tu veux tout abandonner pour une histoire de sexe ?!_

Alors là, je ne le supporte pas, elle ne peut pas parler comme ça !

 _\- Ce n'est pas du tout ça Cassandra ! Je l'aime ! Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et je ne peux pas la perdre, je ne le supporterais pas, je veux être avec elle, pas avec toi... Je suis désolé... Mais je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de mes sentiments._

Elle me gifle encore.

 _\- Et notre fille dans tout ça ?_

 _\- Mavi n'est pas la première enfant qui va avoir des parents séparés, et que veux-tu ? Qu'elle grandisse ainsi ? Dans un foyer ou son père n'aime pas sa mère et qu'il passe ses nuits sur le canapé ? Je ne vais pas cesser d'être son père, je ne le peux pas, je vais juste cesser d'être ton mari, cesser de te mentir._

 _\- Alors quoi ? C'est fini maintenant ? C'est ça ?_

Je soupire, je serre le poing de la main qui tenait celle d'Emily, elle me manque, je me rends compte que sa présence me manque vraiment, j'ai envie de la serrer contre moi maintenant.

 _\- Cass, c'est fini depuis un moment, et tu le sais très bien._

 _\- Je ne vais pas signer ces papiers Stephen, je ne signerais pas !_

 _\- Je peux demander à un juge de prononcer le divorce sans toi, mais je ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là. Je veux qu'on règle ça entre nous, prend un avocat. Sache que je te laisse absolument tout, je ne garde que cet appartement. Mais sache aussi que je n'abandonnerais pas Mavi, je ne vais pas te retirer sa garde, c'est ta fille autant que la mienne. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser l'avoir tout le temps, je vais demander une garde partagé._

Elle semble furieuse, elle croyait quoi ? Que j'allais lui laisser ma fille sans me battre ? Non, ça jamais, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Emily, et elle est d'accord, elle m'a dit que Mavi sera toujours la bienvenue ici et qu'elle adorerait la connaître de mieux en mieux.

Elle sort de chez moi en claquant la porte, j'attends un moment avant de prendre ma veste à mon tour et de rejoindre mon amour.

J'arrive assez rapidement, une fois devant la porte, je suis un peu nerveux, je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse à cause de ça... A cause de Cassandra. Je ne le supporterais pas, je l'aime tellement. Je finis par rentrer, elle est là, sur le canapé, elle se relève et je suis déjà rassuré de voir qu'elle n'a pas pleuré. J'avance après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je vois qu'elle non plus, elle hésite à venir vers moi, j'avance et la prends dans mes bras, je la serre contre mon torse aussi fort que je le peux sans non plus lui faire mal.

 _\- Je suis désolé mon amour... Que tu ai été là..._

Elle ne me réponds pas, ça me fait peur tout ça... Je ne veux pas la perdre...

- _Emily... Parle-moi..._

Elle se contente de passer ses bras dans mon dos et me serrer doucement contre elle.

 _\- Est-ce que... Tu vas me quitter ?_

J'ai peur de la réponse mais je dois poser cette question. Elle se recule et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je réponds à son baiser sans hésiter mais je suis nerveux, je ne comprends pas son silence.

 _\- Je t'aime Stephen... Je ne vais pas te quitter... Je ne le peux pas, je ne le pourrais jamais... Mais j'aimerais tellement que tout se fasse rapidement, pour qu'on puisse enfin commencer notre vie ensemble..._

Je lui souris et pose mes mains sur ses joues, elle a peur, je peux le comprendre, je vais devoir faire preuve de patience, mais je sais qu'on s'en sortira, tant que je l'aurais à mes côtés, tout ira bien.

 _\- Je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça aille rapidement quitte à divorcer sans son accord. Mais sache, que même si elle met du temps à signer, ma vie avec toi a commencé à la seconde où j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Je veux que ça aille vite, mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal... Pour Mavi... Mais maintenant mon amour, je te promets une chose, c'est que toi et moi allons être heureux._

Emily pousse un petit soupir et m'embrasse tendrement, je ne sais pas vraiment dire dans quel état d'esprit je suis mais je suis sur d'une chose, je veux être débarrassé au plus vite de tout ça, je veux que ma nouvelle vie prenne rapidement le dessus sur l'ancienne, je veux rendre Emily heureuse, je veux que ma fille s'intègre parfaitement dans ce nouveau milieu.

Je serre Emily dans mes bras et la conduis dans la chambre, elle sourit dans mes bras et me débarrasse de ma veste sans attendre, notre vie va commencer ici, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je promets à mon amour de toujours tout faire pour que notre amour dure malgré les difficultés que l'on va rencontrer. Elle me sourit et claque la porte de sa chambre derrière nous, je l'allonge délicatement sur le lit et la couvre de mon corps, je l'embrasse tendrement et lui retire son haut alors qu'elle fait de même avec le mien, elle descend plus bas mais je l'arrête.

 _\- Stephen..._

 _\- Je t'aime Emily... Si tu doutes, je me ferais un plaisir de te le rappeler._

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

On se sourit encore avant de nous débarrasser de nos derniers vêtements et de faire l'amour passionnément. On se serre l'un contre l'autre tout du long, cette fois, c'est pour de vrai, cette fois, ma vie commence avec la femme que j'aime.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce début de fic ? C'est ma toute première lol, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ^^**

 **A lundi si vous êtes sages et que j'ai des reviews !**


	4. FIC - Une Vie Avec Toi - Chapitre 02

**Coucou ! Comme promis, la suite de votre mini fiction Stemily =)**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Chapitre 02

Six mois déjà que j'ai demandé le divorce, six mois que je suis heureux avec Emily, Cassandra n'a pas encore signé les papiers, je lui ai laissé le temps qu'il fallait je pense, j'ai contacté mon avocat afin qu'il voit pour un jugement, je n'en peux plus cette fois, certes elle me laisse voir Mavi tout les week-end et pendant les vacances aussi, mais je suis légalement toujours marié à elle et ça ne peut plus durer, j'ai dit à Emily ce que je comptais faire, et elle me soutient, elle a comprit que je voulais lui laisser sa chance, mais là, j'en ai assez de son entêtement.

Ma famille n'a pas très bien réagi au début, ils pensaient que ce serait juste une passade, mais je leur ai bien fait comprendre que Emily ne sera jamais une passade, que l'amour de notre vie ne peut pas être une passade, ils ont été surpris mais ont finit par comprendre et quand ils nous voient, ils voient bien que je suis heureux avec elle, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais depuis une semaine, je suis inquiet, Emily ne me laisse pas l'approcher, dès que je veux la prendre dans mes bras, elle s'éloigne, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a... J'ai peur que Cassandra ai encore fait des siennes et l'ai menacé, j'ai peur qu'elle me quitte, et je ne le supporterais pas. Je dois lui parler, je voulais attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas vers moi, mais je ne peux pas, ça fait une semaine et ses bras me manquent, j'ai besoin d'elle.

Je rentre dans l'appartement, j'espère que Emily sera là, je dois vraiment lui parler... Depuis une semaine son éloignement me fait peur, je ne veux pas la perdre, je sais que Cassandra fait traîner sa signature pour le divorce mais je suis prêt à faire appel à la justice pour mettre fin à mon mariage si c'est le seul moyen de la garder près de moi, alors je vais le faire, je voulais que Cassandra le fasse d'elle même mais ça fait six mois et elle n'a toujours pas signé.

Je fais un petit sourire en voyant que Emily est bien là, je vois des larmes sur ses joues, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi elle pleure ? Je m'approche et je suis surpris de voir qu'elle n'est pas seule, Cassandra est là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ici ? Je sais qu'elle a mal pris le fait que je l'ai trompé avec Emily, mais elle n'a pas le droit d'être là. Je ne veux pas qu'elle interfère dans notre vie, je me rapproche d'Emily et lui prend doucement la main, elle me la serre, ça me rassure quand même, je la regarde et essuie ses larmes de ma main libre. Je lui souris et me tourne vers mon ex femme.

 _\- Que fais-tu là Cass ?_

 _\- Je venais te donner ça._

Elle me tend une enveloppe, je sais ce que c'est, les papiers du divorce, ça fait des semaines que je lui demande de les signer, elle ne voulait pas. Je ne les ouvre pas, je ne veux pas lâcher la main d'Emily.

 _\- Ils sont signés ?_

 _\- Oui, ils le sont, même si j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu m'aie fais ça... Contacter ton avocat pour un jugement, tu as osé !_

 _\- Je t'ai donné six mois Cassandra ! Je pense qu'on a été patient Emily et moi, pour moi notre mariage est fini depuis longtemps, mais ta signature nous empêchait de nous montrer au grand jours._

Emily me regarde et me sourit, elle a été d'une patience étonnante, elle est vraiment géniale. On entend Cassandra soupirer, on la regarde. Mon ex-femme lance un regard mauvais à Emily, je sens qu'elle veut me lâcher la main, je me tourne vers elle, Emily lève les yeux vers moi et je secoue doucement la tête, elle veut pleurer, je ne la comprends pas, j'ai besoin qu'elle me rassure et qu'elle me dise que tout va bien.

 _\- Ne t'en prends pas à elle Cass, je sais que je t'ai fais du mal, mas je sais aussi que je ne regrette pas. Tu n'as rien fais pour nous, ne t'en prends pas à elle parce que je suis tombé amoureux, prends-toi en à toi même de ne pas avoir su garder mon amour._

 _\- Tu penses que je n'ai rien fais ? Et Mavi alors ?_

Comment peut-elle mêler notre fille à nos histoires ?

 _\- Je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir eu Mavi, et je te remercie de m'avoir donner ma fille._

 _\- Auras-tu le même discours quand votre bébé sera né ?_

Quoi ? De quoi elle parle ? On a jamais parlé d'enfant avec Emily, un jour peut-être, j'aimerais bien donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Mavi, mais c'est trop tôt. Je sens Emily se tendre à côté de moi, je la regarde, ses yeux sont fermés et des larmes coulent encore... Merde Emily pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

 _\- Alors tu ne le sais pas ?_

Elle ri doucement, je la regarde, cherchant à comprendre.

 _\- Allez Emily, dis-lui..._

Je regarde mon amour, elle ne dit rien. Regarde vers Cassandra et semble lui demander de ne rien dire.

 _\- Dis-moi Emily..._

Elle lâche ma main et secoue la tête doucement.

 _\- Je ne peux pas..._

 _\- Et bien je lui dis alors, elle est enceinte ! Je l'ai vu se tenir le ventre comme pour se protéger quand je suis arrivée._

Je la regarde fixement avant de regarder de nouveau vers Emily, elle se touche de nouveau le ventre puis elle court vers la sortie, je veux la rattraper mais Cassandra me retient le bras.

 _\- Elle te l'a caché..._

Je me dégage de son étreinte et fais quelques pas en direction de la porte.

 _\- Elle doit avoir une bonne raison, peut-être qu'elle a cru que je n'en voudrais pas vu que j'ai déjà Mavi, je ne sais pas mais je dois lui parler._

 _\- Tu vas lui dire quoi ? Que ce bébé est une erreur ? Tu devrais, un enfant ça change tout, j'aime Mavi plus que tout, mais si ça se trouve si on avait attendu avant de fonder une famille on serait peut-être encore mariés._

 _\- Ce bébé n'est pas une erreur ! Et même si un enfant change tout, ce n'est pas à cause de Mavi que j'ai cessé de t'aimer._

Je quitte l'appartement, je dois vraiment lui parler. Je sors mon portable et l'appelle. Je suis soulagé quand elle me répond aussitôt.

 _\- Mon amour, où es-tu ?_

 _\- Dans ma voiture..._

Quoi ? Elle conduit dans son état ? Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne doit pas parce qu'elle est enceinte... Oh merde, elle est enceinte, je souris, je suis heureux, un bébé, on va avoir un enfant ! Je pense juste qu'elle ne devrait pas conduire avec la pression qu'elle vient de vivre...

 _\- Tu es où exactement ? Je viens te chercher._

 _\- Stephen..._

 _\- Je t'en pris Emily... Tu es bouleversée, je ne veux pas que tu aies d'accident et que tu sois blessée ou que notre bébé le soit..._

Je l'entends pleurer à l'autre bout du fil, ça me brise le cœur, dès que je vais la voir, je vais la serrer dans mes bras, j'ai envie de la prendre contre moi et de la rassurer.

 _\- Je suis sur le parking pour le moment..._

Génial ! Elle n'a pas bougé ! Elle est en sécurité !

 _\- Je suis dans l'escalier, j'arrive mon amour, j'arrive._

Une fois sur le parking, je suis à bout de souffle, j'ai été trop paniqué pour penser à respirer correctement. Je vois sa voiture garée à son emplacement habituel, je m'approche doucement, elle sort de la voiture et referme la portière, quand je m'approche d'elle, je vois qu'elle pleure encore, je cours vers elle et la prends dans mes bras, je la serre aussi fort que je peux, tellement que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, elle a ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre doucement tout en continuant de pleurer contre moi. Je finis par me détacher d'elle, je la repose et essuie ses larmes du bout des doigts.

 _\- Ne pleure pas... S'il te plaît._

Je descends doucement mes mains jusqu'à son ventre et le touche doucement, je ne vois rien pour le moment, ce doit être le début, je souris.

 _\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?_

Elle s'approche et colle son visage contre ma poitrine.

 _\- Une semaine..._

Oh... Tout s'explique alors... Je passe mes bras autour d'elle et la serre doucement, je pose un baiser sur son front avant de me détacher d'elle. Je vois au loin la voiture de Cassandra partir, je prends la main de mon amour et la reconduis chez nous, même si ce n'est pas encore officiel, vu qu'elle passe tout son temps ici, c'est chez elle autant que chez moi. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Elle n'a pas dit un mot durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement, une fois rentrés, elle hésite à avancer, je lui prends de nouveau la main et la conduis jusqu'au canapé. Je m'assois et la fais s'installer sur moi, elle a ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps mais n'ose pas me regarder.

 _\- Je t'aime Emily... Et ton éloignement de cette semaine... M'a fait mal... J'ai cru que tu allais me quitter..._

Elle se recule de moi en me regardant dans les yeux.

 _\- Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je t'aime aussi... Mais quand j'ai su pour lui..._

Elle touche doucement son ventre essayant de retenir ses larmes. Je passe mes bras dans son dos et la rapproche de moi avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je veux me reculer mais elle ne me laisse pas faire, je souris contre ses lèvres et la laisse diriger ce baiser. On se sépare au bout de plusieurs minutes, à bout de souffle.

 _\- Tu aurais du me le dire Emily, j'aurais sans doute été surpris, peut-être même que je ne t'aurais pas parut heureux sur le coup... Mais il faut que tu saches... Que je suis très heureux de ce bébé, de notre bébé. Ce petit être qu'on a conçu tout les deux, de cet enfant qu'on a crée ensemble, de ce bout de chou qui grandi en toi... Qui grandit dans le ventre de la femme que j'aime._

Elle pleure de nouveau, mais cette fois, je sais qu'elle est heureuse, je le vois dans son sourire, elle essuie ses larmes doucement, et se penche vers moi afin de me serrer contre elle, je la serre à mon tour avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou et de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvre, elle entrouvre les siennes et je m'y glisse sans attendre. Je passe mes bras sous ses fesses et la soulève afin de la prendre dans mes bras, je me relève et la conduis jusqu'à notre chambre, car oui, je veux qu'elle vienne vivre ici définitivement, ou qu'on se trouve un chez nous, je m'en moque... Mais je ne veux plus qu'elle ne se sente pas chez elle, on va avoir un bébé, on va être une famille, il nous faut un endroit à nous.

Je lui fais l'amour durant de longues heures, la serrant contre moi, l'embrassant, la faisant crier à de nombreuses reprises, j'aime la voir comme ça, si soumise à mon emprise, certes, elle me domine parfois, mais je crois que cette fois, elle n'en a pas envie. Je la possède comme je le veux, lui montrant mon amour pour elle. Dans un dernier effort je me fige dans ses bras, je l'embrasse encore une fois le plus tendrement possible avant de m'écarter d'elle.

Nous sommes en sueurs, essoufflés, mais je suis heureux, et je sais que elle aussi, elle me sourit, je me rapproche d'elle et pose un baiser sur son ventre, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir notre bébé.

 _\- Tu es enceinte de combien, tu le sais ?_

Je la sens me caresser doucement les cheveux, je me redresse et la regarde, elle a détourné le regard, je ne comprends pas. Je me relève un peu, pose une main sur sa joue et la force à me regarder.

 _\- Emily ?_

 _\- Neuf semaines..._

Quoi déjà neuf ?

 _\- Je suis désolée Stephen... Je me doutais de quelque chose, mais j'avais peur de le savoir, du coup j'ai repoussé le test... C'est Fanta qui m'a poussé à aller voir un médecin en me disant que je ne pouvais pas rester sans savoir..._

Je la fais taire en l'embrassant, neuf semaines... Ce qui veut dire que d'ici sept mois environ, nous tiendrons ce bébé dans nos bras. Je me sépare d'elle et lui sourit.

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce bébé grandit en toi depuis neuf semaines... Ce qui veut dire que nous avons sept mois pour préparer sa venue._

Je me baisse de nouveau et embrasse de nouveau son ventre.

 _\- Je t'aime bébé..._

Je reste un moment ainsi, la main d'Emily rejoignant la mienne sur son ventre.

 _\- Je l'aime aussi._

On se sourit et je la serre dans mes bras, peu de personnes savent pour nous, on ne voulait pas que ça fasse la une des journaux tant que mon divorce ne serait pas finalisé, mais maintenant c'est fait, Cassandra a enfin signé ces papiers, elle a mis près de six mois quand même... Mais maintenant on va pouvoir l'annoncer à tout le monde, annoncer que nous sommes heureux, amoureux, et bientôt parents. Les gens vont s'en doute trouver qu'on va trop vite, mais ils ne savent pas que ça dure depuis près d'un an elle et moi, je m'en veux quand même... D'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de demander le divorce.

 _\- Emily ?_

Elle se relève vers moi doucement tout en me souriant.

 _\- Je suis désolé..._

Elle fronce les sourcils.

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- D'avoir mis si longtemps avant de demander le divorce alors que tu étais et que tu es toujours la seule que j'aime..._

Elle me sourit encore plus avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, on s'embrasse pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi.

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Je suis heureuse avec toi, et je le suis depuis le début. Je sais que quand on a commencé à se voir, tu étais perdu, mais que tu tenais déjà à moi plus que tu ne voulais te l'admettre..._

 _\- Je t'aimais... Mais j'avais peur... De refaire les mêmes erreurs... Peur que tu finisses par ne plus vouloir de moi._

 _\- Et bien monsieur Amell... Sache que je ne me lasserais jamais de toi... Parce que je t'aime... Plus que je pensais cela possible et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi._

Je lui souris et la serre contre moi, on reste ainsi un long moment, à discuter de notre avenir, se demandant qu'elle belle surprise on pourra encore avoir, se demandant si notre bébé sera un garçon ou une fille. On réfléchira à un prénom ensemble, quand je parle de déménager à Emily, elle me dit qu'elle voulait me le demander depuis un moment, qu'elle voulait qu'on se trouve un endroit à nous mais qu'elle avait peur de me demander, peur que Mavi ne se sente pas à l'aise si elle se trouvait dans un endroit étranger quand elle viendrait. Je l'aime tellement, elle pense au bien être de ma fille, elle est vraiment parfaite.

Le temps passe tellement vite, je regarde mon amour qui dort sur notre lit, elle est tellement belle. Je m'approche et m'allonge près d'elle, on est au beau milieu de l'après midi, je ne suis pas fatigué, je veux juste être près d'elle. Je suis face à elle, ses cheveux repose sur l'oreiller, elle a une main posé sur son magnifique ventre arrondis, je joins la mienne et sourit en sentant notre fils bouger doucement, il bouge beaucoup depuis quelques temps, de plus en plus.

 _\- Hey..._

Je lève les yeux vers Emily, elle me sourit.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller..._

Elle se rapproche de moi et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine, son ventre l'empêche de s'approcher encore plus mais je m'en fiche, je peux la tenir contre moi, le reste m'est égal. Emily est enceinte de sept mois maintenant, et nous sommes heureux. Mon divorce a enfin été prononcé, nous avons acheté cette maison pour nous, elle a plein de chambre, et est suffisamment grande pour y accueillir nos familles quand elles le veulent. La famille d'Emily est vraiment ravie, ils sont géniaux et nous soutiennent depuis le début. Il ne manque qu'une chose à mon bonheur, une chose que je n'ose pas demander, j'ai peur, mais là je le veux vraiment. Je me redresse, Emily pousse un petit soupir de mécontentement.

 _\- Stephen..._

 _\- Juste une minute mon amour._

J'ouvre la table de chevet et sors ce que je veux donner à mon amour. Je me retourne vers elle, elle s'est redressée et a remit son T-shirt correctement, elle caresse son ventre mais je l'entends soupirer. Elle veut se lever mais a du mal à se déplacer aussi aisément qu'avant. Elle s'assoit sur le rebord du lit, je la rejoins et suis surpris de voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Je me baisse à son niveau et les essuie doucement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est quoi ces larmes ?_

Elle me regarde en touchant son ventre doucement.

 _\- J'aime notre bébé Stephen... Et je t'aime... Mais est-ce que tu veux toujours de moi ?_

Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ces conneries encore ? Je me redresse, des larmes coulent toujours sur ses joues, je lui prends les mains et la fait se relever.

 _\- Comment peux-tu dire ça Emily... ? Je t'aime..._

 _\- Mais regarde-moi !_

J'éclate de rire et la serre contre moi, je passe mes bras autour d'elle et lui pose un baiser dans le cou.

 _\- Tu es belle, magnifique, même avec ton ventre mon amour... D'ailleurs je l'aime encore plus qu'avant, tu portes notre enfant, notre fils. Je sais que j'ai été distant ces jours ci... Mais ce n'est pas contre toi, j'hésitais, à faire quelque chose dont je ne suis pas certain, enfin si moi je le suis... Mais je ne sais pas pour toi, et ça me fait peur..._

Elle essuie ses larmes doucement et me regarde.

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Je dois le faire cette fois, je ne peux plus attendre, surtout depuis que je sais qu'elle pense que je ne veux plus d'elle, je serre l'objet que j'ai mis dans ma poche et le sort, j'ouvre ma main et le lui montre, elle sursaute légèrement et me regarde. Je lui prends la main et passe la bague que je lui ai acheté au doigt.

 _\- Je t'aime Emily... Je pensais que je pouvais me contenter de ce qu'on a, mais je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir t'appeler ma femme... Épouse-moi mon amour._

Elle se met à pleurer, j'espère qu'elle va dire oui, je ne peux pas la perdre, et si elle refuse, je ne pourrais plus la regarder comme avant...

 _\- Oui..._

Je la regarde cherchant le mensonge mais il n'y en a pas, je la serre contre moi en faisant attention a son ventre. Je l'éloigne un peu et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime Emily... Je t'aime tellement._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

On reste ainsi un long, à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Emily ne se détache doucement de moi.

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu attendu ?_

 _\- J'avais peur... Que tu dises non... J'ai déjà été marié deux fois, j'avais peur... Que tu ne veuilles pas être la numéro trois... Même si pour moi, tu es la numéro une dans mon cœur..._

Elle pose ses mains sur mes joues et ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _\- J'aurais dit oui, je te dirais toujours oui... Je t'aime tellement._

Je souris et la serre dans mes bras, ce n'est pas pratique à cause de notre enfant qui grandit, mais je ne peux pas résister, elle va devenir ma femme, et je sais que cette fois ce sera à vie, parce que jamais, pas une fois, je n'ai été aussi heureux que quand ma femme est à mes côtés.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Le dernier chapitre mercredi ^^**

 **J'aimerais vous mettre au courant pour la suite de Lightning, je pense que certains d'entre vous se pose des questions.**

 **Je vais l'écrire, je vous l'ai promis, j'ai commencé à l'écrire mais je ne sais pas comment gérer la relation Oliver/Félicity dans mon chapitre, en sachant que dans la série, il est question de confiance, dans ma fic, ils sont mariés, donc se font confiance... Bref, ce point reste à élucider. J'ai la fin sur Lian Yu... C'est déjà ça XD**

 **A vos claviers pour avoir des reviews, et si j'en ai la fin de cette fic ! A vous de jouer !**


	5. FIC - Une Vie Avec Toi - Chapitre 03

**Coucou comment allez-vous ? Moi bof aujourd'hui, pas le cœur à poster, mais je le fais pour vous. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas.**

Chapitre 03

 **Trois ans plus tard**

J'observe ma fille qui a enfilé une jolie robe rose pour son anniversaire, elle a déjà cinq ans, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. J'ai invité les amis de Mavi, ma famille aussi et Cassandra... Ses parents à elle refusent de me voir depuis notre divorce, je comprends mais j'aurais aimé qu'ils fassent un effort pour leur petite fille. Emily n'est pas là, elle me manque mais elle a dit que c'était toujours tendu entre elle et Cass et que comme c'était l'anniversaire de Mavi, Cassandra avait plus sa place qu'elle. Elle m'a dit ça le sourire aux lèvres, je ne pense pas qu'elle le prenne mal, mais moi oui, je voudrais qu'elle soit là. C'est ma femme quand même ! Je souris et regarde mon alliance... Ma femme... Depuis deux ans maintenant, j'ai eu peur de lui demander, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, je l'aime tellement, je voulais qu'on se marie le plus vite possible, mais je sais que un mariage peut être stressant et je ne voulais pas que mon amour soit stressé avec le mariage, le stress n'était pas bon pour notre bébé, pas du tout. Quand notre fils est né, j'ai pleuré, tout comme je l'ai fait à la naissance de Mavi, quand enfin on est sorti de l'hôpital, quand enfin on a ramené notre petit ange à la maison, j'ai dit à Emily que je ne voulais pas de grand mariage, mais que je voulais qu'on le fasse rapidement, je voulais qu'elle soit ma femme. Nous nous sommes mariés trois semaines après la naissance de notre bébé. Et Emily a prit mon nom... Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que nous soyons une famille et que le monde entier le sache, lors de la dernière saison de Arrow, la six, son nom à l'écran était Emily Amell... De même que pour le film qu'elle a fait ensuite, je suis fière d'elle, fière qu'elle porte mon nom.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je vois ma petite fille qui court vers son frère en l'appelant. Notre petit Marvin, c'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à sa mère quand même, pour mon plus grand plaisir, on a eu du mal à se mettre d'accord pour son prénom et une fois fait, Emily est venue se blottir contre moi, enceinte de plus de huit mois ce n'était pas facile à ce moment là, et elle m'a dit, « Marvin Stephen Amell, c'est parfait », j'ai été surpris mais elle m'a dit que mon prénom était le seul qu'elle voulait comme second pour notre fils, j'ai accepté, et puis ça lui va tellement bien.

Mavi adore son frère, au début elle a eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi je ne vivais plus avec sa mère mais avec Emily mais elle a finit par s'y faire et elle adore vraiment Emily. Quand on a annoncé notre histoire au grand jour, les gens n'ont pas tous approuvé, ils ont été dur envers Emily mais maintenant ça va, ils ont fini par comprendre que je l'aime, de tout mon cœur et que ce n'est pas juste une histoire. Depuis que nous sommes mariés, on voit parfois des articles sur nous dans les journaux, mais ils montrent tous une belle image de notre famille.

Cassandra arrive vers moi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la savoir ici, certes, je dois garder de bons rapports avec elle, pour Mavi, mais j'en ai assez qu'elle se comporte comme une gamine capricieuse.

 _\- Emily n'est pas là ?_

 _\- Non, parce qu'elle sait très bien comment ça se passe quand tu la vois, et elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'anniversaire de Mavi._

 _\- Ça vaut mieux en effet._

Je soupire avant de sourire en voyant Mavi arriver en tenant la main de son petit frère.

 _\- Papa, où elle est Emily ? Elle arrive quand ?_

Oulà, je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre... Cassandra sourit et se met au niveau de notre fille, elle veut la prendre dans ses bras mais Mavi ne lâche pas son frère.

 _\- Je suis là moi ma puce._

 _\- Je sais maman... Mais je veux Emily aussi... J'ouvre pas mes cadeaux sans Emily._

Cassandra force Mavi à s'approcher d'elle, Marvin chouine un peu, je le prends dans mes bras et le rassure un moment, il se calme assez vite.

 _\- Mavi, tu devrais être heureuse, je suis venue pour ta fête. Alors on va ouvrir tes cadeaux toutes les deux._

Mavi commence à pleurer un peu.

 _\- Maman... C'est mon anniversaire... Et je veux mon papa, ma maman, mon frère et aussi Emily... Je l'aime beaucoup Emily... Je t'aime maman... Mais s'il te plaît... Sois gentille avec Emily..._

Waouh Mavi... Vraiment ma puce... Je t'adore, je sais qu'elles sont proche Emily et elle, Cassandra n'aime pas trop ça, Emily appréhendait beaucoup au début, avait peur que Mavi la déteste, mais c'est le contraire. Je donne Marvin à ma mère et appelle ma femme. Elle décroche rapidement et je lui explique la situation, elle me dit de prévenir Mavi qu'elle arrive d'ici peu de temps, qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter.

Je rejoins Mavi qui est avec ses amis, je m'installe près d'elle, Cassandra s'éloigne un peu.

 _\- J'ai appelé Emily, elle va arriver._

Je vois ma fille me faire un grand sourire, elle se lève et vient me serrer dans ses bras, elle passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre elle.

 _\- Merci papa !_

Elle reste à jouer avec ses amis pendant que je suis avec Marvin, ma mère finit de mettre les bougies sur son gâteau, elle sait que je veux que Emily soit là avant qu'on ne l'allume. Je suis heureux que ma famille ai vite accepté mon amour.

La porte s'ouvre, Marvin court en voyant sa mère, Emily se baisse et serre notre petit homme contre elle, elle l'embrasse sur la joue et Marvin retourne jouer avec les voitures qu'il a dans le salon. Je m'approche et l'embrasse tendrement, elle me rend mon baiser sans hésiter avant que Mavi ne remarque sa présence.

 _\- Emily tu es revenue !_

Emily se baisse et serre ma fille contre elle, j'aime tellement les voir ainsi.

 _\- Désolée de pas être venue plus tôt ma puce. Tu es pas fâchée ?_

Mavi s'éloigne un peu et secoue la tête.

 _\- Non, mais tu restes maintenant hein ?_

Emily rattache une mèche de cheveux de Mavi avec une barrette et sourit.

 _\- Je reste, promis._

Cassandra arrive dans l'entrée, Emily rentre et Fanta la suit, je l'embrasse sur la joue, je suis heureux qu'elle soit venue elle aussi. Mavi court vers sa mère.

 _\- Viens maman on va ouvrir mes cadeaux maintenant !_

Elle prend la main de Cassandra et tend l'autre vers Emily qui la prend sans hésiter. Le reste de l'après midi se passe sans soucis, Cassandra et Emily s'évitent, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, Mavi a aimé tout ses cadeaux. A la fin de la petite fête, les amis de Mavi sont repartis, de même que ma famille qui était venue juste pour la journée, ils sont invités ce soir chez un ami, sinon ils seraient restés un peu plus longtemps. A la fin il ne reste que Cassandra, ce soir c'est nous qui avons la garde de Mavi, mais je lui laisse le temps de profiter de notre fille encore un peu.

Mavi joue avec Marvin, je les laisse et rejoins ma femme, elle est avec Cassandra.

 _\- Pourquoi tu es là Emily ?_

 _\- Parce que ta petite fille que j'aime énormément aurait été triste si je n'étais pas venue. Et tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Surtout ce jour là._

Je souris en entendant ma femme dire ça, je m'approche et viens la serrer dans mes bras, Emily se tourne vers moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, je suis tellement heureux, je me baisse afin de réclamer un baiser qu'elle me donne sans hésiter. Je me fiche que mon ex femme soit là, seule Emily compte à mes yeux.

Cassandra s'excuse, va embrasser notre fille puis s'en va. Il fait encore jour, nos enfants sont dans le jardin, Mavi s'amuse avec la piscine à balle qu'elle vient de recevoir, Marvin s'approche et lui demande si il peut venir, elle lui sourit et lui dit que oui. Je prends la main de ma femme et m'installe sur un transat, elle sourit et s'allonge contre moi, on est à l'étroit mais je suis heureux, Emily se serre contre moi et on regarde nos enfants jouer calmement. Elle se relève un peu et m'embrasse tendrement, je lui rends son baiser sans hésiter et l'embrasse ensuite sur le front. Elle me sourit.

 _\- Je t'aime Stephen..._

 _\- Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime._

On reste blottit l'un contre l'autre en regardant nos enfants, je souris, je les aime tellement tout les deux. Marvin a déjà deux ans et demi, il grandit trop vite. Je me tourne vers mon amour qui regarde elle aussi les enfants, je lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, lui demandant si elle serait prête à remettre ça, à ce qu'on agrandisse de nouveau notre famille, elle me regarde fixement, essayant de voir si je suis sérieux, je lui souris et l'embrasse doucement. Elle hoche la tête en souriant..

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

Ses yeux brillent, elle à l'air vraiment heureuse, je l'embrasse délicatement avant qu'elle ne me serre contre elle encore plus. On entend nos enfants rire, nous sommes tous vraiment heureux. Si c'est un garçon, nous savons que ce sera Masen, on a longtemps hésité entre Marvin et Masen, on a fini par choisir Marvin, mais je sais que mon amour aime encore beaucoup ce prénom. Pour une fille j'ai ma petite idée aussi.

 _\- Alors prête à concevoir notre petit Masen ou notre petite Maisie ?_

Elle sourit puis ri bien plus franchement.

 _\- J'aime bien Maisie... Et Masen, je n'imagine pas un autre nom..._

Je l'embrasse tendrement, on va bientôt tenter de concevoir notre bébé quand les enfants dormiront, mais pour le moment, nous profitons de ce moment de calme, de détente, de bonheur, sachant très bien qu'on en aura des milliers d'autres le reste de notre vie.

Je me frotte doucement le visage, je suis épuisé, je viens de tourner pendant près de dix heures d'affilé, ce n'était pas prévu mais ils ont prévu du mauvais temps demain et il fallait finir de boucler cette scène, je suis à Los Angeles depuis trois jours, et je dois dire que ma famille me manque, ma femme et mes enfants me manquent, j'ai voulu aller voir Mavi mais Cassandra a refusé en disant que ce n'était pas mon jour de garde. Elle m'énerve quand même, je voulais juste voir ma petite fille une petite heure ou deux... Ce film me prends beaucoup de temps mais je vois assez souvent ma famille quand même, Emily est venue me rejoindre ici, on a loué une petite maison, comme Marvin ne va pas à l'école, pour le moment on peut se le permettre. Mais on a décidé ensemble d'en acheter une très bientôt, ici, certes on sera loin de nos familles, mais Emily m'a dit que Marvin pouvait aller à l'école ici, il y rentre dans quelques semaines... Emily veut qu'on vive ici, pour que je puisse voir Mavi le plus souvent possible. Elle est prête à ça pour moi... Je l'aime tellement.

Je sais que je vais les voir aujourd'hui, Emily passe prendre Mavi mais comme on a fini de tourner, j'ai prévu d'aller les surprendre, de leur faire une surprise. Je prends ma voiture et vais au parc, c'est là qu'elle doit rejoindre Cassandra. Une fois près du parc, je descends de ma voiture, je suis trop impatient, je vais voir ma famille après trois jours, c'est fou ce qu'ils me manquent. Je vois au loin ma femme, qui tient Marvin par la main, Mavi court vers elle et la serre dans ses bras, Emily lui rend cette étreinte sans hésiter, et Mavi vient serrer Marvin contre elle, elle semble si heureuse de les revoir. Cassandra n'a pas l'air contente, je m'avance rapidement. Ils ne m'ont pas encore vu, j'entends ma femme et Cass parler.

 _\- Tu l'emmènes où ?_

Je vois Emily qui caresse doucement la tête de ma petite fille.

 _\- Sur le tournage, Stephen me manque. C'est dur de tenir trois jours sans le voir..._

 _\- C'est vrai on va aller voir papa ?_

Elle se tourne vers Marvin qui sourit, Mavi sourit aussi, je pense qu'ils sont heureux de venir, j'ai bien fait de venir leur faire la surprise. Je m'avance vers eux encore un peu.

 _\- Emily !_

Elle se tourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire, Mavi et Marvin courent vers moi en m'appelant, je me baisse et leur ouvre mes bras, ils me serrent tout les deux contre eux et je leur rends cette étreinte, ils m'ont tellement manqué ! Je leur pose à chacun un baiser sur la joue en leur disant à quel point je les aime.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi papa._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime !_

Je les serre contre moi une dernière fois avant de me relever, Emily avance doucement vers moi, je lui tends les bras et elle arrive plus vite, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre elle aussi. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, elle m'a tellement manqué, je lui pose un léger baiser avant de l'écarter de moi et de l'embrasser délicatement, j'aimerais plus, mais nos enfants sont là quand même.

 _\- Je t'aime... Tu m'as manqué..._

Je me détache d'elle et lui pose un dernier baiser sur le front avant de la serrer contre moi.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué aussi mon amour._

Mavi vient se coller à moi, je pose une main contre elle, ils m'ont tellement manqué tout les trois. Marvin à l'air d'avoir envie que je le prenne dans mes bras. J'embrasse une dernière fois mon amour avant de me baisser et de prendre mon fils contre moi. Il passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre lui. Emily prends la main de Mavi et reste collée à moi, je peux voir Cassandra nous lancer un regard mauvais, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, peut-être qu'elle est encore jalouse, encore en colère que je l'ai quitté pour mon amour, je ne sais pas trop... Où alors elle vient de comprendre que c'est ça que je voulais quand on était mariés, je voulais qu'elle prenne ce genre d'initiative, qu'elle vienne me rejoindre quand je travaillais, que je lui manque et qu'elle me le montre, mais sincèrement... Je ne pense pas que ça aurait suffit à sauver notre mariage... Il y aurait toujours eu Emily, et je n'imagine pas d'autre fin pour elle et moi.

 _\- Une glace ça vous tente ?_

 _\- Oui !_

Les deux petits me le disent sans hésiter, je repose Marvin sur le sol et lui tient la main, je dis au revoir à Cassandra quand même, elle hoche juste la tête et s'en va, c'est fou ça, je fais des efforts pour qu'on garde de bons rapports mais elle n'en fait pas, ce serait tellement plus facile pour Mavi...

Enfin bref, je veux profiter de cette journée avec ma famille.

Ce soir là, nous sommes dans notre maison, enfin j'espère qu'elle sera bientôt notre maison, on a fait une offre au propriétaire, on espère qu'elle sera accepté. Les enfants se sont enfin endormis, ils ne voulaient pas aller se coucher, ils voulaient profiter encore un peu, demain, je dois retourner sur le tournage, mais je ne pense pas que je resterais encore si longtemps sans les voir, et puis le film est bientôt fini, il ne reste que quelques scènes à tourner.

Je rejoins Emily dans notre chambre, elle est assise sur le lit, à m'attendre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est nerveuse, je fronce les sourcils et m'avance vers elle. Elle se lève et vient me prendre dans ses bras, je lui rends son étreinte sans hésiter mais je me demande ce qu'elle me cache.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Elle s'écarte et hoche la tête.

 _\- Tu sembles ailleurs... Pourtant ça a été aujourd'hui... Je sais que ce tournage est plus long que prévu mais..._

Elle me fait taire et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, même si tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là, on se voit quand même souvent, je ne t'en veux pas._

Je souris, c'est fou ce que je l'aime quand même. J'appréhende quand même un peu, dans trois mois, elle va tourner dans une série, enfin dans un épisode, sauf que cet épisode se passe à New York, et que certaines scènes y seront tournées... L'école aura repris, du coup, je vais devoir rester pour les enfants... Elle va me manquer.

 _\- Alors que se passe-t-il ?_

Elle prend ma main et la pose doucement sur son ventre... Oh j'y crois pas ! Je la regarde cherchant si j'ai bien compris et elle hoche la tête, je la prends dans mes bras si fort que ses pieds ne touchent plus sol, je l'écarte doucement et l'embrasse sur les lèvres bien moins doucement, je la dépose délicatement sur notre lit, je caresse tendrement son ventre sous ses vêtements.

 _\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?_

 _\- Hier... Je voulais te le dire en personne... Mais je voulais que tu profites à fond de Mavi et de Marvin aujourd'hui... Sans penser à autre chose..._

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement avant de lui faire l'amour le plus passionnément possible, on a passé des jours loin de l'autre, sans que je puisse la toucher, elle m'a manqué, et là, notre enfant est là, il ou elle grandit dans le ventre de mon amour, notre troisième petit ange, certes Mavi n'est pas sa fille, mais je sais qu'elle l'aime autant que Marvin. On passe des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à faire l'amour, je la serre contre moi et elle me serre contre elle, nos mains se caressant sans cesse, nos corps bougeant en parfaite symbiose. Quand enfin nous explosons tout les deux, je serre ma femme contre moi tout en déposant de petits baisers sur son ventre.

 _\- Tu es heureux alors ?_

 _\- Bien sur que je le suis ! Je te signale mon amour que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé en premier si tu serais prête à remettre ça..._

 _\- Je le sais, et je suis heureuse de ce petit ange... Mais pour le moment, on a pas de vraie maison... Tu vas devoir revoir ton droit de garde avec Cassandra quand on aura notre chez nous alors..._

Je la fais taire en l'embrassant délicatement, je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres, je bascule au dessus d'elle, ce bébé tombe à pic, c'est notre enfant et je l'aime déjà.

 _\- Ce bébé est là..._

Je caresse doucement son ventre, je sais qu'elle est heureuse, je pense qu'elle a juste peur que ce soit un peu trop tôt.

 _\- Même s'il nous reste des petites choses à régler, je l'aime déjà tellement, je l'aimais avant qu'il ne soit là. Notre petite Maisie ou notre petit Masen... J'ai hâte de le ou de la voir... De le présenter à son frère et à sa sœur. Hâte de le prendre dans mes bras._

 _\- Moi aussi._

On se sourit et ma femme se blottit contre moi, je garde une main sur son ventre tout en la serrant contre moi. Je l'aime tellement, elle m'a donné tout ce que je désirais, avec elle, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Oh bien sur j'ai été heureux avec Cassandra, je ne dirais jamais le contraire, et Emily le sait, mais je ne l'ai jamais été autant que je le suis avec elle. Je regarde ma femme qui s'est enfin endormie, elle est tellement belle, je la serre encore plus et tente de m'endormir moi aussi.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette fin ? Vous aimez ? J'espère.**

 **Une prochaine fic Stemily dès vendredi si j'ai le courage.**

 **Bisoux**


	6. FIC - Celle Que Je Choisi - Chapitre 01

**Voici une nouvelle fiction en 4 chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Désolée, je n'ai pas postée ce matin, j'avais pas la tête à ça, je viens juste d'y penser.**

Chapitre 01

 _ **Stephen**_

Avec Emily on est assis sur nos chaises respectives, on lis le script de l'épisode 20 de la saison 3, on arrive au bout et on se regarde, la scène d'amour, enfin, les fans vont avoir ce qu'ils veulent, mais comment on va faire ça ? Et pire que tout... Cassandra ne va pas du tout apprécier, déjà qu'elle commence à être un peu distante vis à vis de ma carrière, mais si elle voit cette scène, elle va me tuer. Je regarde Emily qui me regarde à son tour, je pense qu'on a la même idée... Comment va-t-on gérer ça ? Je m'entends très bien avec elle, mais bien s'entendre et tourner une scène d'amour entre deux personnages qui s'aiment éperdument... Ce n'est pas non plus facile.

On se met à discuter, je dois la mettre à l'aise, lui dire que je ne ferais rien si elle n'est pas à l'aise avec la situation.

 _\- Je te fais confiance... Mais ça n'arrange rien... Comment on va se débrouiller avec ça ?_

On se sourit et on continue de parler, on sait très bien que les fans attendent ce moment depuis très longtemps. On finit par se mettre d'accord, on va devoir jouer cette scène de la façon la plus réelle possible afin que les fans y croient, ce ne sera pas facile mais on va y arriver, on y arrive toujours.

Le moment dont on a tant discuté arrive enfin, les producteurs ont voulu qu'on aille ailleurs pour tourner cette scène, que ce soit plus romantique, et je dois dire que c'est réussi, le cadre est splendide. Le premier baiser qu'on a dû échanger pour cette scène ne changeait pas trop de ceux qu'on a déjà échangé, ce qui a changé, c'est que j'ai dû la prendre dans mes bras, que j'ai dû lui retirer ses vêtements et qu'elle a posé ses mains sur ma peau nue, oh merde c'est dur de résister quand on a une belle femme tout contre soi... Quand elle ôte son soutiens gorge, c'est plus fort que moi, je me sens excité comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis longtemps. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'allonge sur le lit tout en l'embrassant.

La scène suivante, nous sommes sous les couvertures, mon désir est de plus en plus flagrant et je crois qu'elle s'en est rendue compte, je ne suis pas sur, je l'embrasse dans le cou et l'entends gémir doucement, ce n'était pas prévu ça... Je lui fais donc de l'effet ? Je souris, heureusement que je mon visage est contre son cou et qu'on ne me voit pas... Je remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrasse tendrement, je suis tellement excité par cette femme que si on continue comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me cacher.

Le directeur cri coupé, on se relève, Emily se rhabille et j'en fais autant avant de disparaître rapidement, je ne peux pas rester ici, pas comme ça, pas alors que je suis aussi excité, je file à travers la foule de gens qui réfléchis déjà à comment organiser la suite avant de me diriger vers ma caravane.

Je suis enfin dans ma caravane, je viens de fermer la porte, je devrais vite aller sous la douche et allumer l'eau froide, non l'eau glacée, mais je ne peux pas... Enfin je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de choses m'arrive, mais jamais en étant aussi près d'elle. Je pense qu'elle s'est rendue compte de mon état, c'est pour ça que je suis parti prétextant me sentir fatigué tout à coup. J'espère qu'elle m'a cru... Je m'allonge sur mon lit essayant de me détendre mais rien n'y fait, je ne pense qu'à elle, et qu'à cette scène que l'on vient de tourner, pourtant on en a parlé longuement, je l'ai rassuré lui disant que tout se passerait bien et en fin de compte c'est ce qui s'est passé, cette scène a été parfaite, tellement que j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas une scène... J'aurais aimé que ce soit vrai... Et merde ! Je ne tiens plus ! Je passe ma main dans mon pantalon et vais directement prendre mon sexe déjà tendu de désir. J'essaye de penser à ma femme, à ses mains, à son visage, mais rien n'y fait, c'est le visage d'Emily qui apparaît devant mes yeux clos, je m'en veux quand même. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, que je me soulage en pensant à elle. Je me caresse de plus en plus pensant toujours à Emily, je vais de plus en plus en vite sentant la délivrance approcher, quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

 _\- Et merde !_

J'y étais presque ! Je me lève avec un peu de difficulté quand même, je dois faire comprendre à mon visiteur que je veux être seul, il le faut. Je n'ouvre même pas la porte, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit dans cet état.

 _\- Je veux être seul, je suis fatigué._

 _\- Stephen, c'est moi._

 _\- Emily ?_

Merde qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je ne peux pas la laisser entrer, si elle me voit comme ça, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je sais qu'elle m'a senti contre elle lors de la scène, mais c'est différent, là ça fait près d'un quart d'heure qu'on a fini, j'aurais eu le temps de prendre une douche, que vais-je lui dire ?

 _\- S'il te plaît, va-t-en..._

 _\- Non... Écoute, ce n'est rien, ça arrive. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est naturel._

Je sais que c'est naturel, je sais aussi qu'elle peut me comprendre, mais je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Merde, ça ne passe pas et entendre sa voix n'arrange pas les choses. Je nous imagine encore dans ce lit, même si c'est juste du cinéma, que c'est notre travail, je l'ai tenue à moitié nue dans mes bras, je l'ai embrassé, touché... Oh putain, elle doit partir, maintenant !

 _\- Emily, va-t-en, maintenant, s'il te plaît..._

 _\- Stephen, ne réagis pas comme ça, je te l'ai dit, je ne t'en veux pas. Laisse-moi entrer._

Quoi ? Elle veut rentrer ? Oh non non non, je ne peux pas la laisser franchir la porte de cette caravane, si elle me voit encore dans cet état, je ne vais plus savoir où me mettre, et savoir que celle que je désire se trouve devant moi... Je ne répondrais plus de rien, je prends la poignée de la porte et l'enclenche... Ouf, j'ai bien fermé à clé, elle ne pourra pas rentrer, je dois vraiment me calmer, je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

 _\- Emily, s'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficile, laisse-moi seul..._

Je retourne vers mon lit, je m'y allonge et tente de penser à autre chose qu'elle mais ce n'est pas possible, je n'y peux rien, je regarde mon portable espérant que ma femme m'aie appelé, mais il n'y a rien... Et merde, ça m'aurait changé les idées. Je tente vraiment de me calmer mais je ne peux pas, je n'entends plus Emily, je glisse de nouveau ma main dans mon pantalon et recommence à me caresser, merde ce que ça fait du bien ! Je pense à elle, j'imagine que c'est sa main qui me caresse, que son corps est toujours contre le mien, que cette fois ce n'est pas un rôle, qu'elle soit bien là, je vais de plus en plus vite sentant que enfin je vais pouvoir dire son nom en venant, c'est tellement bon mais ce serait meilleur si c'était elle... Je sens les prémisses de la jouissance quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

 _\- Merde..._

Je me redresse en mettant un oreiller sur mon entrejambe, c'est Emily, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Comment est-elle entrée ?

 _\- Avant que tu me demandes, je te signale que tu m'as donné ton double, tout comme tu as le mien. Alors maintenant, je veux savoir, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

 _\- Je comprends que tu sois mal à l'aise, mais je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas, cette scène était assez... Comment dire..._

 _\- Réaliste..._

Elle soupire et me regarde.

 _\- Oui, réaliste... Que tu veuilles t'enfermer pour te calmer, je le comprends... Mais je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça... Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Stephen..._

Oh pour moi aussi, vraiment, mais là tu ne m'aides pas, pas du tout, s'il te plaît, va-t-en... Je te promets que demain tout redeviendra comme avant cette scène, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

 _ **Emily**_

Quand je l'ai vu partir, je me suis sentie mal à l'aise, j'ai senti son érection contre moi lors de cette scène. Ce ne doit pas être facile pour lui, il est marié et son corps à réagi au contact d'une autre femme que la sienne. Il ne doit pas être bien. Je dois lui parler, lui dire que ça ne veut rien dire... Même si je dois être honnête, par moment je me dis que nos regards et tout le reste, veulent sans doute dire quelque chose, mais je me secoue en me disant que c'est impossible. Je dois le voir, lui dire que ça ne changera rien entre nous, c'est mon ami, je veux qu'il le reste, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Une fois devant sa caravane, je frappe, j'attends un moment avant qu'il ne me réponde, et je suis surprise quand il me dit de partir, mais je ne le veux pas, je dois lui parler, j'essaye de le convaincre mais il continue de me dire de partir. Je le fais, je retourne à ma caravane et m'installe sur mon fauteuil, je me mets à repenser à cette scène, on en a longuement parlé, il m'a mise à l'aise et je ne me suis pas sentie stressée durant cette scène. Mais je pense que c'est aussi du au fait que l'homme avec qui je partage la caméra ne m'est pas indifférent, je le cache du mieux que je le peux, mais quand je vois son regard qui se pose sur moi, quand je le sens me toucher même si c'est juste amicale pour lui, tout mon corps s'embrase, mon cœur se mets à battre la chamade, mes mains tremblent à des moments. Et puis quand on s'embrasse, qu'on se touche dans la série... Je me donne à fond, parce que c'est tout ce que j'aurais jamais. Quand la série sera finie, on retournera chacun à nos vies... Oh merde ! Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça, je dois lui parler ! Je prends son double des clés, on se les ai échangé l'an dernier, j'ai été malade et je ne pouvais pas me lever, il était inquiet et a carrément bousillé ma porte d'entrée afin de s'assurer que j'allais bien. Du coup je lui ai donné mon double s'il me donnait le sien.

Je tourne la clé dans la serrure, et j'entends Stephen jurer doucement, je souris et rentre en lui rappelant que j'ai le double de ses clés. Je le vois sur son lit, un coussin sur ses jambes. Je me demande rapidement pourquoi... Il aurait du prendre une douche pour se calmer.

 _\- Je comprends que tu sois mal à l'aise, mais je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas, cette scène était assez... Comment dire..._

 _\- Réaliste..._

Oh que oui elle l'était, je me souviens de ses mains sur moi, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, je sais que tout était pour nos personnages mais comment penser autrement quand l'homme pour qui vous avez des sentiments vous prends dans ses bras de la sorte ? Je ne dois rien lui dire, je dois juste faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant et vite, car même si je sais que lui ne ressent rien pour moi, nous sommes amis, et je ne veux pas le perdre.

 _\- Oui, réaliste... Que tu veuilles t'enfermer pour te calmer, je le comprends... Mais je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça... Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Stephen..._

Je m'approche doucement et m'assois sur le bord du lit, il me regarde fixement, il semble avoir chaud, il serre le coussin d'une main, je me demande ce qu'il a.

 _\- Stephen, je t'en pris... On en reparlera pas... Ça s'est produit juste cette fois, il suffira de dire qu'on ne veut plus ce genre de scène..._

 _\- C'est ça le soucis Emily... Ce n'est pas la première fois... Et je n'ai pas honte du tout..._

Alors là ce qu'il me dit me surprends et même plus que ça, je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire... Je veux me lever mais mes jambes sont figées au sol.

 _\- Je devrais avoir honte de ressentir du désir pour une autre femme, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je devrais vouloir me calmer mais ce n'est pas le cas... Je devrais partir loin d'ici mais je ne le veux pas..._

Il s'approche doucement, j'avale ma salive difficilement, que va-t-il faire ? Il me prend la main et la pose sur sa poitrine, je sens son cœur battre la chamade, je regarde ma main et le regarde lui.

 _\- Il bat comme ça parce que je me fais violence pour essayer de ne pas t'embrasser de suite... Il bat comme ça parce que mon désir pour toi n'a pas cessé depuis toute à l'heure et que j'imagine ton corps contre le mien pour me combler... Il bat comme ça uniquement en ta présence et j'ai peur de comprendre pourquoi..._

J'ai les larmes aux yeux par ce qu'il vient de me dire, je devrais partir maintenant, mais je ne le veux pas, il me tire doucement par le bras et je me retrouve à genoux sur son lit, le coussin qu'il avait entre les jambes est tombé à côté de lui et je vois son désir encore plus grand que tout à l'heure.

 _\- Va-t-en Emily... Avant que ce ne soit tard pour toi comme pour moi... Parce que si tu restes... Si je cède enfin... Plus rien ne sera comme avant, jamais._

Je ne veux pas le perdre, si il cède... Si on cède, je risque de le perdre, et je ne le veux pas, son amitié est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux, je me recule un peu, son regard me fait mal... J'ai l'impression qu'il souffre de me voir partir, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Oh et puis merde ! Ça fait près de trois ans que je résiste, cette fois, je me laisse aller, je pose une main sur sa joue et colle mes lèvres aux siennes, s'il veut me repousser qu'il le fasse mais au moins j'aurais tenté.

Je souris quand je le sens répondre à mon baiser, il se redresse et me serre doucement contre lui passant ses bras autour de moi, je le sens si dur contre mon bas ventre, j'ai envie de lui, tout de suite ! Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, cette fois on ne joue pas, c'est réel, j'ouvre délicatement les lèvres, je veux être sur que c'est ce qu'il souhaite, qu'il le veuille vraiment. Il ouvre ses lèvres doucement et vient caresser ma langue de la sienne, oh merde c'est génial ! On l'a déjà fait durant cette scène, mais pas comme ça... C'est si bon ! Stephen se recule sur le lit et m'entraîne avec lui, je me retrouve au dessus de lui sentant son désir de plus en plus, il me prend une de mes main et la fait descendre doucement, il cesse de m'embrasser et pose ma main sur son sexe dur de désir, il est brûlant, je le sens même à travers ses vêtements.

 _\- C'est toi... Qui me fait cet effet là..._

 _\- Stephen..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, j'ai tellement peur... Que ce soit juste le coup d'une nuit, je pense que ça me briserait, totalement. Il me sourit et m'embrasse doucement avant de m'enlacer de nouveau.

 _\- Je sais à quoi tu penses... Mais arrête s'il te plaît._

Je me redresse, je ne peux pas faire ça, je vois dans son regard que ça lui fait mal mais je ne suis pas comme ça... Juste une nuit... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, ça va me faire plus de mal que de bien et à lui aussi.

 _\- Emily..._

 _\- Tu veux juste une nuit c'est ça ?_

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Je m'apprête à me relever mais je le sens m'attirer à lui, il me plaque sur lit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je tente de le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas, je me laisse faire et le laisse diriger ce baiser, il finit par se détacher et m'embrasse délicatement dans le cou, son toucher me fait trembler, il finit par remonter au niveau de mon visage et me sourit.

 _\- Je ne te veux pas que pour une nuit..._

Il ne me dit rien d'autre, je le regarde cherchant le mensonge mais je ne vois rien, je souris et l'embrasse à mon tour avant de passer mes mains sous son haut, je le caresse doucement, je sens les fausses cicatrices qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de faire enlever. Je le caresse autant que je le peux et pose mes lèvres dans son cou, sur ses épaules alors qu'il me rend la pareil, il m'embrasse délicatement tout en enlevant mon haut, il me caresse doucement tout en m'embrassant dans le cou, merde je veux plus, beaucoup plus, je veux tellement qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me possède et me fasse l'amour toute la nuit... Il m'embrasse doucement sur les seins, allant du gauche à celui de droite, sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes, je me tends et tremble de tout mon être.

Stephen descend de plus en plus bas tout en me retirant mon leggins, enfin, je vais enfin avoir ce que je désire tellement. Je veux qu'il me prenne et maintenant, j'ai trop attendu.

 _ **Stephen**_

Chaque caresse, chaque baiser me rend encore plus fou de désir pour elle, je la veux tellement mais je veux lui prouver que ce n'est pas juste un coup d'une fois, que je vais lui faire l'amour et pas juste coucher avec elle. Je la sens réagir à chaque fois et quand je lui titille la poitrine de ma langue, je la sens se cambrer légèrement, je me demande ce que ce sera quand je serais en elle. Mais je veux faire durer ce moment, je veux la prendre dans mes bras et lui faire l'amour comme elle le mérite.

Quand je lui retire son leggins, je sens qu'elle a hâte, qu'elle s'impatiente, mais je veux l'a combler comme elle le mérite, lui donner tout ce que je veux lui donner. Je pose des baiser sur son ventre, sa peau est brûlante et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlent doucement, je les embrasse une à une tout en descendant de plus en plus bas.

Je l'embrasse doucement sur son intimité tout en glissant deux doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, je ne sens aucune résistance, elle est déjà prête pour moi, et même plus que ça. Je la caresse doucement de mes deux doigts tout en l'embrassant sur son bouton de désir, elle dit mon nom doucement et passe ses jambes autour de ma tête. Je souris doucement et continue ma douce torture, elle gémit de plus en plus fort mais je sens qu'elle se retient, je lève mon visage d'entre ses jambe et remplace mes lèvres par mon pouce tout en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

 _\- Allez mon amour, pour moi... Viens pour moi..._

Je vois qu'elle est surprise quand je dis ce surnom, je dois dire que je me surprends moi aussi à l'avoir dit, ses yeux sont ouverts et elle ne semble pas savoir quoi me répondre. Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement tout en continuant de torturer délicatement son intimité.

 _\- Viens mon amour..._

Je sens son corps trembler encore plus, elle se tend entre mes bras et cri mon nom à plusieurs reprises je continue de bouger mes doigts de plus en plus vite, je les enfonce une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne cri encore plus fort.

Je retire mes doigts et caresse doucement son ventre, ses yeux sont fermés, ses joues sont rouges, elle tente de reprendre une respiration normale, sa peau est brûlante, je remonte ma main jusqu'à son visage et le caresse doucement, elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde tendrement... Je souris, je suis heureux... Depuis quand je n'ai pas ressenti ça ? Depuis quand je n'ai pas été aussi heureux ? Je ne peux le dire, mais je sais une chose, c'est que je suis tombé amoureux, et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, ça fait un moment et je dois le reconnaître, je dois mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, j'ai peur de lui faire peur, mais je ne peux pas retenir ces mots, plus maintenant.

 _\- Je t'aime Emily... Je t'aime..._

Je rentre en elle doucement, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre par peur qu'elle me dise que elle ne m'aime pas comme ça... Sa tête tombe en arrière et ses bras m'enlacent doucement, je l'embrasse sur les lèvres avant de commencer à me mouvoir en elle, je commence en y allant doucement, ses yeux sont fermés mais elle commence à gémir de nouveau, je me redresse un peu en étant toujours en elle, je prends ses fesses entre mes mains et commence à aller en elle de plus en plus vite, elle gémit de plus en plus fort, ses mains sont sur mes avant bras et elle les remonte doucement jusqu'à les avoir autour de mon cou, je sais ce qu'elle veut, je la redresse et elle se retrouve assise sur mes genoux. Moi toujours en elle à bouger aussi vite que je le peux, je me sens si bien en elle, c'est fou. Mes yeux sont fermés, le plaisir va m'emporter mais je veux qu'elle vienne encore une fois, je veux la sentir jouir avec moi en elle, je me concentre pour ne pas jouir tout de suite, mais ce n'est pas facile.

Une de ses main se pose sur ma joue, j'ouvre les yeux et je croise son regard. Elle me sourit, je ralentis mes mouvements, je veux profiter de chaque seconde avec elle.

 _\- Stephen..._

Je sens qu'elle va jouir, je le sens, elle est proche, très proche, je veux accélérer mais ses jambes se contractent autour de moi. Est-ce qu'elle veut qu'on arrête ? Maintenant ?

 _\- Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement..._

Je me fige un moment, elle m'aime aussi ? J'ai bien entendu ? Je lui souris et l'embrasse délicatement avant de commencer à bouger de nouveau, je vais de plus en plus vite cette fois, je la repose sur le lit en continuant de me mouvoir en elle, elle gémit mon nom à plusieurs reprises tout comme je gémis le siens, je la sens se cambrer d'une telle force que son dos se décolle du matelas, elle cri mon nom à plusieurs reprise avant que je ne cri le sien en me répandant à l'intérieur d'elle.

Je m'écroule sur elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement, caressant son dos et son visage, on reste ainsi un moment, à simplement s'embrasser. Au bout de quelques minutes je finis par me détacher d'elle et par me poser sur le côté, je vois bien qu'elle hésite à me rejoindre, je souris et tends le bras vers elle, elle s'approche et colle sa tête sur mon torse, je pose un baiser sur son front avant de la serrer encore plus contre moi.

 _ **Emily**_

On vient de faire l'amour, personne ne m'avait fait l'amour comme il vient de me le faire, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, mais je me demande s'il le pensait... Après tout, il est marié, il a une fille... Il ne peut pas tout quitter pour moi... Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je viens de faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime et pourtant j'ai peur... Peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

 _\- Est-ce que tu le pensais ?_

Je ne le regarde pas, je ne veux pas croiser son regard et qu'il me dise que non, je sens sa main se poser sous mon menton, je le regarde, je m'efforce de ne pas laisser mes larmes couler mais c'est difficile, il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je le pensais Emily... Je t'aime... Je ne sais pas depuis quand ça dure, je ne sais pas depuis quand je ressens ça pour toi... Mais je sais que ça ne date pas d'hier..._

Je ferme les yeux et mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Il me les essuie doucement tout en souriant.

 _\- Juste une chose mon amour... J'ai des choses à régler... Je ne veux pas te voir en cachette, je ne veux pas qu'on se voit le soir dans cette caravane, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser et te toucher au grand jour..._

Ce qu'il me dit me fait rêver mais je sais qu'il a raison, il est marié, il a une femme... Je baisse le regard ne voulant pas qu'il me dise que c'est tout ce qu'on aura jamais.

 _\- Hey Emily..._

Je le regarde de nouveau, il pose un baiser sur mon front et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Attends-moi... Je te promets de tout régler au plus vite... Je ne te dis pas que je ne te serrerais plus contre moi, que je ne te ferais plus l'amour jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé... Mais ce ne sera pas l'idéal..._

Je le fais taire en l'embrassant, je me redresse et me mets au dessus de lui, je lui caresse doucement le torse, il gémit contre mes lèvres et je le sens réagir en dessous de moi.

 _\- Je t'aime... Et je suis prête à t'attendre aussi longtemps que tu me le demandes._

 _\- Je vais parler à Cassandra dès notre retour, ça je ne vais pas attendre... Mais les procédures de divorce ne sont pas rapide en général... Et je ne veux pas tout bâcler... Pour Mavi..._

Je lui souris, je me doute qu'il ne veut pas blesser sa petite fille, et je ne le veux pas non plus, il pose ses mains sur mes cuisses et les caresses doucement.

 _\- Emily ?_

Je lui souris alors que je l'embrasse doucement sur le torse, il réagit vraiment de plus en plus. Je continue mes baisers attendant qu'il continue ce qu'il veuille me dire.

 _\- Quand tout sera réglé avec Cass... Je ne veux pas me cacher..._

Je le regarde et lui souris, je ne le veux pas non plus, même si on me lancera sans doute des horreurs, je suis prête s'il est à mes côtés pour me soutenir, je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement, il est vraiment excité, je continue mon baiser tout en le caressant doucement et je le guide à l'intérieur de moi, je laisse ma tête tomber en arrière tout en gémissant fortement, merde c'est tellement bon, je reste ainsi sans bouger avant qu'on ne fasse l'amour tendrement encore une fois.

On finit par se séparer après des heures et des heures à faire l'amour, il commence déjà à faire jour, on a passé la nuit dans les bras de l'autre et je dois dire que même si je suis épuisée, je suis plus qu'heureuse. Je sais qu'on a pas vraiment le temps de dormir, il va falloir nous lever, on a encore du boulot mais je ne le veux pas, cette nuit, dans cette caravane, nous avons été heureux, j'ai vécu ce que je voulais vivre depuis je ne sais pas quand... Je ne veux pas mettre un pieds hors de cette caravane et que tout s'envole. Merde, je pleure, je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte, j'essuie une larme rapidement. Stephen se redresse et me sourit.

 _\- Fais-moi confiance mon amour... Je t'aime._

Je souris et pose une main sur sa joue en la caressant doucement, il ferme les yeux à ce contact et embrasse doucement la paume de ma main.

 _\- Emily..._

 _\- J'ai juste peur... Que tout ne s'arrête... Je rêve de ça depuis si longtemps... Je ne supporterais pas..._

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant tendrement, il s'éloigne assez vite en continuant de me sourire. Il prend ma main et la pose sur sa poitrine, son cœur bat aussi vite que quand je l'ai touché la première fois.

 _\- Tu le sens ?_

Je hoche la tête doucement.

 _\- Il bat pour toi, pour toi et personne d'autre._

Je souris et me redresse afin de réclamer un baiser, il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse passionnément, nos langues se caressant sans attendre, nos bouches bataillant, je ne sais pas combien de temps dure notre baiser mais je sais que c'est lui qui y a mis fin malgré que je ne sois pas d'accord.

 _\- Crois-moi mon amour, j'aimerais te faire l'amour encore et encore, te serrer dans mes bras toute la journée, t'entendre crier mon nom comme cette nuit, te voir si belle et si désirable alors que tu es dans mes bras... Mais si on ne se lève pas, on va vraiment être en retard..._

Je ri doucement, il a raison, mais aujourd'hui ne va pas être facile, je suis totalement crevée par la nuit qu'on a vécu tout les deux. Il m'aide à me redresser, je suis nue dans ses bras, il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime Emily... Et je te promets que nous ne nous cacherons pas longtemps._

J'aime quand il me dit ça. Qu'il me promette l'avenir que je désire depuis si longtemps.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Stephen... Est-ce que..._

J'hésite quand même à lui demander... Je souris et me recule afin de m'habiller. Il me retient doucement.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

Je reste sans voix quelques secondes. Il me pose un baiser sur le front et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Allez mon amour... Dis-moi..._

 _\- Je peux revenir ce soir ?_

Je baisse les yeux, je me doute que c'est trop tôt, que je vais devoir attendre avant de pouvoir le rejoindre dans sa caravane, mais il pose une main sur ma joue, je le regarde, il me sourit.

 _\- Je veux que tu reviennes... Je veux te serrer dans mes bras toute la nuit encore une fois, je veux t'aimer comme je l'ai fais cette nuit et comme je souhaite le faire encore et encore..._

Il me serre de nouveau et m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou, je passe mes bras autour du sien et me porte doucement avant de me rallonger sur le lit. Il commence à déposer des baisers sur mon corps en faisant glisser sa langue, je me cambre doucement, il remonte doucement vers mon visage et m'embrasse tendrement. Stephen commence à me caresser doucement le ventre et a descendre plus bas, je le repousse un peu, il plonge son regard dans le mien, je lui souris.

 _\- On doit y aller..._

 _\- Je m'en fiche, je te veux tellement..._

Je souris et le laisse me posséder encore une fois, je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, qu'on devrait se préparer et aller bosser, mais je le veux moi aussi, tellement. Ce que je ressens dans ses bras est indéfinissable, je sais que ce ne sera pas toujours facile, mais je sais qu'on y arrivera, il m'aime, je l'aime moi aussi. Encore une fois Stephen me fait vivre un moment d'amour incroyable, me serrant contre lui, me faisant l'amour comme durant notre nuit, je cri son nom à de multiple reprises tout comme il cri le mien, quand on se sépare, on se sourit, heureux, certains que cet amour ne s'arrêtera pas.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?**

 **Pour Lightning : J'ai écrit la fin, mais le début me pose soucis, je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir, j'essaye d'y penser mais rien ne vient, si quelqu'un a une idée ou une piste, je suis prête à l'étudier ^^**

 **Pour les autres fics : Je n'en ai pas, désolée... Je suis comme qui dirais en panne d'inspiration... Enfin non, j'en ai, mais trop complexe a écrire.**

 **Sachez ensuite que je suis en train d'écrire un second roman, qui se sert de la fic Un autre monde que j'avais écrit sur le Olicity, là ce sont des personnages différents et le thème est beaucoup plus hard. Je ne vous oublies pas, j'essaye de trouver des idées Olicity... Mais ce n'est pas facile, je pense avoir fait le tour ^^**

 **A lundi pour la suite... Si j'ai pleins de reviews !**


	7. FIC - Celle Que Je Choisi - Chapitre 02

**Coucou, merci pour les reviews ! Voici la suite de votre fic, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 02

 _ **Stephen**_

On est rentrés à Vancouver mais depuis ce matin, depuis qu'on est descendu de l'avion, je n'ai pas parlé à Emily, pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais je crois qu'elle m'évite. On a passé deux jours parfaits, certes personnes ne sait pour nous, mais nous nous retrouvons dès que possible pour passer du temps ensemble, je l'aime tellement, je veux la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer, mais dès que je m'approche pour lui parler elle s'en va, je dois la voir avant de partir parler à Cassandra. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être rassurée, et je dois le faire. Elle est en train de parler avec Katie, elle sourit mais je vois bien dans son regard que le cœur n'y ai pas, elle n'a pas l'air heureuse. Je m'approche et je vois bien qu'elle est tendue, elle s'excuse auprès de Katie et s'éloigne.

Je ne m'attarde pas près d'elle et je rejoins celle que j'aime. Elle avance de plus en plus vite, je ne veux pas lui courir après, mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le choix.

 _\- Emily !_

Elle s'arrête net, mais ne se retourne pas, je m'avance vers elle, il n'y a personne autour de nous, je la serre contre moi et l'entoure de mes bras, je ne vois pas son visage mais je sens de légers tremblements, elle pleure.

 _\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas..._

Elle ne dit rien, je la serre contre moi encore plus et lui pose un baiser dans le cou.

 _\- S'il te plaît mon amour, parle-moi..._

 _\- On est rentrés..._

Je souris et la fait se retourner dans mes bras, je déteste la voir pleurer, j'essuie ses larmes doucement.

 _\- Oui, on est rentrés, mais je te l'ai dit mon amour, je t'ai choisi toi, je t'aime toi... Je vais aller parler à Cassandra, je rentre vite je te le promets... Ce qui c'est passé là bas... Ne s'arrêtera pas parce qu'on est rentrés... Sauf si tu le souhaites._

Je lui dis ça avec une boule dans la gorge, si elle me dit que c'est fini alors qu'on a vécu deux jours de bonheur et d'amour intense, je pense que je ne m'en remettrais pas, c'est elle que je veux, sans elle... Je ne peux pas y penser.

 _\- Je ne le veux pas... Mais je veux que tu sois sur... Je ne veux pas que tu ai de regrets... Je ne veux pas que tu quittes tout simplement parce que..._

Je ne la laisse pas finir et colle mes lèvres aux siennes, je la serre dans mes bras et la sens répondre à mon baiser sans hésiter. Je ne peux pas me contenter de ça, pas maintenant qu'elle vient de me dire toutes ces choses, je la soulève dans mes bras et la porte dans ma caravane, la sienne est trop loin, je ne veux pas attendre. Je la serre contre moi durant un long moment, on a eu notre journée de libre heureusement, je veux lui montrer que je l'aime plus que tout, que c'est elle que je veux dans ma vie. Quand on sépare à bout de souffle mais comblés de bonheur, je la serre contre moi la regardant dans les yeux.

 _\- Je vais y aller Emily... Mais je vais revenir, pour toi... Vers toi. Je serais de retour demain._

Elle me sourit et se colle contre moi, je pense qu'elle sera vraiment rassurée quand je serais rentré, quand j'aurais parlé à Cass, mais je sais que je ne regrette rien, que c'est elle que j'aime et avec qui je veux être.

 _ **Emily**_

Stephen est parti depuis deux heures et je dois dire que je ne suis pas rassurée, je sais qu'il m'aime, j'en suis certaine même, mais il va voir sa femme... Et si elle trouvait le moyen de le faire changer d'avis ? Je ne veux pas le perdre, je rêve de ça depuis si longtemps... J'essuie une larme qui a coulé malgré moi, je vais passer la soirée avec toute l'équipe, je dois être au top.

 _\- Hey ma belle, ça ne va pas ?_

Je me tourne et je vois John qui arrive vers moi. C'est le seul à être au courant pour Stephen et moi, il nous a vu sortir de la caravane, ensemble lors de notre première nuit d'amour, il a vu de suite que quelque chose avait changé, que ce n'était plus comme avant entre Stephen et moi, on a rien eu besoin de dire, de cacher, Stephen m'a pris la main et on s'est sourit. On a ensuite parlé avec John en lui disant qu'on était sérieux, qu'on s'aimait mais qu'on ne voulait pas que ça se sache tant que Stephen n'aurait pas tout réglé avec Cassandra...

 _\- Il est parti la voir..._

Il s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

 _\- Il n'allait pas continuer ce qu'il y a entre vous sans en parler à sa femme, et tu le sais._

 _\- Oui, je le sais... Mais c'est plus fort que moi... J'ai peur qu'il ne change d'avis, et de le perdre sans être certaine de l'avoir trouvé..._

On discute un moment, il tente de me remonter le moral et de me faire rire, je dois dire qu'il y arrive bien. Il est très fort. J'ai quand même hâte que Stephen revienne. On va finalement à la soirée et celle ci se passe vraiment bien, ça me permet d'oublier ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie durant quelques heures.

J'ai dansé avec Willa, mais j'ai soif, je vais au bar et commande un verre, j'en ai déjà bu deux, je pense que ce sera le dernier celui là, le barman le prépare quand un gars vient s'asseoir près de moi. Je tourne la tête rapidement vers lui avant de me concentrer sur le barman.

 _\- Je peux vous l'offrir ?_

Je le regarde de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'installe sur le siège près du mien, il était très bien un peu plus loin, là je sens qu'il va essayer de me draguer et ça va me soûler.

 _\- Non merci._

 _\- Vous êtes mignonne, on vous l'a déjà dit ?_

Je crois que ça va m'énerver.

 _\- Vous voulez danser ?_

 _\- Non c'est gentil._

Je prends le verre que le barman m'a donné et avale une gorgée.

 _\- Oh allez ! Juste une danse..._

 _\- Non, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et il n'apprécierait sans doute pas que je danse avec un autre._

 _\- Et où est-il cet homme ?_

Je ferme les yeux évitant de penser qu'il est avec Cassandra pour le moment... Il va revenir, je le sais.

 _\- Il n'a pas pu venir. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne vais pas lui faire ça. Alors c'est gentil, mais laissez-moi._

 _\- Il n'en saura rien, vous verrez._

Le gars pose une main sur la mienne, je le repousse et descends de mon siège. David est là, il pose une main sur ma taille comme pour me protéger, Willa est près de lui.

 _\- Je crois qu'elle vous a dit non._

Le type s'en va, je remercie David et est prête à retourner danser avec Willa quand celle ci se met devant moi.

 _\- J'ai bien entendu ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?_

Je soupire, je lui dis qu'elle a bien entendu mais que je ne dirais rien, je ne le veux pas, pas sans Stephen à mes côtés, je veux qu'on leur dise ensemble.

Une fois rentrée, je regarde mon portable, il y a un message de Stephen, je le lis et je souris, _**« Je lui ai parlé mon amour, elle n'est pas surprise, en colère oui, mais elle savait que quelque chose était différent. Je lui ai dit aussi pour nous deux, je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne par les journaux... Pour ça non plus... Elle n'est pas surprise. Je rentre, tu me manques. Je t'aime. »**_

Je m'allonge sur le lit après lui avoir dit qu'il me manquait aussi, et surtout que je l'aime. J'ai hâte de le revoir, il est parti depuis quelques heures mais il me manque tellement... Je finis par m'endormir épuisée, n'ayant qu'une hâte, c'est de me réveiller et d'aller le retrouver.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je panique un instant, je sens deux bras qui me serrent doucement, je sais que j'ai un peu bu hier mais de là à ne pas me souvenir d'un homme que j'ai ramené chez moi ? Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que j'ai trompé Stephen ? Oh non non non ! Je ne peux pas avoir fait ça ! Je ne le veux pas, je l'aime tellement ! Je ne peux pas lui avoir fait ça... Mes larmes menacent de couler, je sens les deux bras me serrer encore plus et des lèvres se poser dans mon cou, ces lèvres... Je les reconnais, je me tourne rapidement et souris en voyant Stephen qui est là, qui est rentré, il est avec moi et me tient dans ses bras.

 _\- C'est quoi ces larmes mon amour ?_

Je secoue la tête et enfouie ma tête dans sa poitrine, je lui explique rapidement et il ri doucement tout en me serrant contre lui.

 _\- Excuse-moi... Tu me manquais tellement, je ne voulais pas attendre avant de venir te voir..._

Je secoue la tête doucement et lui dis que je suis heureuse qu'il soit là, qu'il m'a manqué, énormément même. Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement du bout des lèvres mais je veux plus, beaucoup plus. Je lui fais comprendre en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

 _\- Fais-moi l'amour Stephen..._

Il me sourit et me retire doucement mon haut avant de déposer des baisers sur mon corps, il remonte à mes lèvres et se frotte doucement à moi, je gémis fortement en sentant une de ses main me caresser doucement sous mon shorty, je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de lui, maintenant.

 _\- Je t'en pris..._

 _\- J'aime quand tu me le demandes comme ça..._

Je souris, lui aussi avant qu'on ne fasse un de nouveau et qu'on partage un moment d'amour incroyable, sentant le corps de l'homme que j'aime contre le mien, nos cœurs battant à l'unissons, nos cri résonnant contre les murs de ma chambre, nos mouvements parfaitement synchronisés.. Notre orgasme arrivant au même moment.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'on est enfin habillés Stephen vient me prendre dans ses bras, je suis heureuse, totalement, je ne pensais pas que cela serait possible.

 _\- On leur dit ce soir ?_

Je hoche la tête et lui souris, on ne veut pas que ça traîne, on veut leur dire au plus vite, j'espère qu'ils vont bien le prendre, je ne supporterais pas d'être mal jugés par nos amis.

 _\- En attendant... Tout le monde pense que je rentre dans l'après midi... Donc on peut rester ici... A flemmarder au lit... Ou devant un film, ou autre chose..._

Je frissonne d'avance, il y a une chose qui me ferait plaisir... Je n'en ai pas pris depuis longtemps et j'aimerais profiter d'être à l'appartement.

 _\- J'aimerais un bain... Un bon bain bien chaud..._

Il sourit et me fait basculer dans ses bras, je ri doucement et il me conduit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il allume l'eau chaude tout en me déshabillant lentement, merde ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... Je voulais juste un bain bien chaud quoi que ça me va bien aussi, il caresse mon corps tout doucement avant de m'aider à glisser dans l'eau chaude avant de se déshabiller aussi et de me rejoindre, il se colle à la baignoire et me serre contre lui. On reste juste ainsi, dans le bain à parler doucement, les mains de l'homme que j'aime qui m'enserrent tendrement. Ses lèvres qui déposent de légers baisers dans mon cou. On est tellement bien ici.

 _\- Je t'aime Stephen..._

Il me serre encore plus contre, ces mots que je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire un jour, en tout cas pas à haute voix... Et pourtant je lui dit si naturellement maintenant.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Emily... Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé._

On reste encore un moment, à parler de tout et de rien, à discuter de comment on allait leur dire la vérité.

 _ **Stephen**_

On est arrivé au studio de tournage, on a donné rendez-vous à l'équipe, ici on sait qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre que nous. Je ne veux pas que ce soit étalé dans la presse avant que nos amis ne sachent la vérité. On est sur place, pour le moment, il n'y a personne, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Je vois bien que Emily est nerveuse, je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou.

 _\- Ça va aller mon amour, tu verras._

 _\- Je suis nerveuse..._

Je souris et la serre un peu plus contre moi.

 _\- Je le sais, je le suis aussi._

On s'embrasse tendrement avant d'entendre des bruits pas très loin, on se sépare et nos amis arrivent pile à ce moment. Il n'y a que John qui n'est pas venu, il passe la soirée avec son mari, mais bon il le sait et nous soutient. On les salut, je dois leur dire maintenant, afin que tout soit réglé, et puis même si je ne le montre pas à Emily, j'appréhende beaucoup leur réaction.

 _\- Si nous vous avons demandé de venir ici c'est parce qu'on doit vous dire quelque chose._

Ils nous regardent tous, se demandant ce qu'il se passe, je veux leur dire mais merde ce n'est pas si facile, j'aimerais être loin d'ici, dans mon lit à tenir Emily dans mes bras.

 _\- Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'entre moi et Emily c'était très différents d'avec les autres actrice, elle me fait ressentir des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti, pas même avec ma femme, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à mon mariage. Parce que j'aime Emily plus que tout, elle me fait vibrer comme jamais. Nous sommes ensemble depuis peu et j'avoue n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je suis avec elle._

Ils semblent tous surpris, mais ne disent rien pour le moment. Emily me regarde et me sourit, je lui pose un baiser sur le front et la serre contre moi. Elle se redresse et me pose un baiser sur la joue.

 _\- Je t'aime._

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi, c'est fou ce que je l'aime quand même. Nos amis ne disent rien, ils se contentent de nous regarder. Je préférerais qu'ils disent quelque chose... David sourit et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Vous avez l'air heureux._

Je souris, Emily aussi, si tu savais David... Nous le sommes et même plus que ça, je suis comblé. Il s'approche d'Emily en souriant.

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi radieuse Emily..._

 _\- C'est grâce à Stephen... C'est lui qui me rends aussi heureuse..._

Je suis heureux qu'elle dise ça, vraiment, je la serre un peu plus contre moi et lui pose un baiser sur le front. Willa fait un grand sourire et vient nous enlacer chacun notre tour en nous félicitant.

 _\- Je n'aurais pas pensé que c'était de Stephen dont tu parlais l'autre soir..._

 _\- Je voulais qu'il soit là quand vous l'apprendriez._

Katie ne réagit pas trop, elle finit par soupirer et par s'approcher d'Emily.

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu flirtais avec l'autre au bar hier soir ?_

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? Je sais que Emily ne ferait jamais ça, je la regarde, elle semble mal à l'aise, je lui pose une main dans le bas de son dos, elle tourne la tête mais ne semble pas quoi savoir répondre. Willa se tourne vers Katie.

 _\- Katie, pour qu'elle flirt il aurait fallu qu'elle soit consentante, ce type était un vrai pot de colle._

Si j'avais été là je lui en aurais collé une à ce type, je peux être extrêmement jaloux quand on s'approche de la femme que j'aime, mais bon je sais que Emily ne me ferait jamais ça. On reste un moment à discuter avec eux avant que David ne me propose qu'on aille chercher des bières. J'accepte volontiers, j'embrasse rapidement Emily avant de la laisser avec les filles.

David et moi sommes dans sa caravane, on prend un pack de bière, je vois bien qu'il a envie de me parler.

 _\- Vas-y David, dis ce que tu as à me dire._

Il sourit et se colle contre un mur.

 _\- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu es bien sur de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes et vous en souffriez tout les deux. Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire souffrir Emily... Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne le fasses pas, même sans le vouloir._

Je souris, je me doutais qu'il s'inquiéterait, je dois le rassurer, je suis plus que sérieux.

 _\- Je suis sérieux David, je l'aime... Je sais que ça va faire jaser beaucoup de gens et que ce ne sera pas facile. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, je veux la rendre heureuse._

 _\- Je crois que tu t'en sors bien pour le moment._

 _\- Merci. Et oui, je suis sur de moi, je n'allais pas rester avec une femme que je n'aime plus autant qu'avant... Alors que j'en aime une autre plus que tout._

 _\- Elle t'aime aussi, ça fait un moment que je m'en suis rendu compte._

Je souris, je sais qu'elle m'aime dans l'ombre depuis un moment. Je suis pareil, j'aurais du m'y prendre à l'avance, elle serait près de moi depuis longtemps.

 _\- Allez retournons près des filles, elles vont croire qu'on leur boit leur bière._

Je ri doucement avant de suivre David, en chemin il me demande depuis quand ça a commencé, je ne lui mens pas, je lui dis aussi que John est au courant, il n'a pas l'air surprit. On arrive près des filles et je me rue vers mon amour quand je la vois essuyer une larme sur sa joue.

 _ **Emily**_

Je regarde Stephen s'éloigner avec David, c'est fou... Il n'est plus à mes côtés depuis quelques secondes et pourtant je sens qu'il me manque, je l'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aime lui, je le sais. Willa s'est absentée un moment.

 _\- Emily... Je suis ton amie, et laisse-moi te dire, que tu fais une grosse connerie..._

Je regarde Katie en fronçant les sourcils, que veut-elle me dire ?

 _\- Katie, je suis adulte, je sais ce que je fais..._

 _\- Emily, ne sois pas bête, son mariage bat de l'aile et hop il te met dans son lit. Tu n'es pas la première à croire qu'il va tout laisser pour toi..._

Je ferme les yeux, Katie m'a avoué au tout début de la série qu'elle aurait bien aimé passer des moments très chaud avec Stephen, ce sont ses mots pas les miens. A ce moment là, on plaisantait là dessus, et il le sait très bien, je lui en ai parlé quand il m'a demandé quand j'avais commencé à l'aimer. Il m'a dit que même s'il n'avait pas été marié, il n'aurait jamais été vers elle.

 _\- Katie, je l'aime, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour. Je l'aurais laissé être heureux avec Cassandra s'il avait vraiment été heureux. Mais c'est arrivé, et je ne regrette rien. Je l'aime plus que tout... Et comme tu l'as dis, tu es mon amie, tu devrais te réjouir pour moi..._

 _\- Et c'est parce que je suis ton amie que je ne peux me réjouir. mais enfin Em, tu es beaucoup plus jeune que lui, vous n'êtes pas sur la même longueur d'onde. L'amour ne fait pas tout. il a une fille, est ce que tu es prête a assumer le rôle de belle mère ? Réfléchis un peu, c'est pas facile d'élever l'enfant d'une autre, si ça se trouve Mavi ne t'aimera pas. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui se passera si ça devient le cas ? Stephen te quittera parce que sa fille est bien plus importante que toi !_

Ce qu'elle me dit me fait mal, horriblement mal... Je pensais qu'elle serait heureuse pour moi, pour nous mais c'est tout le contraire. Stephen m'a dit que quand le divorce serait officiel, il me présenterait à Mavi, et j'ai hâte, je veux bien m'entendre avec elle, je veux qu'elle m'apprécie. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle appuie là où ça fait mal ? Est-ce que Stephen me quittera vraiment si ça se passe mal avec sa fille ? Je sais qu'elle représente beaucoup pour lui, certainement plus que ce que moi je représente. Bon sang Katie pourquoi m'avoir dit ça ? Je doute maintenant... Est-ce que notre amour est vraiment réel ? Ou est-ce à cause de tout ce qui nous entoure que nous en sommes la... nos personnages, l'engouement des fans... Je secoue doucement la tête... Non je l'aime j'en suis sure et je suis sure que lui aussi... Jamais mon cœur n'a battu comme il bat quand je suis avec lui... Jamais je n'ai autant voulu être avec quelqu'un que je veux être avec lui... Je l'aime tellement... Mais est-ce qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime ? Est-ce qu'il serait prêt à supporter que Mavi ne m'aime pas ? Je ne lui en voudrais pas... S'il me quittait parce que sa petite puce ne m'aime pas, je comprendrais, même si je serais dévastée... Le bonheur de Mavi est important, trop important pour qu'on fasse passer le notre avant. Je ne peux empêcher des larmes de couler, je les essuie doucement, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça, mais c'est trop tard parce que Stephen arrive en courant vers moi.

 _\- Mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je ne peux pas lui dire que tout va bien et je ne le veux pas, je ne veux pas lui mentir. En plus il voit bien que ça ne va pas. Mais comment lui dire que je suis en plein doute ? Pas de son amour pour moi, mais de l'avenir de notre relation...

 _\- Je lui ai juste fait comprendre que votre relation ne peut pas être aussi belle que ce que vous pensez._

Je regarde Katie rapidement, avant de baisser le regard.

 _\- Katie, ça ne te regarde pas ! Et puis tu ne sais rien du tout._

Je le vois qui se tourne vers David et Willa qui vient de revenir, il leur demande de nous laisser seuls un moment. Ils acceptent, ils s'éloignent et vont dans une autre pièce. Katie n'a pas bougé.

 _\- Stephen, ce n'est rien, j'avais une poussière dans l'œil._

Stephen me prend doucement par la taille et regarde Katie d'un mauvais œil, il m'éloigne doucement d'elle. Il me pose un baiser sur le front et s'écarte en me souriant.

 _\- Emily, je sais que tu n'avais rien de ça, je vois bien que tu es malheureuse et ça me rend dingue de ne pas savoir. Alors dis-moi ou alors je sens que Katie va passer un sale moment_

J'arrive à lui sourire malgré tout. Je dois lui parler, je ne veux pas de secrets entre nous.

 _\- Elle m'a dit des choses pas sympas, qui m'ont fait réaliser que si Katie a raison... Je te perdrais_

Il ne semble pas comprendre ce que je lui dis, je baisse le regard, j'ai tellement peur...

 _\- Quelles genre de choses ?_

Je n'ose pas le regarder en face, je ne veux pas que Katie ai raison et je ne supporterais pas qu'il me dise que oui... Que je puisse le perdre.

 _\- Emily regarde-moi et dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a raconté. Je t'en pris mon amour._

J'ai une boule qui s'est formée au fond de ma gorge, je ravale mes sanglots et tente tant bien que mal d'expliquer le tout sans craquer.

 _\- C'est à propos de Mavi... Si jamais entre moi et Mavi ça ne se passe pas bien..._

 _\- Ça se passera bien, il n'y a pas de raison... Mavi n'a que deux ans et toi tu es adorable, vous allez super bien vous entendre._

 _\- Oui mais si ça ne se passe pas comme nous le souhaitons..._

Il pose ses mains sur mes joues, j'ai encore baisser le regard et il me force à le regarder, des larmes coulent toutes seules, je n'y peux rien.

 _\- Et bien nous aviserons mais sache que je ne te quitterai pas Emily. j'aime ma fille, et je t'aime. Et il est hors de question que je laisse l'une de vous pour le bonheur de l'autre. Je ne le peux pas... Je vous aime tellement toutes les deux..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Tellement que ça me briserait si je te perdais... Mais je ne veux pas que ta fille soit malheureuse Stephen, parce que si elle l'est tu le seras aussi..._

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Certes mais sans toi je le serai également. N'y pensons pas d'accord ? Mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose mon amour... Celle que j'aime, c'est toi. Celle avec qui je veux être c'est toi... Et je te promets qui quiconque osera dire le contraire aura affaire à moi... Je ne laisserais personne se mettre entre nous Emily..._

Stephen me serre dans ses bras et me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres qu'on approfondis un long moment. Nous rejoignons ensuite le groupe, David et Willa discutent tranquillement et Katie semble bien seule dans son coin, mais je m'en moque. Je m'installe près de Willa, Katie vient se mettre près de moi mais Stephen lui demande de bien vouloir lui céder sa place, qu'il voudrait être près de celle qu'il aime. Ce qu'elle fait, il la regarde méchamment, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Stephen ça. Lui qui est toujours sympas et drôle... Nous buvons nos bières, par moment je vois Stephen jeter un œil vers Katie, mais elle détourne le regard, je pense qu'elle a compris qu'il n'était pas content, voir même furieux. Willa quant-à elle nous parle de son fichu pari, elle me dit qu'elle aurait vraiment du le faire avec les membres de la production et qu'elle aurait gagné. Nous rigolons, décidément elle ne changera pas, elle avait vraiment envie de parier sur notre avenir.

La soirée touche à sa fin, David part le premier, il doit s'occuper de son fils, Katie part juste après lui, elle semble tellement furieuse, mais je m'en fiche. Nous restons seuls avec Willa. Stephen se retire durant un moment, Cassandra vient de le contacter. Je suis donc seule avec Willa.

 _\- Em, j'ai raté un épisode avec Katie ? C'était légèrement électrique entre elle et Stephen._

 _\- Elle n'approuve pas notre relation._

Willa ne semble pas étonnée du tout.

 _\- Je me doutais bien que c'était ça le problème._

Je baisse le regard, je ne veux pas qu'elle me dise les mêmes choses que Katie, je pense que je ne le supporterais pas. Willa me prend doucement la main et la serre.

 _\- Laisse-la penser ce qu'elle veut Em, elle n'a jamais été de ton côté... Elle est jalouse de toi et maintenant que tu as Stephen c'est pire... Tu sais qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ?_

 _\- J'avais des doutes..._

Stephen se rapproche tout en rangeant son téléphone. Il nous dit que Cassandra a demandé s'ils pouvaient régler le divorce sans avocat. Qu'elle le laisserait voir Mavi quand il veut. Il a accepté, je suis rassurée, je pense que ça va bien se dérouler, mieux que ce qu'on espérait. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue.

 _\- On rentre ? Willa tu veux qu'on te dépose quelque part ?_

 _\- Non merci, je vais prendre un taxi. Bonne soirée les amoureux._

On lui souhaite une bonne soirée avant de rentrer chez moi. Mon appartement est plus près et j'ai vraiment envie de retrouver la chaleur de mon chez moi avec l'homme que j'aime.

 _ **Stephen**_

On est rentrés, Emily est partie dans la salle de bain, j'avale un verre d'eau et vais dans sa chambre, je dois lui parler, la conversation qu'on a eu m'a fait comprendre qu'elle a peur que je ne l'aime pas suffisamment pour rester près d'elle quoi qu'il arrive. Je rentre dans la chambre, elle enfile son haut pour la nuit, elle a déjà mis son shorty, elle est tellement belle, je m'approche et passe mes bras autour d'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule dénudée. On reste un moment ainsi, j'ai pris une décision, j'espère qu'elle va accepter parce que je le veux vraiment.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Elle se retourne dans mes bras et pose ses mains sur ma nuque.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas... De ce soir..._

Je lui souris, je dois être honnête.

 _\- Un petit peu... Mais pas suffisamment pour être en colère contre toi... Je sais que tu as peur d'être une passade, ce que tu n'es pas. Et je compte passer chaque jour à te le prouver._

Je vois qu'elle essaye de dire quelque chose, je l'en empêche en l'embrassant tendrement.

 _\- Laisse-moi finir mon amour... Je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes le soir dans ma caravane ou que je vienne dans la tienne... Je veux qu'on aille dans la notre..._

 _\- Tu veux dire..._

 _\- Oui... Je sais que c'est rapide, je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis peu... Mais je veux être avec toi... Tout le temps..._

Ses yeux brillent de larmes, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse tendrement, je souris contre ses lèvres et l'allonge sur le lit, je la serre contre moi alors qu'elle pose sa tête contre mon cou.

 _\- Je rêve de ça depuis si longtemps..._

Je souris et la serre encore plus contre moi.

 _\- Je te promets mon amour, que tout cela n'est pas un rêve, c'est notre vie, c'est ce dont on a envie depuis longtemps._

On reste un moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de notre avenir, parce que oui, nous en avons un ensemble. Emily est mon avenir, je ferais tout pour ça. Quitte à me dresser contre le monde entier.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas sympa Katie hein ^^, bref, si j'ai pleins de reviews, la suite arrivera mercredi, sinon vendredi, à vous de voir ^^**

 **Bonne journée et à vos claviers !**


	8. FIC - Celle Que Je Choisi - Chapitre 03

**Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi bof mais bon on fait aller ^^, merci pour vos reviews pour le chapitre 2, voici donc la suite. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Chapitre 03

 _ **Emily**_

Je me réveille doucement, je sens des lèvres m'embrasser délicatement dans le cou, des mains me caresser doucement la taille, je souris et me tourne avec un sourire aux lèvres, Stephen est juste là, à mes côtés, on s'embrasse tendrement avant de nous lever. On doit aller tourner de bonne heure ce matin, je m'habille, Stephen lui l'est déjà. Il me prépare le petit déjeuner et on le mange côte à côte. Ça fait déjà six mois qu'on est ensemble, six long mois où j'ai été heureuse, la plupart du temps. Au début quand les magasines ont annoncé notre histoire si peu de temps après l'annonce de son divorce certains m'ont incendiés, disant que j'étais une briseuse de ménage et utilisant des noms pas vraiment sympas. J'ai été très mal à ce moment là... Mais Stephen a été là, il a été jusqu'à organiser une conférence de presse pour dire à tout le monde ce qu'il pensait.

Aujourd'hui tout va bien. Cassandra n'a pas été ravie d'apprendre pour nous si peu de temps après le divorce mais elle n'a rien tenté contre Stephen, du coup il peut voir sa fille dès qu'il le veut. Ça me rassure, je ne voulais pas le voir privé de Mavi, ni que cette petite puce soit privée de son père.

On quitte la caravane main dans la main, on en a une pour nous deux maintenant, les producteurs ont voulu m'en laissé une au cas ou, mais je leur demandé au cas ou quoi ? Ils m'ont regardé et ont souris, du coup on a une grande caravane pour nous et nous y sommes heureux. On salut le reste de l'équipe qui nous disent bonjour le sourire aux lèvres. Katie a mis du temps avant d'accepter notre relation, ce n'est que depuis récemment qu'elle nous parle gentiment, avant elle nous évitait et balançait des choses pas sympa disant qu'on ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Stephen ne me laissait pas seule avec elle au début, il craignait qu'elle me refasse douter, mais non, je ne doute pas, je sais qu'il m'aime, au moins autant que je l'aime. Personne ne pourra se mettre entre nous.

On s'installe après avoir récupéré le script du prochain épisode et on va s'installer l'un à côté de l'autre afin de le lire. Stephen est adossé sur un canapé, je veux me mettre près de lui mais il me prend la main et m'attire à lui, je me retrouve collée contre son torse, on lis le script tout les deux dans le calme, je sens de temps en temps Stephen qui me dépose un baiser dans les cheveux.

J'ai finis de lire le script, cet épisode va être super, j'en suis sure, je ne bouge pas, j'attends que mon amour ai fini de lire lui aussi. Au bout d'un moment, il repose le script et me serre contre lui avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

 _\- Je sens qu'on va être géniaux dans cet épisode, comme toujours._

Je ris doucement, il est tellement sur de lui.

 _\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois._

 _\- C'est vrai... Mais ce n'est pas difficile de faire croire à tout le monde que Oliver aime Félicity... Quand on sait que je t'aime comme un fou._

Je souris et me tourne doucement vers lui afin de réclamer un baiser, il me sourit et m'embrasse sans hésiter, je me retourne un peu afin de le rendre plus passionné, je passe ma main autour de son cou et je sens la sienne glisser le long de mon dos.

 _\- Hey les amoureux, on est là !_

On se sépare et on se tourne vers Willa qui tente tant bien que mal de finir la lecture de son script. On se sourit et je me blottis de nouveau contre lui le temps que les autres ai fini leur lecture. Willa sourit en nous voyant, je sais qu'elle est heureuse pour nous, elle nous taquine souvent mais c'est de bon cœur. Stephen m'embrasse doucement sur la joue, je souris et me lève, il ne semble pas comprendre ce que je fais, je lui prends la main et l'attire à moi, nos amis nous regardent en souriant et en secouant la tête. Stephen pose une main sur ma hanche et je lui murmure doucement quelque chose à l'oreille. Il me sourit et m'entraîne avec lui. Il nous reste une heure environ avant le début du tournage et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de mon homme avant le début de la journée. Je m'apprête à le ramener à notre caravane quand je sens Stephen me pousser doucement à l'intérieur du studio d'habillage.

 _\- Stephen..._

 _\- Ce sont juste des répétitions ce matin, personne ne viendra ici..._

Il m'embrasse doucement dans le cou en me mordillant légèrement, je recule contre la porte et la verrouille, il a sans doute raison, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque, il sourit et m'entraîne avec lui sur le canapé posé au fond de la pièce, il s'y assoit tout en enlevant ses vêtements, je le rejoints après avoir enlevé les miens, prête à m'unir encore une fois à l'homme que j'aime. Une fois nue, il me regarde comme si je suis la plus belle femme du monde, j'aime quand il me regarde comme ça, je me sens si désirée, si aimée. Je m'approche de lui doucement, il passe ses mains dans mon dos et me donne de petits baisers sur le ventre, je m'installe sur ses genoux et l'embrasse tendrement, il me rend mon baiser et me fait basculer sur le canapé avant de me couvrir de tout son corps, il me regarde et me sourit avant de me posséder une nouvelle fois. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je l'aime lui, c'est impossible. Il me serre dans ses bras et me murmure à quel point il m'aime, je lui réponds que je l'aime aussi, je l'aime plus que tout. On finit par exploser dans un cri commun, Stephen retombe sur moi en faisant attention de ne pas m'écraser, je caresse doucement son dos, alors qu'il cajole mon cou de délicieux baisers, on reste ainsi un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le travail nous appelle.

 _ **Stephen**_

J'ai du mal à croire que je puisse être aussi heureux, Emily m'apporte un bonheur si grand que je ne pensais pas cela possible. Je l'aime, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Cassandra n'a pas très bien réagit, je le reconnais, mais ça aurait pu être pire, vraiment pire. Elle aurait pu se battre pour avoir la garde de Mavi, mais elle ne l'a pas fait, dès que je demande à voir ma fille, elle me laisse faire, j'en suis heureux. Avec Emily tout me semble si simple, chaque jours quand je me réveille à ses côtés, je me demande si ce n'est pas un rêve, et puis soit je la serre contre moi, soit on s'embrasse, et là je me rends compte que c'est réel.

J'appréhende un peu aujourd'hui... Ça fait plus de six mois qu'on est ensemble, et tout se passe très bien, que ce soit dans notre vie privée que dans notre travail, nos collègues et amis ont très bien pris la nouvelle et nous ont soutenus, ça nous a fait plaisir, surtout que les journalistes n'ont pas été tendre avec mon amour au début, même si j'ai vite remis les pendules à l'heure, personne, ne peut dire du mal de mon ange, jamais.

Aujourd'hui, je dois tourner avec Elysia... Je suis nerveux, je vais devoir l'embrasser... Je sais que c'est mon travail et que dans ma carrière j'aurais sans doute d'autres femmes à embrasser, mais Emily sera là... Embrasser une autre femme sous les yeux de celle qu'on aime, ce n'est pas franchement évident. Je lève les yeux, mon amour a fini de se préparer, elle est belle. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle et la serre contre moi avant de lui poser un baiser dans le cou.

 _\- Je pense que je vais aller étudier mon texte pour cet après-midi..._

Je la retourne doucement et la regarde, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit jalouse.

 _\- Emily..._

Elle me fait un sourire magnifique, un de ceux que j'aime tellement.

 _\- Ça va, je peux supporter le fait que tu embrasses une autre que moi pour la série ou tout autre projet que tu feras dans l'avenir... Mais..._

Je caresse doucement sa joue et lui sourit.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je déteste Elysia... Je sais, je ne devrais pas, mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec elle, et savoir que c'est elle qui va toucher à ces lèvres..._

Elle les caresses doucement du bout des doigts, je ne résiste pas et l'embrasse beaucoup plus passionnément, je la serre contre moi et la soulève avant de la faire asseoir sur le petit comptoir de notre cuisine, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je fais ça avec plaisir, loin de là. Ce sont ses lèvres à elle que je veux embrasser, toujours, pas des autres. Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre elle.

 _\- Je vais peut-être l'embrasser... Mais c'est à toi que je penserais mon amour..._

 _\- Surtout pas !_

Je me détache doucement d'elle, là je ne comprends pas. Elle me sourit tout en faisant dévier ses mains sous mon sweat.

 _\- Je ne veux pas... Que ton baiser à elle ressemble à ceux que tu me donnes..._

Je souris avant de l'embrasser doucement, je sais qu'on va être en retard mais je ne vais jamais pouvoir attendre ce soir, je fais descendre son pantalon avant qu'elle ne ne baisse doucement le mien, je pense qu'elle en a autant envie que moi, je rentre en elle sans attendre et ses mains serrent mon cou alors que sa tête valse doucement en arrière, elle me regarde de nouveau avant que je ne commence à bouger doucement, je lui souris, elle aussi, nos mouvements sont doux au début avant de devenir de plus en plus rapide, je déteste cette position, je la prends dans mes bras et l'allonge sur le sol avant de lui faire l'amour comme j'en ai envie.

On quitte la caravane près de trois quart d'heure plus tard, heureux, elle m'embrasse tendrement avant de partir réviser son texte, et moi je vais sur la plateau, je dois me concentrer quand même, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Une fois sur le plateau, la scène commence doucement, Elysia est une bonne actrice, je ne dirais pas le contraire, mais voilà ce n'est pas Emily... Ce n'est pas mon Emily... La scène arrive enfin, ce moment que j'appréhende beaucoup, ça a pris plus de temps car on a du refaire une scène trois fois. Un soucis technique qu'on arrivait pas à régler.

Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement je ne me sers que de mes lèvres, pas de ma langue, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça à Emily... Je sens que Elysia tente d'aller plus loin mais fort heureusement le directeur cri de couper à ce moment là. Je m'éloigne en souriant à Elysia, je vois au loin Emily qui s'en va, merde je croyais qu'elle allait relire son texte ! Je vais vers elle sans attendre, j'entends Elysia m'appeler mais je ne réponds pas.

Je la rattrape assez vite, ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine, elle semble furieuse.

 _\- Emily..._

 _\- Ça va... Juste... Laisse-moi seule quelques instants, s'il te plaît..._

Oh que non, je ne vais pas risquer qu'elle s'éloigne de moi comme ça. Je m'approche, pose ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse délicatement, je force la barrière de ses lèvres et caresse ma langue de la sienne, elle gémit doucement contre moi et me serre contre elle, on reste ainsi un long moment, je finis par me détacher d'elle tout en restant près d'elle.

 _\- Je pensais que ça ne me ferait rien... Mais ce n'est pas le cas... J'aurais du rester à relire, mais je me suis dit que ça irait..._

 _\- Ça ne voulait rien dire mon amour..._

 _\- Je le sais..._

Elle se serre contre moi et m'enlace, je souris et caresse doucement son dos, je pense que je réagirais de la même façon si je la voyais embrasser un autre que moi, même si c'est notre travail, je crois que je suis un brin possessif et je suis heureux de la savoir ainsi elle aussi. Je m'éloigne et l'embrasse de nouveau.

On retourne sur le plateau, on va devoir tourner une scène juste tout les deux, ce genre de scène, on adore les tourner. On arrive et on voit Elysia qui discute avec David et Katie. Willa est en train de boire un verre d'eau plus loin. Emily et moi on la rejoint main dans la main.

 _\- Vous saviez que Elysia ne lisait pas du tout la presse à scandale ?_

On se regarde, surprit.

 _\- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _\- Parce que du coup, elle ne sait pas pour vous deux. Enfin, elle ne le savait pas avant votre scène. Mais maintenant, elle le sait, David lui a gentiment dit que tu étais déjà pris._

Je pose un baiser sur le front de mon amour qui se colle à moi.

 _\- Pourtant ça a fait la une pendant un moment, j'ai même fait une conférence pour qu'on la laisse tranquille._

 _\- Et bien elle ne suit pas l'actualité, elle ne savait pas du tout. Elle voulait te proposer d'aller boire un verre ce soir. Avec les gars on s'est tous regardé surpris. John a même éclaté de rire en disant qu'il aimerait voir ta tête quand tu sauras ça Emily._

Je souris, John est toujours le premier à vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passe dans nos vies, d'ailleurs, quand un fan a voulu s'en prendre à Emily, John s'est interposé, elle n'a pas été blessé fort heureusement et lui non plus, le fan a été arrêté. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive, ça fait six mois qu'il nous le prouve.

 _\- Je la déteste... C'est officiel..._

J'éclate de rire et la serre encore plus contre moi, elle passe ses bras autour de mon torse, je vois Elysia qui nous regarde et je murmure doucement à mon amour que je veux lui prouver que mon cœur est prit et bien gardé. Elle jette un œil dans la direction et me sourit. Willa lève les yeux et sourit avant de rejoindre Katie et David.

Je me penche vers elle et la serre contre moi, avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres sans attendre, ma langue glisse dans sa bouche alors que ses mains entourent mon cou, je la serre contre moi vraiment fort et laisse mon désir parler pour moi, je caresse sa langue de la mienne et l'entends gémir doucement. On reste ainsi de longues minutes, sans vouloir nous détacher l'un de l'autre, quand enfin on se sépare plus par manque d'air que par envie, je lui souris, elle me sourit aussi, je lui pose un baiser sur le front avant qu'on ne les rejoigne. J'ai une main posée dans le bas du dos de mon amour et on avance doucement, heureux.

Elysia me lance un regard qui en dit long, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en colère, juste extrêmement déçue. Emily et moi sommes appelés pour le maquillage, on échange un dernier baiser avant de nous séparer. On doit se retrouver d'ici une heure sur le plateau, une scène purement Olicity, on va être géniaux, comme toujours, parce qu'on ne joue pas, on change nos noms, mais c'est tout, nos baisers, nos regards, nos paroles, tout est réel. J'enlève ma veste et vide les poches de mon jean de divers objet, je les enferme dans le petit coffre, la photo de ma fille, mon porte feuille, mon argent et un petit objet que je garde précieusement depuis quelques jours. Une magnifique bague en or blanc, avec un diamant entouré de deux petit rubis, je l'ai acheté en début de semaines, je compte bien la donner à mon amour, très bientôt, je ne sais pas quand, je veux que ce soit parfait, que ce soit un moment mémorable. Je veux que mon amour devienne ma femme, je pose la bague dans le coffre et le referme doucement, j'enclenche la combinaison que seul moi connaît et fonce me préparer, je rejoins le plateau et souris en voyant mon amour qui m'attend, elle tourne la tête et me sourit, je vais vers elle, on échange un dernier baiser léger avant de commencer à tourner la scène sous les yeux de l'équipe de tournage et de nos amis qui savent tous très bien qu'on va réussir à faire rêver les fans sans effort tant notre amour est flagrant à l'écran.

 _ **Emily**_

Je suis nerveuse... On a deux semaines de congés et Stephen va voir sa famille... Ils sont au courant pour nous, depuis le début, mais ils veulent me voir et je ne le veux pas... Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça... Je veux les voir mais je ne me sens pas prête... Je ne veux pas supporter leurs regards, parce que j'ai brisé le mariage de Stephen, il me dit que non, mais je sais que si je n'avais pas été là, il serait encore marié, ils doivent m'en vouloir et je ne veux pas perdre Stephen, je ne le supporterais pas...

- _Emily ?_

Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il s'approche et vient me serrer contre lui, je me laisse aller dans ses bras, il me pose un baiser sur la joue, je me sens tellement bien.

 _\- Viens avec moi..._

Je me tends doucement contre lui, je veux me reculer mais il me retient doucement.

 _\- Je sais ce que tu as, tu as peur qu'ils ne te jugent, qu'ils ne nous jugent... Ils ne le feront pas..._

 _\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Je repense à ce que les journalistes ont dit au début.. Ils ont été odieux en disant que j'avais gâché ta vie... Et je..._

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant tendrement, je le laisse faire et passe mes bras autour de son cou, on rend ce baiser bien plus passionné. Ses mains me serrent contre lui alors que les miennes caressent doucement sa nuque. On finit par se séparer, à bout de souffle, il me sourit et caresse doucement ma joue.

 _\- Ils t'apprécient déjà, tu le saurais si tu venais..._

Il me dit ça en souriant, je sais qu'il ne me mentirait pas.

 _\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mon amour... Ils savaient que je n'étais pas heureux avec Cass, et ils t'adorent de me donner ce bonheur... Je veux que tu rencontres ma famille... Avant que tu n'en fasses partie officiellement._

Il me prend la main et caresse doucement ma bague de fiançailles, j'ai encore du mal à y croire... Il me l'a demandé la semaine dernière, lors d'une soirée qu'on a organisé avec l'équipe, tout le monde était là, y compris Elysia, elle commençait vraiment à m'agacer, à toujours tourner autour de lui, je ne suis pas du genre jalouse, mais avec elle... C'était plus fort que moi, pourtant je supporte que Willa ou Katie soient près de lui, je ne ressens aucune jalousie bien que Katie nous ai clairement fait comprendre qu'elle aurait aimé être à ma place...

Vers le milieu de soirée, Stephen m'a pris la main et m'a juste passé cette bague... En me disant que même si c'était récent lui et moi, on aurait le reste de notre vie pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé de lui donner ma réponse maintenant, mais je n'ai pas attendu, je lui ai dit oui tout de suite, comment aurais-je pu lui dire non ? Je l'aime tellement, je l'aime plus que tout. On est donc fiancés depuis une semaine, nos amis ont été ravis pour nous, on a prévu d'attendre la fin du tournage de la saison avant de nous marier.

 _\- Mon amour... Viens avec moi... Je te promets qu'on passera deux semaines géniales... Tu as déjà envoûtée ma fille, tu y arriveras avec le reste de ma famille._

Je souris, c'est vrai que j'adore passer du temps avec Mavi, elle est tellement adorable, quand elle dort chez Stephen... Enfin, non, c'est chez nous maintenant, elle me suit partout en m'appelant Mily, elle est vraiment adorable, je l'adore, j'avais tellement peur que ça se passe mal, qu'elle ne m'aime pas, mais c'est tout le contraire, et je suis ravie. Je regarde ma bague avant de le regarder lui puis je hoche la tête.

 _\- C'est vrai ? Tu viens alors ?_

Je souris et hoche la tête de nouveau, il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse dans le cou. Il a l'air heureux. On prépare nos sacs et on part récupérer Mavi, elle vient avec nous durant ces deux semaines, Cassandra a accepté. J'attends dans la voiture quand Stephen va la chercher, je sais qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas, je ne veux pas créer de conflits inutiles. Je le vois revenir quelques minutes plus tard en tenant Mavi d'une main et la valise de la petite de l'autre. Je sors de la voiture et Mavi court vers moi, je me baisse et la serre dans mes bras avant de me relever et de lui poser un baiser sur la joue, elle se met à rire. Stephen s'approche et nous embrasse toutes les deux.

 _\- Allez mes amours, en voiture !_

J'installe Mavi dans son siège auto et fais attention qu'elle soit bien attachée, je lui donne un baiser sur la joue, elle me sourit et je rejoins Stephen à l'avant. Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple avec Mavi, je pensais que je mettrais du temps à trouver ma place entre eux deux, mais c'est tout le contraire, c'est tellement simple quand on est tout les trois, je pense que comme Mavi n'a que deux ans, elle ne comprends pas trop, Stephen lui expliquera quand elle sera plus grande.

On dépose la voiture dans un parking privé à l'aéroport, on ne veut pas que ce soit trop long pour Mavi, et en voiture ça risque de l'être. Quand on embarque, Mavi se met à côté du hublot, je me mets au milieu et Stephen se met à mes côtés, je pose ma tête contre son épaule et ferme les yeux un moment, je suis tellement heureuse.

Il est tard quand on arrive enfin à notre destination, Mavi dort dans les bras de son père, on rentre, sa mère vient nous saluer, je suis un peu nerveuse quand même, elle m'embrasse sur la joue et je rejoins Stephen à l'étage, il couche Mavi dans sa chambre et me conduit à la sienne... Enfin non, c'est la notre maintenant. On s'endort très rapidement, le voyage nous a épuisé.

 _ **Stephen**_

Je me réveille doucement, mon amour est toujours à mes côtés, elle dort paisiblement, je lui pose un baiser sur le front et me lève, elle a bien besoin de se reposer. Je vais voir dans la chambre de ma fille mais elle est déjà levée. Je vais dans la cuisine et vois ma fille en train de petit déjeuner, je l'embrasse doucement et embrasse aussi ma mère.

 _\- Je suis contente qu'elle soit venue._

Je souris.

 _\- Moi aussi... Elle avait peur... Que vous ne la détestiez..._

 _\- Pourquoi on l'a détesterait ? Elle te rend heureux..._

Je soupire, Emily est vraiment têtue, je décide de tout dire à ma mère, je lui dit que Emily craignait qu'on lui en veule d'être la cause de mon divorce, sauf que entre Cassandra et moi c'était déjà mort avant, Emily a juste été la raison qui m'a fait vouloir la quitter. Qui m'a fait comprendre que je ne l'aime pas.

 _\- Stephen, je sais que tu l'aimes, et qu'entre Cassandra et toi ça n'allait plus, je le voyais bien quand vous étiez ensemble, vous étiez là sans être là tout les deux..._

 _\- Maman..._

Je dois lui dire, de toute façon, elle finira par voir sa bague à son doigt.

 _\- Tu veux me parler de la superbe bague que j'ai aperçut à son doigt hier soir ?_

Je ri doucement, Mavi me demande de descendre, je la prends dans mes bras et la pose sur le sol.

 _\- Mily est où ?_

Je souris et lui dit qu'elle dort encore, Mavi va dans le salon.

 _\- Je l'aime maman, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle... Ça peut te sembler cliché... Mais c'est ce que je ressens. Et je sais que vous adoriez Cassandra et elle aura toujours une place dans ma vie... Pour notre fille, mais j'aime Emily... C'est auprès d'elle que je veux vieillir..._

Ma mère vient vers moi et me serre contre elle.

 _\- Je sais tout ça, et Emily est la bienvenue dans notre famille._

On reste à discuter un moment avant que je ne vois mon amour arriver en tenant ma fille dans ses bras, sa petite tête reposant sur son épaule.

 _\- Une petite princesse avait envie de me voir..._

Je souris et m'approche d'elles et les embrasse toutes les deux, je suis heureux, et je vois que ma mère l'est pour nous. J'embrasse une dernière fois Emily avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Mavi, elle lui a demandé de jouer avec elle.

 _ **Emily**_

Je suis bien dans ce lit, vraiment bien, il est confortable, je sens que quelqu'un bouge dans le lit, Stephen ? Non, je ne pense pas, il m'aurait déjà prise dans ses bras. Une petite main appuie doucement sur ma joue, je souris doucement, je reconnais cette petite main, je fais semblant de dormir.

 _\- Mily ?_

Je ne dis rien.

 _\- Mily, un câlin..._

Je souris et ouvre les yeux doucement, je la vois au dessus de moi à me regarder fixement, ses yeux bleus me regardant, ses cheveux blonds encore en bataille. Elle est vraiment mignonne comme tout, je me redresse et tends les bras vers elle, elle avance à quatre pattes vers moi et passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou, je la serre contre moi et lui dépose un baiser dans les cheveux. Je l'aime vraiment cette petite fille, énormément même. On reste ainsi un moment avant que je ne lui demande si elle veut qu'on rejoigne son père. Elle hoche la tête, je veux la poser sur le lit le temps de m'habiller mais elle s'accroche à moi.

 _\- Je dois m'habiller ma puce..._

Elle me lâche et je la pose sur le lit, elle me regarde m'habiller et me coiffer tout en jouant avec la vieille peluche de son père. Je la regarde et me penche vers elle.

 _\- Je peux te coiffer Mavi ?_

Elle sourit et hoche la tête, je m'assois sur le lit et la prends dans mes bras, je la fais asseoir sur moi et lui démêle les cheveux le plus doucement possible, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Une fois ses cheveux bien coiffés, je me lève et fouille dans sa petite valise, Stephen l'a déposé ici pour ne pas la réveiller hier soir. Je cherche de quoi la coiffer correctement et tombe sur deux serre tête, un bleu foncé avec un petit nœud et un rouge avec des petits pois noirs. Je les montre tout les deux à Mavi.

 _\- Lequel tu veux ?_

Elle penche la tête sur le côté et me montre le bleu. Je pose le rouge et retourne vers elle. Je lui mets correctement le serre tête et la regarde.

 _\- Tu es toute belle._

 _\- Merci !_

Une fois finie, je lui tends les bras, elle me sourit et me laisse la prendre, elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule et me demande si je pourrais jouer avec elle après, j'accepte avec plaisir. On descend dans la cuisine, j'entends Stephen parler avec sa mère.

Ça fait une heure que je joue avec Mavi, Stephen est parti courir, on s'amuse bien toutes les deux. Je vois la mère de Stephen qui avance vers nous, elle me fait signe d'approcher, je pose un baiser sur la tête de Mavi et lui dit de continuer un moment, que je reviens vite. Je suis nerveuse quand même.

 _\- Ne sois pas nerveuse Emily._

Je souris, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand même.

 _\- Mon fils m'a dit que tu étais nerveuse à l'idée de venir..._

Je baisse le regard, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir... J'aimerais que Stephen soit là, près de moi.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à l'être... Tu sais, ça fait un moment qu'on a compris que Stephen n'aimait plus Cassandra comme avant... Je le vois te regarder et je sais qu'il t'aime._

 _\- Je l'aime aussi... Plus que tout._

 _\- Je le sais aussi... Je peux comprendre également pourquoi tu étais nerveuse à l'idée de nous rencontrer. Tu craignais qu'on ne te juge et qu'on te dise de laisser Stephen tranquille._

Je hoche doucement la tête, je joue avec ma bague de fiançailles, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de notre mariage ? C'est rapide... Même si je ne veux pas attendre.

 _\- Elle est magnifique..._

Je vois qu'elle regarde ma bague, je souris et cesse de jouer avec.

 _\- Je sais que c'est rapide mais..._

Elle me prends la main doucement et la serre.

 _\- Quand on est sur d'une chose, le temps n'a pas d'importance. Je sais que tu aimes mon fils, et que mon fils t'aime aussi. Ça dure depuis un moment, sans doute avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte tout les deux, ça n'a pas du être facile de vivre avec ça... Surtout pour toi..._

Je la regarde, c'est fou elle arrive pratiquement à lire en moi.

 _\- Je n'aurais jamais rien tenté... Je pensais vraiment qu'il était heureux... Alors je restais loin de lui._

 _\- Je suis heureuse qu'il ai compris enfin... Promets-moi juste de le rendre heureux Emily. Je veux juste que mon fils soit heureux._

 _\- Je vous le promets._

Je suis sincère, je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'on soit heureux. J'essuie rapidement une larme qui a coulé quand j'entends Mavi m'appeler.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures Mily ?_

Je la prends sur mes genoux et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Je suis heureuse, c'est tout ma puce._

 _\- Oh, papa est là !_

Je tourne la tête et on voit Stephen rentrer directement, il voit mon regard et il vient aussitôt vers moi, pose une main sur ma joue et la caresse doucement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Je lui fais un sourire. Il semble vraiment inquiet pour moi.

 _\- Tout va bien, promis._

 _\- Sure ?_

 _\- Oui, tout à fait sure._

 _\- Je pense qu'Emily est rassurée maintenant que je lui ai dis qu'elle était le bienvenue dans la famille._

Stephen sourit, moi aussi, je tiens toujours Mavi contre moi, j'ai vraiment eu tort d'avoir peur, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Maintenant on va pouvoir profiter de nos vacances, je me sens plus à l'aise, beaucoup plus.

On a déjà passé une petite semaine ici, et tout va bien j'ai rencontré toute sa famille et ils sont vraiment géniaux, je dois dire que je suis rassurée. Ils sont heureux pour nous et heureux de voir que nous nous aimons autant. Ce soir Stephen nous a réservé deux jours dans un petit chalet, juste nous deux, la mère de Stephen garde Mavi. Je ne sais pas où on va, mais j'ai hâte. Un week-end en amoureux, juste lui et moi, ça va être génial.

On arrive enfin, c'est un petit chalet en bois au cœur de la forêt, il est assez classe. On rentre et on pose nos affaires, je veux ouvrir ma valise afin de sortir un gilet, j'ai un peu froid mais Stephen en a décidé autrement, il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse doucement dans le cou, mon corps tremble déjà, je me retourne dans ses bras et passe mes bras autour de son cou avant de réclamer un vrai baiser.

 _\- Une semaine sans te faire l'amour... C'est dur... Surtout quand tu es dans mes bras toutes les nuits..._

Je souris contre ses lèvres, en même temps, je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de faire l'amour dans une maison où il y a sa famille... Oh non, je ne peux pas, j'imagine qu'on nous entend ou pire qu'on nous voit, c'est horrible...

 _\- On peut se rattraper... Enfin... Si tu te sens prêt à relever le défi..._

Je me mords la lèvre, je sais qu'il adore quand je parle comme ça, il m'embrasse de tout son être, glissant sans attendre sa langue dans ma bouche, je le serre contre moi alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras avant de m'allonger sur le tapis épais qu'il y a devant la cheminée, celle ci est encore éteinte mais avec ce qu'on va faire, je pense qu'on aura vite fait de se réchauffer.

Je me lève doucement, son corps est juste en dessous de moi, il caresse doucement mon dos, nous sommes nus mais malgré la fraîcheur de la pièce, je n'ai pas froid, pas du tout, on vient de faire l'amour des heures durant et je dois dire que ça m'a manqué, même si ça ne fait qu'une semaine.

 _\- Stephen ?_

Il me regarde tendrement et me sourit.

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Je crois que je suis accro à toi._

Il éclate de rire avant de me faire basculer sous lui tout en m'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

 _\- Je le suis aussi mon amour... J'aime t'embrasser, partout où je peux, j'aime caresser ta peau, sentir ton odeur, te tenir dans mes bras..._

Il se frotte doucement à moi, il est de nouveau prêt à me posséder. Il m'embrasse tendrement avant de se coller à moi, mes mains caressent son dos alors que ses lèvres dévient de mes lèvres à mon cou puis à ma poitrine. Il se relève légèrement, en me souriant, je sais ce qu'il veut, je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et entre en moi rapidement, je gémis fortement en me mordant la lèvre inférieur.

 _\- J'aime être à l'intérieur de toi et t'entendre gémir et crier mon nom... Je t'aime Emily, je t'aime infiniment..._

Je n'arrive même pas à répondre tant le plaisir qu'il me donne est intense, il bouge de plus en plus vite, je ne sais même pas comment il arrive à faire ça. On continue pendant de longues minutes avant que je ne sente le plaisir m'envahir, je suis prête à crier son nom quand je le sens s'arrêter. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde, il m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

 _\- Je t'en pris..._

 _\- Quoi... ?_

Il se moque de moi ? Il recommence à bouger doucement puis de plus en plus vite avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

 _\- Stephen ! Je t'en pris..._

Il sourit et recommence ses mouvements allant de plus en plus vite, cette fois il ne s'arrête pas, il continue encore et encore avant que je ne cri son nom à plusieurs reprises, les orgasmes se multipliant, je suis totalement épuisée, il m'a épuisé, il continue un moment avant de jouir à son tour. Il me serre dans ses bras, j'en fais autant.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Plus que tout... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi..._

Je cache mon visage dans son cou, mais il me fait le regarder.

 _\- Jamais ça n'arrivera. Je te le promets mon amour._

Il prends ma main, celle où se trouve ma bague de fiançailles. Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais je me demande toujours ce qu'il me trouve, pourquoi il m'a choisit moi.

 _\- Je t'aime... Tu es toute ma vie, ne doute pas, jamais._

Je lui souris et l'embrase tendrement. Il finit par se lever et allume la cheminée avant de venir me reprendre dans ses bras, je suis épuisée, mais tellement bien dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime plus que tout.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? La fin vendredi si j'ai des reviews. A vos claviers !**

 **( Je vais tenter de vous faire la suite de Ligthning, mais ce chapitre me pose soucis à fond ! )**


	9. FIC - Celle Que Je Choisi - Chapitre 04

**Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, elles me font super plaisir ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Chapitre 04

 _ **Stephen**_

On a repris le travail depuis un mois et tout va pour le mieux, la saison avance très bien et mon histoire avec mon amour est toujours parfaite, on est pas encore mariés, on veux vraiment attendre que la saison soit terminée, histoire que tout le monde puisse être là. Mon amour est en train de tourner une scène avec Echo, je l'adore, il est génial, et même s'il passe beaucoup de temps avec elle pour répéter, je ne suis pas jaloux. Tout à coup, je vois Emily se tenir à une table, ce n'est pas prévu dans le script, elle improvise ? Je sais tout de suite que non quand je la vois tomber au sol, je cours vers elle sans attendre une seconde, Echo la tient dans ses bras, il me laisse la prendre, elle a les yeux clos.

 _\- Emily... Mon amour, réveille-toi... Je t'en pris._

Elle ne réagit pas, je n'ose pas la bouger, j'entends quelqu'un qui appelle les secours, je ne sais même pas qui, je m'en moque, je veux juste que l'ambulance arrive vite et qu'il s'occupe d'elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et je dois dire que j'ai peur. On travaille depuis cette nuit, elle doit être épuisée... Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on fait ces horaires là et elle ne s'est jamais écroulée.

L'ambulance arrive rapidement, ils s'occupent de ma fiancée, l'installent à l'arrière et je monte avec elle, ils veulent me dire que je ne peux pas, mais je ne leur laisse pas le temps, je lui prends la main et l'ambulance démarre rapidement.

 _\- Ça va aller mon amour, je suis là..._

Une fois à l'hôpital elle est prise en charge rapidement, on me demande d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, je voudrais être près d'elle, mais je ne peux pas. J'attends un long moment, me demandant ce qu'elle a, je m'imagine le pire, j'essaye de me dire que ce n'est qu'un petit malaise du à la fatigue mais l'idée qu'elle puisse être malade, très malade ne cesse de me hanter. J'envoie un message à ma mère avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne autrement, je lui dis de ne pas me contacter, que je l'appellerais quand j'aurais du nouveau. J'éteins mon portable et attends patiemment qu'on vienne me dire ce que ma fiancée a.

 _\- Monsieur Amell ?_

Je me lève et m'approche de lui, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu mais ça me semble beaucoup trop long.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

Il lève les mains vers moi comme pour me dire de me calmer.

 _\- Votre fiancée va bien, elle souffre d'une légère déshydratation et a eu une baisse de tension. Il lui faut quelques jours de repos et tout ira bien. Il faut qu'elle se ménage étant donné son état._

Quoi ? De quoi il parle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

 _\- Votre fiancée est enceinte. De cinq semaines environ._

Enceinte ? Waouh, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, vraiment pas. C'est vrai qu'elle était fatiguée ces temps ci, mais je pensais qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre après les vacances. Elle est enceinte... Je souris, je suis heureux.

 _\- Je peux la voir ?_

 _\- Oui bien sur, elle s'est endormie, je ne pense pas qu'elle sache pour le bébé, elle a reprit connaissance à son arrivée, on lui a demandé si elle pouvait être enceinte et elle nous a dit que ce n'était pas possible..._

Je souris, elle va être surprise, j'espère quand même qu'elle va être heureuse. Je rentre dans sa chambre et je la vois endormie, elle est si belle. Je m'approche et lui prend la main délicatement avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés, je pose mon autre main sur son ventre. Notre bébé grandit juste là... On a été prudent pourtant, on a jamais vraiment parlé d'enfants, elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait en avoir plus tard, d'ici quelques années, j'ai été d'accord, mais je crois que ce petit ange a décidé de rencontrer ses parents plus tôt que prévu.

Emily ouvre doucement les yeux, elle tourne la tête vers moi et les referme.

 _\- Hey mon amour, je suis là... Tout va bien._

Elle les ouvre de nouveau et me regarde.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _\- Tu t'es évanouie, rassure-toi, tu vas bien. Mais tu m'as fais sacrément peur mon amour._

 _\- Désolée..._

Je lui souris, elle tente de se redresser mais elle a du mal, elle est encore faible, je l'aide doucement avant de lui donner un peu d'eau. Je ne sais pas trop comment lui dire, j'ai peur tout à coup...

 _\- Stephen ?_

Je lui souris doucement et serre sa main.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

J'inspire un bon coup, je dois lui dire, c'est son bébé et elle finira par l'apprendre, je veux que ce soit moi qui lui dise.

 _\- Le médecin m'a appris autre chose, et c'est ce qui a sans doute provoqué ton malaise..._

Elle ne comprends pas et je ne sais pas comment lui dire... Et si elle n'en voulait pas de cet enfant ?

 _\- Stephen... Tu me fais peur..._

Je souris et me rapproche un peu d'elle. Je pose une main sur son ventre et le caresse doucement.

 _\- L'enfant qu'on avait prévu d'avoir, d'ici quelques années... Est déjà là..._

Elle me regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes, on dirait qu'elle a du mal à réaliser. Elle reste silencieuse, merde mon amour, parle-moi... Je sais qu'il est là très tôt, mais il est bel et bien là, on s'en sortira, je te le promets. Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux, merde pourquoi tu veux pleurer ?

 _\- Emily..._

 _\- Il va bien ? Je t'en pris Stephen dis-moi que notre bébé va bien !_

Elle est au bord des larmes, je la serre contre moi. Elle s'inquiète pour lui, je suis heureux, ça veut dire qu'elle le veut.

 _\- Notre bébé va bien mon amour, il va très bien, tu dois juste te reposer quelques temps._

Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre elle. On reste un moment ainsi avant que je ne me détache d'elle. J'essuie les quelques larmes qui ont coulé, elle ne pleure plus mais elle a du avoir peur. Savoir qu'il va bien doit la rassurer.

 _\- Tu sais de combien ?_

 _\- Cinq semaines selon le médecin._

Elle me sourit et pose une main sur son ventre avant de poser sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je suis heureux et elle semble l'être aussi.

 _\- J'ai fait attention pourtant... Je ne pensais pas que je tomberais enceinte maintenant..._

 _\- Et bien... On a eu de la chance, ce petit ange a décidé de nous rencontrer avant l'heure... Et je pense savoir quand on l'a conçut..._

Je lui murmure à l'oreille ce week-end qu'on a passé dans un chalet durant nos vacances, à faire l'amour pratiquement non stop durant ces deux jours devant un feu de cheminée, c'était vraiment très intense, trop intense mais tellement merveilleux. Emily sourit à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

 _\- Tu penses que c'est à ce moment là qu'on a conçu notre bébé ?_

 _\- Et bien, les dates correspondent... Emily... Je suis heureux... Merci mon amour, de me rendre si heureux._

Elle me sourit et me dit qu'elle est heureuse elle aussi. Je rassure ma mère en lui disant que tout va bien, par contre je ne lui dit pas pour le bébé, je veux lui dire de vive voix, j'irais la voir dès que possible, afin qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas dans les journaux. Je le dis à Emily, elle ne pourra pas venir avec moi ce week-end, elle doit se reposer, elle semble déçue.

 _\- J'aurais voulu lui dire avec toi..._

Je l'embrasse tendrement... Je lui propose alors d'inviter ma mère à venir nous voir, comme ça, on lui dira ensemble pour notre enfant. Elle sourit, elle à l'air ravie. Le médecin rentre à ce moment là, il nous demande de le suivre, je me lève et aide Emily à se lever, elle semble aller bien, tient mieux sur ses jambes, je la soutiens quand même. Le médecin nous conduit dans une pièce, je vois un appareil et je souris, Emily va passer une échographie. Elle s'allonge sur la table et relève la blouse qu'on lui a prêté. Le médecin lui passe le gel et prépare la sonde, Emily me prend la main et me regarde.

 _\- Je vais pouvoir vous dire de combien vous êtes enceinte exactement._

On se sourit et on tourne la tête vers l'écran, j'ai hâte de voir notre bébé à l'écran. Le médecin pose la sonde sur le ventre et commence à chercher notre enfant. On attend seulement quelques secondes avant que le médecin nous dise que notre enfant est là. On le regarde un moment, on ne voit pas grand chose mais il est bien là.

 _\- Je pense que vous en êtes bien à cinq semaines. Le bébé se développe bien. Mais vous devez faire attention à vous d'accord ?_

Emily hoche la tête, elle n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de l'écran et moi non plus. On sera très prudent, je ne veux pas risquer de perdre notre bébé et je sais que Emily non plus. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Merci..._

Je souris à mon tour, je sais pourquoi elle me remercie, je ne dis rien, je l'embrasse tendrement et on regarde de nouveau l'écran. Le médecin nous imprime une photo et éteint l'écran. Emily remet la blouse après s'être essuyée le ventre.

 _\- Je préfère vous garder cette nuit, juste au cas ou._

On ne dit rien, ni elle ni moi ne voulons que notre bébé risque quoi que ce soit, je sais qu'elle ne veut pas rester mais elle ne dit rien. Je demande au médecin si je vais pouvoir rester ici et il nous dit qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis.

Quelques jours plus tard on est de retour sur le tournage, l'équipe a laissé Emily tranquille durant son hospitalisation et les jours de repos que la prod lui a accordé, mais là ils sont tous là, à nous féliciter, Emily devra faire attention et ne pas trop forcer, mais elle m'a promit de tout faire pour ne pas mettre notre bébé en danger, j'ai confiance en elle, elle aime notre enfant au moins autant que je l'aime aussi. Willa passe ses mains sur les yeux de mon amour et la fait avancer.

 _\- Willa où tu m'emmènes ?_

 _\- Il y en a pour quelques secondes ma belle._

Je les suis un sourire aux lèvres, je sais ce qu'elle prépare, toute l'équipe a préparé ça. Willa enlève ses mains et Emily se retrouve devant un fauteuil avec son nom écrit dessus. Un fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse se reposer après les scènes qu'elle tournera. Elle sourit et les remercie avant de venir se blottir contre moi, je la serre contre moi et on profite ensemble de la petite fête que nos amis ont organisé pour nous féliciter de la future venue de notre enfant. Les scénaristes ont trouvé comment intégrer la grossesse d'Emily, lors de la prochaine saison, Oliver et Félicity auront un fils, Connor. Nous ne savons pas encore si nous aurons un petit garçon ou une petite fille, l'avenir nous le dira, j'ai hâte en tout cas.

 _ **Emily**_

Je me lève doucement, je tends le bras à côté de moi mais Stephen n'est pas là, je regarde l'heure, il est près de dix heures, il doit être parti tourner et me laisser dormir, j'ai tourné une scène hier et je suis un peu fatiguée. En même temps je suis enceinte de plus de huit mois, ils m'ont dit que je n'étais pas obligée de tourner cette scène maintenant, qu'on pourrait attendre que j'ai accouché et qu'on utiliserait un faux ventre, mais j'ai accepté, c'était la scène d'accouchement de Félicity, et je dois dire que j'ai hâte de tenir ma fille dans mes bras.

Je sors du lit et touche doucement mon ventre, mon bébé bouge bien ce matin. J'ai un peu mal au dos mais je me sens bien. Je quitte la caravane et rejoins Willa qui est en pleine discussion avec Katie et David.

 _\- Alors ma belle ça va ?_

Je soupire, j'ai tellement hâte d'accoucher.

 _\- Je me sens grosse._

Ils se mettent à rire.

 _\- Tu es enceinte Emily, c'est normal. Mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Votre princesse va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez._

Je caresse encore mon ventre et continue de discuter avec eux quand je sens un liquide couler le long de mes jambes. Willa me regarde et regarde en bas.

 _\- Oh ! David ?_

 _\- J'ai vu, je vais le chercher._

Willa s'approche de moi et me fais asseoir sur une chaise.

 _\- Stephen..._

 _\- David est parti le chercher, il va arriver bientôt._

Je ne peux pas faire sans lui, il doit être là, j'ai besoin de lui à mes côtés. On attends un moment mais Stephen ne vient pas... Je ressens les premières contractions, pour le moment c'est supportable mais s'il te plaît David... Ramène-le... Je vois David qui revient, sans Stephen.

 _\- David, où est-il ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, il a fini sa scène il y a quelques instants, il a dit qu'il revenait bientôt mais je ne sais pas où il est..._

Oh non Stephen... Mon amour... Tu ne peux pas rater la naissance de notre fille, je sais que tu t'en voudras toujours... J'essuie rapidement une larme qui a coulé, j'ai peur.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va le trouver._

Il repart à sa recherche, Willa reste avec moi. Les contractions se rapprochent de plus en plus, elle m'a proposé d'aller à l'hôpital, mais je ne veux pas, pas sans lui. Au bout de vingt minutes, Willa reçoit un message.

 _\- C'est David, il l'a trouvé, il était dans la salle vidéo avec le type des montages. Il arrive ne t'en fais pas._

Je le vois arriver en courant, Willa s'écarte et sort son portable, je pense qu'elle va appeler une ambulance. Il s'approche de moi et me serre contre lui tout en posant une main sur mon ventre.

 _\- Je suis là mon amour..._

 _\- Tu étais où ?_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer... Il est là à mes côtés et je suis heureuse.

 _\- Pardonne-moi... Je t'en pris... Je ne quitte plus, je te le promets._

Il m'embrasse tendrement alors qu'une autre contraction arrive, elle est plus forte celle ci. Stephen me serre contre lui et m'aide à me relever une fois qu'elle est passée, l'ambulance va arriver selon Willa, et c'est galère de se glisser sur le plateau sans soucis. Je dois m'arrêter à plusieurs reprises tant les contractions se rapprochent... C'est bizarre quand même, je pensais que c'était plus lent pour un premier bébé... Je dois faire partie de ces femmes qui échappent aux règles...

 _\- Je n'en peux plus Stephen..._

Il me serre contre lui doucement et on s'arrête, les gars de l'équipe m'apportent un fauteuil, je peux m'y asseoir et Stephen me serre contre lui, il me masse doucement le dos, me le caresse tendrement.

 _\- Ne me laisse pas..._

 _\- Jamais._

On voit l'ambulance arriver, enfin. Ils viennent vers nous et m'aident à m'installer à l'arrière, difficilement, Stephen est encore à l'extérieur.

 _\- Stephen..._

Les ambulanciers le laisse monter, il me prend la main et la serre tendrement.

 _\- Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas._

Le trajet me semble très long, les contractions sont de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus douloureuses, j'aimerais tellement que notre petite fille soit déjà là, qu'elle soit dans mes bras, que je puisse la serrer contre moi. On m'installe dans une chambre, Stephen ne me quitte pas d'une semelle, il me tient la main et m'aide à me détendre quand une contraction arrive. Au bout d'un moment la sage femme arrive, elle m'examine et sourit.

 _\- Vous êtes dilatée à 10 centimètres. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir pousser._

Elle m'explique quoi faire et à quel moment, c'est assez difficile et douloureux, je suis arrivée trop tard pour la péridurale et je vois bien que Stephen s'en veut beaucoup. Je me tourne vers lui, il à l'air de souffrir pour moi.

 _\- Hey... Je vais bien... Promis._

 _\- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du être là plus tôt... Je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule ce matin..._

Je dois pousser encore une fois.

 _\- Je t'interdis de penser ça... Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte._

Il me faut pousser encore un moment avant qu'enfin on entende le cri de notre fille. Je tends les bras pour qu'on me la donne, je veux la tenir, vite. Stephen coupe le cordon et je peux enfin tenir notre bébé contre moi, je pleure de joie, je la serre contre moi alors qu'on nous recouvre d'une couverture pour que notre fille n'ai pas froid. Stephen se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement avant d'embrasser notre fille.

 _\- Bonjour Maisie..._

Maisie... Notre petite Maisie Félicity Amell, on a pas été loin pour son second prénom, mais c'est grâce à cette série que j'ai rencontré son père, on voulait que notre fille ai une petite chose de notre passé, de notre rencontre, certains pourront trouver ça idiot, mais pour nous c'est parfait. Je pose une main sur la joue de Stephen, il me regarde en souriant.

 _\- Ne t'en veux pas... Maisie est là, je suis heureuse._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je vous aime toutes les deux._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi. Et Maisie t'adorera autant que Mavi._

On se sourit et on reste un long moment ainsi.

 _ **Stephen**_

Notre fille a déjà deux mois, elle est vraiment belle et je pense qu'elle ressemblera beaucoup à mon amour. Maisie passe son temps sur le plateau avec sa nourrice quand on travail, on ne veut pas passer trop de temps loin d'elle. Aujourd'hui on a prévu de prendre une photo de famille, Mavi est avec nous, et les média nous demande une photo de Maisie, ils n'en ont pas encore, ils en ont de nous au parc ou en train de nous promener, mais en général elle est dans son landau et du coup ils ne la voient pas, on voulait attendre qu'elle soit plus grande, notre fille n'est pas un objet à exposer. On est sur le plateau, Willa a dit qu'elle prendrait la photo, je la posterais sur mon compte juste après.

Je vois Mavi avec Emily, elles sont penchées au dessus de Maisie qui dort paisiblement dans son transat.

 _\- Mily ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Pourquoi Maisie dort tout le temps ?_

Je vois mon amour qui ri doucement, elle prends Mavi sur ses genoux et lui explique que c'est un bébé et qu'elle a besoin de beaucoup dormir. Je suis heureuse que Mavi et Emily soient toujours aussi proche, je craignais un peu que ma fille se sente délaissée par rapport à sa petite sœur mais ce n'est pas le cas. Par moment Emily me laisse seul avec Maisie et s'amuse avec Mavi. Elles sont si complices toutes les deux. Je m'approche d'elle et les embrasse toutes les deux, puis je prends Maisie dans mes bras, elle se réveille mais ne dit rien. Je m'installe près d'elles. Willa nous prend tout les quatre en photo, et elle en prend une autre pile au moment ou Mavi se penche au dessus de sa sœur et lui fait un bisou sur le front, elle sont adorables toutes les deux. Willa se rapproche ensuite et prend une photo de Maisie toute seule, elle me rend mon portable.

 _\- Merci Willa._

 _\- De rien, ces vautours vont arrêter de vous en demander comme ça._

On sourit et Emily remet Maisie dans son cosy, elle est adorable. J'habille Mavi et on s'en va, le tournage est fini pour aujourd'hui, on va passer une après midi en famille. Mavi repart chez sa mère ce soir, on veut profiter avant.

Ce soir là, Emily est dans la chambre de Maisie, notre fille vient de s'endormir, je la vois lui caresser tendrement la joue, mine de rien, certes notre fille n'était pas prévue, certes elle est arrivée plus que tôt que ce qu'on avait décidé... Mais elle est là, notre petite princesse et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle. Emily se retourne et me sourit avant de venir me serrer contre elle. Je passe mes bras dans ses dos et la serre doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

- _Je t'aime tellement..._

Elle me sourit et se redresse afin de réclamer un baiser. Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Stephen..._

On se sourit avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à notre fille et de refermer sa porte de chambre. Je lui prends la main et la guide à notre chambre, avant qu'on ne s'allonge l'un contre l'autre, nous sommes heureux, et je sais que nous le serons toujours. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aime elle, et je sais que ça ne changera pas. Je m'endors apaisé, heureux, amoureux, la tête de mon amour reposant contre ma poitrine.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette fin ? Sachez que cette fic a été ma première Stemily, j'espère que vous l'avez quand même apprécié ^^**

 **Lundi vous aurez le début d'une autre fic que je mettrais à la suite, je préfère faire un seul post avec tout mes Stemily.**

 **Concernant Lightning, j'ai ENFIN trouvé comment commencer ce dernier chapitre, je sais, j'ai mis le temps, je vais me concentrer dessus et tenter de vous le sortir la semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas certaine car j'enchaîne beaucoup de jours de taf avec une journée de repos seulement, je compte sur le Week-end pour boucler ce chapitre, à voir si je m'en sors ^^ Encouragez-moi par la pensée !**

 **Je réitère mon annonce concernant les montages, si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider, je suis preneuse et je promets de ne pas être trop chiante XD**

 **A lundi si vous êtes sage !**


	10. FIC - Everything For You - Chapitre 01

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Lundi pas de Stemily car il y a eu Lightning, mais aujourd'hui, voici votre chapitre 01 d'une toute nouvelle fic ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !

Chapitre 01 – Everything for you

 _ **Stephen**_

J'en ai assez, vraiment assez, ça fait déjà trois mois qu'a eu lieu notre nuit, trois mois que je lui ai fait l'amour de toute la passion qui m'animait. Je l'ai voulu pendant longtemps, je la désirais tellement et je pensais qu'après cette nuit, qu'après lui avoir fait l'amour aussi intensément, tout changerait entre nous, mais c'est le contraire qui s'est passé... Enfin si... Tout a changé... On est plus comme avant, on joue toujours autant ensemble, on arrive toujours à faire vibrer les fans derrière l'écran... Mais en dehors quand la caméra est éteinte, quand on se retrouve en dehors du plateau de tournage, tout est différent. On ne se parle plus, on ne passe plus de soirée ensemble... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu... Et merde ça fait mal...

Après notre nuit, j'ai compris que je devais parler à Cassandra, alors j'y suis allé, j'étais nerveux et même plus que ça... Devoir dire à ma femme que j'étais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... Ça n'allait pas être facile. D'ailleurs ça ne l'a pas été, quand je suis arrivé, elle semblait heureuse de me voir, j'ai essayé d'oublier ma nuit avec Emily mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma femme s'est rendue compte de mon malaise et on a commencé à parler... A discuter de notre couple qui n'était plus aussi heureux qu'avant. On a essayé de se dire que c'était temporaire, mais on a finit par comprendre, qu'on ne s'aimait plus, en tout cas plus comme avant. J'aimerais toujours Cassandra, c'est la mère de ma fille et j'ai été fou d'elle, je ne le nierais jamais. On a décidés de divorcer... J'avais peur, en arrivant à cette conclusion là, peur de ne plus revoir ma fille, peur que Cassandra demande sa garde exclusive... Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça, que je resterais toujours le père de Mavi et qu'elle ne me priverait jamais de Ma fille. J'ai été rassuré. Cassandra aura la garde de notre fille mais elle m'a dit que je pourrais la voir quand je veux et que je l'aurais les Week-end, je suis heureux de cet accord.

Pour le moment personne ne le sait à part nos familles, ils ont été surpris mais rassurés de voir qu'on s'entend toujours aussi bien voir même mieux qu'avant. On a aussi expliqués la situation à Mavi, au début elle a pleuré, mais on l'a rassuré, on ne divorce pas parce qu'on ne s'aime plus, mais parce qu'on ne s'aime plus suffisamment. Et puis Mavi est ce qui compte le plus pour nous, on fera de notre mieux pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Ce qui m'a le plus étonné, c'est quand je suis parti le jour de notre discussion... Cassandra m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a dit que je pourrais donner une chance à Emily, je ne pensais pas que mon amour pour elle était aussi flagrant mais elle l'a comprit, elle m'a dit que je devais tenter ma chance, parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce que je voulais depuis longtemps. Je lui ai dit que je pourrais attendre que tout soit officiel pour nous mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine... Que je devais profiter de la vie.

Après ça, j'ai voulu parler à Emily, notre nuit a été révélatrice, elle m'a fait comprendre que je voulais être avec elle, que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler, elle s'en va en me disant qu'elle ne veut pas parler, que tout est fini et que ça n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu... Ça me brise le cœur de l'entendre me parler ainsi mais je sais que je dois la convaincre que je l'aime, que je la veux dans ma vie et que jamais je ne regretterais.

Aujourd'hui je reviens de chez Cassandra, on a officiellement signés les papiers du divorce et j'ai été à la fois surpris et rassuré de voir qu'il y avait bien la clause concernant la garde de Mavi, qui explique bien que la garde est partagée. J'ai signé sans soucis et ensuite j'ai passé la journée avec ma petite fille. Je lui ai promis de venir la voir le week-end prochain et je compte bien tenir cette promesse. Pour le moment, je dois parler à Emily, maintenant que mon divorce est officiel, il faut qu'elle comprenne que c'est elle que je veux.

Je me trouve devant sa caravane et je suis nerveux, très nerveux, je veux lui parler mais j'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'elle va me dire. Je frappe, j'attends un moment mais Emily ne me répond pas, pourtant je sais qu'elle est là, il fait encore nuit et la lumière est allumée à l'intérieur. Je me décide à rentrer, je ne fais pas de bruit, elle s'est peut-être rendormie. Je fais attention, je regarde partout mais je ne la vois pas. Je l'appelle mais je n'ai aucune réponse, j'entends du bruit dans la salle de bain, j'y vais et ça me fait mal au cœur de voir Emily, penchée au dessus des toilettes en train de vomir, je m'approche, attrape ses cheveux et pose une main sur son front, elle n'a pas de température mais semble vraiment mal. Elle finit par se relever, tirer la chasse d'eau et va se rincer la bouche. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Je vais mieux, je te remercie._

Elle quitte la salle de bain et va dans la cuisine afin de servir un verre de jus de fruit, elle semble aller mieux, elle l'avale en entier avant de s'en servir un autre. Elle boit quelques gorgée avant de le poser sur la table. Je la vois ensuite poser une main sur son ventre et se le caresser doucement... Oh merde ! Les derniers jours repassent dans ma tête, elle était fatiguée, assez souvent elle demandait à faire des pauses, elle a pris un jour de congé pour prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin, je ne suis pas censé le savoir, j'ai entendu Willa lui parler au téléphone... Et là elle vient de vomir... Sa main sur son ventre... Merde elle est enceinte ! Je m'approche, une boule dans la gorge, je dois lui demander.

 _\- Emily... Tu es enceinte ?_

Elle se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard noir, elle n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi dire, je la vois retirer la main de son ventre avant de la reposer dessus machinalement.

- _Non, je ne le suis pas..._

J'entends comme des sanglots dans sa voix, elle me ment, elle ne doit pas me mentir, elle n'en pas le droit, si cet enfant est le mien, ce que je suppose, j'ai le droit de savoir !

 _\- Emily, ne me mens pas !_

 _\- Je ne te mens pas..._

Emily fuit mon regard, je souris et m'approche d'elle, je pense qu'elle a peur de ce que cet enfant pourra changer, je me dois de la rassurer. Mais tout d'abord, elle doit me dire la vérité, parce que je sais qu'elle attend un enfant, je le vois bien. Je m'approche encore un peu, je suis juste à côté d'elle. Je lui prends la main et entrelace mes doigts aux siens.

 _\- Regarde-moi... Dis-moi dans les yeux que tu n'es pas enceinte..._

Emily me regarde fixement pendant un moment, je vois des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, elle a peur, sa main tremble dans la mienne, elle me lâche et détourne rapidement le regard.

 _\- Tu as déjà une famille Stephen, tu n'as pas à t'encombrer d'une autre. Je prendrais soin du bébé... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne dirais à personne que c'est le tien..._

C'est mon enfant ! Mon bébé ! Je le savais ! Je suis heureux mais je ne souris pas, parce que selon ce qu'elle vient de me dire, elle refuse de m'impliquer dans sa grossesse, dans la vie de ce bébé, dans la vie de notre bébé. Je veux lui parler, lui dire toute la vérité, que j'ai divorcé, que je la veux elle, que je l'aime comme un fou mais elle s'éloigne de moi et me tourne le dos. Malgré le fait que je ne la vois pas, je sais qu'elle pleure et qu'elle essuie ses larmes. Je fais quelques pas vers elle, je ne dois pas en rester là, ça me concerne autant qu'elle.

 _\- Emily, on doit parler._

 _\- Non... Cette nuit fut unique... Ce fut une erreur, tu es marié... Je ne vais rien te demander. C'est mon bébé..._

 _\- Le mien aussi !_

Je suis un peu énervé d'entendre qu'elle ne veut pas de moi, qu'elle ne me demande même pas mon avis quant-à mon désir de faire ou non parti de la vie de cet enfant.

 _\- S'il te plaît Stephen, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça... S'il te plaît laisse-moi..._

 _\- Emily..._

 _\- Je t'en pris... Laisse-moi... Laisse-nous..._

Mon cœur se brise en l'entendant mais surtout en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ne veut pas de moi, même si ça la rend malheureuse, même si elle élève cet enfant toute seule... Elle ne veut pas de moi... Je quitte la caravane... Non pas que je le veuille, mais je suis brisé, totalement... La femme que j'aime attend mon enfant et ne veut pas de moi... J'ai le cœur lourd et en pièce... Juste avant de refermer la porte j'entends Emily qui éclate en sanglot, je meure d'envie d'aller la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien mais je n'en fais rien... Je pense qu'elle a besoin de temps, je la laisse dans sa caravane et me dirige vers la mienne en espérant de tout cœur parvenir à la faire changer d'avis.

Une semaine déjà que j'ai appris pour le bébé, une semaine que je sais que Emily attend notre enfant, une semaine qu'elle m'évite et qu'elle ne me parle plus, sauf quand on tourne ensemble. Ça devient insupportable pour moi, je n'en peux plus, elle me manque tellement. Je n'en dors plus la nuit, ne pensant qu'à elle et à l'enfant qu'on a conçu ensemble, notre nuit a été magnifique, ce n'était pas juste un coup vite fait, c'était parfait, tendre, passionné, j'étais heureux et je pensais que elle aussi, mais j'ai du me tromper, ça ne voulait sans doute rien dire pour elle. Je me couche pour la énième fois seul, me promettant que je lui parlerais demain. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, ça va nous briser tout les deux... Tout les trois. Cette fois je ne la laissera pas me repousser. Surtout que maintenant, elle sait pour le divorce, un article est apparu dans le journal il y a deux jours et tout le monde le sait mais pourtant Emily n'a rien dit, rien fait, elle continue de m'éviter et c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal, je pensais que maintenant qu'elle savait elle voudrait bien venir vers moi... Mais ce n'est pas le cas...

Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que je ne lui ai pas parlé, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le faire, mais je ne peux pas, à chaque fois que je m'approche d'elle, Emily s'en va, elle refuse de me voir, de me parler. On vient de finir de tourner et je m'apprête à retourner dans ma caravane afin de passer la soirée à penser à elle et à notre bébé quand je la vois, adossée contre un mur, se tenant doucement le ventre. Je m'inquiète, j'espère qu'elle va bien, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de m'approcher d'elle et de lui demander si elle a un soucis.

 _\- Emily !_

Elle tourne aussitôt la tête vers moi, je me demande si elle va encore fuir mais je suis rassuré quand je la vois sourire. Elle se touche encore le ventre, je me demande si ça va quand même, j'aimerais tout savoir de sa grossesse, j'aimerais la soutenir chaque jours... Je m'approche encore d'elle et résiste à l'envie de poser ma main sur son petit ventre. On ne voit pas grand chose mais je remarque une jolie bosse sous ses mains.

 _\- Tout va bien ? Le bébé se porte bien ?_

Elle sourit et baissa le regard vers son ventre. Elle semble aller bien, et le bébé aussi, sinon elle ne sourirait pas comme ça. Je suis rassuré, la femme que j'aime et notre enfant vont bien, c'est déjà une très bonne nouvelle. Emily regarde toujours son ventre tout en le caressant doucement.

 _\- C'est bizarre... Je sens quelque chose, mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui... C'est trop tôt._

Je souris, Cassandra avait ressenti des choses bizarres aussi à des moments, donc je sais que c'est normal. Je meure d'envie de poser une main sur son ventre mais j'hésite, j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse et je dois dire que je ne le supporterais pas... Ça me ferait trop mal. Je me décide à le faire quand même, je veux sentir mon bébé même s'il ne bouge pas. Emily sursaute un peu en me sentant mais elle me laisse faire, je souris et elle aussi. On reste un moment en silence, je ne sens rien, j'imagine juste que d'ici quelques temps, on pourra sentir notre enfant bouger doucement sous nos mains. Au bout d'un moment je me décide à briser le silence, il faut vraiment que je lui parle.

 _\- On doit parler Emily..._

Elle s'éloigne de moi et remet sa veste correctement comme si elle voulait protéger son ventre et donc notre bébé.

 _\- Non, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas..._

Je ne peux pas la laisser continuer, je la prends dans mes bras et pose brusquement mes lèvres sur les siennes, Emily veut me repousser mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Je force doucement la barrière de ses lèvres et je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle se détend aussitôt et passe ses bras autour de mon corps, elle m'a tellement manqué... On s'embrasse passionnément un très long moment avant de nous séparer à bout de souffle, je pose mon front contre le sien et une main sur son ventre. Je me souviens de notre nuit... Elle était tellement magnifique...

 **Flash Back**

J'ai décidé de ramener Emily à la fin de la soirée, on a fait une soirée juste avec l'équipe pour son anniversaire, elle en refait une ce week-end avec ses amis et sa famille, mais là on lui a fait une surprise, on a tous vu qu'elle a été ravi de cette petite fête improvisée. On a passé une très bonne soirée. Une fois finie, Emily a dit qu'elle rentrait à pied, elle n'était pas ivre, on a quand même été raisonnable, on doit reprendre le boulot tôt demain matin. J'ai voulu la ramener, juste au cas où, on a jamais eu de soucis, mais on ne sait jamais, il est quand même tard. Je la regarde, elle est magnifique, ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'en rends compte, elle est vraiment belle. On parle un peu de la soirée, de notre journée de demain, mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça, je pense juste à elle, je ne pense qu'à cette magnifique femme qui est près de moi. On arrive à son appartement, elle ouvre la porte avec sa clé et appuis sur la poignée, elle se tourne vers moi sans doute pour me dire au revoir mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et la fait entrer dans l'appartement avant de la plaquer doucement contre le mur le plus proche. Je pensais qu'elle allait me repousser mais c'est tout l'inverse, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et lève une de jambes qu'elle enroule autour de ma taille, je la prends dans une main et utilise l'autre pour la soulever totalement dans mes bras. Je la conduis au salon, nos lèvres ne se séparant pas une seule seconde, elle m'indique sa chambre et je n'attends pas avant de l'y conduire, j'ai un besoin énorme de la posséder et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit, je la dépose sur le sol et retire mon haut alors qu'elle en fait de même, nos vêtements disparaissent rapidement de nos corps avant que je la reprenne dans mes bras et que je la plaque doucement sur le lit, bien déterminé à lui faire crier mon nom encore et encore.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _\- Ne me repousse pas... Ne me garde pas éloigné de vous..._

 _\- C'était..._

Je l'empêche de continuer, je ne le peux pas, elle doit m'écouter cette fois, je n'en peux plus de cet éloignement.

 _\- Et ne me dis pas que c'est une erreur... Ne me dis pas que notre nuit fut une erreur, ne me dis pas que notre enfant est une erreur... Je suis juste d'accord sur une chose..._

Je l'embrasse de nouveau tendrement, du bout des lèvres tout en passant ma main sous son vêtement afin de caresser délicatement son ventre, nos peaux sont en contact pour la première fois depuis notre seule et unique nuit et je dois dire qu'elle m'a vraiment manqué.

 _\- Ce soir là on s'est précipité... On a tout les deux assouvis une envie qui pour ma part me consumait depuis bien trop longtemps... J'avais envie de te posséder, de te faire l'amour encore et encore... Et j'en ai encore envie._

Je me colle à elle et je sais qu'elle peut sentir mon désir contre elle, elle soupire doucement mais je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est en colère. Je caresse de nouveau son ventre tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

 _\- On ne s'est pas protégés... Et notre bébé est là... Il arrive tôt, j'aurais aimé qu'on prenne notre temps... J'aurais aimé te dire que j'allais divorcer au lieu que tu l'apprennes par les journaux... J'aurais aimé commencer quelque chose avec toi et que plus tard on décide d'avoir un enfant... Mais il est déjà là... Et il faut que tu comprennes... Que je l'aime déjà... Et que je suis tombé amoureux de toi..._

Emily lève le regard vers moi et veut me dire quelque chose mais je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, je ne peux pas la laisser dire quelque chose tant qu'elle n'est pas certaine que c'est ce qu'elle veut.

 _\- Ne dis rien, mais ne me repousse plus... Si tu as besoin de temps, je te comprends. Mais je t'en pris, ne me garde pas éloigné de toi, ni de notre bébé... Ce n'est pas que le tien Emily... C'est le notre..._

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, caresse son ventre encore quelques secondes avant de la laisser seule dans ce couloir, une fois suffisamment éloigné d'elle, je me colle à un mur et relâche toute la pression avant de laisser des larmes couler, ce que je lui ai dit a été très dur pour moi, mais je ne peux pas précipiter les choses, je dois lui laisser le temps. Au bout d'un moment je me décide à la regarder, j'espère qu'elle va bien et qu'elle n'est pas en colère contre moi... Je me tourne vers elle et ce que je vois me fend le cœur, elle s'est écroulée, contre le mur et pleure à chaude larmes. J'ai envie de la rejoindre, de lui dire que je l'aime de toute mon âme mais je ne le peux pas, je dois prendre mon temps, lui prouver que je suis sérieux et surtout lui prouver que je les veux tout les deux. Je dois lui démontrer que je les aime et que je vais passer chaque jours à lui prouver, à leur prouver.


	11. FIC - Everything For You - Chapitre 02

**Voici la chapitre 02, ressemble au 1 mais du point de vue d'éEmily, je me disais que je devais faire leurs deux points de vus pour cette fic ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Chapitre 02

 _ **Emily**_

Trois mois déjà, trois mois que Stephen et moi on a fait l'amour pour notre seule et unique fois, trois mois que tout a changé entre nous. Au début je pensais qu'on agirait comme des adultes responsables, qu'on n'en parlerait plus et qu'on ferait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Ce matin là quand je me suis réveillée après qu'on ai fait l'amour, je suis partie, je n'étais pas prête à ce qu'il me dise que c'était une erreur. Et puis petit à petit j'ai fini par comprendre que c'en était vraiment une. Rien n'est plus comme avant, certes on continué de jouer, de tourner, et on arrive à faire passer nos émotions à l'écran mais en dehors il n'y a plus rien, on est plus comme avant. On ne passe plus de moments ensemble, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu son amitié en couchant avec lui... Et ça fait mal, parce que je l'aime... Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, je sais c'est cliché, c'est idiot de penser ça, mais je l'aime tellement, alors je fais la seule chose que je pense rationnelle... Je l'évite... Je ne veux pas affronter son regard quand il me dira qu'on a fait une belle connerie...

Je le vois partir tout les week-end, pour aller retrouver sa famille, ça me fend le cœur, comme à chaque fois... Oh qu'il voit sa petite fille, j'en suis heureuse, je vois les photos d'eux, je vois comment il est quand il est avec elle et j'adore ces images d'eux, ils sont tellement parfait ensemble. C'est un père formidable pour Mavi. Mais savoir qu'il retrouve sa femme... Qu'il passe du temps avec elle, qu'il lui fait l'amour alors que je rêve qu'il me le fasse à moi encore et encore... C'est ça qui me fait tellement mal... Je sais que je devrais déjà me réjouir d'avoir eu une nuit avec lui, surtout que ce n'était pas juste un coup comme ça... On a fait l'amour tendrement, passionnément durant des heures et des heures, c'était tellement bon... Mais ça ne voulait rien dire...

Aujourd'hui il va revenir, il a passé quelques jours avec sa famille, je vais encore devoir prendre sur moi et lui sourire quand je vais le voir, ça fait mal merde ! Si ça se trouve demain je vais voir un article qui va montrer à quel point il est heureux avec sa femme... Je ne supporte plus tout ça et pourtant je le dois... Peut-être que quand mon bébé va naître je me sentirais mieux, je souris en posant doucement une main sur mon ventre, je suis toujours allongée, j'étais épuisée hier soir et j'ai dormi pratiquement douze heures d'affilée, le médecin m'a dit que c'était un effet de la grossesse et que ça pouvait m'arriver souvent.

Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai été surprise, je ne savais pas quoi faire au début, j'ai voulu aller parler à Stephen, lui dire tout et qu'il m'aide à surmonter ça, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne peux pas détruire sa vie, sa famille pour une nuit d'égarement. Au début je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai hésité, j'ai fais le test à peine un mois après avoir couché avec lui, du coup j'avais le temps pour avorter, j'y ai vraiment pensé sérieusement mais je n'ai pas pris de décision hâtive, je ne pouvais pas. J'étais perdue, seule... Mais enceinte de l'homme que j'aimais en secret, j'attendais son enfant, je ne pouvais pas avorter, c'était impossible. Alors j'ai décidé de le garder et de l'élever seule. Personne ne saura que c'est son enfant, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

La seule au courant de ma grossesse pour le moment c'est Willa, elle m'a surprise en train d'appeler mon médecin la semaine dernière, je lui ai juste demander de renouveler mon ordonnance pour mes vitamines prénatales. Quand elle a entendu ça, elle a été surprise et m'a regardé comme si elle hallucinait. On a parlé pendant près d'une heure et elle a essayé de me tirer les vers du nez en me demandant qui était le père, ça a été dur de ne pas lui dire, mais quand je lui ai dis que c'était mieux pour lui que je ne dise rien, elle a comprit. J'ai confiance en Willa, je sais qu'elle n'ira pas le crier sur les toits, mais je ne le dirais à personne, même ma famille ne sera pas au courant. Quand je lui ai dis cela, elle m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a juste fait promettre que le père ne m'avait pas fait de mal... Qu'il ne m'avait pas forcé... J'ai été surprise de sa question et je lui ai promis, que mon bébé avait été fait avec amour et passion. Elle m'a sourit et a été rassurée.

Je caresse doucement mon ventre avant de me lever brusquement, les nausées sont vraiment ennuyante, je pense que c'est ce qui m'énerve le plus. Je cours à la salle de bain et me penche vers mes toilettes avant de vomir le contenu de mon estomac, bon il n'y a pas grand chose, je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner, j'ai prévu de manger avec l'équipe ce matin. Je reste penchée au dessus quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, merde qui ça peut être ? Je veux demander quand mon estomac a décidé de me faire souffrir encore un peu plus. J'entends la voix de Stephen, ça me brise le cœur comme à chaque fois... Je ne veux pas le voir, ça me fait trop mal... Je l'entends s'approcher, il prend mes cheveux et pose une main sur son front, j'aime sentir son contact, il m'a manqué... Je reste quelques secondes ainsi, juste pour profiter de ses mains sur moi. Je finis par me relever, je tire la chasse d'eau et me rince la bouche. Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris.

 _\- Je vais mieux, je te remercie._

Je vais dans la cuisine et me serre un verre de jus de fruits que j'avale rapidement avant de m'en servir un autre. Je bois quelques gorgée avant de le reposer. Puis je pose une main sur mon ventre et le caresse doucement, c'est devenu un réflexe, j'aime toucher mon ventre et créer un contact avec mon bébé, même si pour le moment il est trop petit.

 _\- Emily... Tu es enceinte ?_

Oh merde ! Je me tourne vers lui brusquement, non Stephen, va-t-en je t'en pris, c'est devenu beaucoup trop difficile, je ne veux pas te parler, je ne veux pas te dire que oui, c'est ton bébé, que oui, c'est notre enfant... Je ne peux pas... Je sens les larmes qui menacent de couler mais je me retiens.

 _\- Non, je ne le suis pas..._

Merde j'ai des sanglots dans la voix, je suis désolée de te mentir, mais je ne peux pas te faire ça... Ne cherche pas plus loin, je t'en pris.

 _\- Emily, ne me mens pas !_

 _\- Je ne te mens pas..._

Je fuis son regard, je ne peux pas l'affronter c'est impossible, c'est trop difficile. Je le vois qui s'approche encore, c'est tellement difficile de lutter contre les larmes. Stephen me prend doucement la main et entrelace nos doigts ensemble.

 _\- Regarde-moi... Dis-moi dans les yeux que tu n'es pas enceinte..._

Je le regarde dans les yeux, c'est difficile de me retenir de pleurer, il ne dis rien, ne fais rien, se contente d'attendre que je lui réponde. Je ne peux pas lui mentir, je ne peux plus, il a le droit de savoir que cet enfant est le sien. Je tremble, j'ai peur de sa réaction, mais il faut que je lui dise.

 _\- Tu as déjà une famille Stephen, tu n'as pas à t'encombrer d'une autre. Je prendrais soin du bébé... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne dirais à personne que c'est le tien..._

Je lâche sa main et fais quelques pas afin de ne pas affronter son regard, je me tourne et essuie mes larmes. Stephen, je suis désolée, c'est ton bébé mais va-t-en, je ne veux pas t'impliquer, pas alors que tu as déjà une famille, les journaux, les gens vont se déchaîner sur toi et sur ta famille, je ne le supporterais pas. Va-t-en, je t'en supplies, je t'aime plus que tout, mais je ne peux pas te faire ça.

 _\- Emily, on doit parler._

 _\- Non... Cette nuit fut unique... Ce fut une erreur, tu es marié... Je ne vais rien te demander. C'est mon bébé..._

 _\- Le mien aussi !_

J'entends bien qu'il est en colère contre moi, et je le comprends, ça me fend le cœur qu'il soit furieux après moi. Mais je pense que ce qui me brise le plus le cœur c'est de lui dire que c'est une erreur, alors que pour moi ça n'en sera jamais une. J'ai vécu la plus belle nuit de ma vie dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, jamais ce ne sera une erreur.

 _\- S'il te plaît Stephen, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça... S'il te plaît laisse-moi..._

 _\- Emily..._

 _\- Je t'en pris... Laisse-moi... Laisse-nous..._

Je suis brisée, totalement, quand il quitte ma caravane, je m'écroule sur mon lit et laisse les larmes couler, j'ai besoin de tout évacuer maintenant, avant qu'on commence la journée. Je t'aime tellement Stephen mais je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'impliquer dans la grossesse, je ne veux pas souffrir en te voyant avec ta famille alors que tu viens me voir afin de connaître notre bébé. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux, que ta fille soit malheureuse et que notre bébé soit malheureux.

Ça fait déjà une semaine que Stephen sait pour notre bébé, une semaine qu'il a appris la nouvelle et je l'évite depuis tout ce temps, on tourne ensemble et à chaque fois on nous dit que nous sommes parfaits à l'écran, en même temps ce n'est pas difficile de montrer que nos personnages s'aiment alors que je l'aime plus que tout. Il y a deux jours j'ai été surprise, j'ai lu un article qui disait que Stephen et Cassandra avait divorcé mais que tout allait bien pour eux qu'ils s'entendaient très bien et que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'étaient plus mariés qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus, ils s'aiment toujours mais ne sont plus amoureux... J'ai été heureuse de lire ça... Vraiment mais je n'en ai pas profité afin de le retrouver, je ne peux pas, qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient de moi ? De lui ? Et de notre bébé ? Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on dise du mal de Stephen ou de notre enfant... Je ne le veux pas !

On ne s'est pas parlés depuis plusieurs jours et il me manque, tellement... Stephen essaye de venir me parler, mais je m'éloigne à chaque fois, j'ai tellement peur... Je me promène un peu, je sens quelque chose de bizarre dans mon ventre, je me sens bien mais c'est comme si le bébé bougeait alors que c'est beaucoup trop tôt je le sais, j'en suis à un peu plus de trois mois seulement. Je m'adosse contre le mur et pose mes mains sur mon ventre.

 _\- Bébé, tu essayes de me montrer ta présence ? Je sais que tu es là et je t'aime trésor._

Je souris tout en le caressant doucement. Je l'aime tellement ce petit ange, c'est mon petit trésor et je dois tout faire pour le protéger.

 _\- Emily !_

Je me tourne et souris en voyant que c'est Stephen, j'ai beau vouloir le protéger en l'écartant de moi et de notre bébé, j'aime le voir, j'aime qu'il soit près de moi. Je touche toujours mon ventre et le caresse tendrement.

 _\- Tout va bien ? Le bébé se porte bien ?_

Je souris encore, il s'inquiète pour moi, pour lui, je suis heureuse. Je sais que c'est difficile pour lui mais pardonne-moi mon amour, je ne peux pas faire autrement si je veux te protéger. Je vois Stephen qui regarde mon ventre, on ne voit pas grand chose, juste une légère bosse qui se dessine doucement, vraiment très légère.

 _\- C'est bizarre... Je sens quelque chose, mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui... C'est trop tôt._

Il me sourit, il n'a pas l'air inquiet alors ce doit être normal, Cassandra a sans vécu ce genre de choses durant sa grossesse elle aussi... Étrangement je me sens moins mal en pensant à elle maintenant que je sais qu'ils ont divorcé. Stephen approche sa main et la pose sur mon ventre, je suis surprise mais je le laisse faire. Je pense qu'il a vraiment envie de créer ce lien avec notre enfant et je ne veux pas l'en empêcher même si c'est très dur. On reste un moment ainsi, en silence avant que Stephen ne se décide à parler.

 _\- On doit parler Emily..._

Je m'éloigne de lui, je ne veux pas parler, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Je remets ma veste sur moi afin de cacher mon petit ventre.

 _\- Non, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas..._

Il ne me laisse pas continuer, me prends dans ses bras et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'essaye de le repousser mais il ne me laisse pas faire, j'abandonne rapidement et je le sens glisser sa langue dans ma bouche, Stephen tu m'as tellement manqué... Nos langues entre en contact et je gémis doucement, je l'aime tellement. Je me détends aussitôt et passe mes bras autour de lui, ce n'est pas raisonnable, je n'ai aucune volonté quand il s'agit de lui mais je l'aime tellement. On s'embrasse passionnément un très long moment avant de nous séparer à bout de souffle. Il pose son front contre le mien et une main sur mon ventre.

 **Flash Back**

J'ai eu une sacré surprise en me rendant sur la plateau ce soir... On ne devait pas du tout tourner... Tout le monde m'a préparé une petite soirée pour mon anniversaire, c'était vraiment super ! Je sais que je vais le fêter de nouveau avec ma famille et mes amis ce week-end mais le fêter avec eux, c'est génial. Malgré que ce soit pour mon anniversaire, on a été raisonnable, on a bu seulement deux verres chacun, demain matin on tourne vraiment. A la fin de la soirée, Stephen a proposé de me ramener, il est adorable, on marche donc tranquillement en direction de mon appartement, on parle de tout et de rien. Je lui souris tout le temps, j'espère qu'il ne remarque pas ma gène quand il est si près de moi, depuis un petit moment, je me suis rendue compte que je le regarde très différemment d'un ami et je m'en veux, il est marié, il a une fille... Je ne devrais pas faire ça mais c'est plus fort que moi... Dès qu'il est près de moi, mon cœur s'emballe, mes mains deviennent moite et ma respiration s'accélère... Je crois que je suis amoureuse, et je ne devrais pas... Mais pourtant je ne fais rien pour m'éloigner de lui, bien au contraire. On arrive chez moi, j'ouvre la porte et m'apprête à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit quand je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes et son corps qui me plaque doucement contre le mur de mon couloir. Je dois le repousser, il le faut, demain on le regrettera, c'est une erreur... Mais mon corps ne fait pas ce que mon cerveau me demande, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et lève une jambe que j'enroule autour de sa taille. Stephen la prend doucement et utilise son autre main pour me soulever totalement dans ses bras. Il me conduit au salon sans que l'on ne cesse de nous embrasser, je lui indique ma chambre d'un geste de la main et il m'y conduit sans attendre. Un fois dans la chambre, alors que nos lèvres sont toujours l'une contre l'autre, nous retirons nos vêtements qui volent à travers la pièce. Une fois entièrement nus Stephen me reprend ans ses bras et me plaque doucement contre le lit, je vois son désir pour moi et je souris en me mordant la lèvre, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il me fasse jouir encore et encore.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _\- Ne me repousse pas... Ne me garde pas éloigné de vous..._

 _\- C'était..._

Il doit comprendre que c'est une erreur et que je ne veux pas qu'il se sente forcé mais il m'empêche de continuer.

 _\- Et ne me dis pas que c'est une erreur... Ne me dis pas que notre nuit fut une erreur, ne me dis pas que notre enfant est une erreur... Je suis juste d'accord sur une chose..._

Il m'embrasse de nouveau, délicatement, du bout des lèvres, c'est tendre et délicieux, je l'aime tellement. Il passe sa main sous mon vêtements et caresse doucement mon ventre. C'est la première fois depuis notre nuit qu'il me touche à travers mes vêtements et je dois dire que son contact m'a vraiment manqué. J'aimerais tellement qu'on partage des moments intenses comme durant notre nuit.

 _\- Ce soir là on s'est précipités... On a tout les deux assouvis une envie qui pour ma part me consumait depuis bien trop longtemps... J'avais envie de te posséder, de te faire l'amour encore et encore... Et j'en ai encore envie._

Je ferme les yeux en repensant à notre nuit, c'est vrai que je ne prends pas la pilule et que Stephen ne s'est pas protégé, c'est notre faute à tout les deux. Savoir que notre nuit... Il en rêvait depuis longtemps me fait plaisir à un point qu'il ne peut même pas imaginer. Je sens son désir contre moi, il a encore envie de moi, si seulement il savait que moi aussi je le veux... Il caresse de nouveau mon ventre et dépose un baiser dans mon cou, je frissonne à ce contact, c'est tellement agréable.

 _\- On ne s'est pas protégés... Et notre bébé est là... Il arrive tôt, j'aurais aimé qu'on prenne notre temps... J'aurais aimé te dire que j'allais divorcer au lieu que tu l'apprennes par les journaux... J'aurais aimé commencer quelque chose avec toi et que plus tard on décide d'avoir un enfant... Mais il est déjà là... Et il faut que tu comprennes... Que je l'aime déjà... Et que je suis tombé amoureux de toi..._

Je lève le regard vers lui, je suis surprise de ce qu'il me dit, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aimait. Je veux lui répondre que je l'aime moi aussi mais il m'en empêche en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Ne dis rien, mais ne me repousse plus... Si tu as besoin de temps, je te comprends. Mais je t'en pris, ne me garde pas éloigné de toi, ni de notre bébé... Ce n'est pas que le tien Emily... C'est le notre..._

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois, caresse mon ventre encore quelques instants avant de partir et de me laisser seule dans ce couloir. Une fois certaine qu'il se soit éloigné, je me laisse tomber. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, notre bébé est là au bout d'une nuit et là Stephen qui me dit tout ce que je voulais entendre... Je pleure pendant un moment, me disant que même si moi aussi je suis tombée amoureuse de Stephen, j'ai peur de me précipiter dans cette relation... J'ai peur qu'il finisse par regretter et que mon bébé et moi on finisse par souffrir. Alors je ne dis rien, je n'essaye pas de le rattraper et je me contente de pleurer en me demandant si demain, si dans une semaine, l'homme que j'aime pensera la même chose.

 **Que pensez-vous du point de vue d'Emily ? J'espère qu'il vous plaît ^^**

 **La suite lundi si tout va bien et si j'ai des reviews, par contre dsl, je n'ai plus d'idée de fic Olicity pour le moment ^^**

 **A lundi si vous êtes sage !**


	12. FIC - Everything For You - Chapitre 03

**Coucou ! Franchement vous avez de la chance que je vous adore, parce que je suis crevée et je voulais pas poster aujourd'hui ^^, mais bon je le fais car vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre trois de votre fic ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Chapitre 03

 _ **Stephen**_

Les semaines sont passées, entre Emily et moi rien a vraiment changé et c'est difficile mais je lui laisse du temps, je pense qu'elle a vraiment peur du quand dira-t-on. Emily est enceinte d'un peu plus de quatre mois et son petit ventre commence à se voir, elle ne peut plus le cacher sous ses vêtements mais je m'en fiche, j'adore voir son joli ventre, poser mes mains dessus et le caresser. C'est à peu près le seul contact qu'on a tout les deux, elle me laisse lui toucher le ventre quand je le veux et j'adore vraiment ça, pouvoir la toucher, même si c'est juste son ventre, ça me rend heureux. Durant ces moments là, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on est un couple comme les autres même si j'aimerais plus, beaucoup plus, je ne suis pas totalement heureux, je ne le serais que si elle voulait de moi entièrement.

Personne ne sait que c'est moi le père du bébé et je dois dire que ça me fait du mal, j'aimerais crier sur les toits que nous avons conçu ensemble un enfant que nous aimons tout les deux. J'aimerais dire à tout le monde que je suis tombé amoureux d'une femme exceptionnelle mais Emily refuse, elle me dit qu'elle n'est pas prête et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi...

Tout le monde sait maintenant que Emily est enceinte et je sais que pas mal de monde essaye de savoir qui est le père, elle leur dit que ça ne les regarde pas et que ça ne la regarde qu'elle. Sauf que moi aussi ça me regarde et ça me fait mal de l'entendre dire ça... La production ne sait pas encore si ils vont intégrer la grossesse à la série, mais franchement je m'en fiche, je veux juste que tout le monde sache que je suis le père et que j'aime cet enfant, que j'aime Emily et que je veux être avec eux, sans me cacher. Jamais.

Je suis en chemin vers sa caravane, c'est devenu mon petit rituel, je vais la voir tout les matins, je passe quelques minutes seul avec elle, je caresse doucement son ventre et parfois je l'embrasse, ce n'est pas passionné dans ces cas, loin de là, juste délicat et ça me manque tellement de ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et de ne pas lui faire l'amour. On ne l'a fait qu'une fois et pourtant ça me manque tellement. Je crois que je suis déjà totalement accro à elle, à son parfum, à sa peau, à ses lèvres. A tout.

Je frappe doucement à la porte et j'entre, je souris en la voyant endormie sur son lit, elle est belle quand elle dort, je m'approche et m'assois sur le lit en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle ouvre les yeux doucement et me sourit, sa main est posée sur son ventre. Je me penche vers elle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle répond doucement à mon baiser avant que je ne me retire, si je vais trop loin, je ne répondrais plus de rien. Elle se redresse et caresse son ventre doucement, je joins ma main à la sienne, je ne sens rien, notre bébé ne bouge pas du tout, c'est encore trop tôt je pense.

 _\- Tu te sens bien ?_

 _\- Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va. J'ai rendez-vous au médecin aujourd'hui._

Quoi ? Aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ? Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa grossesse... Je veux savoir si elle va bien, s'il y a un soucis.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste un examen de contrôle, et la seconde échographie._

Je souris, je suis rassuré de savoir qu'elle va bien et que le bébé aussi. Je repose ma main sur son ventre et le caresse doucement.

 _\- Est-ce que... Tu veux venir avec moi ?_

Je suis surpris de sa question, vraiment très surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me demande de l'accompagner. Il va falloir être prudents, passer par derrière si possible et surtout éviter tout le monde, ça ne va pas être simple, mais on va y arriver. Elle se relève et fais quelques pas, je la retiens doucement par la main, son regard est brillant de larmes. Je me lève à mon tour et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas venir..._

Je souris, je crois que mon silence a été mal interprété. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et me retire pratiquement aussitôt.

 _\- Je suis surpris, de ta demande... Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de venir avec toi. J'ai envie de voir notre bébé._

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de moi avant de poser sa tête contre ma poitrine, j'ai déjà vu notre bébé, Emily m'a fait une copie de la première échographie, on ne voit qu'une petite masse plus claire mais c'est notre bébé et je le trouve aussi parfait que Mavi a ce moment là.

Sur le chemin du cabinet de son médecin on discute de tout et de rien, de la série, de notre bébé, je pense que Emily est de plus en plus à l'aise, mais je suis sur d'une chose, je vais passer tout mon temps libre à lui prouver que je suis sérieux et que je l'aime. Je me gare dans une ruelle derrière, Emily m'a dit que il y avait une entrée par laquelle elle était passée la première fois, et c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas eu de photos d'elle dans les journaux et ça me rassure. On rentre rapidement et on va directement dans le cabinet de son médecin, il l'a appelé ce matin en lui disant d'entrer aussitôt afin qu'on ne nous voit pas.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Emily se déshabille, je détourne le regard quand même, je l'ai déjà vu nue mais elle ne semble pas à l'aise alors je ne fais rien qui pourrait lui déplaire. Je l'aide à s'installer sur la table mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, nous ne sommes pas censés être ensemble, je suis le père du bébé mais c'est tout. Je détourne le regard, je n'aurais pas du venir, je n'ai pas ma place ici...

 _\- Stephen ?_

Je lui souris mais le cœur n'y est pas...

 _\- Tu ne vas pas bien ?_

 _\- Je me demande juste... Si j'ai bien fais de venir..._

Elle se redresse un peu tout en tenant doucement son ventre.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que... Même si je suis son père... Et que je l'aime vraiment... Énormément... Même si je t'aime tout autant... Je ne suis rien... Pour personne._

Elle me prend la main et la serre doucement.

 _\- Mon médecin sait... Que tu es le père de notre bébé... Je lui ai dis quand j'ai pris rendez-vous, parce que je voulais que tu viennes..._

Je suis surpris, elle lui a dit ? Je serre doucement sa main et l'aide à se rallonger.

 _\- Je sais... Que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, et je te remercie d'être aussi patient... Mais sache que..._

Elle n'a pas le temps de continuer, le médecin entre dans la pièce, il nous sourit et demande à Emily si tout va bien, elle le rassure en lui disant que tout va bien, qu'elle est un peu fatiguée mais que ça ne l'empêche pas de vivre normalement. Il a l'air content de ses réponses. Il lui pose doucement le gel sur le ventre, elle frissonne un peu mais je pense que ça va. Le médecin lui pose la sonde sur le ventre et se met à chercher notre bébé.

 _\- Normalement je pourrais vous dire si vous attendez un garçon ou une fille si le bébé est bien placé. Vous souhaitez le savoir ?_

Je regarde Emily qui a tourné les yeux vers moi.

 _\- J'aimerais avoir la surprise... Mais si tu veux..._

Je lui souris et caresse doucement sa main.

 _\- Non, ça ne me gène pas d'attendre... Ça va mettre un peu de mystère._

Elle me sourit et on se concentre de nouveau vers l'écran, on attend quelques secondes avant de voir notre bébé, il est petit, formé, enfin un petit peu, on entend son cœur battre. Je me rapproche un peu plus d'Emily, j'ai des larmes aux yeux, je vois mon bébé, notre bébé qui est là, à l'écran, il bouge doucement. Je regarde Emily qui pleure aussi doucement, je ne résiste pas, je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres, je veux me retirer rapidement mais elle accentue le baiser en posant sa main sur ma joue. On se sépare au bout de quelques secondes, des larmes coulant sur nos joues.

 _\- Je t'aime Emily... Je vous aime._

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse légèrement.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, elle m'aime aussi ? Elle ne me l'avait jamais dit ! Je souris, je suis tellement heureux. Le médecin imprime deux photos qu'il nous remet à chacun, je regarde encore une fois mon bébé, il est vraiment parfait.

 _\- Tout va bien pour le bébé, il se développe parfaitement._

 _\- Merci docteur._

On finit par rentrer, le reste de la journée se passe calmement. Il est tard, je suis allongé sur mon lit en train de regarder l'échographie en souriant. Je l'aime mon bébé, vraiment. Je sais que la situation est compliquée, mais je suis patient. Je me relève afin de me servir un verre quand je vois Emily qui se tient debout dehors, elle regarde en direction de ma caravane, les deux mains sur son ventre...

 _ **Emily**_

Je suis dans ma caravane, je repense à cette journée, ce fut vraiment génial, mon rendez-vous chez le médecin, voir le regard de Stephen quand il a vu notre bébé pour la première fois... J'ai enfin compris qu'il aime vraiment notre enfant, il l'aime autant que moi je l'aime. Et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi... Je pense que j'ai mis le temps avant de le comprendre et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard... Je vais lui parler demain, lui dire que s'il le veut toujours, je suis prête, enfin, à ce qu'on soit ensemble pour de bon et pas seulement pour le bébé.

Je regarde la photo de notre bébé et je souris, je me demande si on aura une fille ou un garçon. Je m'en moque un peu en fait, je n'ai pas de préférence. Je pose l'échographie et m'apprête à me coucher quand je sens un coup dans mon ventre... J'ai du mal à le croire, mon bébé, je sens mon bébé bouger, il me donne des coups... Je souris et pose mes mains sur mon ventre, il n'arrête pas. Je me lève et quitte la caravane, je dois voir Stephen, il m'en voudra si je ne lui dis pas que notre bébé vient de me donner son premier coup !

J'arrive rapidement devant la caravane mais j'hésite tout à coup, et si il dort ? Et si il n'est pas là ? Et si on me voit ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire mais en même temps, je veux qu'il le sente bouger. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que je vois la porte de sa caravane s'ouvrir en grand et Stephen en sortir en courant.

 _\- Emily ! Tu as un soucis ?_

Je souris en le voyant, mes deux mains sur mon ventre, notre bébé bouge encore, il ne veut pas arrêter. Je caresse doucement mon ventre.

 _\- Non, c'est juste..._

 _\- Quoi ? Dis-moi..._

Stephen semble inquiet, et même plus que ça. Je souris et prends sa main afin de la poser délicatement sur mon ventre.

 _\- Il... Bouge et je n'arrive pas à dormir... C'est la première fois qu'il me fait ça..._

Il sourit en sentant notre enfant bouger sous nos mains, notre fils ou notre fille bouge vraiment beaucoup et Stephen est heureux... Je n'en peux plus de lutter contre mon amour pour lui, je ne le veux plus non plus. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est avoir ces moments de bonheur tout les jours, je veux qu'il me touche le ventre dès que notre bébé bouge, je veux qu'il lui parle, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras... Je sais que j'ai mis le temps, mais cette fois, je dois lui dire...

 _\- Il faut te calmer mon bébé... Maman a besoin de dormir._

Je souris et lève la tête vers lui, il semble tellement heureux... Et moi pendant plus de quatre mois je l'ai repoussé, je l'ai rendu malheureux et pourtant il ne m'en veut pas, il semble bien vouloir me pardonner... Je me redresse doucement vers lui et effleure ses lèvres des miennes. Il semble surprit, il ne répond pas à mon baiser, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'accentue, il ne répond pas sur le coup mais finit par passer ses bras autour de ma taille et par répondre à mon baiser. Sa langue forçant doucement la barrière de mes lèvres, c'est fou ce que je l'aime, c'est fou ce que j'aime ses baisers, il m'a tellement manqué. On s'embrasse un long moment avant qu'il ne me repousse doucement. Mon cœur se serre... J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire.

 _\- Stephen..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas..._

Mon cœur se compresse totalement, je ne comprends pas... Enfin si je comprends, j'ai trop attendu... Il ne veut plus de moi... Ce qu'il veut c'est avoir son rôle de père pour notre bébé... Mais moi il ne veut pas... Et ça me fait tellement mal ! Je veux m'éloigner, je le dois, s'il voit mes larmes il va s'en vouloir alors que c'est à moi que j'en veux, je n'ai pas réussi à le garder tout ça à cause d'une peur débile.

 _\- Emily ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..._

Ce qu'il me dit fait gonfler mon cœur d'espoir... Totalement, est-ce qu'il va bien vouloir de moi ? Il va nous donner une chance ?

 _\- Je ne peux pas, si tu n'es pas sure que c'est ce que tu veux... Parce que crois-moi... Je ne te laisserais jamais partir... Alors si tu..._

Je l'empêche de continuer en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me serre de nouveau contre lui et on s'embrasse pendant un très long moment, nos lèvres bougeant l'une contre l'autre, nos langues se caressant sans attendre. Je l'aime tellement et cette fois, enfin, nous allons pouvoir être ensemble et pas seulement pour notre bébé. Je m'éloigne un peu de lui malgré un léger gémissement de mécontentement de sa part.

 _\- Je t'aime... Stephen, je t'aime tellement..._

Ces mots que j'avais si peur de lui dire et pourtant ils me viennent si naturellement... Stephen me sourit et m'embrasse de nouveau avant de passer ses bras sous mes fesses et de me porter jusqu'à sa caravane. Il me fait entrer et je ferme la porte d'une main, Stephen lâche finalement mes lèvres mais comble mon cou de délicieux baisers enflammés, sa langues traçant des chemins le long de ma peau. Il m'allonge délicatement sur son lit tout en continuant de m'embrasser dans le cou et à la naissance de mes seins. Il remonte doucement jusqu'à mes lèvres et m'embrasse délicatement.

 _\- Tu es sure ?_

Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou afin de rendre ce baiser plus passionné. Stephen souris contre mes lèvres alors que je m'éloigne doucement de lui.

 _\- Certaine... Fais-moi l'amour Stephen... Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes..._

Il me sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de faire glisser sa main sous mon haut prêt à me le retirer. Je ressens une boule dans l'estomac me parcourir, ce n'est pas notre enfant, il me semble que notre bébé ait écouté son père et ait décidé de rester tranquille. Non, je ressens de nouveau cette sensation de désir, celle que j'ai ressenti lors de notre première nuit. Stephen retire mon t-shirt et prend le temps d'embrasser ma poitrine. Je gémis bruyamment, mes seins sont maintenant plus sensible avec la grossesse et cela semble plaire à Stephen qui me sourit tendrement, je sens son sexe se durcir contre ma cuisse, je murmure son nom comme un supplice.

Il relâche mon téton durcit par ses lèvres, il souffle sur l'autre et je me cambre, il se redresse et retire son t-shirt, il est si beau. Il se lève complètement du lit et pendant quelques secondes qui m'ont semblé une éternité, il m'observe, s'attardant sur mon ventre arrondi, il sourit et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Stephen retire son survêtement, je suis heureuse de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas de sous-vêtement en dessous, il tire mon pantalon et ma culotte par la même occasion avant de se replacer sur moi et de m'embrasser passionnément. Il trace une ligne invisible sur ma peau, il passe sa main entre ma poitrine, puis sur mon ventre et sur mon intimité. Il entre un doigt en moi et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de mordre sa lèvre. Il grogne mais semble encore plus excité et ajoute un autre doigt.

 _\- Stephen !_

Je sens un premier orgasme arriver et il me libère de justesse, presque déçue je laisse mon corps retomber sur le lit et ses lèvres trouvent mon sexe brûlant de désir pour lui. Je remercie le ciel d'être toujours capable de voir son visage avec mon petit ventre. Il joue de sa langue contre mon sexe et entre de nouveau deux doigts en moi. Il semble prendre tellement de plaisir et moi aussi. Je trouve encore le courge de l'observer malgré les nombreux spasmes qui me parcourent. Je pose une main dans ses cheveux afin d'approfondir le plaisir qu'il me donne et curieuse je cherche son autre main que je ne trouve pas. S'en est trop pour moi j'atteins l'orgasme en criant son prénom et en poussant des cris de plaisir tellement ce qu'il me fait est divin. Je finis par retomber sur le matelas et je le vois se toucher de la main gauche.

Il remonte vers moi et m'embrasse délicatement, faisant passer tout son amour dans ce baiser. Je passe mes mains sur son corps, dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, sur ses fesses, sa peau est si douce. Mes jambes tracent des lignes sur les siennes, je suis totalement épuisée par ce que je viens de vivre mais j'en veux tellement plus. Stephen me sourit et me regarde dans les yeux.

 _\- Je n'ai pas encore terminé de te montrer à quel point je t'aime._

Il repousse une mèche humide sur mon visage et entre en moi d'un coup. Un long râle de plaisir s'échappe de nos bouches et il profite de mes lèvres ouvertes pour introduire sa langue profondément, je réponds à son baiser sans attendre alors que Stephen reste immobile un moment. Il commence enfin ses vas-et-viens et je passe mes jambes autour de ses fesses pour l'introduire plus loin en moi. Il laisse échapper mon nom entre deux baisers. Il ne sort plus de moi, nos corps ne font plus qu'un et je me souviens tout à coup de notre nuit, celle où nous avons conçu notre enfant, ce moment me rappelle celui où il était en moi à ce moment là, ces mouvements tendres et passionnés. Déjà ce jour-là il a prouvé son amour pour moi et je réalise que notre bébé est le vrai fruit de notre amour et pas le fruit d'un coup d'une nuit. Je baisse un peu mes jambes et le libère légèrement, il accélère et je prends son rythme, je pose une main sur son cœur qui bat vite, vraiment très vite.

Stephen soulève mon corps et passe ses bras autour de moi. Il me sert si fort que j'en respire à peine, je hurle enfin j'essaie de hurler son prénom et je peux sentir qu'il arrive, sa respiration, ses râles, ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mouvements, ses vas-et-viens à l'intérieur de moi... Je sens la caravane s'affoler au rythme de nos corps mais ce n'est pas grave, cela peut réveiller tout le cast et que tout le monde sache ce qu'il se passe entre nous, en ce moment plus rien n'a d'importance que lui et moi qui faisons l'amour passionnément.

Un nouvel orgasme me parcours et il est plus puissant que le premier je hurle son prénom si fort que j'en ai la gorge coupée, je ressers le bassin sous lui et je sens qu'il approche, il cri de plus en plus fort, ses mouvements sont de plus en plus puissant, comme s'il ne se contrôlait pas. Je le sens jouir en moi durant de longues secondes comme s'il ne voulait pas arrêter alors qu'il cri son amour pour moi.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Rassurez-vous les ennuis ne sont pas finis ^^**

 **mercredi je suis de repos, donc vous aurez votre suite, enfin si j'ai pleins pleins de reviews et si j'ai le courage parce que mama mia... Je suis crevée XD**

 **A vos claviers !**


	13. FIC - Everything For You - Chapitre 04

**Coucou ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va je suis de repos lol**

 **voici donc la suite de votre fic, merci encore pour les reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Chapitre 04

 _ **Stephen**_

Je me laisse tomber sur son corps, on reste un moment ainsi, sans bouger avant que je ne sorte d'elle dans un dernier râle, j'embrasse ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine et son ventre avant de poser la tête sur ce dernier. Emily pose sa main dans mes cheveux et les caresse doucement. Je repose ma main sur son ventre et ferme les yeux, la main d'Emily dérive le long de mon visage et j'embrasse la paume de sa main quand celle ci atteint mes lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Je me redresse et la serre tendrement dans mes bras, elle sourit, ça me rassure, Emily se redresse un peu et vient poser sa tête sur mon torse.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

On reste ainsi quelques secondes avant que Emily ne se redresse un peu afin de s'allonger confortablement, elle pose les deux mains sur son ventre tout en le caressant doucement. Je m'inquiète un peu, elle fronce un peu les sourcils, je me redresse moi aussi, je suis inquiet.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui... Très bien, mais je crois que le bébé n'a pas trop apprécié... Il remue..._

Je ri doucement avant de poser une main sur son ventre tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle répond à mon baiser sans attendre et je me recule. Je laisse ma main faire des petits cercles sur son ventre.

 _\- Mon bébé, excuse-moi... J'y ai été un peu fort... Mais ta maman m'a vraiment manqué. Je me suis laissé emporté._

Emily tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Il se calme avec ta voix..._

Je ri doucement tout en continuant mes caresses sur son ventre, j'aime que mon bébé soit plus calme en m'écoutant parler, ça me prouve que inconsciemment il sait que je suis son papa.

 _\- C'est bien mon bébé... Il faut laisser maman dormir._

Je pose un baiser sur son ventre tout en le caressant doucement, il se calme de plus en plus. C'est fou ce que je l'aime, mon bébé... Notre bébé... Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de lui murmurer doucement quelques mots.

 _\- Je t'aime bébé... Je vous aime maman et toi..._

Je caresse doucement son ventre quand j'entends des sanglots, Emily... Je me relève rapidement et je vois qu'elle essuie ses yeux, merde, je ne veux pas la faire pleurer, c'est tout le contraire de ce que je voulais. Je me rapproche et pose ma main sur sa joue.

 _\- Ne pleure pas... Je n'aime pas ça... Je t'en pris..._

 _\- Je suis désolée... Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal ces dernières semaines..._

 _\- Non... Ne t'excuse pas... Je ne t'en veux pas... Tu as voulu te protéger, protéger notre enfant... Je te comprends... Je n'étais pas d'accord, c'est vrai, mais je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu sais... Que je vous aime tout les deux... Et que je veux être avec vous..._

Elle hoche la tête doucement et passe ses bras autour de mon cou afin de me serrer contre elle, je lui rend cette étreinte avec plaisir avant de la ramener contre moi, elle ferme ses yeux et caresse doucement mon torse tout en posant des baisers dessus.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

 _\- Je le sais... Dors maintenant, pendant que bébé te laisse du répit._

Elle sourit et cesse de bouger, il ne faut que quelques minutes avant que sa respiration ne devienne calme. Elle s'est enfin endormie. Je souris, pose un baiser sur son front et me laisser à mon tour dériver vers le sommeil.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, je me souviens aussitôt de ma nuit avec Emily et je souris en y repensant. Je tends le bras vers la droite mais je n'y trouve que les draps froids, je me redresse brusquement, j'espère qu'elle est toujours là et pire encore que ce n'était pas un rêve, je crois que mon cœur n'y survivra pas. Je souris en la voyant en train de boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Je me lève, enfile mon caleçon et mon pantalon de jogging et je vais la rejoindre. Je la serre dans mes bras et elle se colle à moi.

 _\- Hey..._

 _\- Hey... J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé..._

Elle se retourne et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _\- Je suis désolée... J'avais faim._

Je souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je suis tellement heureux de la savoir près de moi, avec moi. Je veux l'embrasser encore une fois mais elle détourne la tête. Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a.

 _\- Emily ?_

 _\- Je veux te demander quelque chose... Mais..._

Je souris et pose mes lèvres sur son front. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ai peur de me parler, surtout pas maintenant.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'on le sache... Pour toi et moi... Pas pour le moment..._

Quoi ? Non Emily tu ne peux pas me demander ça... Pas après cette nuit... Je pensais que tu étais prête et nous revoilà au départ ! On va devoir se cacher, personne ne saura que c'est mon enfant... Je ne pourrais pas dire à qui que ce soit que je vais de nouveau être papa et que je suis heureux... Emily, pourquoi ?

 _\- Emily..._

 _\- Je t'aime... Vraiment, je te le jure..._

 _\- Alors dis-moi ce qui te fais si peur !_

Elle soupire et s'éloigne de moi, je n'aime pas ça.

 _\- Le regard des autres... Je me fiche de ce qu'ils diront sur moi... Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils disent du mal de notre bébé... Ni de toi._

Je souris légèrement et veut la prendre dans mes bras, elle me laisse faire mais cache son visage contre ma poitrine. Je remonte mes mains le long de ses joues et la force à me regarder.

 _\- Je me fiche de ce qu'on dit de moi... Mais je ne laisserais personne dire du mal de toi... Ni de notre enfant, personne. Tu comprends ?_

 _\- Et Cassandra ? Comment elle va le prendre ? Tu viens juste de divorcer..._

 _\- Elle sait pour nous ! Enfin pas en détail mais elle se doute de mes sentiments pour toi depuis un long moment... Elle ne sera pas surprise, enfin peut-être juste pour notre bébé._

 _\- Je ne peux pas..._

Je la relâche, je n'aime pas ça... Je n'aime pas qu'elle n'ai pas confiance en moi pour les protéger elle et notre bébé, je n'aime pas qu'elle veuille qu'on se cache alors que je suis certain que beaucoup de personnes seraient heureuses pour nous... Je n'aime pas qu'elle ne m'aime pas suffisamment pour qu'on se montre au grand jour. Je s un T shirt que j'enfile rapidement.

 _\- Je vais courir un peu... Fais attention qu'on ne te voit pas._

Je quitte la caravane le cœur très lourd, ça me fait mal cette situation, je pensais que tout serait plus simple après notre nuit mais non ça se complique encore. Je pars courir, j'espère qu'Emily ne sera plus là quand je vais revenir parce que je ne veux pas affronter son regard quand elle me dira que tout est fini.

 _ **Emily**_

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin j'étais heureuse, j'ai de suite senti les bras de l'homme que j'aime qui m'enserraient doucement, c'est ce dont je rêve depuis des mois, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas trop quand j'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse de lui, je sais juste que aujourd'hui lui et notre bébé sont les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

Je l'ai observé pendant un long moment, il est si beau, si paisible, je suis heureuse. J'ai résisté à l'envie de le réveiller, notre nuit à été intense, il a besoin de récupérer. Moi par contre je me suis levé, j'avais très faim. J'ai fais attention de ne pas le réveiller et me suis préparé un bol de céréales que j'ai mangé en le regardant dormir. Je me suis demandé comment allaient réagir les gens quand ils sauront quand même... Est-ce qu'ils seront sympas avec nous ? Est-ce qu'ils ne le seront pas ? Je ne sais pas trop mais ça m'inquiète quand même... Les gens peuvent parfois être très désagréables et je ne veux pas qu'ils disent du mal de Stephen et du bébé...

Et là je suis dehors, en train de me diriger vers ma caravane, des larmes roulant sur mes joues, Stephen est parti et il avait l'air tellement en colère contre moi... Il ne comprend pas que je veux juste le protéger ? Protéger notre enfant ? Mais il a eu l'air de souffrir... Et je ne le veux pas... Je sens mon bébé bouger, je pose une main sur mon ventre et me laisse aller contre un mur, les larmes coulant toujours, je viens de tout gâcher avec l'homme que j'aime plus que tout... Et je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir tout arranger... Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me tourne et je vois Willa qui semble inquiète pour moi.

 _\- Ça ne va pas ? Le bébé va bien ?_

Je souris, Willa est l'une des seule qui ne me prend pas trop la tête avec le père de mon bébé. Oh bien sur elle essaye de savoir, mais gentiment, elle a comprit que je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Je hoche la tête et tente d'essuyer mes larmes.

 _\- Le bébé va bien... C'est avec son père que ça ne va pas..._

 _\- Quoi ? Si tu me dis que ce type ne veut pas du bébé..._

 _\- Non ! Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi qui a un soucis... J'ai peur de ce qu'on dira quand on apprendra qui il est..._

Willa sourit et s'assoit près de moi.

 _\- Je vois..._

Je tente d'essuyer mes larmes mais je ne peux pas, j'ai trop de peine.

 _\- Et lui qu'en pense-t-il ?_

 _\- Lui il voudrait que ça se sache... Mais quand je lui ai dis ce matin... Il m'en a voulu, je l'ai bien vu... Je crois qu'il ne voudra pas me pardonner... Et ça me fait mal..._

 _\- Tu devrais lui dire que tu as changé d'avis... Que tu acceptes de le dire au moins à vos proches, et j'aimerais compter dans la confidence._

Je souris et pose une main sur mon ventre, le bébé bouge doucement. Willa soupire, je la regarde et elle me sourit.

 _\- Et puis... Stephen est un super père avec Mavi, il le sera aussi avec lui._

Je suis surprise de ce qu'elle me dit, elle sait ? Elle est au courant pour nous ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire, absolument pas. On a tout fait pour le cacher et là Willa m'apprend qu'elle le sait déjà...

 _\- Je ne suis pas aveugle... J'ai bien vu que c'était différent entre vous, et sans doute depuis que tu es tombée enceinte. Il est divorcé, je ne vois pas le soucis._

Je souris et hoche la tête doucement avant d'éclater en sanglot, je viens de blesser l'homme que j'aime pour une peur idiote... Willa me serre dans ses bras et je pleure pendant un long moment. J'ai tout foiré, et pourtant je l'aime plus que tout. Je finis par me calmer et Willa m'aide à me relever.

 _\- Je dois lui parler... Essayer de me faire pardonner, j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop._

 _\- Fais-lui comprendre que tu as changé d'avis... Je suis sure que ça va aller._

Je retourne à sa caravane, j'espère qu'il est revenu. Je rentre et j'entends l'eau de la douche, j'ouvre la porte de la petite salle de bain et j'entends qu'il éteint l'eau, j'hésite à le rejoindre mais quand je vois qu'il s'adosse contre le mur et qu'il pose ses mains sur ses yeux, je ne tiens plus, je me déshabille et entre dans la cabine, il retire ses mains de ses yeux et me regarde ne sachant pas quoi dire.

 _\- Pardonne-moi Stephen..._

 _\- Emily..._

 _\- Je t'aime... Et ce n'est pas que je veux pas que ça se sache... C'est que j'ai peur... Peur qu'on dise du mal de toi..._

 _\- Je vous protégerais toujours lui et toi..._

 _\- Mais et toi ?_

 _\- Ça m'est égal... Pour moi tout ce qui compte c'est toi, moi et lui ou elle... Mais je refuse d'être avec toi si c'est pour qu'on se cache... Je ne le supporterais pas... Je veux crier sur les toits que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et qu'on va avoir un enfant._

Je lui souris et me redresse afin de réclamer un baiser, j'ai le cœur qu bat à mille à l'heure, je me demande s'il ne va pas me repousser, je l'aime tellement. Quand ses lèvres effleurent les miennes je suis aux anges, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et accentue mon baiser, il y répond sans attendre, nous nous embrassons pendant un très long moment, je ne sais pas trop combien de temps, je sais juste que lorsque nous nous séparons, des larmes sont sur ses joues, je les essuies doucement et lui souris.

 _\- Seule toi compte Emily... Toi et notre bébé..._

 _\- Tu me pardonnes ?_

 _\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu._

On se sourit et nous nous embrassons tendrement, je m'en veux encore beaucoup, je veux me faire pardonner et j'ai bien une petite idée de comment faire. Je lâche ses lèvres à regrets et descends le long de son corps afin d'atteindre son sexe déjà tendu par le désir, je le caresse doucement tout en y déposant mes lèvres, je l'embrasse tendrement avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, je sens Stephen qui se détend totalement.

 _\- Emily..._

Je continue ma douce torture un moment, le léchant, le caressant, ses mains sont dans mes cheveux et accompagnent mes mouvements, j'accélère mes mouvements de mains tout en jouant de ma langue sur son anatomie si sensible. Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus fort alors que j'accentue mes mouvements, je le sens trembler, je lève le regard vers lui, ses yeux sont clos et ses lèvres entrouverte.

 _\- Oh mon amour... Arrête... Je ne vais pas tenir..._

Je souris tout en continuant un moment quand je sens ses bras me faire remonter à son niveau, il me prend dans ses bras me colle doucement contre la paroi de la douche et entre en moi brusquement. Je cri à la pénétration tellement c'est bon, Stephen bouge en moi de plus en plus vite et je cri son prénom rapidement tant la jouissance est forte alors que je le sens se libérer à l'intérieur de moi en criant mon prénom lui aussi.

Il me lâche d'une main et rallume l'eau chaude qui tombe sur nos deux corps. C'est bizarre, je le sens toujours aussi dur à l'intérieur de moi...

 _\- Je voulais t'offrir ça..._

 _\- Et c'était parfait mon amour... Merci... Mais je préfère venir en étant en toi..._

Il sourit et m'embrasse tendrement alors qu'il se remet à bouger en moi tendrement cette fois, on fait l'amour pendant de longues minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude et je comprends maintenant que je veux moi aussi que tout le monde sache que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, qu'on va avoir un enfant et que malgré ce que certains pourront dire... Nous sommes heureux, amoureux... Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le leur faire comprendre.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Les problèmes n'arrivent pas encore, enfin, pas trop... La suite vendredi si vous êtes sages ! Je veux atteindre les 100 reviews, ce serait possible selon vous ?**

 **A vendredi et surtout, à vos claviers !**


	14. FIC - Everything For You - Chapitre 05

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite de votre fiction !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 **Chapitre 05**

 _ **Stephen**_

On vient d'annoncer la nouvelle à la production et je dois dire qu'ils ont été plus que surpris, jamais ils n'auraient pensé que je puisse être le père de l'enfant qu'Emily attend. Mais oui les gars, c'est moi son père et j'en suis fière. Ils nous ont regardé pendant quelques secondes essayant de voir si on leur mentait mais Emily m'a pris la main et leur a dit que j'étais le seul père que notre enfant aurait, ça m'a fait plaisir de l'entendre dire ça. On vient de sortir de leur bureau et on doit désormais parler à l'équipe. Emily m'a dit que Willa l'avait deviné, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle est sacrément perspicace notre Willa quand même. Elle à l'air de bien le prendre et ça me rassure, surtout pour Emily qui ne semble toujours pas très à l'aise, elle prend beaucoup sur elle. J'espère que les autres le prendront bien aussi. On se dirige vers le plateau de tournage, on a quelques scènes à tourner aujourd'hui, je retiens d'abord doucement la main d'Emily qui s'arrête. Je dois lui dire quelque chose, j'y pense depuis hier soir... Enfin non, j'y pense depuis notre première nuit et encore plus depuis qu'on va avoir un enfant.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Elle me sourit et se rapproche de moi, elle veut me dire quelque chose mais je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Laisse-moi finir mon amour..._

Elle hoche la tête doucement, je pose mes mains sur sa taille et un baiser sur son front.

 _\- La semaine prochaine on a des congés... Je vais en profiter pour parler à ma famille... Si tu veux attendre, je comprends. Mais je veux que tu saches... Que je veux vivre avec toi..._

Elle semble surprise par mes dire, mais je le veux vraiment, je ne m'imagine pas avoir notre enfant sans être avec elle à cent pour cent.

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime mon amour... Je vous aime lui et toi... Je veux vivre avec vous deux..._

Emily passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre fortement avant de s'éloigner un peu et de m'embrasser tendrement. Je réponds à son baiser un moment avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi.

 _\- Tu es sur ? Tu veux vraiment vivre avec moi ?_

 _\- Plus que tout mon amour..._

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse brutalement, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. On s'embrasse passionnément pendant quelques secondes.

 _\- Oh génial ! Tout s'est arrangé entre vous !_

On se sépare et on voit Willa et Charlotte l'une à côté de l'autre, Willa s'approche de mon amour et vient la serrer contre elle, Charlotte quant-à elle ne semble pas savoir quoi faire. Elle reste de marbre. Willa lâche Emily et se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Vous allez l'annoncer aux autres ?_

 _\- Oui, aujourd'hui, afin de leur laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle pendant les congés._

 _\- C'est une bonne idée oui._

Charlotte se rapproche de nous et pointe le ventre d'Emily du doigt.

 _\- Donc le bébé est de toi Stephen._

Emily sourit et caresse doucement son ventre.

 _\- Oui c'est lui._

 _\- Ok... Si je m'attendais à ça..._

Charlotte fait un grand sourire et nous serre tout les deux dans ses bras, elle semble bien le prendre et ça me rassure et je suis certain que Emily est rassurée aussi. Les filles partent pour le maquillage et Charlotte nous lance une dernière phrase avant de partir.

 _\- Prends soin d'eux Stephen !_

 _\- J'y compte bien !_

Avant de commencer la journée, on va voir le reste du cast, on leur annonce en douceur et je vois bien qu'ils sont surpris pour certains, pour d'autres beaucoup moins. Paul soupire et se lève un peu énervé. Je ne comprends pas... Il sort un billet de sa veste et le tends à David.

 _\- J'avais parié que vous nous le diriez qu'à la fin de la saison... Vous auriez pu attendre un peu... Je viens de perdre cent dollar._

Je ri doucement tout en serrant mon amour contre moi, elle est détendue dans mes bras, je le sens bien.

 _\- Désolé Paul mais on voulait vous l'annoncer, avant que les journalistes s'en chargent..._

 _\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes ensemble depuis quatre mois ?_

 _\- Pas tout à fait..._

La voix d'Emily se brise en disant ça je sais qu'elle s'en veut de m'avoir repoussé même si moi je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Je pose une main sur son ventre et caresse doucement notre bébé.

 _\- Disons pour être bref que notre bébé n'était pas prévu et qu'il nous a fallut du temps pour savoir ce qu'on voulait vraiment._

On sourit et on se rend sur le tournage. La journée et le reste de la semaine se passe très bien, tout le monde a bien pris la nouvelle, enfin pour la plupart, certains ne comprennent pas que nous soyons si rapide mais on s'en moque. En ce moment, j'ai le cœur lourd, très lourd... Je dois partir voir ma famille afin de leur annoncer pendant qu'elle fait de même, on va rester séparés pendant plusieurs jours et elle me manque déjà.

 _\- Allez, ça va passer vite..._

 _\- Ouais... Mais tu n'en penses pas un mot..._

Je souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de caresser son ventre doucement.

 _\- Tu m'appelles le soir, ok ?_

 _\- Promis... Je t'aime..._

Je lui souris et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi. Allez j'y vais._

On s'embrasse une dernière fois avant que je ne m'éloigne, je vais commencer par Cassandra, je dois voir Mavi ce week-end... Je suis nerveux, j'espère qu'elle va bien le prendre. Le voyage s'est bien passé, je suis devant la maison de Cassandra, il est tôt et je pense que Mavi fait la sieste. Je frappe et j'attends un moment avant qu'elle ne vienne m'ouvrir, elle me sourit et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je rentre, je suis nerveux mais je dois lui parler, elle a le droit de savoir.

 _\- Cass j'ai un truc à te dire et crois-moi ce n'est pas facile à entendre alors que nous sommes fraîchement divorcés._

Cassandra me sourit et se met près de moi.

 _\- Emily est enceinte ?_

Je suis surpris, comment peut-elle le savoir ? Personne ne le sait... Ok, son petit ventre se voit mais à part l'équipe de tournage personne ne le sait.

 _\- Tu es au courant ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment... Mais vu la tête que tu as afin de m'annoncer cette chose... Je suppose que c'est ça..._

Je baisse le regard, elle a visé juste, elle est perspicace quand même.

 _\- Je ne vais pas vous juger, même si je trouve ça rapide... Mais je sais à quel point tu l'aimes. J'espère juste que tu continueras de l'aimer après la naissance de votre enfant._

Ce qu'elle me dit me surprend et je dois vite mettre un terme à ça, parce que je ne supporte pas qu'elle pense que c'est la naissance de notre fille qui nous a fait divorcer aujourd'hui.

 _\- Je sais ce que tu penses, que la naissance de Mavi nous a éloigné mais ce n'est pas ça qui a fait que nous sommes séparés aujourd'hui, c'est surtout la distance que tu as mise entre nous..._

Elle me fait un petit sourire tout en me regardant.

 _\- Je sais Stephen que ce n'est en rien la faute de Mavi, que le problème c'était moi... Et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu es parti. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, et je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec ta nouvelle famille._

Je souris et me lève, elle en fait de même, je la serre dans mes bras tout en la remerciant quand on voit Mavi arriver en courant vers moi. Je souris et accueille ma princesse avec plaisir. Je passe tout le week-end avec elle, on va au parc, manger une glace, à la piscine. On passe tout notre temps ensemble et j'adore ça, j'ai même appelé Emily en vidéo et on a discuté pendant un long moment, Mavi était sur mes genoux et on a passé près d'une heure au téléphone. Mavi a raconté tout ce qu'on a fait à Emily avant de s'endormir dans mes bras. Emily a sourit en nous voyant ainsi. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse passer du temps tout les trois dans notre future maison. Je dis à Emily que je l'aime, que je les aime elle et notre bébé, elle me répond qu'elle m'aime aussi et on éteint la vidéo. Elle me manque horriblement. Mais je dois encore parler à ma famille.

Le lendemain ma mère nous accueille sur le pas de la porte, Cassandra m'a laissé Mavi afin qu'elle puisse la voir. Je suis heureux. Ma mère vient me serrer dans ses bras et à peine la porte franchie, Mavi file jouer dans sa chambre. Je ne veux pas attendre avant de lui dire, je dois le faire pendant que j'ai un peu de courage.

 _\- Maman, je dois te parler... C'est important._

Elle me regarde et semble inquiète de ce que je vais lui dire.

 _\- Tu me fais peur..._

 _\- Sache que je suis heureux, vraiment très heureux..._

 _\- Et je suis heureuse pour toi... Mais qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureux ?_

Je m'assois sur le canapé et ma mère se met sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

 _\- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie... Dont je suis tombé amoureux... Et c'est très sérieux. Tu vas trouver ça rapide, et je ne vais pas t'en vouloir... Mais Emily et moi..._

 _\- Emily ?_

Oh merde, j'ai été trop emballé et j'ai tout dévoilé. Je souris et hoche la tête.

 _\- Oui maman, c'est Emily... Je l'aime... Vraiment... Elle et moi on a passé une nuit ensemble une fois juste avant que je ne divorce... Elle s'est éloignée de moi sans savoir que je faisais tout pour mettre fin à mon mariage... Et une fois que tout a été réglé, j'ai voulu lui parler, lui dire que c'est elle que je voulais... Et là j'ai appris... Qu'elle attendait un enfant... Mon enfant._

Ma mère fait de grands yeux, elle semble plus que surprise, limite sous le choc, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre et ma mère ne dis pas un mot.

 _\- Maman..._

 _\- Stephen, tu es en train de me dire que je vais être de nouveau grand mère ?_

 _\- Oui maman, d'ici cinq mois environ notre bébé va naître..._

Je passe un bon moment à tout raconter à ma mère, Mavi est venue me rejoindre et est contre moi en train de s'endormir. Je pose un baiser sur son front et ma mère sourit, je pense qu'elle voit que je suis heureux, que j'aime Emily et que j'aime notre bébé autant que j'aime Mavi. Je sais que quand ils le sauront les journalistes vont dire des choses pas sympas sur nous... Mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai rien fait de mal, je suis tombé amoureux et je suis juste un homme divorcé qui aura deux enfants de deux mariages différents. Je ne suis pas le premier à ce que je sache.

Je discute pendant encore un bon moment avec ma mère, demain je vais repartir, je dois déposer Mavi chez Cassandra, et je reviendrais la chercher dans une semaine, je dois d'abord trouver un endroit où loger avec Emily.

 _ **Emily**_

Je suis nerveuse, j'ai pris un taxi pour me rendre chez ma mère, elle a invité Fanta à manger ce soir... J'ai hâte de revoir ma meilleure amie mais j'ai peur de leur réaction à toutes les deux... J'aimerais ne pas leur dire mais je le dois, il le faut, Stephen a raison, je veux moi aussi crier sur les toits que je l'aime et qu'on va voir un bébé. Je touche doucement mon ventre, mon bébé bouge doucement, ma discussion hier soir avec Stephen m'a fait beaucoup de bien, il m'a dit que tout se passerait bien et je suis sure qu'il a raison.

Le taxi s'arrête et je lui donne un billet en lui signifiant de garder la monnaie. Je rentre directement chez ma mère et ma meilleure amie vient me serrer contre elle, je lui rends cette étreinte et on reste ainsi un moment avant que ma mère ne vienne briser ce moment.

 _\- Je peux moi aussi ?_

On ri toutes les trois et je serre ma mère dans mes bras. Elle m'a manqué. On passe un moment à discuter pendant que ma mère prépare le repas, je vois ma mère sortir du champagne... Je vais devoir refuser, je ne peux pas boire, je ne veux pas que mon bébé soit en contact avec l'alcool. On passe à table et ma mère se sert et sert Fanta avant de s'apprêter à me servir.

 _\- Non merci maman, je vais prendre un peu d'eau._

Fanta rit doucement.

 _\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es malade Emily ?_

Je rougis et je baisse le regard vers mon ventre, je résiste à l'envie de poser une main dessus, j'aime sentir mon bébé bouger... Mais là j'ai surtout peur de la réaction de ma mère et de ma meilleure amie, j'aimerais que Stephen soit près de moi, qu'il me serre la main et qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, qu'il nous aime et qu'il est là, avec nous.

 _\- Non Emily... J'y crois pas !_

Je regarde ma mère, elle a comprit et a un grand sourire qui se dessine sur son visage, bon déjà elle est heureuse que je sois enceinte, mais le sera-t-elle aussi quand elle saura que c'est Stephen le père ?

- _Tu ne crois pas quoi ?_

 _\- Notre Emily est enceinte._

Je lève la tête vers ma meilleure amie qui a la bouche ouverte, elle semble sous le choc de ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, merde je suis nerveuse et mon bébé le sent, il me donne des coups.

 _\- Oui maman... De quatre mois..._

Ma mère se lève et vient m'enlacer tendrement tout comme Fanta, elles semblent heureuses pour moi.

 _\- Quatre mois ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ?_

 _\- Je n'étais pas prête... Tu n'es pas fâchée ?_

Elle me sourit et m'enlace de nouveau.

 _\- Bien sur que non ma chérie._

Elles retournent s'asseoir, je vois ma mère essuyer une larme sur sa joue, mais je pense qu'elle est heureuse.

 _\- Je suis contente, mais je suppose que mon petit bébé a un père, tu comptes nous dire de qui il s'agit ?_

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort, merde ce ne doit pas être si difficile quand même, j'aime Stephen et il est tellement parfait... Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre et sourit. Fanta se redresse rapidement, je lève la tête et la regarde.

 _\- Stephen !_

Oh bah elle est forte dis donc... Pourtant c'est bien la seule chose que je lui ai caché... Mon amour pour lui... Personne ne le savait. Je ne voulais pas le dire, j'avais peur que si j'en parlais ça devienne trop réel et que je finisse par en souffrir. Ma mère regarde Fanta puis moi et elle voit bien que je ne cherche pas à le nier.

 _\- Stephen ? Vraiment ?_

Je soupire, je savais que ce ne serait pas si simple.

 _\- Oui maman, c'est lui._

 _\- Et est-ce qu'il sait ?_

 _\- Oui, il le sait._

Je touche mon ventre doucement, mon bébé se calme peu à peu.

 _\- Et ? Il va gérer ? Ne te fâche pas Emily mais Stephen vient de divorcer et il a Mavi à s'occuper._

 _\- Je sais tout ça maman, nous le savons et je t'assure qu'au début je ne voulais pas l'impliquer, mais il a deviné... Il veut faire parti de notre vie. Il nous aime maman, et je l'aime aussi, depuis très longtemps._

Ma mère semble vraiment surprise, et ne sait pas comment réagir, Fanta ne dis rien, je pense qu'elle a comprit que je l'aime, plus que tout. Ma mère me fait un petit sourire, elle n'a pas l'air très ravie, mais je pense qu'elle s'y fera quand elle verra à quel point Stephen est vraiment adorable avec moi.

 _\- D'accord, je vais essayer de me faire à cette idée... J'espère juste qu'il ne t'abandonnera pas._

 _\- Il ne le fera pas, je t'assure, il nous aime vraiment. Mais même s'il ne voulait pas de nous, je sais que je pourrais compter sur toi._

Elle sourit et me prend la main doucement.

 _\- Bien sur que oui, ce bébé est un petit morceau de toi et je l'aime déjà. Je suis très heureuse de devenir grand-mère... Mais j'aimerais quand même rencontrer Stephen._

Je souris et touche de nouveau mon ventre, Fanta sourit à son tour et prend enfin la parole.

 _\- Il en a parlé à sa famille ?_

 _\- Oui, il doit être en train de le faire, et ne t'en fais pas maman, tu le rencontreras bientôt._

Ma mère sourit et on continue notre dîner dans la bonne humeur, ma mère me demande comment se passe ma grossesse, je lui dis que tout va bien et que je suis en forme à part un peu de fatigue, elle semble rassurée, et je dois dire que je le suis aussi. Quand je monte me coucher ce soir là, j'appelle Stephen pour lui raconter la soirée, il est heureux de voir que tout s'est bien passé et a hâte de rencontrer ma mère. On discute ensemble pendant un long moment, il me manque, c'est fou ce qu'il me manque, j'aimerais qu'il soit avec moi. J'essuie une larme sur ma joue et ma voix tremble doucement, Stephen s'en rend compte parce que je sens à sa voix qu'il est inquiet.

 _ **\- Emily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

 _\- Rien... Tu me manques, c'est tout._

Je l'entends rire doucement à l'autre bout du fil.

 _ **\- Tu me manques aussi mon amour, on se voit bientôt, promis.**_

 _\- Oui... Je t'aime._

 _ **\- Je t'aime aussi.**_

Je finis par raccrocher et m'allonge sur mon lit tout en posant une main sur mon ventre, j'ai hâte de rentrer et qu'il me tienne dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter par le sommeil.

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire ^^**

 **Lundi si j'ai le temps je vous mets la suite, et si j'y pense aussi... A vos claviers pour m'y faire penser ^^ Lâchez vos reviews !**


	15. FIC - Everything For You - Chapitre 06

**Bonjour ! Merci de vos reviews, elles me font plaisirs ^^**

 **voici la suite de votre fic !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Stephen**_

Ça fait déjà trois semaines que nos familles savent pour nous, pour notre bébé, pour notre amour, et je suis rassuré, tout se passe plutôt bien. On a acheté une maison la semaine dernière, nous en avons visité plusieurs mais aucune qui nous plaisait vraiment, jusqu'à celle là, elle était légèrement plus petite que les autres, mais quand j'ai vu le regard de mon amour en entrant dans notre maison, j'ai su que ce serait celle là, on a visité et tout était parfait. Il y a cinq chambres, une pour nous, une pour Mavi, une pour le bébé et deux pour nos familles quand elles viendront. Mavi est la première a avoir été invité ici, j'y tenais et Emily aussi. On lui a montré sa chambre et au début elle ne l'a pas aimé, en même temps elle était blanche, je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait dedans, et on a été acheté tout ce qu'elle voulait afin que ce soit parfait, depuis elle aime beaucoup y passer du temps.

Entre elle et Emily ça se passe bien aussi, elles s'entendent à merveilles, Mavi ne comprends pas trop pourquoi sa maman n'est pas là, avec nous, mais elle commence à s'y faire vu que le week-end dernier la première chose qu'elle a faite c'est de demander où était Emily qui attendait dans le salon, ne voulant pas la forcer à aller vers elle si elle ne voulait pas.

Hier soir c'est la mère d'Emily qui est venue et je dois dire que j'étais bien nerveux quand même, je sais qu'elle a accepté la situation mais je n'étais pas rassuré, Emily l'a bien vu et m'a rassuré du mieux qu'elle a pu, mais ça n'a pas été évident. Quand elle est arrivée, je me suis sentie plus nerveux que jamais, après tout j'ai mis sa fille enceinte alors que je n'étais pas divorcé, certes je l'aime et je compte bien lui prouver chaque jours... Mais quand elle est arrivée, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me juger, nous juger. Mais non, ça s'est très bien passé. Elle a juste profité d'un moment où Emily était aux toilettes pour me faire promettre de prendre soin de sa fille et de son petit enfant, j'ai souris et lui ai promis de le faire et je compte bien tenir cette promesse, Emily, notre bébé et Mavi sont les trois personnes que j'aime le plus, je compte tout faire pour qu'on soit heureux.

Je pense que le plus dur durant ces semaines, ça a été les journalistes, ils ont dit vraiment des choses pas sympas sur nous au début, traitant mon amour de briseuse de ménage et de profiteuse, disant qu'elle avait fait exprès de tomber enceinte afin de me garder près d'elle, ça m'a mis en colère, surtout que Emily est à fleur de peau depuis quelques semaines, elle pleure facilement, foutues hormones quand même... Ce matin il y a encore un article qui est parut dans la presse à scandale... J'ai passé mon samedi soir avec Emily, on fêtait l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, c'était une très bonne soirée, on a même eu deux personnes qui sont venues vers nous en nous félicitant sincèrement, on a pris une photo avec eux et ils nous ont même offert une glace d'un marchant ambulant. On a vraiment passé une super soirée, mais ce matin un article disant que notre amour ne durerait pas et que je me rendrais compte que je n'étais pas heureux. Ils ne me connaissent vraiment pas. Je vais dans notre chambre et je vois Emily, allongée sur notre lit, se touchant le ventre doucement. Je soupire et m'approche d'elle, je m'allonge sur le lit et m'apprête à la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repousse. Merde ça fait mal, horriblement même. Je ne dois pas en rester là, je recommence mon geste mais elle me repousse de nouveau.

 _\- Laisse-moi..._

 _\- Jamais !_

 _\- Stephen je ne supporte pas tout ça... Je veux que tu sois heureux, et si tu ne l'es pas avec moi..._

Bon, ok, là elle va trop loin, beaucoup trop loin ! Je la fais taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle reste de marbre quelques secondes avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me sépare d'elle doucement tout en retirant son haut.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je passerais chaque jour de ma vie à te le rappeler mon amour..._

Je glisse ma main dans son leggins et elle se cambre aussitôt gémissant fortement.

 _\- Ne laisse personne te faire douter... Tu m'entends ?_

Je la caresse encore et encore tant et si bien qu'elle ne me répond pas, je cesse les mouvements de ma main et elle remue doucement afin que je continue.

 _\- Réponds-moi Emily... Personne... Promets-le._

 _\- Promis... Je t'aime tellement..._

Je lui souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes de nouveau avant de nous débarrasser de nos vêtements pour de bon. Je lui fais l'amour tendrement des heures durant, je refuse qu'elle doute de mon amour pour elle ou pour notre bébé. Je les aime tout les deux et je compte bien le prouver a quiconque. Emily cri mon prénom à plusieurs reprises alors que je la sens jouir entre mes bras, je cri son nom à mon tour et me laisse retomber sur le côté tout en posant une main sur son ventre.

 _\- Je vous aime tout les deux._

 _\- Je vous aime aussi._

Je lui souris et pose un baiser sur son front tout en la ramenant contre moi.

 _\- Ne me repousse plus jamais... Je t'en pris..._

Elle me souris et se colle à moi tout en déposant des baisers sur mon torse.

 _\- Je te le promets._

Je souris en la voyant s'endormir contre moi, je me dégage de son étreinte doucement et la couvre avant d'aller lui préparer quelque chose à manger.

En fin de journée, Emily est en train de se détendre au bord de la piscine, je la vois caresser doucement son ventre, il se voit vraiment de plus en plus. Je veux m'approcher quand j'entends mon portable sonner, je décroche en voyant de qui il s'agit, je réponds et parle pendant quelques minutes... Je dois tourner, le week-end prochain... Seulement ça avait été annulé et j'ai demandé à Cassandra d'avoir Mavi... Je ne peux pas annuler ça Mavi sera déçue... Je soupire et raccroche puis je vais vers Emily qui se tourne vers moi en souriant.

 _\- Hey... Ça va ?_

 _\- Moyen..._

Elle se redresse et me regarde.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Le cast a appelé... Le tournage aura lieu ce week-end... C'est une scène de flash back donc tu n'as pas à venir... Mais Mavi..._

 _\- Oui, elle doit venir..._

 _\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien t'occuper d'elle ?_

Je vois bien qu'elle est anxieuse à cette idée, je lui prends la main et souris.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer, elle t'adore._

 _\- Je l'aime aussi mais tu es toujours là quand elle est chez nous... Et si..._

Je la fais taire d'un baiser.

 _\- Pas de si mon amour, tout va bien se passer tu verras. Mais si tu préfère, je dis à Cassandra qu'on la prendra un autre jour._

 _\- Non !_

Elle sourit, je savais bien qu'elle voudrait qu'on la garde ce week-end. Elle se blottit contre moi, je sais qu'elle est nerveuse, mais je suis sure que tout va bien se passer, Mavi adore Emily et je sais que c'est réciproque.

 _ **Emily**_

Je suis nerveuse, Mavi est chez nous depuis deux heures, Stephen va bientôt partir et je vais devoir rester seule avec elle jusqu'à ce soir... Je l'adore cette petite puce, vraiment... Mais est-ce que ça va bien se passer quand on restera toutes les deux ? Déjà je suis rassurée, cette semaine les journaux ont été calme... Il n'y a rien eu de méchant sur nous, quelques photos de nous mains dans la main, une ou nous nous embrassons tendrement. Je pense qu'avec le temps ils s'y feront. Stephen s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avant d'aller embrasser Mavi.

 _\- Allez mes amours, j'y vais. On se voit ce soir._

 _\- Ce soir papa._

 _\- A ce soir Mavi._

Il se lève et revient m'embrasser tendrement tout en posant une main sur mon ventre.

 _\- A ce soir mon amour, à ce soir bébé..._

On s'embrasse une dernière fois, il embrasse de nouveau Mavi et quitte la maison. La petite se lève et vient vers moi en tendant les bras, je la prends dans les miens et pose mes lèvres sur sa joue. Mavi pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

 _\- Papa est parti..._

 _\- Il revient ce soir, ne t'en fais pas. On va jouer toutes les deux ?_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- Tu veux qu'on fasse des cookies avant ?_

 _\- Au chocolat ?_

 _\- Bien sur !_

On va vers la cuisine, j'installe Mavi sur une chaise et sort les ingrédients. Une fois fait, je laisse Mavi mettre le beurre et la farine dans le saladier ainsi que les pépites de chocolat. Je mélange au début et la laisse faire ensuite. Une fois qu'on a fini, on fait des petites boules de pâtes, Mavi en mange des petits morceaux et trouve ça bon même cru. Une fois qu'on a mis les petites boules sur la plaques je le mets au four. Mavi s'installe sur la chaise devant et attends que ça cuise alors que je range les ingrédients.

 _\- Emily ?_

Je pose le paquet de farine et vais vers elle.

 _\- Oui Mavi ?_

 _\- C'est long..._

Je ri doucement et me baisse à son niveau.

 _\- On doit attendre juste un peu. Mais ça va être trop chaud, on les mangera ce soir._

 _\- D'accord._

Je finis de ranger pile au moment ou le four sonne. Je sors les cookies et les mets en hauteur afin que Mavi ne se brûle pas.

 _\- On va jouer !_

Je ri et on se dirige vers sa chambre, elle a vraiment pleins de jouets, je pense qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer. Elle me ramène ses poupées et on commence à jouer ensemble, je dois dire qu'on passe un très bon moment, Mavi rit souvent aux éclats et moi aussi, j'aimerais bien avoir une petite fille moi aussi... Oh je serais heureuse avec un petit garçon aussi... Je me fiche de ce que je vais avoir en fait... Garçon ou fille je serais heureuse. Mavi sourit et me donne une petite robe que son père lui a acheté, c'est un déguisement de princesse.

 _\- Tu aides ?_

 _\- Bien sur._

Je l'aide à l'enfiler et ferme la fermeture derrière avant de la coiffer doucement.

 _\- Tu es belle comme tout._

 _\- Merci !_

On joue pendant encore un moment avant que je n'aille lui préparer le repas. Je lui fais une purée de légumes et quelques frites avec un peu de jambon. Une fois devant son plat, elle mange tout avec appétit. Moi je n'ai pas très faim, je mange un peu de ce que je lui ai fait mais c'est tout. Les cookies du goûté m'ont bien gavé. Une fois le repas fini, je la laisse digérer un peu et monte la coucher, je l'aide à se mettre en pyjama et la borde dans son lit.

 _\- Papa est pas là..._

 _\- Non, il doit encore avoir du travail._

Elle baisse le regard, je peux comprendre, c'est la première fois qu'elle dort seule ici, sans son père. Je caresse doucement sa joue et m'allonge à ses côtés.

 _\- Ça va aller, je vais rester avec toi, jusqu'à ce que ton papa revienne._

 _\- Promis ?_

 _\- Oui, promis._

Elle s'allonge contre moi et se redresse en sentant le bébé bouger.

 _\- C'est quoi ?_

Je souris, Stephen lui a dit qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais elle est trop jeune pour comprendre le concept. Je prends sa petite main et la pose sur mon ventre.

 _\- C'est ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur qui est dans mon ventre. Il bouge beaucoup._

 _\- Tu as mal ?_

 _\- Non, pas du tout._

Elle sourit et pose un petit bisou sur mon ventre avant de poser sa tête, je la vois sourire à chaque fois que le bébé donne un petit coup. Elle s'endort assez vite, je la replace bien et la couvre avant de m'allonger correctement près d'elle avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

 _\- Emily... Mon amour..._

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et souris en voyant Stephen penché au dessus de moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais je suis heureuse de voir qu'il est rentré.

 _\- Hey..._

Il m'embrasse tendrement avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me faire sortir de la chambre de Mavi qui dort profondément.

 _\- J'ai adoré vous regarder dormir toutes les deux... Vous étiez superbes._

 _\- Elle avait peur sans toi à la maison._

 _\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle._

 _\- Toujours..._

Je m'endors encore dans ses bras, la journée n'a pas été reposante mais elle a été géniale. Stephen nous ramène dans la chambre et m'allonge sur notre lit tout en me couvrant doucement, il me rejoint et me serre dans ses bras tout en posant une main sur mon ventre. Je m'endors rapidement bercée par la respiration de l'homme que j'aime et par les battements de son cœur sous mon oreille.

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre avec Mavi ? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire ^^**

 **La suite mercredi, si vous êtes sages ! A vos claviers !**


	16. FIC - Everything For You - Chapitre 07

**Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi super ! Je vous offre donc la suite de votre fic ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Emily**_

Je touche doucement mon ventre, mon bébé commence à avoir faim, enfin je suppose vu que moi aussi je commence à avoir envie de manger. Je souris en sentant notre enfant me donner des coups, je suis enceinte de près de six mois maintenant et mon ventre se voit bien maintenant, on ne sait toujours pas si on attend une petite fille ou un petit garçon et on tient bon même si quand on est dans les boutiques on a du mal à résister, ils ont tellement pleins de choses adorables. Mais on achète que du neutre. Je me caresse doucement le ventre, le bébé a décidé de danser je crois.

 _\- Tu as faim bébé ? Papa te manque ?_

Il me tape encore plus fort, je sais que c'est idiot, qu'il ne comprend pas, mais parfois j'ai l'impression que oui.

 _\- Il me manque aussi, mais ne t'en fais pas, il revient bientôt._

Stephen est parti tôt pour tourner, la production a trouvé une solution pour que je ne me fatigue pas trop, du coup je suis moins souvent sur le plateau de tournage. La saison arrive bientôt à la fin et ils ont même accepté de repousser d'un mois le tournage de la prochaine saison, afin que je me repose bien après la naissance.

 _\- En plus papa a dit qu'il nous ramenait à manger._

Il me tape encore plus fort, je me lève afin de me préparer quelque chose à manger, je vais dans la cuisine et me prépare un bol de céréales, il n'est que quatorze heure mais j'ai déjà faim. Je mange la moitié de mon bol quand quelqu'un sonne. Je le pose et vais ouvrir sans attendre.

 _\- Colton !_

Je souris et le prends dans mes bras, il sourit et me serre contre lui, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il était occupé sur le tournage d'un film et même si on s'appelle souvent et qu'on se parle par message ce n'est pas pareil. Quand il a apprit pour ma grossesse il m'a demandé qui était le père mais je ne lui ai pas dit... Pas au début, je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit le sache parce que je ne voulais pas que Stephen ai des ennuis à cause d'une décision que j'avais prise seule. Et puis quand on l'a enfin annoncé, j'ai décidé de lui dire en direct, enfin via une vidéo, Stephen était près de moi, Colton nous a écouté et a été heureux pour nous et il a dit qu'il nous soutenait et que si on avait besoin il pouvait venir rapidement.

On se sépare et il regarde mon ventre qu'il touche doucement.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui très bien, j'ai hâte qu'il naisse mais ça va._

 _\- Il ?_

 _\- Non, on ne sait pas ce que c'est, on l'appelle bébé pour le moment._

Il sourit et referme la porte derrière lui. Je me rassois sur le canapé tout en caressant doucement mon ventre, mon bébé s'est calmé.

 _\- Stephen n'est pas là ?_

 _\- Non il tourne, il ne rentre pas trop tard normalement._

Colton s'assoit près de moi, je sors mon portable et lui montre les échographie qu'on a faite, je les ai prise sur mon portable afin de les montrer à qui veut les voir. Je lui montre d'abord la première, bon celle là il l'a déjà vu, on avait une photo de nous en mettant l'échographie au niveau de mon ventre afin d'annoncer à nos fans que j'attendais un enfant. D'ailleurs la photo a fait un carton. Tout le monde l'a aimé. Je lui montre ensuite la seconde que nous avons fait, on voit un peu plus le bébé.

 _\- Je trouve qu'il ressemble à Stephen, non ?_

Il me regarde en souriant.

 _\- Désolé Emily mais je ne vois pas grand chose._

Je fais une petite mine boudeuse, je jurerais voir Stephen en regardant l'échographie.

 _\- Mais oui, regarde, son petit nez et sa petite bouche, c'est Stephen tout craché !_

Il éclate de rire, moi aussi du coup, mais je reste sur ma position, notre bébé ressemble à son père, il ou elle lui ressemblera j'en suis certaine. On passe un moment ensemble avant que mon portable ne se mette à sonner. Je regarde de qui il s'agit et souris en voyant que c'est mon amour. Il s'excuse parce que le tournage prend plus de temps que prévu, il me demande de ne pas l'attendre pour manger. Je boude un petit peu, Colton s'en rend compte.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Stephen ne peut pas rentrer tout de suite... Il me demande de manger sans lui._

 _\- Et bien, super, on va sortir manger tout les deux._

 _\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?_

Je souris à l'avance, je pose la question pour la forme mais je sais que ça ne le dérange pas du tout.

 _\- Bien sur que non, et bien je ne vais pas vous laisser mourir de faim tout les deux._

Je souris et accepte. J'envoie un message à Stephen, lui signifiant que Colton est avec moi et qu'il m'emmène manger à l'extérieur. Il me répond pratiquement aussitôt qu'il est vraiment désolé et qu'il se rattrapera. Je souris, je sais qu'il n'aime pas ne pas tenir ses engagements. Je lui dis que je l'aime dans un dernier message, il me répond que lui aussi et je range mon portable dans ma poche.

 _\- Allez ma belle, on y va !_

Je lui prends le bras et on sort tout les deux, il m'a manqué quand même et ça me fait plaisir de le voir un peu plus longtemps.

 _ **Stephen**_

Je n'aime pas laisser Emily seule trop longtemps, j'aime être avec elle ou que quelqu'un d'autre soit avec elle, et là il n'y a personne... Alors quand on me dit que le tournage doit durer plus longtemps, mon cœur se serre, je lui ai dit que je lui ramenais à manger, je voulais qu'on passe le reste de la journée ensemble, dans notre maison. Je demande à prendre cinq minutes afin de la prévenir, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète, on me laisse faire sans problème. Tout le monde à besoin d'une pause de toute façon. Je lui envoie un message, j'aimerais entendre sa voix, mais si je l'appelle, je risque de rester une heure au téléphone. Je lui envoie le message, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas m'en vouloir de trop... Elle me répond rapidement en me disant que Colton est là et qu'ils vont sortir manger ensemble. Mon cœur se serre encore plus, je l'adore Colton, et je sais qu'Emily et lui sont très proche, je sais aussi que Colton est gay et que je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire, mais je n'y peux rien. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'un autre passe du temps avec mon amour et notre bébé.

Je lui dis qu'il n'y a pas de soucis, elle a le droit de s'amuser, même si je suis jaloux. Je range mon portable et retourne sur le tournage.

Je passe près de trois heures à tourner, avant que enfin les scènes qu'on devait faire aujourd'hui ne soit bouclées, pour les prochaines, Emily sera là. Quand elle tourne tout le monde est au petit soin avec elle, surveillant chacun de ses gestes, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop, qu'elle ne porte rien de trop lourd. Les scénaristes ont décidé d'intégrer sa grossesse à la série. Félicity est enceinte de quatre mois et du coup pour éviter qu'on voit son ventre qui est celui d'une femme enceinte de six mois, elle est souvent assise à son bureau ou alors de dos. Emily n'a pas pris beaucoup de poids donc ça ne se voit pratiquement pas. Il ne reste pas beaucoup d'épisodes à tourner, du coup ça devrait aller.

Quand je me gare enfin devant chez moi, je souris, je vais enfin revoir mon amour, elle m'a manqué durant la journée. Je m'avance dans l'entrée quand je vois Emily et Colton enlacés, sa tête cachée dans son cou, je serre le poing, je déteste ça, mais alors totalement. Elle est à moi ! Je m'approche en prenant sur moi pour ne pas montrer ma jalousie. En m'entendant approcher, Emily lève les yeux et se détache de Colton afin de venir vers moi, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué !_

 _\- Toi aussi._

Je ne dis rien de plus, je suis légèrement jaloux mais

 _\- Tu ne vas pas bien ?_

 _\- Si... Juste fatigué._

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres avant de me tourner vers Colton.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, merci et toi ?_

 _\- Crevé, on a eu pas mal de soucis aujourd'hui, je suis content d'être rentré._

On discute pendant un moment, je suis content de le voir, vraiment j'aurais juste aimé qu'il ne soit pas si proche de mon amour... Avant de savoir qu'il était Gay j'avais une montée de colère qui montait, la façon dont ils se touchaient, dont ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre... Ça me rendait totalement fou...

 _\- Je vais y aller._

Emily se détache de moi et va de nouveau l'enlacer, il lui rend son étreinte sans attendre et pose un baiser dans ses cheveux, mais merde ça ne me ressemble pas d'être aussi jaloux. Il finit par s'éloigner d'elle, on échange une poignée de main et je le regarde s'éloigner. On fini par rentrer dans la maison, je ferme la porte derrière moi et soupire légèrement.

 _\- Ça ne va pas Stephen ?_

Je me tourne vers elle et lui souris, je ne veux pas être jaloux, et puis ce n'est pas moi et en plus je lui fais confiance, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 _\- Si mais je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. A demain._

Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de monter à l'étage, je retire mes chaussures et ma veste avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit, je pose mon bras sur mon visage et essaye de ne plus penser à Emily et Colton qui ont passé la journée ensemble. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe ainsi mais je finis par entendre la porte de notre chambre se refermer et Emily qui vient vers moi, je retire mon bras et souris en la voyant.

 _\- Tu ne vas pas bien..._

Je souris encore plus, elle me connaît tellement bien. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je suis un abruti qui n'a pas confiance en lui et qui ne supporte pas de voir un autre s'approcher de son amour... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt.

 _\- Stephen ? J'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas jaloux, parce que ce serait la chose la plus débile à faire..._

Je fais une légère grimace en la regardant. Elle soupire et s'assoit sur le lit près de moi, elle pose une main sur mon torse et fait quelques mouvement dessus.

 _\- Comment tu peux être jaloux ? Enfin je veux dire, j'aime que tu sois jaloux, que tu n'aimes pas me voir avec d'autres hommes que toi... Mais c'est Colton !_

J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche mais elle me fait signe de me taire.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de lui ! D'une c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, de deux, il est, mais alors totalement gay. Et de trois.._.

Son ton se radoucis, je veux parler mais je préfère la laisser continuer quand même.

 _\- Je t'aime... Toi et personne d'autre... Tu es le père de mon bébé... L'homme que j'aime plus que tout et qui m'aime aussi malgré tout ce que j'ai fais au début..._

Je me redresse un peu, je dois lui parler.

 _\- J'ai entièrement confiance en toi... C'est juste... Que je me dis que tout est tellement parfait... Qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour tout faire basculer... Et je ne le veux pas..._

Elle rit et monte sur le lit tout en passant une jambe de chaque côté de mon bassin. Ses deux mains reposent sur mon torse.

 _\- Et bien cher amour... Il va vraiment falloir que tu comprennes... Que je t'aime... Que je compte rester avec toi, tant que tu voudras de moi._

Je souris et me redresse afin de l'embrasser mais elle pose une main sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Ne sois plus jaloux..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre._

Je lui dis ça en souriant mais son regard me dit que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

 _\- Promets-le..._

Elle se penche vers moi et dépose des baiser sur ma joue avant de descendre sur mon menton et de dévier dans mon cou, ses baisers sont langoureux et brûlants, je jette ma tête en arrière afin de lui donner un meilleur accès, elle accentue ses baisers en faisant glisser sa langue sur toute la peau qu'elle peut atteindre.

 _\- Promets-le..._

 _\- Emily..._

Elle passe ses mains sous mon haut tout en déposant des baisers brûlant sur mon cou, ses mains me caressent les abdos et remontent afin de faire passer le T shirt, il finit sur le sol de la chambre alors que mon amour dépose des baisers le long de mon corps. Elle me fait un bien fou, j'ai envie de la prendre dès maintenant mais en même temps j'ai envie de la laisser continuer. Ses caresses et ses baisers sont de plus en plus langoureux, sa langue dessinent des lignes invisibles sur mon corps.

Je sens ses mains sur le haut de mon pantalon, elle défait le bouton et passe sa langue à la limite de mon caleçon. L'une de ses main caresse doucement mon sexe dur de désir à travers le sous vêtements, je gémis fortement, cette femme va me rendre complètement fou ! Emily s'éloigne de moi le temps de retirer le reste de mes vêtements, merde c'est fou ce que je la veux ! Elle remonte vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche, nous nous embrassons un long moment alors qu'elle me caresse doucement le sexe d'une de ses mains. On s'embrasse passionnément, nos langues se caressant, se cherchant, s'enroulant avant qu'elle ne se retire.

 _\- Promets-le..._

Ses caresses sont de plus en plus rapides, je ferme les yeux tellement ça devient bon. J'ai intérêt à lui répondre sinon, je vais pas m'en sortir comme ça. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle descend rapidement et qu'elle prend mon sexe dans sa bouche, merde ! Je pousse un gémissement si fort qu'on dirait presque un cri. Elle commence à me lécher doucement avant d'aller de plus en plus vite, je ne vais vraiment pas tenir longtemps si elle continue comme ça, elle accentue sa main et fait durer cette gâterie aussi longtemps qu'elle le peut, je sens que je vais venir, c'est trop bon !

 _\- Emily... Arrête... Je te veux, je t'en pris..._

 _\- Promets-le..._

Je souris, c'est fou ce qu'elle est têtue, mais je l'aime ainsi. Je capitule, je pense que je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.

 _\- Je te le promets mon amour..._

Elle me sourit et je la vois s'asseoir sur mon bas ventre, elle retire sa robe et mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle, son petit ventre est magnifique, ses seins aussi. Elle prend mon sexe en mains et le fait doucement entrer en elle tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière et en gémissant fortement, elle reste immobile un moment avant de plonger son regard dans le mien et de me sourire, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et elle commence à bouger doucement, j'accompagne ses mouvements et elle commence à se déhancher sur moi de plus en plus vite tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Je souris, depuis quelques semaines elle est encore plus excitée, un des effets de la grossesse.

Je me redresse et me retrouve encore plus profondément ancré en elle alors qu'elle semble incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Elle répond en me serrant contre elle alors que nos mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides. Elle se contracte, elle va jouir je le sais, j'accélère mes mouvements lorsqu'elle cri mon prénom à plusieurs reprises alors que je jouis en elle durant de longues secondes. On reste ainsi un moment, à reprendre notre respiration avant que je ne l'allonge sur le lit. Je la serre contre moi tout en déposant des baisers sur son visage et dans son cou.

Nous restons ainsi un long moment avant que Emily ne se redresse un peu tout en tenant son ventre.

 _\- Tu te sens bien ?_

 _\- J'ai... Horriblement envie de pancake..._

J'éclate de rire et l'embrasse tendrement avant de me lever, j'enfile mon pantalon et je file dans la cuisine, il a beau être trois heures du matin, je veux lui faire plaisir. Je commence ma préparation et allume la poêle avant d'y verser la pâte. Je surveille la cuisson quand je sens deux bras m'enlacer tendrement.

 _\- Tu aurais du rester au lit..._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas vu de journée..._

Je souris et met les quelques pancakes dans une assiette avant de me retourner vers elle.

 _\- Toujours faim mon amour ?_

 _\- Oh oui !_

Je lui prends la main et on retourne dans notre chambre avec l'assiette. Une fois dans le lit Emily se colle contre moi tout en mangeant. Quand elle a fini, elle s'allonge près de moi et m'enlace tendrement, je lui ai promis de ne plus être jaloux et je tiendrais cette promesse... Elle est mon amour et je suis le sien, personne ne pourra nous séparer, je le sais, je souris quand je la vois endormie et remonte la couverture sur nous avant de sombrer dans un sommeil parfait, dans les bras de mon amour.

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ^^**

 **plus que deux chapitres et cette fic est terminée, ensuite il restera une fic Stemily à poster ^^**

 **A vos claviers si vous souhaitez la suite !**


	17. FIC - Everything For You - Chapitre 08

**Coucou ! Voici la suite de votre fic ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Stephen**_

Je viens juste de finir de tourner ma scène, je suis épuisé mais ça va, Emily a tenu à m'accompagner même si elle ne devait pas tourner aujourd'hui, elle s'ennuie seule, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir moi même elle me manque dès qu'elle n'est pas près de moi. Je la vois, en train de discuter avec Willa, Emily est assise sur un fauteuil et a une main sur son joli ventre, elle est enceinte de sept mois et une semaine, on a été passer l'échographie la semaine dernière et tout va bien. Notre bébé est en pleine forme. On ne sait toujours pas si on attend un petit garçon ou une petite fille mais je dois dire que ça m'est égal. Hier on discutait de prénom, on a pas vraiment d'idée précise. Emily m'a demandé si je voudrais pas plutôt un garçon, vu que j'ai déjà Mavi, mais non, ça m'est égal et quand je lui ai dit, elle m'a sourit, je pense que ça la rassure.

On a commencé un peu sa chambre, on l'a fait neutre, les murs sont taupe en bas et blanc en haut, on y a mis des meubles gris clairs et des tapis blanc et de couleurs. Les rideaux sont en attente, on voudrait en mettre des violets pour une fille et des bleus pour un petit garçon. On a acheté des peluches, des vêtements, des jouets, on s'est fait vraiment plaisir.

Je regarde mon amour qui discute en souriant avec Willa, John arrive au même, avec Neal. Tout deux arrivent en tenant un petit paquet, ils ont encore acheté un cadeau à notre bébé... Ce petit ange est vraiment pourri gâté... En même temps les gens de cette équipe sont tous géniaux, quand j'ai eu Mavi, tout le monde l'a gâté aussi. Je les rejoins et Emily me sourit en me montrant les petits paquets. Je m'accroupis près d'elle et on ouvre d'abord celui de John, c'est un petit body blanc avec une photo du logo de la série. On ri de bon cœur, ils sont vraiment extra.

 _\- J'ai pris blanc, comme on ne sait pas si ce sera un garçon ou une fille._

 _\- J'adore ! Il ou elle sera parfait dedans, merci John._

Neal nous donne le sien qu'on ouvre sans attendre. C'est la peluche en costume de Arrow de Lord Mesa ! J'y crois pas comment il l'a eu ? On le regarde et on lui sourit, Emily se lève et le serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Comment tu as fais ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas fais grand chose, quand je lui ai dis que c'était pour votre bébé, il me l'a donné._

Emily sourit et serre la peluche contre elle.

 _\- C'est pour notre bébé mon amour._

 _\- Pour l'instant il est pas là... J'en profite._

On ri tous en regardant Emily serrer la peluche contre elle, on dirait une enfant, elle l'adore. Je veux me pencher pour l'embrasser mais on m'appelle pour la dernière scène.

- _Allez vas-y... Je vais aller manger un morceau avec Willa et Charlotte._

 _\- Ok... Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je file en direction du tournage, Neal et John me rejoigne, on doit raccrocher notre amitié pour quelques heures et redevenir les pires ennemis du monde. Mais je suis heureux, qu'on s'entende aussi bien en dehors du tournage.

Les scènes se déroulent super bien, on écoute les conseils tout en améliorant nos jeux et en essayant de faire aux mieux afin de rendre cet épisode parfait. Une fois fini, on se retrouve et on discute de l'épisode, je pense qu'on a rien à changé et que tout va bien, espérons que la prod pense pareil. On s'apprête à aller leur demander si tout va bien quand je vois Charlotte qui vient vers moi en courant.

 _\- Stephen, vite c'est Emily !_

Quoi ? Comment ça Emily ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne fais attention à rien d'autre que Charlotte qui me guide, je la suite sans attendre, j'entends John dire qu'il prévient la prod, mais franchement je m'en contre fiche totalement. Charlotte me précède de quelques pas.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

Elle ne dit, se contente de courir.

 _\- Charlotte !_

Elle s'arrête et me fait face.

 _\- Elle a été renversée... Par une voiture... L'ambulance va arriver..._

Non... Non non non ! C'est impossible, non, ça ne se peut pas ! Mon amour... Mon bébé... Notre bébé... Je cours de nouveau et j'ai la vision horrible de voir mon amour étendue sur le sol, Willa et d'autres personne près d'elle, ce n'est pas possible ! Je m'approche en courant et en criant son prénom, je suis juste à côté d'elle, elle est inconsciente, du sang s'écoulant de sa tête... Je n'ose même pas la toucher, pourtant je le voudrais, afin de voir si elle respire... Afin de voir si notre enfant bouge toujours. S'il est vivant... Je ne peux pas m'imaginer les perdre tout les deux. L'ambulance arrive, je les vois s'occuper d'elle comme si j'étais loin, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure alors que je monte avec elle. Je vois rapidement Willa et Charlotte essuyer des larmes sur leurs joues, elles semblent dévastées elles aussi, mais personne ne peut l'être autant que moi.

Une fois à l'hôpital, les médecins prennent soin d'elle, ils prennent ses constantes et me rassurent quant-à son état, elle a une jambe cassée et une blessure assez sérieuse à la tête ce qui va sans doute entraîner une commotion cérébrale. Ils prennent soin d'elle un long moment avant que le médecin ne revienne me voir... Personne ne m'a dit pour le bébé... J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas.

 _\- Le bébé... Notre bébé va bien ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous dire ça... Son rythme cardiaque augmente et ralenti par moment, ce n'est pas bon, la poche des eaux est percée et la mère perd du sang. Si on ne le fait pas sortir au plus vite..._

Sa voix cesse, il ne dit plus rien... Notre bébé est en danger, il faut qu'ils le fassent sortir... Le médecin me donne un document à remplir, je le lis rapidement et le signe. C'est un formulaire de consentement pour une césarienne d'urgence, étant le père du bébé, c'est à moi de prendre la décision.

 _\- Sauvez notre bébé s'il vous plaît..._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attends, combien de temps l'intervention dure, notre rêve vire au cauchemar. Je pleure, je ne veux pas perdre notre bébé... Ils ont dit que Emily ne risquait rien, mais que le bébé oui... Alors même si je suis inquiet pour mon amour... Je le suis encore plus pour notre enfant. Je vois le médecin revenir vers moi, je me lève brusquement et vais vers lui.

 _\- Ils vont bien ?_

 _\- Oui, tout va bien. La mère est en salle de réveil et votre fille a été mise en couveuse, le pédiatre vous expliquera mieux son état._

Une fille ? On a une petite fille mon amour ! Je suis heureux, je souris et remercie le médecin qui retourne à ses occupations alors que je vois le pédiatre venir vers moi. Il me demande de le suivre et me fait enfiler une blouse, je le fais sans attendre et j'entre dans le service de néonatologie. Je m'approche d'une couveuse et je vois ma fille, elle a juste une couche et un tuyau dans son nez.

 _\- Elle a du mal à respirer seule... Elle le fait mais se fatigue vite. Elle pèse deux kilos pour 42 centimètres, elle est petite mais se porte bien._

 _\- Merci..._

Je passe ma main dans l'ouverture et lui prends doucement la sienne, elle la serre et tourne la tête vers moi.

 _\- Coucou princesse... Papa est là... Tu m'as fait peur tu le sais ? Et maman doit avoir peur aussi... Je vais attendre qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre et j'irais la voir..._

Je demande au médecin si je peux prendre une photo de ma fille, il me dit qu'il n'y a pas de soucis. J'en prends une, puis deux, puis trois. Le médecin sourit et sort ma fille de la couveuse.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je me suis dis que vous voudriez la prendre un peu._

Je range mon portable sans attendre et m'installe sur le siège, le médecin me demande d'enlever mon haut, ce que je fais rapidement puis il me met ma fille contre moi et pose une couverture sur nous. J'ai beau avoir eu Mavi, j'ai l'impression de tenir un nouveau né pour la première fois. Je reste ici un long moment, à parler à ma fille, pour le moment elle n'a pas de prénom, enfin j'ai une petite idée mais j'en parlerais à Emily quand elle sera réveillée.

 _ **Emily**_

J'ai mal, j'ai mal partout, aux jambes, à la tête... Je me souviens pas de grand chose... Juste de cette voiture qui a foncé sur moi et puis plus rien, uniquement la douleur... Ça fait si mal... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je suis installée confortablement, une couverture sur moi, j'ai sans doute une perfusion à la main parce que ça me fait mal à cet endroit là aussi... Mais je pense que le pire, c'est ma douleur au ventre... Mon ventre ! Mon bébé ! Je lève les mains difficilement afin de toucher mon ventre, j'ai besoin de sentir mon bébé, je veux qu'il me donne des coups, je veux qu'il se manifeste ! Je pose mes mains mais je découvre avec horreur que mon ventre n'est plus aussi rond, je ne sens rien, mon bébé n'est plus là... Non ! Non ! C'est impossible, il ne peut pas être parti ! Je ne peux pas l'avoir perdu, je ne peux pas ! Mon bébé... Je l'aime tellement... Et Stephen ? Que va-t-il penser ? Est-ce qu'il va m'en vouloir ? Notre bébé est parti et il va penser que c'est de ma faute... Mon bébé... Il est parti... Il n'est plus là... On l'a perdu... C'est de ma faute, je le sais, j'aurais du faire plus attention... J'aurais du être plus prudente, j'aurais du mieux prendre soin de lui. Je fais bouger mes mains sur mon ventre mais je ne sens toujours rien, j'éclate en sanglot tout en hurlant ma douleur et ma peine avant de me tourner sur le côté, la douleur physique est atroce, mais la douleur psychologique est encore pire.

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais je ne lève pas les yeux, des larmes coulent à flots, je suis brisée, totalement... Mon bébé est mort...

 _\- Mon amour... Je suis là._

Stephen... Je veux le prendre dans mes bras mais je ne peux pas, je m'en veux tellement. Je le sens qui me prend dans ses bras et me fait me redresser correctement sur la tête d'oreiller. Mes yeux sont fermés, je ne veux pas affronter son regard, mes mains sont toujours sur mon ventre quand je le sens les prendre doucement.

 _\- Tu vas te faire mal... Ne touche pas._

Je le repousse, je sais que je lui ai promis de ne pas le faire mais je n'ai pas le courage de le laisser me toucher alors qu'à cause de moi notre bébé est mort. Je tourne la tête mais je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, pourquoi il fait ça ? Il n'est pas en colère contre moi ? J'ouvre enfin les yeux et je le vois me faire un petit sourire. Pourquoi il sourit ? Il n'est pas triste pour notre enfant ? Où alors il ne le sait pas ? J'inspire un bon coup, les larmes coulant toujours sur mes joues.

 _\- Stephen... Notre bébé... Je suis tellement désolée... Notre bébé est..._

J'éclate de nouveau en sanglot, tournant la tête pour ne pas affronter son regard. Stephen pose ses mains sur mes joues et secoue la tête.

 _\- Non mon amour, tout va bien... Elle va très bien._

Je tourne la tête vers lui brusquement, elle ? Une fille ? Et elle va bien ? Alors elle est où ? Où est notre fille si elle n'est plus là... Je ne la sens plus...

 _\- Stephen où est-elle ? Il restait deux mois... Et je..._

 _\- Emily, il faut que tu te calmes... S'il te plaît mon amour, écoute-moi. Notre fille va très bien, mais tu dois m'écouter._

J'essaye de me calmer mais ce n'est pas facile, les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues, Stephen les essuie et attends un moment avant de me parler.

 _\- Emily... Notre fille va bien. Quand on t'a amené j'ai du signer des papiers pour une césarienne d'urgence... Parce qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. J'ai été la voir... Elle est magnifique... Pour le moment elle est en couveuse, et elle a du mal a respirer toute seule... Mais elle va bien._

Je pleure de nouveau, mais de soulagement cette fois, je veux me redresser mais ça me fait trop mal, je ne le peux pas. Stephen essuie mes larmes et essaye de me reprendre les mains... Je vois qu'il hésite, parce que je l'ai repoussé. Je lui prends les mains doucement.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je suis désolée si je t'ai repoussé... Mais je croyais..._

Je pleure de nouveau, Stephen me serre doucement contre lui tout en m'embrassant tendrement, il se recule et me sourit.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, et j'ai eu peur de vous avoir perdu elle et toi._

Je ferme les yeux et laisse encore quelques larmes couler, notre fille va bien, j'ai du mal à croire qu'on a une petite fille... Mais je ne la vois pas, je ne sais pas où elle est... J'ai besoin de la voir...

 _\- Où est-elle Stephen ? Je veux la voir... J'en ai besoin..._

 _\- Je vais voir avec le médecin. Repose-toi un peu._

Il me sort son portable et me montre les photos qu'il a prise, je souris tout en pleurant en les voyant. Elle est si petite, si belle, si fragile...

 _\- Elle est belle._

 _\- Oui... Tout comme sa maman._

Je finis par m'endormir, quand je me réveille je me sens beaucoup mieux, j'ai moins mal, toujours à la jambe et un peu à la tête, mais sinon ça peut aller. Stephen est près de moi, il a ramené la peluche que Neal nous a offert ainsi que des affaires. Je me redresse un peu mais c'est difficile.

 _\- Doucement mon amour, doucement. Tu dois être en forme pour aller voir notre bébé._

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles, je vais la voir ! Je vais enfin voir ma petite fille ! Une heure plus tard je suis dans un fauteuil roulant, Stephen me pousse et on rentre dans une petite pièce. Il m'approche d'une couveuse et je vois ma petite fille, ses yeux sont grands ouvert et elle me regarde, je passe ma main dans l'ouverture et prend doucement sa petite main, elle la serre aussitôt. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues mais je suis tellement heureuse. Stephen se baisse à mon niveau et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je vous aime mes amours._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je me tourne de nouveaux vers ma fille et je vois que la petite étiquette où devrait être écrit son prénom est vierge. Je la regarde et regarde ma fille, on a pas vraiment pensé à son prénom, on commençait juste à en discuter quand j'ai eu l'accident...

- _Que penses-tu de Joy ?_

Je me tourne vers Stephen et souris, je me doutais qu'il avait pensé à un prénom, je réfléchis Joy, son prénom correspond bien à la situation. Notre Joie, notre Bonheur, notre Vie... Joy... Je souris et hoche la tête.

 _\- Tu aimes ?_

 _\- Oui... Joy Maverick Amell... C'est super._

Il me sourit, il semble surprit quand je mets le nom de Mavi en second, pour moi j'y pensais depuis le début.

 _\- Sure ?_

 _\- Oui... Le nom de sa grande sœur en second, c'est l'idéal. C'est parfait._

On se sourit et on se concentre de nouveau sur notre petite fille qui baille. Le médecin vient vers nous et la sort de la couveuse avant de me la donner. Je pleure de nouveau de joie, je souris et pose un baiser sur son front, je suis tellement heureuse, je tiens ma petite fille... Je porte ma petite Joy contre moi. Stephen s'accroupit près de moi et pose une main sur la tête de notre fille qu'il caresse doucement. Je suis heureuse et je vois à ses larmes qu'il l'est aussi.

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Un peu de frayeur je sais, je suis sadique xd**

 **A mercredi pour la suite si vous êtes sages !**


	18. FIC - Everything For You - Chapitre 09

**Coucou ! Voici la suite et fin de votre fic, c'est un épilogue, donc plus court que les autres chapitres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Stephen**_

Déjà trois mois que notre petite fille est née, et je dois dire que durant les trois première semaines ça n'a pas été facile, d'une notre fille est restée à l'hôpital pour qu'on soit surs qu'elle aille vraiment bien, elle est restée deux semaines en couveuse dont une semaine en service de néonatologie. La dernière semaine, c'était juste de l'observation, elle allait bien. De deux, Emily avait la jambe cassée, du coup je n'ai pas vraiment pu voir Mavi, je devais prendre soin d'elle, Cassandra à compris et elle m'a fait la surprise de venir nous voir à l'hôpital avec Mavi, j'ai été heureux de les voir, vraiment, heureux de voir que Cassandra me soutient malgré tout.

Nous sommes rentrés à la maison depuis deux mois et nous avons doucement pris nos marques, nos amis sont tous venus pour voir Joy, ils nous ont apportés des cadeaux, nous ont aidés à tout aménager. On a vraiment été bien soutenus par tout le monde.

Les journaux ont été vraiment sympa avec nous, ils ont sortis un article dévoilant le nom de notre fille et on gentiment souhaité que notre petite puce sorte très vite et qu'on puisse commencer notre nouvelle vie de famille. On a été rassuré, je pense qu'on aurait mal réagis si les journalistes avaient dit des choses méchantes sur nous ou sur notre fille au pire moment de notre vie.

Sur internet nous avons reçus des messages de centaines de personnes, qui nous félicitaient pour notre fille, qui nous encourageaient, qui nous rassuraient en disant que tout irait bien. Nos fans ont vraiment été géniaux avec nous et c'est pour ça que l'on tient à les remercier, ils ont envoyés des tas de messages nous souhaitant bon courage, des gens qui priaient pour notre fille, des fans qui ont envoyé des cadeaux pour nous à la production, c'était vraiment génial. Je branche la caméra et m'installe dans le canapé avant de dire tout ce que j'ai à leur dire.

 _\- Bonjour à tous... Euh... Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais avec la naissance de notre fille qui a été prématurée, on a préféré se concentrer sur elle, mais sachez qu'on a vu tout vos messages et qu'on vous remercie tous, que ce soit nos amis, notre famille ou les fans... Merci de nous avoir soutenu, de nous avoir envoyés vos messages et vos cadeaux, d'avoir pensé à nous. Même si on a pas répondu, sachez qu'on a pensé à vous, à vous tous Alors pour vous remercier, on voudrait vous faire un petit cadeau._

Je fais signe à Emily qui attend sur le fauteuil à côté. Elle s'approche en tenant Joy dans ses bras, on lui a mis le body que John nous a offert avant l'accident. On lui a juste rajouté un petit pantalon afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Joy dort paisiblement dans les bras de sa maman, Emily s'installe près de moi et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'embrasser doucement le front de notre bébé.

 _\- Voici notre petite fille, Joy, je sais, vous connaissiez déjà son prénom. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi on a choisi ce prénom, c'est parce qu'elle est notre bonheur, notre joie, et ce depuis le jour où nous l'avons conçu. Certes au début on était assez hésitant à nous lancer dans notre relation... Je n'ai aucune regret..._

 _\- Moi non plus, aucun..._

Je lui souris et on se regarde intensément dans les yeux, c'est fou ce que je l'aime mine de rien. Je l'embrasse tendrement, d'une parce que j'en ai une folle envie... On est quand même restés plus deux mois sans faire l'amour et on n'a repris nos ébats que depuis quelques semaines... Mais de deux... Je suis sur que nos fans seront ravis de cet élan d'amour. On s'embrasse passionnément pendant quelques secondes avant qu'on ne se sépare, je pose un baiser sur son front et lui murmure que je l'aime.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je me tourne de nouveau vers la caméra un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- On a pris le temps... Mais depuis qu'on a décidé de nous accorder cette chance. Nous sommes heureux, c'est pourquoi on a appelé notre fille Joy._

 _\- Papa !_

Je me tourne et souris en accueillant Mavi avec plaisir, je la fais monter sur mes genoux et elle sourit à la caméra. Mavi adore sa petite sœur et elle est totalement habituée à la situation, au début quand je lui ai expliqué que sa sœur était très fragile, qu'elle devrait rester à l'hôpital et que du coup je ne pourrais pas la voir aussi souvent, elle a boudé en pleurant. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et lui ai dit que ce ne serait pas long, juste le temps que sa petite sœur soit en forme. Cassandra l'a ramené chez elle et on parlait à Mavi tout les jours par vidéo, elle nous demandait quand elle nous verrait, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi. Emily m'a dit d'aller la voir, que ça irait pour elle.

 **Flash Back**

Je suis surpris de ce qu'elle me demande, je regarde Joy qui est toujours dans sa couveuse, mon amour a la jambe cassée et ne peut pas se lever, et pourtant elle me demande de les quitter... Je ne peux pas.

 _\- Je ne peux pas..._

Emily se redresse et pose une main sur sa joue.

 _\- Bien sur que si... Mavi a besoin de toi... Elle ne comprend pas. Je vais bien, il y a toute une équipe de super docteurs qui veillent sur moi et sur Joy. Ma mère et Fanta viennent pratiquement tout les jours, et Colton a prévu de venir aussi... Je ne serais pas seule._

 _\- Je dois être là... On a failli la perdre... Je veux qu'elle sache que je suis là._

Elle me sourit et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _\- Joy va bien, elle est petite c'est vrai, mais elle va bien._

Je souris et regarde de nouveau Joy, ses yeux sont ouverts et baille, elle est si belle. Mais Emily a raison, Mavi ne comprend pas, je dois aller la voir.

 **Fin Flash Back**

J'y suis donc allé, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas... Mais Mavi était en pleine forme, avec sa mère alors que Joy était si petite, sous surveillance constante... J'avais peur de partir et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je suis rentré trois jours plus tard, Joy allait très bien, se trouvait dans les bras de mon amour, j'ai été rassuré.

Depuis notre retour à la maison Mavi vient nous voir toutes les semaines et tout se passe bien. Elle passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou et pose un bisou sur ma joue, je souris et lui pose un baiser sur sa joue à mon tour, elle rit doucement avant de s'asseoir sur mes genoux et de se coller à moi. Je repose un bisou dans ses cheveux et elle tourne la tête vers moi.

 _\- Je n'oublie pas ma première princesse, qui nous rend tout aussi heureux dès qu'elle vient chez nous, on essaye de l'avoir à la maison le plus souvent possible._

 _\- J'aime venir voir papa, Joy et Emily !_

Emily sourit et embrasse doucement la tête de Mavi qui sourit en sentant ses lèvres dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Je t'aime ma puce._

 _\- Moi aussi Emily._

Mavi regarde sa petite sœur et se glisse entre moi et Emily avant de poser un baiser sur le front de Joy. Elle appuie sa tête contre le bras d'Emily alors que je me concentre de nouveau sur la caméra.

 _\- On tient juste à dire, à ceux qui ont dit que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous, qu'on commettait une erreur, qu'ils ont eu tort. Et je tiens à dire aussi que malgré ce que vous pourrez dire, ça ne changera pas le fait que je l'aime et qu'elle m'aime aussi._

Emily se colle à moi, je pose un baiser sur son front, je sais qu'elle avait peur, que les journalistes finissent par me convaincre que je devrais tout arrêter avec elle, mais rien ni personne ne pourra me faire la quitter. Emily se redresse et pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Vous voyez nous sommes heureux, nous sommes une famille heureuse. Merci encore à tous, de nous avoir soutenu. Je vous adore. A bientôt !_

J'éteins la caméra et Mavi file jouer dans sa chambre, Emily couche Joy dans le petit lit qu'on a laissé dans le salon et je viens la prendre dans mes bras tout en posant un baiser dans son cou.

 _\- Je t'aime tellement... Je vous aime tellement..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je la retourne dans mes bras et prend doucement sa main.

 _\- Toi, Mavi et Joy vous êtes toute ma vie... Je... Voulais attendre... Mais je ne peux plus._

Je sors un petit objet de ma poche que je glisse doucement dans sa main, elle regarde quelques secondes avant de me regarder, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, je ne suis pas inquiet, je pense que ce sont des larmes de joie, en tout cas je l'espère.

 _\- Épouse-moi Emily..._

Elle regarde de nouveau la bague de fiançailles et la passe à son doigt sans attendre, mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur et je la serre dans mes bras aussi fort que je le peux, tellement que ses pieds quittent le sol, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou, nous nous embrassons pendant un long moment avant de la reposer sur le sol, elle pleure de joie et moi aussi, mais nous sommes heureux, plus heureux que jamais et je sais que ça ne va pas s'arrêter, parce que cette fois je sais... Que j'ai enfin trouvé la femme de ma vie.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette fin ? J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **J'ai un autre OS, mais je ne le posterais pas, j'étais énervée en l'écrivant, du coup je suis allée très loin et je crains que ça fasse trop jaser lol**

 **J'ai une dernière fic Stemily, en onze chapitres, je ne sais pas quand je la posterais, mais ce sera bientôt ^^**

 **Je n'écris pas beaucoup en ce moment... Pourquoi ? Parce que je travaille quasi non stop à la maternité et que je ne trouve pas trop le temps, mais je continue de penser à mon idée prochaine qui est tout juste débutée.**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews, et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic !**


	19. FIC - Un Week-End peut tout changer - 01

**Voici une nouvelle fiction Stemily, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Stephen**_

On est vendredi, la journée a été longue, mais je ne me sens pas fatigué. Je souris en rangeant les derniers objets qui traînaient dans ma caravane, Cassandra ne devrait pas tarder pour qu'on passe le week-end ensemble, je ne veux pas tout devoir ranger lundi matin. Je regarde une dernière fois le cadeau que je vais lui offrir, j'espère qu'il va lui plaire, c'est son anniversaire même si je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de savoir que je suis tout à elle ce week-end, ça fait longtemps que ça ne nous est pas arrivé. Je souris en me disant qu'elle va sans doute bientôt arriver.

J'entends frapper, je ferme la porte de ma salle de bain et me dirige vers la porte que j'ouvre sans attendre, ma petite fille est là, tient Duck dans les bras et me fait un grand sourire.

 _\- Papa !_

Je me baisse et la serre contre moi aussi fort que je peux, je respire son odeur de bébé, elle m'a tellement manqué, je la garde dans mes bras alors que je rentre dans la caravane, je veux déposer Mavi mais elle garde ses bras autour de mon cou. Je souris et l'installe correctement avant de me tourner vers ma femme qui m'a suivit. Elle pose la valise sur la table et s'approche de moi.

 _\- Je t'ai mis suffisamment d'affaire pour le week-end, je passerais la prendre dimanche soir._

Mon sourire s'efface, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Elle ne reste pas ?

 _\- Tu ne reste pas avec nous ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai prévu un week-end avec les filles. On va fêter mon anniversaire._

Je pose ma fille sur le canapé, elle chouine un peu mais je lui pose un baiser sur la joue.

 _\- Je reviens, je dois parler à maman._

Je lui allume la télévision et lui met un dessin animé qu'elle adore. Elle sourit et me demande de faire vite. Je hoche la tête, me tourne vers Cassandra, lui prends le bras et la fait sortir, je ne veux pas que ma fille entende ce que j'ai à dire à sa mère.

 _\- Stephen qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Je referme la porte de la caravane, on est dehors mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un viendra de suite par ici, ils voulaient sortir boire un verre, j'ai refusé pour voir ma famille.

 _\- Ce que je fais ? J'ai attendu toute la journée ce moment car j'allais passer le week-end avec toi et Mavi, mais toi tu décides de partir avec tes copines ?_

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement, je ne réponds pas, je suis beaucoup trop furieux.

 _\- Je veux fêter mon anniversaire avec mes amies._

 _\- Et ça ne t'est pas venue à l'idée de le fêter avec ta famille ?_

 _\- Franchement non... Je dois y aller mon avion part dans deux heures. A dimanche._

Elle m'embrasse de nouveau mais j'y mets vite fin, parfois je trouve qu'elle est égoïste, elle ne pense jamais à ce que je voudrais, elle fait toujours ce qu'elle veut sans se soucier de ce que je ressens. Je rentre dans la caravane, Mavi descend du canapé et vient vers moi en tendant les bras, je lui souris et la serre contre moi avant de retourner me mettre devant le dessin animé de ma fille. On s'assoit correctement, Mavi contre moi, Duck sur ses genoux.

 _\- Il est bien ton dessin animé ?_

 _\- Oui ! Le lapin veut devenir policier, mais elle est trop petite, mais elle le fait et elle est trop forte !_

Je souris et me plonge dans ce dessin animé avec elle, ma femme ne veut peut-être pas rester avec nous, mais moi je compte bien profiter de ce week-end avec ma fille. J'entends frapper, je veux dire à Mavi que je vais aller ouvrir mais je remarque qu'elle s'est endormie. Je l'allonge délicatement, prends une couverture que je pose sur elle avant de me lever et d'aller ouvrir.

Je suis surpris de me retrouver face à Emily, je pensais qu'elle allait boire un verre avec les autres, elle ne sait pas que je devais voir ma famille... Enfin il ne reste plus que ma fille. Elle entre comme elle le fait à chaque fois et sourit en voyant Mavi allongée.

 _\- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu voyais ta famille ce week-end, Cassandra est là ?_

Je soupire et lui fait un petit signe de tête pour qu'elle me suive dehors ne voulant pas réveiller ma fille. Emily me suit sans hésiter, je lui raconte donc la soirée et elle peut voir que je suis en colère, elle prend ma main dans la sienne et me la caresse tendrement.

 _\- Tu vas faire quoi ce week-end ?_

 _\- Je vais profiter de ma fille à fond._

Elle me sourit, j'aime quand elle me sourit, Emily est mon rayon de soleil, depuis que je la connais, elle a le don de me faire sourire, de me redonner le moral. Elle remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se tourne vers moi en souriant, elle est radieuse, souriante, magnifique...

 _\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?_

 _\- Papa !_

Je me tourne et ouvre la porte de la caravane, Mavi est sur le seuil, ses petits yeux encore ensommeillés, elle tend les bras vers moi, je la prends et rentre dans la caravane, l'air commence à être froid, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malade. Je fais signe à Emily de nous suivre, ce qu'elle fait sans attendre. Je retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé, je pose Mavi sur mes genoux et Emily se met à côté de nous. Mavi lève la tête et lui sourit avant de se déplacer et d'aller se mettre sur ses genoux. Mavi a toujours adoré Emily et je sais que c'est réciproque.

 _\- Emily veut venir demain, tu veux bien ?_

 _\- Oui !_

Je souris, Emily aussi, on se met tous à regarder le dessin animé, Mavi ne met qu'un quart d'heure à se rendormir, elle est complètement blottie contre Emily, je me lève et prends ma fille que je dépose dans mon lit avant de la couvrir, elle ne se réveille pas, elle doit être fatiguée par le voyage. Je pose un baiser sur son front et rejoint Emily qui s'apprête à partir même si je ne le veux pas... J'aimerais qu'elle reste, je ne veux pas être seul et Emily compte beaucoup pour moi.

 _\- Tu voulais faire quoi demain ?_

 _\- Je pensais aller manger au restaurant que Mavi adore, bon ils ne servent que des frites et du poulet, mais..._

 _\- C'est parfait..._

Je souris elle aussi, je me penche et pose un baiser sur sa joue, ce contact m'électrise, j'ai l'impression qu'il dure une éternité tout en souhaitant que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

 _\- Bonne nuit, à demain._

 _\- A demain._

On se sourit, je regarde Emily s'éloigner avant de retourner près de ma fille, je m'allonge près d'elle et ferme les yeux espérant que demain arrive le plus rapidement possible, je veux retrouver Emily et passer le meilleur week-end possible avec ma fille et une femme qui compte plus qu'elle ne devrait.

 _ **Emily**_

Je rentre à ma caravane assez rapidement, même si c'était court j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, les moments que je passe avec Stephen sont géniaux, peu importe ce qu'on fait et là j'ai pu passer du bon temps avec lui et avec sa fille... Je ne comprends pas Cassandra, elle a un mari génial et une petite fille adorable et malgré ça... Elle préfère passer du temps avec ses amies ! Si j'avais la chance d'être à sa place, je chérirais chaque seconde que je peux avoir... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile avec le travail qu'on fait... Mais elle venait pourtant au début de la série... Mais depuis plus d'un an c'est différent... Je ne devrais pas penser ça mais je suis heureuse que ce soit comme ça, je peux passer plus de temps avec lui.

Quand Mavi a accepté que je vienne avec eux demain j'ai été heureuse, je compte profiter de la journée à fond, je m'allonge sur mon lit, remonte la couverture et ferme les yeux, même si je sais que je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir de suite mon esprit hanté par la journée qu'on va passer demain... Par ce baiser sur la joue que Stephen m'a donné avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit... Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça... Ce que j'ai fais pour rencontrer cet homme exceptionnel qui a réussi à me toucher et à me faire ressentir plus que ce que n'ai le droit de ressentir.

Je regarde l'heure, il est près de huit heure du matin et je suis déjà douchée, habillée et maintenant je dois attendre je ne sais pas quelle heure afin de rejoindre Stephen. Je prends mon portable, je veux lui envoyer un message et lui demander à quelle heure je dois le rejoindre mais je ne le fais pas, si ça se trouve Mavi dort encore, je ne peux pas la réveiller. Je pose le portable et m'apprête à sortir des céréales quand j'entends frapper à la porte. Je pose mon paquet et vais ouvrir, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'une adorable blondinette me serre les jambes.

 _\- Emily !_

 _\- Hey Mavi... Tu es déjà debout ?_

Je lève les yeux vers Stephen qui sourit.

 _\- Elle s'est levée à sept heure, et crois-moi pour elle, c'est une grasse matinée._

Je ri doucement, Mavi reste collée à moi, je me baisse et la prends dans mes bras, elle me pose un baiser sur la joue, j'en fais de même.

 _\- Tu as mangé ?_

 _\- Non, pas encore._

 _\- Tu veux manger avec nous ?_

 _\- Papa a fait des pancakes !_

Je souris et hoche la tête, je prends mon sac et suis Stephen vers sa caravane en tenant toujours Mavi dans mes bras. Le petit déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur, on parle beaucoup, Mavi nous parle de son école, elle nous dit qu'elle a un amoureux et j'ai vu Stephen avaler de travers quand il a entendu ça, sa fille grandit de jour en jour. Après le petit déjeuner, Stephen enfile un petit manteau rose à sa fille. On passe la matinée sur la plateau de tournage, Stephen montre Mavi à tout le monde, c'est fou ce qu'il est fière de sa fille, je peux le voir rien qu'en le regardant. Vers onze heure, on prend la route afin d'aller au restaurant que Mavi adore, une fois là bas la petite fait un grand sourire tout en tenant la main de son père, je pense qu'elle aime vraiment cet endroit. Je sors mon portable et prends une photo d'eux, ils sont si beaux. Stephen demande à Mavi de me rejoindre, elle court dans mes bras et je nous cherche une table pendant que Stephen commande notre repas. Une fois la table trouvée, Mavi s'est assise à côté de moi et dessine sur le set de table destinée à ça, j'ai pris un crayon rouge et je dessine avec elle. Un couple de personnes âgées s'installe à une table près de la notre, je ne fais pas attention à eux jusqu'à ce que la femme s'approche de moi.

 _\- Votre petite fille est magnifique._

Je me tourne, sans savoir quoi dire, je sais que je devrais répondre que Mavi n'est pas ma fille mais je reste silencieuse, je vois Stephen revenir avec notre plateau, il le dépose devant nous, Mavi pousse son dessin et prend deux frittes qu'elle met directement dans sa bouche. La vieille dame se tourne vers Stephen en souriant.

 _\- Vous avez une belle famille._

Il sourit et la remercie, je suis perdu, pourquoi il l'a remercie ? Je ne comprends pas, Stephen s'assoit près de nous et avale quelques frittes lui aussi, je reste silencieuse, je n'entends que mon cœur battre la chamade parce que je sais que ça ne veut rien dire, il a juste voulu se montrer poli... Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Pourquoi il garde ses yeux ancrés dans les miens ? Stephen pourquoi agis-tu comme ça avec moi alors que je sais que notre amitié est plus que ce que je peux espérer ?

 **Que pensez-vous de cette fic ? Je pense qu'elle va vous plaire =)**

 **Sachez que je suis en train d'écrire une fic avec Dcasimir, je n'ai pas été aussi inspirée depuis très longtemps, si vous voulez un résumé, demandez par MP ^^**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de cette fic et lâchez vos reviews !**


	20. FIC - Un Week-End peut tout changer - 02

**Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews, même si je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup**

 **voici la suite de votre fic !**

 _ **Stephen**_

Je sais que j'aurais du réagir quand cette femme a dis que j'avais une belle famille en parlant de Mavi et d'Emily mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, à mes yeux nous sommes une famille... Seulement à mes yeux... Depuis quelques mois j'ai remarqué que je voyais Emily différemment et ce depuis longtemps. Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait, je suis marié et je ne veux pas faire souffrir Cassandra, mais je ne peux pas empêcher ce que je ressens pour Emily, alors j'aimerais que ce week-end nous soyons une famille, même si ça ne dure qu'un week-end... J'espère qu'Emily ne m'en veut pas... Même si à en croire son regard, elle a l'air perdu, je m'excuserais plus tard si je l'ai mise mal à l'aise, j'espère que non. Elle me sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Mavi qui a reprit son dessin.

Le repas s'est très bien passé, on a bien mangé, on se promène un peu dans les rue, Mavi sur mes épaules alors qu'on discute de tout et de rien, on ri, on sourit, je me sens bien heureux. On marche pendant une petite heure avant que mon portable ne sonne, je fais descendre Mavi qui donne aussitôt la main à Emily, je sors mon téléphone, c'est Cassandra, je soupire et décroche. Emily me fait signe qu'elle entre dans une boutique, je souris et hoche la tête tout en les regardant s'éloigner toutes les deux. Je colle ensuite mon portable à mon oreille.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _ **\- C'est moi, je devais rentrer demain midi, mais les filles m'ont préparé une super soirée... Je vais prendre un avion plus tard...**_

Je serre la mâchoire, elle ne fait vraiment aucun effort ! Je vois Emily qui entre dans une cabine d'essayage avec Mavi, Emily a sans doute vu une tenue qui lui plaisait... Je souris, Emily prend Mavi avec elle car elle ne veut sans doute pas la laisser seule.

 _\- Cass... Tu fais comme tu veux, de toute façon même si je te disais de rentrer plus tôt tu ne le ferais pas. Bonne soirée._

 _ **\- Stephen ne...**_

Je raccroche, sans la laisser terminer, je suis tellement en colère contre elle, elle préfère passer du temps avec ses amies plutôt qu'avec moi et ça me fait mal. Je rentre dans la boutique et cherche Emily et Mavi, j'entends ma fille qui rit aux éclats, je souris et me dirige vers ce son que j'aime plus que tout. Je vois Emily en train de regarder des vêtements pour enfants, je dois dire que j'ai toujours voulu faire du shopping avec Mavi, mais je ne suis pas très doué dans le choix des vêtements, j'ai toujours peur que ma fille soit mal habillée.

 _\- Papa ! Emily a acheté une belle robe._

Emily se redresse, je lui souris et tente de savoir à quoi elle ressemble mais Emily ne me dis rien, elle dit qu'elle la portera lors de la soirée organisée par la production. Elle me demande si ça me dérange qu'elle achète quelques vêtements à Mavi, je secoue la tête, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Elle sourit et me montre quelques tenues qu'elle a choisi et j'ai hâte de voir ma fille la dedans. Mavi s'éloigne un peu, je garde un œil sur elle quand je la vois revenir avec une robe rose.

 _\- Comme Emily !_

J'éclate de rire, Emily aussi, ma fille ne sait pas tenir sa langue, en même temps elle est toute petite, mais je remercie Mavi, au moins je sais que ma robe d'Emily est rose.

Le reste de la journée passe rapidement, le soir venue, je ramène Emily à sa caravane après avoir déposé les achats dans la mienne, Mavi dort dans mes bras, elle est épuisée mais je sais qu'elle s'est bien amusée.

 _\- Merci pour aujourd'hui, mais on reprend le tournage lundi, si tu veux te reposer demain..._

 _\- Non, je vais bien, j'aime passer du temps avec toi et Mavi._

Je souris, j'espérais qu'elle me dise ça, je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue, Emily fait un pas, on se retrouve collés l'un à l'autre, Mavi est dans mes bras mais je pourrais presque toucher son corps, ma respiration s'accélère, mon cœur bat la chamade... Je commence à me rendre compte que ce que je ressens pour elle est plus que ce que je pensais... Elle n'est pas que mon amie, que ma confidente, elle est tellement plus que ça. Emily lève les yeux vers moi, nos regards s'accrochent, ma respiration s'accélère encore plus, merde qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je meure d'envie de me pencher et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, juste une fois en dehors du plateau... Je me penche un petit peu, Emily se rapproche de moi, nos lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre quand Emily baisse le visage et fais un petit pas en arrière, elle me regarde de nouveau et me fait un sourire radieux.

 _\- A demain._

Elle rentre dans sa caravane, mon cœur se calme, ma respiration aussi, je serre un peu plus Mavi contre moi et vais la coucher, demain on a une longue journée... Mais comment vais-je pouvoir dormir avec ce qu'on a failli faire ?

 _ **Emily**_

Je regarde Stephen et Mavi qui sont en train de nourrir les chèvres, nous sommes au Zoo depuis deux heures environ, il fait beau aujourd'hui alors on profite. J'essaye de paraître de bonne humeur mais ce qui s'est passé hier soir me hante... Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas fait marche arrière... Pas grand chose je suppose, on aurait fait une connerie qu'on aurait regretté aussitôt, je ne dois pas repenser à ça, on était fatigués, c'est tout.

 _\- Emily tu viens ?_

Je souris en voyant Mavi qui me tend la main, je trottine vers elle et lui prend la main tendrement.

 _\- Tu boudes ?_

Stephen me regarde, je sais qu'il pense à la même chose que moi, il me sourit, je lui rends son sourire et me baisse au niveau de Mavi.

 _\- Non... J'ai juste très envie de voir les ours... Tu veux bien qu'on y aille ?_

Mavi hoche la tête et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je lui rends son étreinte et la prends dans mes bras, Stephen passe un bras dans mon dos et me rapproche de lui, il n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter des journalistes qui pourraient nous voir ainsi.

Quand on arrive aux Ours, Mavi descend de mes bras et court vers leur enclot, ils sont sortis, c'est super. On se rapproche d'elle et on profite du spectacle tous ensemble. On quitte le Zoo vers quatorze heures sans oublier de passer par la boutique souvenirs, j'ai acheté une peluche à Mavi, son père lui a dit d'en choisir une, elle a pris le tigre, mais je sais qu'elle a adoré les ours alors je lui en ai pris une en forme d'ours après avoir demandé à Stephen si je pouvais... Je ne compte pas saper son autorité. Je suis sortie avec Mavi et ses deux peluches et Stephen nous a rejoins avec une grosse boule à neige représentant des tigres blancs. Je l'ai remercié et on a pris la direction de la piscine. Mavi adore nager et je sais que Stephen en profite dès qu'il peut pour m'emmener se baigner.

Je regarde Stephen et sa fille qui s'amusent dans l'eau, Stephen la fait nager autour de lui, je souris et descend dans l'eau à mon tour, Mavi s'accroche au cou de son père et tend un bras vers moi. Je nage vers elle, Mavi lâche Stephen qui la maintien par la taille et la petite vient vers moi en tendant les bras. Je la prends et elle colle sa tête dans mon cou, je me sens bien ici, à tenir cette petite fille dans mes bras alors que son père avance vers moi, nos regards se croisent encore une fois, j'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il me fait ressentir, il pose son bras dans le bas de mon dos, je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien, Mavi se redresse et me souris en posant ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- Je veux voler avec papa._

Stephen sourit et prend sa fille dans ses bras, il lui demande si elle est prête, Mavi hoche la tête, Stephen la lance au dessus de lui et la rattrape dès qu'elle atterrit dans l'eau, Mavi éclate de rire en sortant de l'eau, Stephen recommence plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Mavi lui demande d'arrêter.

En fin de journée, nous sommes de retour dans la caravane de Stephen, Mavi me tanne depuis une heure pour faire un gâteau, Stephen a été acheter tout ce qu'il fallait et on vient de commencer. Mavi a ajouté les ingrédients et je commence à mélanger afin que ce soit plus facile pour elle après. Une fois la pâte lisse je lui donne le fouet et elle commence à mélanger tout en la regardant. Je lève les yeux et remarque Stephen qui ri, je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi, il s'approche de moi, lève sa main, je veux reculer ne sachant pas ce qu'il va faire, sa main s'approche de ma joue et la caresse tendrement avant de remonter sur mon nez.

 _\- Tu avais de la farine..._

Je souris sans rien ajouter, nos regards s'accrochent, si ça continue je vais finir par craquer, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à avoir autant de volonté qu'hier, la main de Stephen caresse toujours ma joue, je ferme les yeux à ce contact, luttant contre ce sentiment inconnu qui devient de plus en plus fort.

 _\- Emily c'est pas bon..._

Je tourne la tête vers Mavi et me mets à rire, elle vient d'avaler de la farine qui restait sur la cuillère, elle fait la grimace, Stephen se met aussi à rire et débarbouille sa fille. Je mets le gâteau au four alors que Mavi va regarder la télévision.

La reste de la soirée se passe très bien, je mange avec eux malgré que je sache que Cassandra ne devrait pas tarder à venir chercher sa fille, je n'en parle pas... Je sais que Stephen ne veux pas voir repartir Mavi. Il est près de vingt heure quand Mavi s'endort contre moi, je la porte et la rallonge correctement pour que Stephen la couvre. Je me redresse et récupère mes affaires afin de rentrer, je n'ai pas du tout envie de croiser sa femme... Elle est tellement égoïste... Pourquoi ne sait-elle pas chérir ce qu'elle a ?

 _\- Essaye de bien dormir..._

 _\- Je vais essayer..._

Il ne me lâche pas du regard, je me sens ml à l'aise, je ne peux pas risquer qu'on aille trop loin, qu'on fasse une connerie qui briserait ce qu'on a tout les deux. Je lui souris avant de quitter sa caravane, j'ai réussi, je n'ai pas craqué, je fais quelques pas quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer encore une fois, je me tourne pensant avoir oublier quelque chose, Stephen arrive vers moi d'un pas décidé, je veux ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il y a mais je n'ai pas le temps, sa main droite se pose derrière ma nuque alors que ses lèvres se collent aux miennes, je reste de marbre pendant quelques secondes avant de sentir sa langue s'engouffrer dans ma bouche, je me détends dans ses bras et pose mes mains dans son dos. Nos langues dansent l'une contre l'autre, se caressant, s'enroulant sans ménagement, c'est divin. Je gémis tout contre lui en me rapprochant un peu plus... Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, ça va nous faire du mal... Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, je ne veux pas que Mavi souffre alors malgré ce désir enfouis au fond de moi, je le repousse, tourne les talons et pars en courant vers ma caravane, il n'a rien dit, ne m'a pas appelé, et quand je referme la porte derrière moi, je ferme les yeux en me disant que même si ça n'a duré qu'une poignée de minutes... Je sais ce qu'être heureuse signifie...

 **Que pensez-vous de ça ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **La suite vendredi si j'ai des reviews !**

 **A bientôt !**


	21. FIC - Un Week-End peut tout changer - 03

**Coucou, voilà la suite de votre fic !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Stephen**_

Je referme la porte de ma caravane, ma fille dort toujours dans le lit, elle est si paisible... Moi je ne le suis pas, je repense à ce qui vient de se passer, pourquoi j'ai craqué ? Pourquoi j'ai couru pour la rattraper et partager ce baiser qui fut tellement merveilleux que mon cœur s'emballe rien qu'à y penser ? Elle a répondu à mon baiser, elle m'a serré contre elle, elle a gémit... Mais elle s'est enfuit, je ne sais pas quoi penser... Quoi faire... Est-ce que j'ai tout foiré entre nous ? Est-ce que notre amitié est terminé ? Je ne sais pas... Et je ne veux pas y penser, je ne peux pas imaginer la voir demain et que tout soit terminé, je ne peux pas la perdre, elle compte tellement pour moi... Je ferme les yeux et repense à ces deux jours, c'était tellement agréable de passer du temps ainsi avec Mavi et Emily... Pourquoi ne suis-je pas aussi heureux quand je suis avec ma femme ? Je pense que je sais pourquoi mais la réponse à cette question me fait peur...

J'entends qu'on frappe, est-ce que c'est Emily ? J'ouvre la porte rapidement dans l'espoir de la voir mais je me trouve face à Cassandra, je soupire et la fais entrer. Elle va directement voir Mavi, elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et lui parle, je veux lui dire de la laisser dormir mais c'est trop tard, ma fille se réveille. Elle a les yeux tout rouges tellement elle est fatiguée.

 _\- Tu as passé un bon week-end ?_

Je soupire, elle me le demande alors qu'elle n'a pas une seule fois pris de mes nouvelles ou des nouvelles de Mavi. Je ne m'énerve pas, je lui raconte vite fais ce qu'on a fait sans mentionner Emily, Mavi baille et serre ses deux peluches contre elle. Cassandra se lève, vient m'embrasser, je tente de répondre mais l'envie n'y est pas. Je me détache rapidement d'elle.

 _\- Tu restes cette nuit ?_

 _\- Non, l'avion part dans trois heures. Je dois repartir..._

Je serre les mains, elle ne m'a pas vu du week-end et repart déjà ?! Je ne dis rien, mais il va falloir que j'ai une conversation avec elle d'ici peu. Elle emballe les affaires de Mavi, j'ai caché celle que Emily lui a acheté, je ne veux pas qu'elle les voit et qu'elle soit jalouse. Ma fille se met à pleurer, Cassandra se baisse et la serre contre elle.

 _\- Je suis là Mavi..._

 _\- Papa !_

Je m'approche et serre ma fille contre moi, je me doute qu'elle ne va être heureuse de repartir.

 _\- Tu dois retourner avec maman ma princesse..._

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'elle se colle encore plus à moi, je déteste la voir partir mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, je lui promets de venir la voir le week-end prochain. Mavi boude mais hoche la tête.

 _\- Avec Emily ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne peux pas en vouloir à ma fille, elle ne savait pas qu'elle ne devait pas parler d'elle, je lui souris et secoue la tête.

 _\- Non Mavi, Emily va rester à sa maison._

 _\- De quoi elle parle ?!_

 _\- Cassandra, je ne veux pas me disputer mais Emily a passé le week-end avec nous. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule, alors je l'ai invité._

Je ne dis pas que c'est elle qui a voulu venir, je sais que Cass n'apprécie pas Emily, je peux comprendre pourquoi, surtout avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir, mais je ne veux pas que ma femme s'en prenne à elle.

 _\- Alors tu profites que je passe du temps avec mes amies pour la voir elle !_

 _\- Exactement._

Cassandra ne dit plus rien, elle prend ma fille par la main, prend son sac de l'autre et quitte ma caravane, heureusement que j'ai pu lui dire au revoir avant, sinon elle ne m'en aurait pas laissé la chance.

La semaine se passe étrangement bien... Emily et moi passons la journée à répéter et à tourner et tout les soirs on mange ensemble, on parle de tout et de rien... Mais on ne reparle pas de notre week-end, on ne parle pas de notre baiser... Je pense qu'elle a peu de ce que je pourrais dire et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas mais je suis sur d'une chose, je ne regrette pas. Emily passe son temps à me sourire, comme ce soir... On a commandé chinois et on discute de notre week-end, Emily me dit qu'elle va aller voir Fanta, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne se sont pas vues, je suis content qu'elle puisse voir sa meilleure amie. Je lui dis que je vais aller voir Mavi, je ne parle pas de Cassandra je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Le lendemain j'arrive chez moi et j'ai le sentiment étrange d'être de trop ici, de ne plus y avoir ma place, j'ouvre la porte et je souris quand je vois ma fille courir dans mes bras. Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse, elle m'a manqué, horriblement. Elle me relâche vite et file jouer avec ses peluches, je la regarde faire et cherche Cassandra du regard. Je finis par la trouver dans la cuisine, je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas venu m'accueillir.

 _\- Te voilà._

Son accueil est froid, tendu, elle semble en colère.

 _\- Oui, je suis là._

Elle claque la porte du placard qu'elle vient d'ouvrir, elle est vraiment en colère.

 _\- Tu aurais pu t'abstenir ce week-end !_

 _\- Et pourquoi ça ?_

Comme si elle pouvait m'empêcher de voir ma fille, jamais elle ne pourra !

 _\- Parce que ta fille a passé la semaine à me demander pourquoi je ne faisais pas comme Emily !_

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est vrai que Cassandra n'est pas du genre à préparer des gâteau, à sortir faire du shopping avec Mavi ni rien de tout ça. Je ne dis rien, de toute façon Cassandra ne se calmera pas, je vais rejoindre ma fille qui sourit en me voyant, je m'assois à ses côtés et tente de jouer avec elle.

On est dimanche et depuis que je suis arrivé je ne suis pas vraiment là... Je ne pense qu'au week-end dernier que j'ai vécu avec Emily, j'ai passé deux jours incroyables avec elle, je pense aux jeux qu'on a fait avec Mavi, à la piscine, au Zoo, au Shopping... Et là depuis hier je suis seul avec Mavi car Cassandra est sortie avec ses copines... Encore une fois... Je dois lui parler, Mavi est à la sieste, profondément endormie. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, vivre avec une femme à qui je tiens mais de qui je ne suis plus amoureux.

 _\- Tu repars quand Stephen ?_

 _\- Je dois te parler._

 _\- De quoi ?_

Je soupire et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

 _\- De ce qui est en train de se passer entre nous._

 _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

Je sais qu'elle ment, je le vois dans son regard, je m'approche et lui prend la main avant de la faire s'asseoir sur le canapé.

 _\- On s'éloigne l'un de l'autre, depuis plusieurs mois déjà... Ça ne peut plus durer._

Cassandra se relève sans m'adresser un regard.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire..._

 _\- Si Cassandra, tu le sais... Et je ne veux pas continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par se déchirer... On mérite mieux... Mavi mérite mieux._

Elle baisse les yeux, je pense qu'elle comprend, elle reste silencieuse un moment avant de revenir s'asseoir près de moi.

 _\- Je dois t'avouer... Que j'ai quelqu'un... Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Mais..._

Elle ne me regarde pas, elle a l'air d'avoir honte, mais je ne lui en veux pas, je suis dans la même situation qu'elle. Je lui souris et me rapproche d'elle.

 _\- Moi aussi... Je suis tombé amoureux..._

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et lève les yeux aux ciel.

 _\- Je le sais, tu n'as pas à me dire de qui... Mais sache que je ne l'aime pas, bien au contraire... Je la déteste d'avoir su te donner ce que je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir._

Je fais un petit sourire malgré tout, si seulement elle savait la moitié de ce que Emily me donne... Je n'en dis pas plus, je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas mais ça ne change en rien ce que je ressens pour elle. On parle longuement avec Cassandra et on finit par décider de divorcer, qu'on va faire les choses bien, qu'on se partagera la garde de notre fille de moitié et qu'on ne se déchirera pas pour nos bien. Il faut qu'on le fasse pour le bien de Mavi, pour le notre, et aussi pour notre avenir.

 _ **Emily**_

Je suis chez Fanta depuis une heure mais je n'ai pas dis un mot, je m'en veux un peu car elle m'a manqué, mais je ne cesse de penser à ce baiser qu'on a échangé avec Stephen, je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir repoussé plus tôt, je ne devrais pas me faire du mal, Fanta se rapproche et s'assoit sur la petite table en face de moi.

 _\- Bon maintenant tu me dis ce que te tracasses..._

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Fanta pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Et je te préviens que si tu oses me dire qu'il n'y a rien je te botte les fesses._

J'éclate de rire et baisse les yeux avant de me décider à lui parler, je pense que ça va me faire du bien de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

 _\- Je suis amoureuse..._

Je ne mens pas, je sais que je l'aime, sinon ça me ferait pas aussi mal de savoir que rien est possible entre lui et moi. Fanta se met à sourire mais pas moi, je ferme les yeux et mes larmes coulent toutes seules avant que je lâche un sanglot, enfouissant mon visage entre mes mains. Je sens les bras de Fanta qui m'enlacent tendrement.

 _\- Tu souffres..._

 _\- J'aimerais disparaître... Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?_

 _\- Ne dis pas ça... Il ne voudrait pas que tu penses ça..._

Je me redresse tout en essuyant mes larmes, est-ce qu'elle sait de qui je parle ? C'est si flagrant que ça que je l'aime ?

 _\- Et oui je sais de qui tu parles... Tu peux me dire ce qui a changé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?_

Je ferme les yeux, d'autres larmes coulent mais je les sèche aussitôt, je raconte donc mon week-end à Fanta, je lui parle de nos sorties à trois, je lui parle de ce baiser qu'on a échangé et du fait que je me suis enfuie... Elle ne me juge pas, se contente de m'écouter avec un petit sourire triste, elle sait que je souffre et je m'en veux de le montrer aussi faible devant elle. Fanta passe des heures à me consoler, à me dire que je n'ai rien fais de mal puisque je me suis enfuie, que je n'ai pas cédé plus que ça. Mais même si j'adore ma meilleure amie, elle n'arrive pas à me consoler, je me sens tellement mal... Je fini par m'en aller, je dois rentrer chez moi, je la quitte quand même avec un pincement au cœur lais je dois vraiment rentrer, il se fait tard.

J'arrive à mon appartement, sur le trajet je n'ai pas cessé de me dire que pour arrêter de souffrir je devrais demander à quitter la série... Mais je ne le ferais pas, la série a besoin de moi, je ne suis pas le personnage principal, mais si je suis dedans c'est qu'ils ont besoin de moi... Je ne peux pas être égoïste...

Je sors de l'ascenseur le cœur brisé en un million de morceau, mes pieds traînent, je recule le moment où je vais devoir rentrer, car ça signifiera que je vais le retrouver bientôt et c'est tellement dur...

 _\- Emily..._

Mon cœur s'emballe, mes larmes menacent de nouveau de couler, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Il ne devrait pas être là... Pourquoi est-il venu chez moi ? Je n'ai pas de réponse et alors que mes jambes tremblent et que je lutte pour ne pas pleurer, Stephen me sourit et avance vers moi.

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic ^^**

 **J'ai commencé une mini fic hier, j'aimerais vous la poster d'ici peu... En fait vu que c'est bas sur des spoilers de la saison 6... J'ai un peu peur que quelqu'un poste une fic du même style avant )=**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne veux pas poster deux fic en même temps lol**

 **Pouvez-vous m'aider ? Où je poste ma mini fic plus tard au risque que quelqu'un poste avant... Ou je suspend ma Stemily et commence à poster Broken Links... A vous de choisir ^^**


	22. FIC - Un Week-End peut tout changer - 04

**Bonjour ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu votre dose Stemily, mais voici la suite ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Emily**_

Je lui souris, je suis heureuse de le voir malgré la douleur qui me comprime la poitrine. Je passe près de lui tout en retirant mes clés de ma poche. Je passe tout près de son corps, si près que je sens sa chaleur m'envahir.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Il avance en même temps que moi, son corps touche presque le mien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, on devrait rester éloigner, surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour... Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il me voit ainsi, qu'il sache l'effet qu'il me fait... Qu'il comprenne que je l'aime plus que tout.

 _\- Je reviens de chez Cassandra._

Mon corps se fige, mon sang se glace... Comment une simple phrase peut-elle avoir le pouvoir de me faire autant de mal ? Je ne sais pas, mais je dois répondre, sinon il va savoir que quelque chose ne va pas.

 _\- Tu veux dire de chez toi._

J'entre la clé dans la serrure et je la tourne au moment où Stephen m'attrape le poignet, il ne le serre pas, je tourne le regard vers lui afin de lui demander ce qu'il y a mais il me sourit, et comme à chaque fois, je ne peux rien dire.

 _\- Non, chez elle... On a décidé de divorcer._

Je suis surprise, je ne comprends pas comment tout a pu changer en un week-end, je lui demande pourquoi, ce qui a changé, ce qu'il s'est passé... Je lui demande aussi si il va bien, c'est surtout ça qui m'inquiète, je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux. Stephen se rapproche, sa main tenant toujours mon poignet.

 _\- Je ne l'aime plus... Elle aura toujours une place dans ma vie... Pour notre fille... Mais c'est tout._

Il me regarde fixement, je n'ose pas détourner le regard, je veux comprendre...

 _\- Et puis le fait que je sois tombé amoureux d'une autre n'aide pas._

Je lutte contre les larmes, il en aime une autre... Ça ne peut pas être moi... On a échangé un baiser mais c'est tout et il n'aurait pas quitté sa femme pour une simple erreur... Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui compte mille fois plus pour lui... Je ne dois pas pleurer, je veux qu'il soit heureux, il faut que je lui montre mon bonheur... Même s'il est faux... Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur ! Je le repousse, sa main lâche la mienne et j'attrape la poignée de porte que je commence à tourner quand Stephen me retient de nouveau.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Rien... Si tu es heureux, ça me va..._

Je ne pensais pas être suffisamment forte pour lui répondre mais s'il ne me lâche pas, je ne vais pas tenir. Il faut que je le fasse partir.

 _\- Est-ce que je la connais ? Je veux juste être sure qu'elle te rendra heureux..._

Stephen me sourit, pose sa main sur ma joue et essuie une larme qui s'est échappée de mon œil, merde non...

 _\- Oui tu la connais... Et je lui fais confiance... Elle me rend plus heureux que quiconque depuis des années..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Stephen pose sans retenue ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en me plaquant contre la porte, j'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il se passe ! Il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche et vient taquiner ma langue de la sienne, je ne résiste pas, je passe un bras derrière son cou alors que j'utilise l'autre pour ouvrir la porte, Stephen passe ses bras sous mes jambes et me soulève avant de me faire rentrer dans mon appartement, je referme la porte et il me plaque doucement dessus tout en continuant de m'embrasser, sa langue caresse la mienne avec tendresse, c'est tellement bon, meilleur que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer... Je gémis dans sa bouche alors qu'il joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Stephen me décolle de la porte et me porte jusqu'au salon, nous sommes tellement pris par notre baiser que Stephen trébuche et nous tombons sur le canapé, cessant notre baiser par la même occasion. Je me retrouve sur lui, ses mains dans mon dos qui me serre contre lui.

Je me mets à rire, lui aussi, mes mains sont toujours autour de son cou alors qu'il m'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

 _\- Je t'aime Emily..._

Je ferme les yeux, des larmes coulent encore mais parce que je suis heureuse de l'entendre me dire ça... Je ne pensais pas que c'était de moi dont il parlait... Il se redresse et me rapproche de lui tout en me retournant, mon dos se retrouve contre son torse, je ne sais pas quoi dire... J'ai peur et je pense qu'il s'en rend compte.

 _\- Tu ne me crois pas ?_

Je ferme les yeux, je dois être sincère avec lui.

 _\- J'ai peur de te croire..._

Il resserre son étreinte sur moi tout en caressant mon bras et en déposant des baisers dans mes cheveux, dans mon cou et sur mon épaule.

 _\- Je t'aime... J'aime quand tu es avec moi, quand tu m'écoute alors que je ne parle pas... J'aime quand tu me serre contre toi simplement pour que nous soyons proche, j'aime que tu te confie à moi, que tu me souris, que tu sois si douce avec moi... J'aime que tu sois gentille avec Mavi..._

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui, comme si je ne voulais faire qu'un avec lui.

 _\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi... Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne saurais pas te le dire... Je pensais que ce qu'on avait, était juste une belle et forte amitié... Mais non, c'est au delà de tout... Et j'espère que tu ressens..._

Je n'attends pas qu'il continue, je me retourne, pose mes mains dans ses cheveux et colle mes lèvres aux siennes, je le sens sourire avant de glisser la langue dans ma bouche mais je le repousse aussitôt. Je dois lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur avant qu'il croit que ce qu'il ressent est à sens unique...

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je n'ai jamais vu un sourire aussi radieux sur son visage que celui qu'il arbore en ce moment, il approche son visage du mien et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, passes ses bras dans mon dos et me rapproche de lui, je sais ce qu'il va se passer et j'en trépigne d'envie, j'y ai souvent pensé, à chaque fois que je quittais sa caravane le soir je me demandais ce qui aurait pu se passer si on avait craqué... Si j'avais craqué.

Stephen me soulève et m'allonge délicatement sur le sol, heureusement qu'il y a un tapis, ce sera plus confortable, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre d'être dans ma chambre. Nos langues dansent ensemble alors que mes mains ont trouvé ses cheveux, je les tire doucement tout en caressant son cuir chevelu... Sa main glisse sous mon T shirt alors qu'il caresse mon ventre en remontant jusqu'à ma poitrine, je gémis, il se redresse et me sourit tout en retirant mon haut, je l'aide à défaire le sien... J'ai du mal à croire que ça va se passer...

 _ **Stephen**_

J'entends à ses gémissement qu'elle aime ce que je lui fais, je souris, c'est tout ce que je souhaites, je veux qu'elle aime cette nuit autant que moi, je compte bien la combler encore et encore pour rattraper toutes ces fois où nous aurions pu craquer. Je finis de retirer mes vêtements, elle me regarde en se mordant la lèvre, je me baisse et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres et glisse le long de son corps tout en déboutonnant son pantalon, une fois fait, je descends à ce niveau et lui retire en emmenant son sous vêtement en même temps. Elle est parfaite... Jamais je ne l'avais vu nue, pas ainsi, je faisais toujours en sorte de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise lors des scènes que nous tournons, j'ai goûté à ses lèvres des dizaines de fois et nous ne nous gênions pas pour en profiter... Nous aurions pu être plus soft, plus léger, mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir et j'espère que elle non plus... J'ai aussi goûté à son cou, à ses épaules... Mais jamais à cet endroit et je meure d'envie de le faire, je n'attends pas et pose mes lèvres sur son intimité que je suce tendrement, je sens Emily se tendre en murmurant mon prénom, elle aime ça, j'en suis heureux. Je joue avec son intimité durant de longues minutes, la léchant, l'embrassant, la suçant, je glisse deux doigt en elle que je remue au rythme de mes coups de langue. Emily a ses mains dans mes cheveux et me maintient contre elle. Je continue encore quelques secondes avant que je ne l'entende crier mon nom tandis que son corps est secoué de spasmes.

Je pose un dernier baiser sur son intimité avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage, ses yeux son fermés, ses cheveux trempés de sueurs, elle est tellement belle, je pose un baiser sur sa joue, elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit.

 _\- Je t'aime Emily..._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire, je veux qu'elle sache qu'il n'y a qu'elle. Elle veut me répondre mais je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire tout en entrant en elle. Je commence à bouger en elle en faisant des va et vient long et tendre afin qu'elle s'habitue à moi et quand je l'entends gémir de plus en plus fort je ne me retiens plus, bien au contraire, je m'enfonce au plus profond de son corps alors qu'elle enfonce ses ongles dans mon dos, je vais de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle gémit de plus en plus, elle va venir encore, je le sais, je me redresse un peu et attrape ses hanches que je soulève alors que je la prends comme j'en ai envie, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, pas après l'avoir autant désiré. Emily cri mon prénom une dernière fois alors que je me vide en elle durant de longues secondes... Comme si mon corps ne voulait pas arrêter.

Je me laisse retomber à ses côtés, le sol n'est vraiment pas confortable, Emily se tourne vers moi et me sourit, je lui rends son sourire et me rapproche d'elle afin de la serrer contre moi. Elle ferme ses yeux tout en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, je me redresse malgré qu'elle ne semble pas du tout d'accord.

 _\- Ce n'est pas confortable ici..._

 _\- Tu restes ?_

Je la prends dans mes bras et la soulève.

 _\- Je ne comptes pas partir... Jamais._

Elle me sourit et me guide jusqu'à sa chambre, je la fais rentrer et la dépose sur son lit avant de la couvrir, je ne veux pas qu'elle attrape froid, je la rejoins et me colle à elle avant qu'elle ne vienne poser sa tête contre ma poitrine.

 _\- Stephen ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je souris et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je le sais..._

On finit par s'endormir, notre étreinte a été merveilleuse, jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux dans les bras de quelqu'un et je sais que jamais je ne pourrais la laisser partir.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? J'espère qu'elle vous plaît, pour le savoir, je n'ai qu'un seul moyen ! Lire vos reviews et savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! A vos claviers et si vous êtes sage, la suite mercredi !**


	23. FIC - Un Week-End peut tout changer - 05

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de votre fic, merci pour vos reviews =)**

 **bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Emily**_

Cette nuit fut parfaite, magnifique... Je ne pensais pas que je puisse être aussi heureuse tout en me sentant aussi coupable... Je m'en veux, il était heureux avec sa famille et moi je gâche tout... J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas... Je me souviens de chaque moment où il a touché mon corps, que ce soit de ses mains, de sa bouche, de ses lèvres... Je me souviens de tout et c'était divin mais ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est que tout s'arrête demain ou après-demain... Je ne le supporterais pas... Je pense que cette fois je demanderais vraiment à quitter la série s'il me disait que tout était une erreur... Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, pourquoi ? Je veux croire chaque mots qu'il m'a dit hier mais si j'ai tort ça me détruira.

 _\- A quoi tu penses pour serrer aussi fort tes yeux ?_

Je les ouvre, je ne pensais pas que je faisais ça... Il va se demander ce qu'il m'arrive. Il me regarde avec tendresse avant de lever la main vers mon visage et de le caresser, il est doux, il me sourit avant de s'approcher et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je réponds à son baiser, tout mes doutes s'envolent à son contact. Stephen s'éloigne de moi, pose ses mains sur mon visage et relace mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles tout en me souriant.

 _\- On en est à la période de doute ?_

Je souris, il me rend mon sourire et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Parle-moi... Je ne veux pas que tu doutes..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes..._

 _\- Ça n'arrivera pas..._

 _\- Comment..._

 _\- Comment je peux le savoir ?_

Je hoche la tête, il se rapproche et m'enlace de manière à ce que mon corps se retrouve contre le sien.

 _\- Je le sais parce que là je ne regrette pas... Je le sais parce que quand j'imagine ce que je veux faire de ma vie... Je pense au week-end qu'on a passé toi, Mavi et moi... Je pense à tout les moments qu'on a partagé ensemble et je ne veux pas les vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre... Je pense à ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi..._

Il pose ses lèvres sur miennes de nouveau, je tente d'accentuer le baiser mais il me repousse, je gémis de mécontentement, Stephen sourit et continue de caresser mes cheveux.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça... J'ai aimé Cassandra, je ne dirais pas le contraire et tu le sais... Mais toi... Ce que je ressens avec toi est tellement plus fort que ça me consumait... Je t'aime... Je t'en pris ne doute pas._

Je ferme les yeux et hoche la tête avant de me rapprocher de lui, il me serre contre son corps. Je dois être honnête avec lui moi aussi, il m'a dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, je veux en faire de même.

 _\- J'ai souffert tu sais... Même si je ne le montrais pas... Quand j'étais avec toi et que je savais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre que notre amitié... Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça..._

Il se tend, il a peur de ce que je vais lui dire.

 _\- Hier j'ai parlé à Fanta... Elle a comprit de suite de qui je parlais sans que je ne lui donne ton nom... Et je lui ai dit que je pensais à quitter la série..._

Il me repousse et me force à le regarder, je pense qu'il est surprit.

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas fais ça ?_

Je hoche la tête, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je sais qu'il n'aime pas que je pense comme ça. Il s'éloigne un peu, je ne veux pas mais je comprends, je n'aurais pas dû lui parler, il va partir... C'est ce que je croyais... Sauf qu'il s'allonge juste au dessus de moi, prends mes mains dans les siennes et enlacent nos doigts.

 _\- Tu veux me dire... Que si je n'avais pas pris cette décision hier avec Cassandra... Si j'avais attendu... J'aurais pu apprendre que tu décidais de partir..._

Je hoche la tête, il ne semble pas en colère, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, il est tellement beau.

 _\- Dans ce cas... Je suis heureux d'avoir comprit ce que je voulais hier et pas demain... Parce que sans toi... Ce serait invivable... D'ailleurs, je voudrais te poser une question si tu veux bien..._

Je fronce les sourcils me demandant ce qu'il va me demander, il s'éloigne et s'assoit sur le lit avant de me tirer vers lui, je me retrouver nue dans ses bras, assise sur ses genoux.

 _\- Hier quand je t'ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureux... Je peux savoir comment tu as pu croire que je parlais d'une autre femme que toi... Avec le baiser qu'on a échangé la semaine dernière ?_

Je baisse les yeux une seconde avant de lui sourire, de passer mes bras autour de son cou et de me rapprocher de son corps.

 _\- Tu ne m'en as pas parlé... On passait notre temps ensemble mais on faisait comme si de rien était... J'ai cru que tu pensais que c'était une erreur..._

Stephen pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

 _\- Sache que rien de ce que je fais avec toi ne sera jamais une erreur._

Il m'embrasse tendrement avant de dévier dans mon cou, je lève la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès et je gémis quand il accentue sa langue sur cet endroit si sensible dans mon cou.

 _ **Stephen**_

J'aime l'entendre gémir ainsi, tout comme j'ai aimé l'entendre crier cette nuit, je recommencerais bien mais je n'aime pas savoir qu'elle doute à ce point même si je sais qu'elle craint de n'être qu'une passade.

 _\- Ce soir là... Le lundi après qu'on se soit embrassés... J'ai voulu venir te parler, te dire que même si je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fais ça... Attention, je parle à ce moment là... Maintenant je sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fais._

Elle me sourit et resserre encore plus son étreinte sur moi, son intimité est collée à la mienne et je sais qu'elle ressent mon désir grandir contre elle, mais je dois me retenir, je dois lui dire que ses craintes ne sont pas fondées.

 _\- Mais quand j'ai vu que tu ne m'en parlais pas... Je me suis dis que le fait que tu m'es repoussée... Signifiait que tu ne voulait pas en reparler... Pour ne pas me dire que c'était une erreur..._

 _\- J'avais peur... Je ne savais pas que tu étais si malheureux avec Cassandra... Je pensais que tu m'aurait présenté des excuses..._

Je souris, elle aussi...

 _\- Donc si je comprends bien... On aurait pu avoir cette discussion bien plus tôt..._

Je la serre encore plus contre moi, cette fois je ne tiens plus, je la veux et maintenant, je la soulève légèrement et la pénètre sans attendre, Emily bascule sa tête en arrière en criant mon nom, jamais je ne me laisserais de son corps, de la voir, de l'entendre, de la sentir. Je sens son corps entre mes mains, elle tremble. J'aime tellement la voir ainsi, si belle, si désirable... Et quand elle cri mon nom une dernière fois au même moment où je cri le sien, je sais qu'il n'y aura toujours qu'elle. Emily colle son front au mien en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, sa peau est brûlante, une fine couche de sueur la recouvre, elle est parfaite.

 _\- Je t'aime... Quoi qu'il se passe, promets-moi de ne jamais douter Emily..._

 _\- Je te le promets..._

Elle se serre contre moi, caressant la base de mes cheveux alors que je pose des baisers sur ses épaules. Je finis par la serrer contre moi, ma tête reposant sur son épaule alors qu'elle me serre contre elle.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je souris et la serre encore plus fort, je ne me laisserais jamais de l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Je sais qu'on a encore des choses à régler mais je sais autre chose... Pour elle, je suis prêt à tout. Pour elle, j'abandonnerais tout à part ma fille... Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je compte lui prouver que l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire ^^ encore six chapitres à cette fic et ensuite, elle sera terminée =)**

 **Lâchez vos reviews si vous voulez la suite vendredi !**


	24. FIC - Un Week-End peut tout changer - 06

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 06, par contre je suis déçue hein... Cette fic n'a pas beaucoup d'engouement... Vivement qu'elle finisse**

 **Rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Emily**_

Je souris en regardant mon portable, c'est Stephen qui me demande où je suis, qui me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas encore là... Il est impatient de me voir dans cette robe qu'il n'a jamais vu, celle que j'ai acheté lors de notre week-end avec Mavi. Il sait juste qu'elle est rose mais rien d'autre. J'ai littéralement craqué dessus quand je l'ai vu.

 **Flash Back**

Je prends la robe tout en tenant Mavi par la main, je pense qu'elle m'ira très bien et puis elle sera parfaite pour cette soirée que le cast organise.

 _\- Elle est belle !_

 _\- Oui, tu penses qu'elle m'ira bien ?_

Mavi hoche la tête en souriant, je l'emmène avec moi dans une cabine d'essayage, il est hors de question que je la laisse seule à attendre. Je me déshabille rapidement et passe la robe, je me regarde dans le miroir afin de voir si elle me va bien.

 _\- Tu es belle !_

Je souris et me penche vers elle, je lui pose un baiser sur la joue.

 _\- Merci, mais tu ne dis rien à papa, ok ? C'est une surprise !_

Elle hoche la tête en souriant, je retire la robe et me rhabille avant d'aller la payer. Je pense que j'ai fais un bon achat.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Ça fait une semaine qu'il me tanne pour que je lui montre mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais voir son regard quand il me verrait débarquer dans cette robe. Je souris en lui répondant que je pars bientôt, ça fait déjà un mois qu'on est ensemble, personne n'est au courant, à part nos famille et Cassandra. On en veut pas que sa se sache, on veut que ça reste notre secret, ça ne regarde personne après tout, juste nous. Depuis un mois tout est parfait, Mavi vient nous voir le week-end et on passe des moments ensemble, la semaine on fait en sorte de ne pas être trop proche lors des tournages mais ce n'est pas évident, j'ai toujours envie de me coller à lui, de le sentir contre mon corps, de le sentir me toucher, de le toucher moi aussi...

J'arrive sur les lieux de la soirée, il y a déjà du monde, je tente de ne pas chercher Stephen du regard mais ce n'est pas évident, je veux le voir, je veux voir son regard quand il me verra dans cette robe. Je fais quelques pas et je le vois, il est à trois mètres de moi, il me regarde de haut en bas avant de rester figer sur mon regard, il déglutit, je m'approche, passe tout près de lui et prend un verre de champagne, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il est tout près de moi, pour sentir l'effet que je lui fais.

 _\- Tu es parfaite..._

 _\- Je savais qu'elle te plairait._

Il caresse doucement mes fesses puis ma hanche, savourant le contact du satin contre sa peau, je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, qu'on pourrait nous voir mais j'aime le mettre dans tout ses états, j'aime l'effet que je lui fais, j'aime le rendre fou de désir.

 _\- Elle te va bien... Mais je n'ai qu'une envie, te la retirer..._

Je souris avant de me dégager, si je reste je ne vais pas résister et je ne veux pas attirer les regards des curieux.

 _\- Ce soir je serais toute à toi._

Il me sourit en se mordant la lèvre avant de s'éloigner et de se diriger vers les toilettes, je pense qu'il a besoin de se rafraîchir les idées, je souris et rejoins un groupe de personne qui discutent. Je leur parle pendant un moment, on parle de la série, de ce qu'on attend pour la suite, certains me posent même des questions sur les offres que l'ont m'a fait à côté. Je réponds sincèrement en leur disant que je suis toujours ravie de faire d'autres projets que Arrow, mais que cette série reste mon premier vrai projet que j'y tiens beaucoup.

Je m'éloigne pour manger un petit en-cas, quand un gars que je n'ai jamais vu s'approche, je ne le connais pas mais il a un badge du cast, je souris et commence à lui parler... Même si je regrette beaucoup, ce type est collant au plus haut point, il m'a demandé de venir prendre un verre après, sauf que d'une je n'en ai aucune envie, de deux je ne suis pas disponible, et de trois j'ai promis à Stephen que je serais à lui et j'ai déjà hâte de le sentir à l'intérieur de moi. Je serre mes jambes, je ne dois pas montrer à quel point je suis excitée à l'avance.

Je remarque Stephen au loin, il discute avec Willa et David mais semble concentré sur ce qu'il voit... Moi en train de parler à un autre... Je suis désolée mon amour, j'essaye de m'en débarrasser je te le promets.

 _\- Je vous jure que ce n'est qu'un verre._

 _\- Non, merci._

Il s'approche et pose un bras dans mon dos, je fais un pas mais il me suit.

 _\- Allez, ce sera génial..._

Sa main dévie sur mon postérieur, là s'en est trop, je lève ma main et lui colle une gifle, Echo s'approche avec John.

 _\- Ça va Emily ?_

 _\- Oui, cet homme est juste très collant et ne comprend pas quand on lui dit non._

John lui lance un regard noir, l'homme lève les mains en signe de capitulation et s'éloigne, je pense qu'il a trop bu et qu'il aura totalement oublier sa soirée demain, moi aussi d'ailleurs, je tente de trouver Stephen du regard mais je ne le vois pas. Je m'excuse auprès des garçons et tente de le retrouver, il n'est plus à la soirée, je ne le vois plus. Il a dû voir cet abruti poser la main sur moi, je soupire, Stephen et sa jalousie... Je quitte la soirée à mon tour, il est près de minuit, je suis restée suffisamment longtemps. J'appelle un taxi afin qu'il m'emmène à Stephen, je veux le voir, le rassurer, lui dire que même si cet idiot m'a touché avec sa main baladeuse... Elle n'a absolument rien avoir avec ses mains à lui.

 _ **Stephen**_

Je me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain, j'entends les gens rire de l'autre côté de la porte mais je ne pense qu'à une chose, je pense à mon Emily dans cette sublime robe, elle est si belle, si sexy ! Elle est parfaite mais merde ce qu'elle m'a donné envie, je veux sentir son corps contre le mien, je veux la caresser, la sentir, la toucher, l'embrasser, la lécher partout, je la veux mais je dois attendre que cette foutue soirée se termine. J'allume l'eau froide et m'en asperge le visage, elle me rend fou, je l'aime tellement.

Je finis par ressortir de la salle de bain, je me sens mieux, enfin juste un peu, je cherche mon amour du regard alors que Willa et David sont près de moi, on discute de tout et de rien, je passe une bonne soirée... Sauf que je vois cet espèce d'enfoiré s'approcher d'elle, il lui parle, il est tout proche, je ne supporte pas ça ! Il a sa main sur elle ! Je n'en peux plus, je m'excuse auprès de mes amis et je quitte la soirée, c'est horrible, je ne cesse de voir cette image défiler devant mes yeux et je me dit qu'elle doit faire cet effet là à tout les hommes qu'elle croise, elle est tellement belle, tellement sexy... Je la veux mais je sais que c'est sans doute le cas de cet enfoiré qui a osé posé sa main sur elle !

Je rentre chez Emily, elle m'a donné la clé pour que je puisse venir la voir quand je le souhaite, je retire ma veste et la pose sur le canapé essayant d'oublier que j'ai vu la femme que j'aime se faire peloter par un autre.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis rentré mais j'entends la porte se refermer, je tourne la tête et je me retrouve face à Emily, qui me sourit.

 _\- J'adore ta tête !_

Je souris, c'est fou le bien qu'elle me fait en me parlant.

 _\- Il avait ses mains... Sur toi... Sur toi !_

Elle s'approche et vient passer ses bras autour de mon cou, je reste de marbre, je suis tellement en colère, pas contre elle, mais contre cet enfoiré qui a osé la toucher.

 _\- Et il s'est pris une belle gifle pour ça._

Je hausse les sourcils en souriant.

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oh oui... Espèce d'idiot... Tu crois vraiment que j'accepterais qu'un autre que toi ne me touche ?_

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et se rapproche de mon oreille.

 _\- Et bien non... Tu es le seul qui puisse me faire ça... Qui puisse me toucher, me caresser, me faire ce que tu veux... Tu devrais le savoir non ?_

Je souris et la serre contre moi, son corps se retrouve coller au mien.

 _\- Oui je le sais... Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a des hommes qui voudront toujours te posséder et ça me rend malade..._

 _\- Je ne suis qu'à toi... Tu le sais..._

Je lui souris mais j'ai quand même une peur ancrée au plus profond de moi... Une peur qui me fait mal, qui me hante la nuit... J'ai peur qu'elle ne change d'avis, qu'elle me quitte un jour. Je dois lui dire.

 _\- Et si demain tu rencontrais quelqu'un d'autre..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Elle semble surprise de ma phrase et je dois dire que je me surprends moi aussi.

 _\- Si tu rencontrais quelqu'un de ton âge... Sans passé... Sans enfants..._

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai toujours peur de ça, je sais qu'elle adore Mavi, mais ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours et je ne veux pas la forcer.

 _\- Je t'aime, j'aime tout de toi, j'aime ta vie compliquée, j'aime ton passé, j'aime ta fille... Je ne veux rien d'autre que toi..._

Elle me sourit tout en jouant avec la base de mes cheveux.

 _\- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je n'appartiens qu'à toi._

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler qu'elle a ses lèvres collées aux miennes.

 **Voilà, à lundi pour la suite ( je demande plus de reviews, j'en ai quasiment pas, merci à ceux/celles qui m'en laisse ) je poste uniquement parce que je n'aime pas laisser les gens attendre... A lundi.**


	25. FIC - Un Week-End peut tout changer - 07

**Bonjour ! Je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui au lieu de demain, car je prends la route des vacances et je ne suis pas sure d'y penser ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Emily**_

Je l'embrasse pour le faire taire, je veux lui montrer qu'il n'y a que lui et que ce sera toujours le cas. Si je pouvais décrire ce baiser je reprendrais les mots de Marc lors de la scène de notre nuit d'amour _« un baiser pour mettre fin à tous les baisers »_. Je l'entends gémir contre mes lèvres ses mains m'enlacent plus fort, sa langue au goût d'alcool suite à la soirée me fait me demander s'il en a abusé ce soir mais je m'en fiche. Je masse doucement sa nuque et il se détend, enfin pas entièrement. Son membre commence à se faire sentir à travers son pantalon et caresse ma cuisse à travers le satin de la robe.

Je mets fin au baiser à contrecœur et il plisse les sourcils, il est aussi déçu que j'y mette fin. Je le vois se lécher les lèvres voulant prolonger le goût de ma langue ce qui m'excite énormément. Je le pousse sur le canapé et en position assise je confirme son excitation, son sexe est tendu et n'attend que moi.

 _Si seulement tu avais une petite idée de ce que je te réserve ce soir_. Je me retiens de dire ces mots à voix haute. Cela doit faire cinq minutes que nous n'avons pas prononcé un seul mot. Mais nous n'en avons pas besoin. Pas tout de suite.

Il me regarde, ses yeux bleus sont maintenant couverts de noir, son excitation est telle que sa poitrine remonte et descend... Et dans le silence je jurerai être capable d'entendre les battements de son cœur ou alors s'agit-il des miens ? Comment savoir ?

Je passe mes cheveux lâchés sur la gauche et attrape la ficelle en dentelle qui soutien la robe dans ma nuque, elle tombe au sol aidée par le côté satiné de celle-ci. Je me retrouve en string rose en satin assorti à ma robe sans soutien-gorge. Il suit le mouvement de la robe qui s'arrête à mes chevilles et il déglutit. Je passe mes sandales à talon par-dessus, il remonte son regard vers moi et m'observe attendant la suite des événements, je lui lance un sourire et il y répond. Je passe ma main droite le long de ma joue et son regard s'attarde dessus, alors que je continue mon ascension le long de mon cou, puis mes épaules, et ma poitrine, je passe mon index sur le téton droit déjà bien tendu, un frisson me parcours. Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit de mon geste ou de l'expiration que vient d'émettre Stephen en fixant mon doigt. Je poursuis mon chemin sur mon ventre faisant de petits cercles autour de mon nombril avant d'arriver au dessus de ma culotte. J'avoue que je voulais seulement le faire languir avant de retirer ce bout de tissu mais là en face de lui je veux surtout continuer de jouer avec lui alors je passe ma main à l'intérieur, il toussote alors que je commence à me caresser.

 _\- Si seulement tu pouvais me toucher tout de suite tu sentirais à quel point je suis mouillé._

 _\- Arrête de me rendre fou..._

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et arrête une seconde sachant très bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

 _\- Tu… veux… que… j'arrête ?_

Je ferme les yeux savourant le moment en attrapant mon sein de la main gauche.

 _\- Continu !_

J'entre un doigt en moi et je continu jusqu'à ne plus sentir mes jambes, si je continue comme ça je risque de m'écrouler sur le tapis sur lequel nous avons passé notre première nuit. Je retire ma main et m'approche de lui. Il fixe mon string et se permet un commentaire fière

 _\- Tu es trempé mon cœur._

C'est vrai que grâce au satin, on peut apercevoir à quel point je désire. Je me penche sur lui, jurant que mon visage doit être rouge vif à l'heure actuelle. Il attrape ma main droite et saisi mon index pour le sucer, cet index qui me caressait il y a seulement deux minutes. Il ferme les yeux un long moment se délectant de mon goût avant de me relâcher en me mordant le doigt au passage me laissant échapper un petit cri.

 _\- Et si je te faisais pareil ?_

 _\- Évite de me mordre quand même_

 _\- Je ne te promets rien._

Il retire avant de jeter loin ses chaussures et j'en profite pour lui retirer son pantalon et son caleçon. Il retire sa veste et j'arrache sa chemise, les boutons éclatent un peu partout dans l'appartement mais nous ne tenons pas compte de ça, je le veux seulement nu devant moi. Je l'embrasse légèrement et je me place à califourchon sur lui. Je l'embrasse dans le cou en insistant au creux de son oreille, je sais qu'il aime ça et il me le fait savoir en susurrant mon nom.

Je descends sur son torse et finis par terre à genou devant lui. Je saisi son membre bien tendu et déjà prêt pour moi. Je passe la langue dessus, son goût salé me fait gémir et il pousse mes cheveux pour m'observer. Je commence doucement ne le prenant qu'à moitié dans ma bouche alors que de mes mains je caresse le reste de son sexe, il gémit et essai avec beaucoup de mal de me dire qu'il aime ça et qu'il m'aime. Je vais donc encore plus loin et il m'aide en soulevant le bassin pour que je le prenne en entier je continue, plus vite et plus fort. Il me précise après quelques minutes qu'il est sur le point d'arriver mais je ne m'arrête pas et je coince mes dents avec mes lèvres pour ajouter de l'intensité alors que ma langue le goûte encore et encore. Il arrive dans un râle qui passerait même pour un hurlement. Le liquide chaud et salé se déverse petit à petit dans ma bouche et je le libère après avoir apprécié chaque moment de son orgasme. Je remonte lentement vers lui, il respire fort et transpire énormément.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu me fais Emily ?_

 _\- L'amour ?_

Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et colle son front au mien, je sens son souffle sur mon visage.

 _\- Ne plaisante pas tu me rends dingue, est-ce que tu le sais ça ?_

 _\- On ne fait que commencer._

Il me sourit tout en caressant mes joues, je l'aime tellement, il ferme les yeux et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de se retirer.

 _\- Laisse-moi quelques minutes et je te promets de te rendre ça._

 _\- J'en suis certaine ce soir je suis tout à toi._

 _\- Seulement ce soir ?_

Je lui souris avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou et de me rapprocher, je sens de nouveau son sexe s'éveiller, j'en suis ravie, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne tant je suis excitée. Son regard attend une réponse, je me rapproche de son visage et lui souris.

 _\- Toute ma vie mon amour._

Il sourit avant de me serrer contre lui et de me rapprocher de son corps, son sexe est dur contre ma cuisse, il ne lui a pas fallut longtemps pour reprendre toute sa vigueur, je ne pensais pas être capable de lui faire ressentir tout ça. Il me soulève doucement, son regard plongé dans le mien avant de me faire descendre tout en glissant en moi, ma bouche ouverte, mes yeux fermés, mon corps à la fois tendus et détendu... Je me sens bien, Stephen commence à bouger en moi et je l'accompagne dans ses mouvements, il me serre contre lui comme s'il avait peur de me lâcher. Je l'entends gémir alors qu'il bouge de plus en plus vite, je gémis à mon tour sans chercher à cacher ce que je ressens. Je vais venir, je le sens, je ressens les prémices de l'orgasme qui chatouillent tout mon corps.

 _\- Stephen..._

 _\- Laisse-toi aller mon amour... Cri pour moi..._

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me laisser aller et faire ce qu'il me demande, je cri son nom encore et encore en lui disant de continuer toujours plus fort. Il accède à ma demande sans attendre.

- _Oh oui ! Encore ! Ah !_

Il bouge de plus en plus vite avant de se figer et de se libérer à l'intérieur de moi en criant mon prénom. On reste sans bouger un temps qui me paraît long, mais je m'en moque, je me sens si bien dans ses bras, je tremble un peu, Stephen le remarque et attrape le plaid qui repose sur le dossier du canapé et m'enveloppe avec, je me laisse aller dans ses bras et pose ma tête contre son épaule.

 _\- Viens vivre avec moi Emily..._

Je me recule et le regarde, est-ce qu'il est sérieux ? Je peux voir à son regard qu'il l'est... Mais c'est tellement tôt... Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors que mon cœur répond oui... Oui, bien sur que je veux vivre avec lui, il me manque quand il n'est pas là et même si ça n'arrive pas souvent je me sens vide... Mais qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ?

 _\- Tu ne veux pas ?_

 _\- Non ! Enfin si... Mais..._

Il ne comprends pas, je le vois à son regard.

 _\- Je veux vivre avec toi... Toutes les fibres de mon corps veulent vivre avec toi... Je t'aime tellement que quand tu n'es pas là je dois faire en sorte de ne pas y penser... Parce que ça me fait mal de penser que tu es ailleurs... Sans moi..._

Il veut parler mais je le fais taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi et jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est juste que quand tu rentres chez toi il m'est arrivé de me dire que tu le faisais parce que tu ne voulais pas être tout le temps avec moi... Que tu voulais de l'espace..._

Cette fois c'est lui qui me fait taire en utilisant ses lèvres, il se retire aussitôt et me sourit.

 _\- Tu n'as pas tort... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça... Je veux te demander ça depuis des jours... Mais je pensais que tu trouveras ça prématuré, ça ne fait qu'un mois... Mais Emily, c'est ce que je veux, et maintenant tu le sais... Alors même si tu veux du temps pour réfléchir, prends-le... Ma proposition tiendra toujours._

Je me rapproche de lui, je sens qu'il est tendu, moi aussi je le suis mais je sais que je l'aime plus que tout et que de vivre sans lui c'est l'enfer, et puis on a pas besoin de prendre notre temps pour ça... On se connaît depuis des années, je le connais par cœur et il en est de même pour lui. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou en souriant.

 _\- On peut vivre chez toi ? Ton appartement est plus grand..._

Il me sourit, un grand sourire qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi ou à Mavi, j'aime ce sourire. Il me serre contre lui en me demandant si je suis bien sure de moi.

 _\- Oui..._

Il me serre contre lui tellement fort qu'on bascule sur le sol, je ri, lui aussi... Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement avant de faire glisser ses mains le long de mon corps, je sens que notre nuit va être des plus torride. Stephen n'attend pas avant d'entrer en moi tout en tenant mes mains au dessus de ma tête, il me sourit et commence ses mouvements de va et vient, son regard plongé dans le mien, je l'aime plus que tout, et ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure, je le pensais, je veux passer ma vie avec lui alors quand je l'entends me dire à quel point il m'aime et qu'il est heureux, je sais que tant que je serais avec lui... Entre ses bras... Je serais heureuse.

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire malgré les difficultés ^^**

 **La suite mercredi, pitetre, si j'y pense.**

 **A bientôt !**


	26. FIC - Un Week-End peut tout changer - 08

**Bonjour, je poste tardivement, mais comme vous le savez, je suis en vacances.**

 **Voici votre chapitre, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Emily**_

Déjà huit mois que Stephen et moi on est ensemble, très peu de personne sont au courant, on fait attention, j'aime ce qu'on vit, le fait de garder ça secret met du piment dans notre relation, on passe tout notre temps ensemble et j'adore ça... Je suis heureuse, il me rend heureuse et je sais que lui aussi l'est. Je l'aime, plus que tout et je veux rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive... Et pourtant je suis là, assise dans la salle de bain, sur le sol froid, et je tiens ce foutu test de grossesse... Positif... C'est le troisième que je fais, le premier était positif, j'en ai fait un second afin d'être sure, mais il était négatif... J'ai attendu une semaine avant de faire ce troisième test... Hier Mavi était avec nous, on a passé un week-end génial tout les trois, j'aime cette petite fille, et je pense qu'elle m'aime aussi... Et je me suis dis, que je ne pouvais pas rester dans le doute... Je dois savoir et là je sais... Enfin j'espère que c'est le vrai résultat cette fois même si je suis paumé, est-ce que cette réponse me va ?

Un bébé ce n'est pas anodin, et puis je ne suis avec Stephen que depuis huit mois... C'est court, on est submergés de travail... Ce bébé n'arrive pas au bon moment... Je suis peut-être stupide de penser ça... Mais si j'allais dans une clinique... Sans le dire à Stephen ? Il ne saurait pas... Il a déjà Mavi si ça se trouve il n'en veut pas d'autre. Willa sait pour Stephen et moi et elle sait que je pense être enceinte... Il y a trois jours j'ai fait un petit malaise devant elle, elle m'a demandé si tout allait bien et même si j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que oui, elle n'est pas stupide et sait que quelque chose ne va pas... Je lui ai sortis mes deux tests en lui disant que je ne savais pas lequel était vrai et que j'étais perdue, elle m'a dit de le dire à Stephen qu'il m'épaulerait. J'ai mis tout ce temps à me décider à faire un autre test et Stephen n'est même pas au courant... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

 _\- Emily ? Tu es là mon ange ?_

Ma respiration se bloque, je ne sais pas quoi faire, il est là, il est rentré... Je veux me redresser mais je suis clouée au sol, j'entends ses pas se rapprocher, il va me trouver... Il frappe à la porte.

 _\- Je peux entrer ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Merde ma voix... Il va savoir que quelque chose ne va pas, je cache le test derrière mon dos, Stephen entre, je vois à son regard qu'il est inquiet, il s'approche et se met à genoux juste devant moi.

 _\- Hey, ça ne va pas ?_

Il posa sa main sur mon front, un petit sourire se dessine quand il se rend compte que je n'ai pas de température. Je secoue la tête, je ne peux pas lui mentir, je ne veux pas, nous n'avons aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre et je ne veux pas que ça commence maintenant.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- J'ai peur..._

Il fronce les sourcils et s'assoit près de moi.

 _\- De quoi ?_

Je ferme les yeux, comment je peux lui dire ça ? Je suis jeune, je ne suis même pas sure de le vouloir... Et puis est-ce que je saurais m'occuper d'un bébé ? Stephen est un père formidable et j'adore passer du temps avec Mavi, mais elle ne vient que le week-end pour le moment, ce n'est pas pareil... Un bébé je l'aurais toujours, ce sera pour la vie. Je lève le regard vers Stephen, il a l'air inquiet, je sors le test de derrière mon dos et le lui donne sans prendre la peine de le regarder, je ne veux pas qu'il voit mon regard, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai peur, que je ne sais pas quoi faire... Et surtout je ne veux pas affronter son regard quand il me dira qu'on a fait une belle connerie.

 _ **Stephen**_

Je m'inquiète pour Emily, elle n'est pas elle même depuis quelques jours et quand je la vois assise sur le sol froid de la salle de bain, le regard dans le vide, je me demande ce qu'elle a et je pris pour qu'elle ne pense pas à me quitter... Je ne le supporterais pas. Je lui demande ce qu'elle a et je dois attendre quelques seconde avant de la voir sortir quelque chose de derrière son dos, je prends ce qu'elle me donne, nos regards ne se croisent même pas. Je baisse le regard et je souris, un test de grossesse et il est positif, je me tourne vers Emily, prêt à la serrer contre moi et à lui montrer que je suis heureux mais je ne le fais pas, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour me briser le cœur.

Elle ne veut pas de notre bébé ? Où alors elle a peur que moi je n'en veuille pas ? Si ça se trouve elle se trouve trop jeune... Je me redresse et me mets devant elle, je prends ses mains que je serre, je dois la rassurer.

 _\- Je ne vais pas te quitter mon ange... Je t'aime..._

Je souris, j'imagine déjà notre vie à quatre quand Mavi viendra nous voir, bon il va falloir qu'on déménage, cet appartement est génial mais il n'y a que deux chambres, il va en falloir une pour notre bébé.

 _\- Je veux une famille avec toi, depuis la seconde où j'ai compris que je t'aimais... Je serais à tes côtés durant ces neuf mois... Tu seras une maman exceptionnelle..._

Elle serre mes mains, elle tremble, je pense qu'elle a vraiment peur, j'attends qu'elle me parle.

 _\- J'ai peur... Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... Je suis jeune... Je ne veux pas qu'on me juge alors que personne ne sait pour nous..._

Je souris et me rapproche d'elle, ses mains sont gelées, le froid du carrelage va la rendre malade, je la prends dans mes bras et la fait sortir de là avant de la faire asseoir sur son lit. Je prends le plaid qui est posé à côté et l'enveloppe.

 _\- Mon amour... Même si le monde entier était contre nous, je ne laisserais personne dire du mal de toi... Ou de notre bébé... Je l'aime déjà tu sais... Il n'est pas encore là mais je l'ai aimé à la seconde où j'ai vu le test..._

Elle baisse le regard et pose sa main sur son ventre tout en le caressant, je souris, elle l'aime aussi je le savait.

 _\- Je l'aime aussi... Et c'est ça qui me fait peur... Il n'est pas encore là et je l'aime tellement... J'ai peur de l'étouffer quand il sera là..._

Je me mets à rire, je me redresse et m'assois sur le lit près d'elle, elle se colle à moi avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et de s'asseoir sur mes jambes, elle a encore froid, j'attrape le plaid et l'entoure de nouveau avant de poser mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Et c'est là que je sais que tu serais une merveilleuse maman pour notre bébé... Personne ne peut l'aimer comme toi tu l'aimes._

Elle sourit et baisse la tête, elle regarde son ventre, je me demande si elle est vraiment heureuse.

 _\- Emily ? Tu ne veux pas ?_

 _\- Si ! Bien sur que oui... Je te l'ai dit, je l'aime... Je me demandais juste si toi tu le veux vraiment... Je veux dire... Personne n'est au courant... Notre planning est surchargé... Et puis tu as Mavi..._

Je la fais taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je refuse de l'entendre dire plus de connerie, jamais je ne la laisserais penser que je ne veux pas de notre bébé.

 _\- J'ai Mavi et je l'aime... Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une fille que je ne veux pas d'autres enfants. J'ai toujours voulu une grande famille... Je vous ai déjà toi et Mavi... Et ce bébé est le plus bel ajout possible à notre famille..._

Elle sourit et me serre contre elle, je lui rends cette étreinte avec plaisir, je sais qu'elle a peur, et je dois dire que moi aussi, avoir un enfant est la plus grande aventure qui puisse nous arriver mais même si ce ne sera pas facile, on y arrivera, j'en suis certain.

 _ **Emily**_

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse brusquement, je viens de faire un cauchemar, Stephen se redresse et se met à côté de moi, il caresse mon dos et attend que je me calme.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- J'ai peur... J'ai fais trois tests... L'un d'eux était négatif et si les deux autres se trompent... Et si il n'y pas de bébé... Stephen je..._

Il me serre contre lui, passe ses bras autour de moi et pose un baiser dans mon cou.

 _\- Calme-toi..._

Il n'est pas sincère en me disant ça, il est tendu, je le sens, je pense que lui aussi a peur qu'il n'y ait pas de bébé.

 _\- On va aller voir ton gynécologue tout les deux, on va lui dire ce qu'il se passe et il fera une échographie..._

 _\- Et si..._

Il me serre encore plus contre lui, j'essuie mes larmes, Stephen me fait me retourner, il me sourit.

 _\- Je serais triste... Mais je m'en remettrais... Parce que je sais que tu veux notre bébé... Autant que moi... Alors même si pour le moment il n'y est pas... Je ferais en sorte qu'il y soit le plus vite possible..._

Je me mets à rire, lui aussi, je veux ce bébé, j'espère qu'il est bien là, bien au chaud dans mon ventre. Stephen se rhabille et va préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que je prends mon portable et que j'appelle mon médecin, je lui explique la situation et il me dit qu'il a une place dans une heure, je le remercie, file dans la salle de bain, me prépare et rejoins Stephen. Une fois dans la cuisine, je lui dis ce que mon médecin m'a dit, il sourit et va se préparer lui aussi pendant que je mange.

On se trouve dans le cabinet de mon gynécologue, je suis nerveux, non pire que ça, j'ai peur... Peur de ne pas être enceinte, peur que seul le second test soit le bon. Stephen me tient la main et me sourit.

 _\- Ça va aller... Je suis sur qu'il est bien là..._

Je hoche la tête. Le médecin pose sa sonde sur mon ventre, c'est froid, je me tends et serre la main de l'homme que j'aime.

 _\- Vous le voulez ce bébé à ce que je vois._

Je hoche la tête, Stephen aussi, mais merde ce que j'ai peur. On attend de longues secondes, espérant que le médecin nous dise que notre bébé va bien, qu'il est bien là et que tout se passe bien.

 _\- Vous voudriez une fille ou un garçon ?_

Je tourne la tête vers lui, s'il me dit ça c'est qu'il est bien là ! Stephen sourit, moi aussi.

 _\- Alors..._

 _\- Oui, vous êtes bien enceinte, Félicitation... Vous en êtes à huit semaines environ, le bébé va bien._

Il tourne l'écran vers nous et on peut admirer notre bébé à l'écran, il est déjà formé, on voit bien que c'est un bébé, il est tout petit, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je l'aime tellement, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas là et pourtant c'est l'inverse, il est là, dans mon ventre et il va bien... Le médecin imprime une photo qu'il nous donne à Stephen et moi, je caresse mon bébé du bout des doigts, il est là, je suis tellement heureuse.

 _\- Je t'aime mon ange..._

Je me tourne vers lui, il a les larmes aux yeux lui aussi, je me redresse et effleure ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Il me sourit et m'aide à descendre de la table. Une fois rentrés Stephen me plaque contre le mur du salon et me soulève dans ses bras avant de me conduire à notre chambre... Pour le moment c'est mon appartement mais il est ici chez lui. Stephen me dépose sur le lit tout en m'embrassant langoureusement et en caressant mon ventre. Il descend le long de mon corps et pose de baisers sur mon ventre tout en retirant mes vêtements. Il remonte sur moi tout en pénétrant d'un coup, je gémis à la sensation, c'est si bon. Stephen bouge en moi de plus en plus vite, gémissant mon prénom toujours plus fort, mes mains sont sur ses épaules alors qu'il me prend de plus en plus vite. Je vais venir... Il le sait et accélère en se redressant, je cri son prénom une dernière fois alors qu'il se fige à l'intérieur de moi. Stephen se laisse retomber sur mon corps et dépose des baisers sur mon ventre avant de remonter le long de mon corps.

 _\- Je t'aime Emily... Je vous aime lui et toi..._

 _\- Je vous aime aussi._

Il me serre contre lui et ne cesse de me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne veut que moi, qu'il nous veut moi et notre bébé. Je le serre contre moi et lui dit que moi je ne veux que lui, je l'aime plus que tout et je n'ai qu'une hâte, que notre bébé naisse et que je puisse admirer l'homme que j'aime qui tiendra l'enfant que nous avons conçu ensemble.

 **Et oui un bébé, mais bon, vous me connaissez depuis le temps XD**

 **et puis je pense que vous allez préféré ça, parce que en ce moment, je suis d'humeur revencharde, dispute et problèmes... Ça va se ressentir dans ma fic sweet revenge, vous allez voir, vous allez nous haïr avec Dcasimir dans cette fic XD**

 **La suite vendredi si j'y pense, mais comme je vais au Zoo de Beauval, pas sûre =)**


	27. FIC - Un Week-End peut tout changer - 09

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous mets ce chapitre à cette heure là car je n'étais pas là aujourd'hui, mais il est là !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ^^**

 _ **Stephen**_

Je souris en faisant des petits cercles sur le ventre de mon amour, je suis heureux qu'elle soit bien enceinte, je ne lui ai pas dis mais en entrant chez le gynéco j'avais peur qu'il ne nous annonce le contraire mais non, notre bébé est bien au chaud et grandi depuis deux mois. J'ai du mal à croire que dans sept mois on va pouvoir tenir notre enfant dans nos bras. Je pense que le plus difficile va être de l'annoncer à notre entourage, peu de personnes sont au courant pour nous et je pense que ce ne sera pas simple d'annoncer que nous sommes en couple depuis huit mois et que nous allons avoir un bébé. J'imagine la tête de la production... Ils vont être surpris, peu de nos amis le savent... Mais ils nous soutiennent même si eux aussi vont être surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle.

 _\- Stephen..._

Je souris, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait réveillée.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je veux des pancakes..._

J'éclate de rire, elle est à moitié en train de dormir et pourtant elle me réclame des pancakes.

 _\- Bien sur, à quoi ?_

 _\- Myrtilles..._

 _\- Ok mon amour, dors pendant que je te prépare ça._

Je remets la couverture sur son corps et quitte le lit après avoir posé un baiser sur son épaule. Je sors de la chambre et file préparer les pancakes avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Je prépare la pâte et dépose une poignée de myrtilles avant de mettre dans la poêle, une fois tous fait, je les mets dans une assiette et allume mon ordinateur, je regarde mes messages, j'en reçois un de Cassandra qui me montre Mavi en train de danser en pyjama, je souris, j'aime voir ma fille comme ça et je suis heureux de voir qu'avec mon ex-femme nous nous entendons toujours aussi bien.

Je continue de lire mes messages et j'en vois de Willa, je l'ouvre sans attendre et fronce les sourcils en voyant la copie d'un article parut ce matin, merde comment on n'a pu laisser faire ça ?! On était tellement heureux en sortant du cabinet qu'on a pas prêter attention aux paparazzi. C'est un article qui nous montre Emily et moi en train de sortir du cabinet, main dans la main, le visage radieux. Le titre est plus qu'équivoque « Olicity devenu réel ? Le « couple » vu en train de sortir d'un gynéco ! ».

- _Et merde !_

Je lis l'article, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'ils ne disent rien de méchant sur nous, ils font surtout des suppositions, ça me rassure mais en même temps j'ai peur de la réaction de mon amour... Je sais qu'elle n'était pas prête à ce que ça se sache, même si avec le bébé elle sait qu'on va devoir l'annoncer au plus vite. Pour le moment je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je vais devoir lui parler de cette article et dès son réveil.

 _\- Stephen ?_

Je ferme les yeux, je vais devoir lui dire plus tôt que prévu, je tourne la tête vers elle, elle est magnifique, elle porte un T shirt m'appartenant il est trop grand pour elle mais ça l'a rend encore plus belle à mes yeux.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Je ne peux pas lui mentir et je ne le veux non plus, elle s'approche et regarde l'article que je lisais sur mon écran, je la sens se tendre à mes côtés, je passe un bras dans son dos et tente de l'apaiser mais je sais que c'est peine perdue. Je la sens poser une main sur son ventre comme pour protéger notre bébé, je la ramène contre moi et pose un baiser sur son épaule.

 _\- Ça va aller..._

Elle hoche la tête mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas bien. Je me lève de mon siège et la serre contre moi tout en caressant son dos.

 _\- On savait qu'on ne pourrait plus le cacher longtemps, ton joli ventre va se voir._

 _\- Ça va aller, je le sais..._

Elle lève la tête et me sourit, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a vu l'article, je sais qu'elle est sincère. Je pose une main sur sa joue et effleure ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser avant de me retirer.

 _\- Avant toute chose, je te propose de faire une vidéo, toi et moi... Afin de tout expliquer. Tu veux bien ?_

Elle hoche la tête et me sourit avant de se mettre à table et de manger ses crêpes, je ri et l'accompagne, on mange et on se lance. Ce ne va pas être simple mais il faut qu'on le fasse. Une demi heure plus tard nous sommes habillés, je suis devant mon ordinateur, on a pas regardé les réseaux sociaux, ont veut d'abord tout mettre à plat. Emily arrive vers moi et pose un baiser sur mon épaule avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Non... Mais il faut le faire..._

Je lui souris et allume la webcam afin de commencer notre vidéo. Le voyant rouge s'allume, le stress monte, Emily me tient la main... Je souris, c'est moi qui lui donne du courage depuis qu'on a su pour le bébé et là c'est elle qui m'en donne, c'est la meilleure. J'apparais sur l'écran, j'inspire et commence ce que j'ai à dire.

 _\- Bonjour à tous, si je fais cette vidéo aujourd'hui c'est parce que je sais que vous avez vu l'article de ce matin et je ne vais pas vous mentir..._

Je me tourne vers Emily qui me sourit, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

 _\- Emily et moi sommes ensemble depuis huit mois, et j'ai divorcé de Cassandra depuis autant de temps, si on a rien dit, c'est parce qu'on voulait éviter le genre de réactions que certains doivent avoir depuis la sortie de cet article._

Je regarde Emily, elle a baissé le regard mais continue de me serrer la main, je me penche et pose un baiser sur sa tête avant de me redresser, elle fait de même et me regarde tout en me soufflait qu'elle m'aime. Je lui souris et pose un nouveau baiser sur son front puis je descends vers son oreille, je veux être sur qu'elle soit prête à ce que j'annonce la nouvelle maintenant. Je lui demande et je la sens hocher la tête. Je me recule et pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, c'est étrange, je suis détendu et je sais que Emily l'est aussi, je la sens contre mon corps, elle ne se tend pas, bien au contraire. Je me tourne vers l'écran, bien décidé à tout dévoiler.

 _\- Ensuite, la réponse à l'autre question que vous vous posez._

 _\- Hier nous avons été chez un médecin, on voulait être surs que ce qu'on avait appris soit réel. Et ça l'est. On va avoir un bébé._

Je vois Emily qui pose la main sur son ventre avant de poser sa tête contre mon épaule.

 _\- Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont être surpris de cette nouvelle, mais on ne demande qu'une chose... Ne nous jugez pas... Je n'ai pas divorcer de Cassandra à cause d'Emily, on a décidé de le faire d'un commun accord et on est en très bon termes elle et moi. Emily et moi vivons ensemble depuis six mois, notre relation est plus que sérieuse et ce bébé... Notre bébé nous rend heureux._

Emily se colle un peu plus à moi, je pose un baiser sur son front avant de m'adresser aux fans.

 _\- Je ne vous demande qu'une chose... Ne nous jugez pas, je ne tolérerais aucun manque de respect envers nous. Je l'aime et nous sommes heureux, regardez-nous et vous vous en rendrez compte._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je souris et l'embrasse avant de la serrer contre moi, je suis sincère, si quelqu'un ose dire de mal d'elle, de notre bébé ou de nous, il aura affaire à moi. J'aime mes fans et je les respecte mais si l'un d'eux ose dénigrer notre relation, je lui pourrirais la vie. Je me tourne de nouveau vers la caméra, j'ai un dernier message à faire passer.

 _\- Je voudrais dire une dernière chose à nos amis, je suis désolé... Et je pense que Emily sera d'accord avec moi..._

Elle hoche la tête tout en serrant ma main, j'entrelace nos doigts et elle se met à parler.

 _\- Certaines personnes savent pour nous mais très peu... On voulait garder ça pour nous, comme un jardin secret... J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas... On avait prévu de vous le dire d'ici peu mais cet article a pressé l'annonce..._

Je souris, elle aussi avant de se tourner vers moi, c'est fou ce que je l'aime mine de rien, on termine de parler à la caméra en leur demandant de ne pas nous juger et de nous croire quand on leur dit que nous nous aimons. Une fois terminé, j'éteins la conversation et me rassois dans le canapé. Emily se colle contre moi et on regarde les diverses commentaires qui apparaissent déjà sous la vidéo que l'on vient de faire. La plupart sont des anonymes qui nous présentent leur félicitations, ils ne disent rien d'autres, tant mieux. Le portable d'Emily vibre, elle le prend et le regarde en souriant.

 _\- C'est Colton, il nous souhaite du bonheur et nous demande s'il peut venir nous voir._

Je souris et prends le téléphone d'Emily, je réponds à Colton qui peut venir quand il veut. On reçoit un autre message sur la vidéo, c'est Cassandra, je me tends un peu, j'aurais peut-être du l'appeler avant de publier cette vidéo. Emily pose sa main sur ma cuisse et la presse tendrement, elle veut me rassurer, je souris, elle me fait un bien fou, il suffit qu'elle me touche pour que je me sente bien. Je regarde l'écran avec appréhension et lit le message que mon ex-femme nous a laissé. Je soupire de soulagement, elle nous félicite et promet de nous aider si besoin. Je serre Emily contre moi et pose un baiser sur sa tempe, je me sens mieux maintenant que je sais qu'elle ne nous juge pas... C'est idiot je sais, mais Cassandra fait partie de ma vie et je veux garder de bon liens avec elle, et j'avais peur que ce secret dévoilé plus tôt ne la mette en colère.

 _\- Tu as des regrets ?_

Je me tourne brusquement vers elle, comme ça des regrets ? Elle est sérieuse ? Emily lève le regard vers moi.

 _\- Non... Pourquoi crois-tu que j'en aurais ?_

 _\- Tout va si vite..._

Je souris, passe un bras dans son dos et l'attire contre moi, je fais passer ses jambes de chaque côtés de mon bassin et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Non... Emily... Pour moi ce n'est pas rapide, bien au contraire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris mon temps durant des années avant de me comprendre que tu es la seule..._

Elle se penche et m'embrasse tendrement avant de se reculer.

 _\- Alors oui, j'ai voulu qu'on vive ensemble rapidement... Oui notre bébé est là beaucoup plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais..._

Je me tais et caresse son joli ventre encore plat, j'ai du mal à croire que dans sept mois il ou elle sera là, qu'on pourra le tenir dans nos bras.

 _\- Mais je n'ai aucune regret, aucun tu m'entends ? Je t'aime Emily, je vous aime toi et bébé nous juste là..._

Je caresse encore son ventre, elle joint sa main à la mienne et baisse le regard vers moi.

 _\- Peut-être que des gens seront contre nous... Peut-être qu'ils nous jugerons... Peut-être qu'ils trouveront ça rapide... Mais pour moi, ce qu'on vit aujourd'hui... C'est tout ce que je souhaite... Alors non, je n'ai aucune regret mon amour..._

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle est tout pour moi, j'aime Mavi, ma fille est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, mais ce que je partage avec Emily est tellement beau, tellement fort que tout ce que j'ai connu jusque là me semble fade, alors je sais que quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, demain ou à l'avenir... Je ferais tout pour préserver notre amour, pour préserver celle que j'aime et nous offrir la vie dont nous rêvons tout les deux.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? La fin lundi, si j'ai le temps =)**

 **je vous prépare une mini fiction qui vous plaira je pense ^^**

 **A lundi si vous êtes sages !**


	28. FIC - Un Week-End peut tout changer - 10

**Bonjour, voici la fin de cette fic, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Emily**_

Je pose une main sur mon ventre, la petite bosse se dessine doucement mais sûrement, je suis enceinte de cinq mois et tout se passe à merveilles, enfin sauf la semaine dernière. On était en plein tournage quand j'ai fais un malaise, j'ai failli tomber sur le sol, David m'a soutenu et m'a empêché de me cogner sur le sol. J'ai perdu connaissance pendant une petite minute, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux Stephen était près de moi, je voyais bien qu'il était inquiet, il caressait mon front et mes cheveux en me demandant de rester calme, qu'une ambulance arrivait.

J'ai été conduite aux urgence, le bébé allait bien et moi aussi mais je devais un peu lever le pied si je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. Stephen a donc été parler à la production qui a promis de faire en sorte que je travaille moins longtemps. Je me sens mal d'être responsable d'un ralentissement du tournage mais personne ne m'en tient rigueur, ils disent que c'est la meilleure solution pour que notre bébé aille bien.

Et là je suis là, dans cette boutique de vêtements pour bébé, c'est ma première sortie depuis mon malaise, Stephen me couve et j'adore ça mais je ne veux pas rester enfermée chez nous quand on ne tourne pas, ce n'est pas moi, je veux vivre pleinement. Stephen l'a comprit et m'a promis d'être moins protecteur.

Je regarde des vêtements, j'adore, tout est beau, je ne sais pas quoi choisir, j'en ai déjà mis deux dans le panier mais je sais que je vais continuer à craquer si ça continue.

 _\- Emily ! Ça !_

Je me tourne et me baisse au niveau de Mavi, elle est près de moi et elle me tend un pyjama. Il est blanc avec des petites voitures de dessinée dessus. Il est adorable je dois le dire.

 _\- Mavi, on te l'a dit, le bébé dans le ventre d'Emily est une petite fille..._

 _\- Mais c'est joli..._

Stephen sourit, il a été si heureux quand on a appris qu'on allait avoir une fille la semaine dernière... Lors de mon malaise, le médecin a fait une échographie et nous a annoncé la nouvelle, nous étions heureux. Stephen dépose des petites robes adorables dans le panier. Mavi boude en tenant le pyjama, je me baisse à son niveau et lui souris.

 _\- Papa n'y connaît rien Mavi, je suis que ta petite sœur sera adorable avec ce pyjama._

Mavi lève les yeux vers sont père avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

 _\- Y'en a plein encore, je peux ?_

 _\- Bien sur._

Elle se tourne et retourne aux pyjamas. Elle est juste en face de nous, je la vois en prendre deux et les ramener, elle les mets dans le panier, je les regarde et j'en vois un avec un pingouin et un autre avec un avion.

 _\- Tu es adorable avec elle..._

 _\- Elle veut se rendre utile pour sa petite sœur... Et puis tu sais bien que tout est neutre..._

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement tout en caressant mon ventre.

 _\- Mais sache que ce sera quand même ma princesse._

Je ri, lui aussi puis on voit Mavi revenir avec un pyjama rose. Elle prend ce qu'elle aime sans se soucier du fait qu'elle va avoir une sœur, mais je trouve ça tellement adorable de sa part.

 _\- On peut aller voir les doudous ?_

 _\- Bien sur !_

Je prends la main de Mavi et Stephen prend le panier, il commence à être bien rempli. On arrive au rayon des doudous et j'avoue que le choix va être difficile à faire. Mavi va vers les animaux en peluche et Stephen regarde le rayon tout en gardant un œil sur la petite. Je regarde les doudous et je dois dire que je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Ils sont tous magnifique... Je les regarde tour à tour sans savoir lequel prendre.

 _\- Tu n'as pas d'idée ?_

 _\- Non... J'aimerais un chien..._

Il sourit, il sait à quel point j'aime les chiens, il hoche la tête et m'en montre un en forme de chien, enfin il a une tête de Husky et une petite couverture grise qui pend. J'aime beaucoup, Stephen le voit et en prends trois qu'il met dans le panier, je vois Mavi non loin de nous qui a le regard fixé sur une peluche, je fais deux pas vers elle et me baisse à son niveau.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Mavi ?_

 _\- Un géant Duck !_

Je me tourne et en effet je vois un Duck devant moi, bon il n'est pas géant, il doit faire la moitié de sa taille mais c'est sur que pour elle il doit lui sembler géant. Mavi ne me regarde pas, elle ne regarde que cette grosse peluche.

 _\- Tu le veux ?_

Elle hoche la tête sans rien dire, je me relève et prends la peluche avant de lui donner, elle la serre contre elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

 _\- Merci Emily !_

Nous passons encore une petite heure dans le magasin quand Stephen remarque que je me sens fatiguée, on passe donc à la caisse et on paye nos achats. Les regards des gens ne nous font rien mais nous sommes heureux de voir que les gens se semblent pas nous juger. On a quand même engagé deux gardes du corps qui nous suivent au cas où mais ils n'ont jamais eu à intervenir.

Le soir même alors que Mavi est couchée en serrant son nouveau Duck, je suis dans notre chambre, une main posée sur mon ventre, notre fille bouge beaucoup, je pense qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que je marche toute la journée. La porte s'ouvre sur Stephen, il me sourit et vient me rejoindre en joignant sa main aux miennes.

 _\- Tu te sens bien ?_

 _\- Fatiguée... Et elle bouge beaucoup..._

Il sourit et se penche vers mon ventre afin d'y déposer un baiser.

 _\- Ma princesse, maman doit se reposer, elle est fatiguée, tu veux bien dormir toi aussi ?_

Il lui parle pendant un moment avant que je ne ferme les yeux et finisse par m'endormir en sentant toujours la main de l'homme que j'aime sur mon ventre.

 _ **Stephen**_

J'ouvre la porte sans faire de bruit et pénètre dans la pièce, je m'approche du lit et sourit en voyant ma fille dormir, ses petits poings sont serrés et ses yeux fermés, elle est parfaite, j'aime la regarder dormir. Déjà deux mois que notre princesse est entrée dans notre vie, Emily a accouché en janvier, on était en plein tournage de la fin de la saison quand elle a senti les premières contractions. Je l'ai conduite à l'hôpital et notre fille est née six heures après.

Elle ouvre ses petits yeux et commence à pleurer, je la prends sans attendre et la câline, elle se calme aussitôt, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Je pose un baiser sur sa tête et quitte sa chambre avec elle dans les bras. Emily est sortie avec Fanta, c'est la première fois depuis la naissance de notre fille, elle avait besoin de décompresser un peu.

 _\- Allez ma puce, on va attendre maman tout les deux ?_

Elle pousse un petit cri, je souris et l'allonge dans mes bras.

 _\- Je sais, elle me manque aussi... Et tu verras plus tard... Je suis complètement fou de ta maman, alors quand on est séparés, c'est pour mieux nous retrouver._

Elle ouvre la bouche et cherche à boire, je souris et vais dans la cuisine, je lui prépare son biberon et prends un bavoir avant de la conduire à ma chambre. Je m'assois sur le lit et nourris ma fille. Ma petite Mackenzie, on a mis du temps à lui trouver un prénom, Emily tenait à ce que ça commence par un M comme Mavi, ça n'a pas été facile et puis le jour de la naissance elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait ce prénom... Mackenzie, j'adore, ça lui va bien en plus.

Une fois son biberon terminé, je reste calme le temps qu'elle digère avant de m'allonger et de la mettre sur moi, elle porte le pyjama que Mavi avait choisi, celui avec des voiture et il lui va bien, Emily avait raison, à cet âge là tout est neutre. J'admire ma fille alors qu'elle s'endort contre moi, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être aussi heureux, mais je le suis, je vis avec la femme que j'aime et avec notre fille. Mavi vient nous voir toutes les semaines et Cassandra nous laisse la prendre quand on a des congés, tout va pour le mieux pour nous et notre famille.

J'entends des bruits de pas, j'ouvre les yeux, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je m'étais endormi, je regarde l'heure, ça ne fait que dix minutes. Mackenzie dort toujours contre moi, je lève les yeux et vois mon amour qui vient d'entrer, elle me sourit et s'approche de moi. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse tendrement avant de s'allonger à nos côtés sans prendre le temps de retirer ses vêtements.

 _\- Tu t'es bien amusée ?_

 _\- Oui... Mais ce n'est pas pareil sans vous deux... Vous m'avez manqué._

 _\- Tu nous as manqué aussi._

Elle sourit et se redresse afin de m'embrasser de nouveau, je me redresse à mon tour et lui mets notre fille entre les bras, elle sourit et la serre contre elle.

 _\- Mon bébé..._

Je souris, cette image de la femme que j'aime et de notre fille est la plus belle qui soit, jamais je ne me lasserais de ce spectacle. On a déjà tout prévu lors des tournages, on a engagé une nourrice, Carla, elle a un CV très impressionnant, Emily et moi voulons que Mackenzie passe tout son temps avec nous, Carla restera donc près de nous à chaque tournage.

Je regarde mon amour qui pose un baiser sur la tête de notre fille, je les aime, c'est fou ce que je les aime, je souris tout en la regardant fixement, elle se tourne vers moi en souriant.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Épouse-moi..._

Elle ne dit rien, se contente de me regarder, j'y pense depuis un moment mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je le faisais parce qu'elle attendait notre fille. Mais là quand je les vois comme ça, je me dis que c'est ce que je veux... Je veux qu'elle soit ma femme, je veux qu'elle porte mon nom si elle le souhaite aussi bien sur... Je veux que tout le monde sache qu'elle est celle que j'aime plus que tout. Emily se redresse et pose notre fille dans le petit lit qu'on garde à côté du notre, Mackenzie y dort de temps en temps malgré qu'elle ait sa chambre, on aime bien l'avoir près de nous. Emily se tourne de nouveau vers moi, j'ai peur est-ce qu'elle va dire non ? Je pense que ça me briserait le cœur mais je ne devrais pas le montrer, savoir qu'elle est à mes côtés me rend heureux, même si elle n'est pas ma femme.

Elle se redresse et passe ses bras autour de mon cou avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi, elle ne répond pas... Merde pourquoi elle ne le fait pas ? Je veux qu'elle me dise oui ou non mais qu'elle ne me laisse pas sans réponse... Un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, je ne me sens pas à l'aise, je sais que tant que je l'aurais à mes côtés je serais heureux, mais si elle refuse de devenir ma femme... Je le prendrais mal...

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à me le demander ?_

Je me redresse et colle mes lèvres sur les siennes, on reste ainsi de longues secondes avant que je ne m'éloigne d'elle.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Oui idiot... Bien sur que oui... Je pensais que tu ne me demanderais jamais..._

Je souris encore plus et la serre contre moi avant de basculer sur le lit, on rit tout les deux en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Mackenzie, je tourne la tête vers son petit lit et je suis heureux de voir qu'elle dort profondément. Je serre Emily contre moi et colle mon front au sien, elle a dit oui, on va se marier, si je m'écoutais je le ferais aujourd'hui, rien que nous deux mais je sais que c'est important que sa famille soit présente, alors je ne dis rien. Elle a dit oui... Elle veut devenir ma femme, je suis heureux. Je la serre encore plus, Emily pose sa tête contre mon épaule et me souffle qu'elle m'aime, je lui réponds que moi aussi et on reste ainsi, l'un contre l'autre à se dire que notre vie est merveilleuse depuis ce week-end qui a tout changé.

 **Voici la fin, merci au peu de reviewers qui ont commenté cette fic, je leur en suis très reconnaissante ^^**

 **Je viens ensuite aux nouvelles Olicity :**

 **1 / Une petite fic est en train de voir le jour, elle fera 3 ou 4 chapitres pas plus, j'ai cette idée depuis un long moment, mais je n'osais pas l'écrire, je pense que je m'en sors pas trop mal. Je la posterais bientôt, quand ? Je ne sais pas, vu l'engouement de ces derniers temps, je vais attendre.**

 **2 / La fic qu'on écrit avec Dcasimir est en cours et bien avancée, déjà 14 chapitres d'écrit, 13 de corrigés... C'est à mon tour d'écrire, mais je veux finir la petite fic avant ^^ j'ai les idées, du coup le chapitre 15 sera écrit rapidement.**

 **Autres choses :**

 **Je cherche toujours une personnes qui me ferait des montages photos pour mes fics ^^**

 **Voilà, je ne sais pas à quand, mais à bientôt.**


End file.
